Just add a Y
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: Original name the Odd one out. Jaune was your average kind of guy. nothing really special about him, Except the fact he has aura, when he lives in a world where only women can have their aura unlock. well now he gets to attend a Huntress academy, as the sole male student... This is going to be fun to watch. I started this after reading the story the only one from MeteoriteCreature.
1. Chapter 1

The odd one out.

 **AN/ yeah a new story. I was inspired to write this after reading the story The only one, from MeteoriteCreature. I felt like trying this type of story out.**

Chapter 1. Why Me?

An airship filled with youth flew over the city of Vale heading towards Beacon Academy. On said airship sat a young blonde boy with ocean blue eyes dressed in a black short sleeved hoodie, with faded blue jeans and some sneakers with a long sword in a white and gold sheath on his hip. This young blonde was Jaune Arc and at the moment he was drawing more than a few eyes. The reason for the stares was because he was the only male on the airship at the moment.

He sat staring at the floor not looking up at any of the girls who walked by pointing. He could hear them talking, asking about why he was on the airship. He was shaking and sweating as he tried to figure out what was going on. 'God damn it, how did I end up here, this isn't right!' He screamed internally as he looked up feeling ill. As he did he spotted a trash can at the far side of the airship, where he could vomit.

The reason for his current plyte was because he had aura... Yes, as odd as that sounds that is why he was now running across an airship full of girls to a trash can to throw up. Well let's rewind a bit so we can tell this story from the beginning. So this is how the world works. A long time ago humankind came to be, along with them came the creatures of Grimm, the Grimm are monsters of darkness, pure malice and hate wrapped up into a fun little package we call Grimm.

Now in the beginning human kind was pushed to the brink of extinction by the Grimm, but one day we discovered dust, with dust came Aura and with Aura came Huntress'. Amazing female warriors who had powers, who can channel dust and fight back the Grimm. Thank's to the huntress' and dust mankind was able to fight back against their impending doom and win. A story everyone has heard, now onto the interesting stuff.

As time went on people came to realize that while every living creature has aura it seemed only women could unlock and use their aura to confront the Grimm. People have tried for years to unlock aura in men but it has always ended in failure. It seemed men just weren't made to use aura. With that the structure of the world slowly began to became a female dominant one. And with the ever present threat of the Grimm, Huntress academies have become a staple of modern society.

People came to accept this, men had no longer sot to unlock their aura and most women wished to seek a career as a huntress'. To accommodate the ever growing Huntress' academy's and schools were made to train the young women who would become the world's protectors. All these schools and academies were girls only seeing as women were the only one's capable of using aura for combat.

This is how the world has worked for decades, at least that was how it worked till now. You see the one thing everyone thought that was impossible, the thing that no one ever expected to happen, the unspeakable had happened. And that was a man unlocking his aura. This man was none other than Jaune Arc, who at the moment was running across an airship to start vomiting into a trash can.

As he ran across the airship he passed the holoscreen on one of the windows as it played the news where they were talking about some robberies'. The screen changed showing a set of mugshots of an orange haired woman with a white coat flashed on screen before changing to a projection of Beacon's vice headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. The projection said that they would be landing in a few minutes and Jaune couldn't be happier to hear that. Back onto topic though, you see Jaune here was really special, save for having his aura unlocked he was below average.

You see, somehow, this unremarkable young man ended up having his aura unlocked, no one knows why, and they most certainly don't know how but it was unlocked, and now he was on his way to Beacon Academy for Huntress'. One of the most prestigious Huntress Academy's ever. This was one reason why at the moment he was throwing up. He was a nervous wreck. He had never wanted to fight the Grimm, hell he never even seen one till six months ago, but here he was on his way to Beacon Academy, to became the world's first Huntsman.

So to say he was nervous would be an understatement. 'Why did this have to happen to me!?' The knight thought as he continued to vomit even as the airship hit some turbulence and his vomit passed over the rim of the trash can and hit the floor rolled and got on the shoes of a poor blonde girl. Ignoring the fact he got vomit on someone Jaune just thought back to the events that had started this all. Everything happened the day he went to buy the brand new Dark Souls game six months ago.

He didn't even know what aura was, so imagine his surprise when he found out he had somehow unlocked it. It all happened when he was on his way home from buying the game. He was taking the same old road he always took home, only this time he had noticed a small little puppy abandoned on the side of the road. He had thought at the time was how adorable the pup was. Sadly, at the time he also didn't know that the pup was a Beowulf pup... Yeah, he fucked up. After he went and stupidly picked up the pup he ended up getting attacked by its mama, which happened to be an Alpha Beowulf.

Needless to say he thought he was going to die. The beast had beaten him into a clearing and bit into his left arm, it also destroyed his brand new video game, but that wasn't all that important even if it was a video game he had been saving up for. He was still upset about that but it didn't really matter in all honesty. At the time he was pretty badly beaten and bleeding more blood than he knew he had. When the Beowulf was about to kill him he did the only thing he could think of doing at the time.

Take the Beowulf with him. So while bleeding to death and more than a little disoriented he got the Beowulf to chase him to a cliff and he let it tackle him off it. He remembered grabbing hold of the beast so that way it would fall with him. He remembers everything about the whole ordeal. Surprisingly though he didn't die, hurray. Somehow during the fall, he had ended up unlocking his aura, how and why he didn't know, but he was thankful for it, well after everything he was thankful for it seeing as at the time he didn't know it was aura that had saved him, he just thought he was super lucky. When he woke up at the bottom of the cliff to find himself alive he was overjoyed and even more so when his sisters and mother found him.

Turned out after his fall while he did survive it he was unconscious for the rest of the day and the sun had already begun to set. When his sisters and mother found him they were overjoyed at least till he told them what happened. He showed them were the wounds he got were only for scars to remain, his mother had said they would discuss things in the morning and figure out how he survived. Just like she said the next morning she had asked to see him and did some strange chant on him which happened to make his aura flare up. His mother had almost passed out at the time from it while she was saying it was impossible for him to have aura.

While at the time he didn't know it was aura he had he didn't even know what aura was six months ago. After that his mom had taken it upon herself to teach him how to fight. That was not fun for him. For the first month after surviving the Beowulf attack and having his aura unlocked his mom made him do the most difficult exercise routine he had even been through. He would wake up at 4 in the morning and fall asleep at 9 at night. For the first two weeks he was so sore he didn't even think he could get out of bed after lying down.

Although while he hated the exercise and training his mom put him through he won't lie about how cool he looked now with some muscle on his boney ass. He was never the most athletic so he never saw any point in exercise. But his mother had beaten into him that he had to exercise now that he had aura. Why? He had no idea why, but he did now. See after his aura was unlocked his mother had taken it upon herself to let the world know that a man had unlocked his aura.

That had brought on some weird situations for him. Seeing as he ended up being tested by doctor after doctor trying to figure out what made him so different from every other man in existence. Needless to say he didn't like that, so after the doctors got tired of finding nothing he was finally left alone, at least that is what he thought. You see two months ago his home was visited by one Olivia Pin. The headmistress for Beacon Academy. The reason for her visit was so she could offer an enrollment form for Jaune.

She had silver hair that reached down between her shoulder blades, her hair was parted over her right eye as some of her bangs fell over her left eye, covering it some. Her eyes were a bright green hidden behind green shaded glasses. She wore a green dress shirt with a black vest and blazer over the top of it. She also had on a pair of black women's slacks and dress shoes.

She was giving him a chance to become a Hunter. At the time he was awestruck. He had no idea what to say. After Olivia explained everything saying how that other Huntress academies would come to either make him an offer or just force him to join their school by kidnapping him. In all honesty he didn't believe her at first till she explained how important he was now. She explained that with him being the only man in the world with the ability to use his aura made him a prime candidate for either experimentation or breeding.

The last one had left him very flustered and confused. Olivia explained that many of the other kingdoms would see him as the best bet to try and breed stronger huntress' and possibly sire a son who would also be able to use aura. After explaining what some kingdoms would be willing to do Jaune didn't see why he should go to Beacon either. He figured that they had the same intent till Olivia explained.

She said she would let him attend her school to both learn to become a Hunter and to protect him from the other kingdoms and Huntress Academies. After careful consideration and some persuasion from his mother, Jaune had agreed to go to Beacon. Which is how he ended on this airship surrounded by women who all have trained to be Huntress' their entire lives. After giving one last vomit into the trash can Jaune felt the airship land and as soon as it did he sprinted off. As soon as he felt his feet hit ground he let out a sigh of relief before looking up to see what was before him.

As he looked up at what he could only call academy before he wasn't sure it was an academy with how it looked more like a castle.

"Wow."

He said as he looked over the scene. Large buildings, students milling about and the new students like him flooding in from other airships. As he took in the sight for what felt like forever he was pulled from his gawking at the sound of an explosion drawing his attention as he jumped and let out a small yelp as he looked around for what was happening. Off to his left he saw a girl in a red getting yelled at by a girl in white as a small crater was present on the ground between the two.

As the girl in white continued to yell at the girl another girl in black walked up beside them interrupting the argument. Jaune just watched for a few seconds as he then saw the girl in white storm off while the girl in red looked ready to thank her savior only for the girl in black to walk away as if the who ordeal didn't happen. Jaune waited a few more seconds as he watched the girl in red fall to the ground. He stared some more as he watched other students just ignore her.

That bothered him as he mustered up some courage and walked over to the girl in red. As Jaune walked up to the girl in red he got a better look at her. He was surprised to see how young she was. She couldn't be older than 15. While that surprised him he figured it didn't matter as he stood over her.

"Hey."

He said drawing her attention as she opened her eyes to look up at him. She had shoulder black and red hair with the bangs on the right side of her face extending just past her chin. She had soft silver eyes and was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimming, with a red hooded cloak. She looked up to Jaune somewhat surprised as she looked at his hand then at him. He just gave a small smile.

"You ok?"

He asked as he reached down some more as she slowly raised her hand taking his. Once he had a hold of her hand he easily pulled her back to her feet with no trouble at all surprised at how light she was. 'She is pretty small isn't she.' He thought as he looked over her again while she dusted herself off.

"Thanks for that, my name is Ruby."

The girl introduced herself as Jaune smiled.

"Your welcome, my name is Jaune."

He said as the girl smiled for a second before looking at him curiously before snickering.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship."

Ruby said as Jaune's smile fell along with his head as he groaned slightly. 'Of course she would have seen that.' He thought dejected as Ruby just reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok."

She said in an attempted to reassure him only for him to sigh tiredly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look all I am saying is if you mix nervousness and motion sickness together you tend to end up with a volatile cocktail."

Jaune said as he waved his hands around animatedly while Ruby just snickered at him.

"I am sorry but vomit boy, is the first thing that came to mind."

Ruby said apologetically only to get a frustrated sigh from Jaune as he threw his hands in the air before crossing them over his chest.

"Fine then, what if I called you crater face!"

He snapped back getting a hurt look from Ruby as she stopped her foot as she threw her arms down at her side angrily.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Ruby argued as Jaune just smiled smugly at her before she huffed and turned away only for an awkward silence to feel the air around them before Jaune sighed and spoke up.

"Sorry about that."

He said as he looked forward while he and Ruby walked through one of the many courtyards of Beacon Academy.

"It's ok, I guess it was rude to just start calling you vomit boy."

Ruby said rubbing her arm before returning to an awkward silence. They walked like that for a few seconds before Ruby reached behind her grabbing hold of a red metal box thing.

"So, I have this thing."

She said randomly drawing Jaune's attention as he turned to be met with the sight of her whipping the metal box out as it expanded into a giant scythe as he jumped back in shock.

"Wow, is that a scythe!?"

He said shocked by how such a small girl could carry such a thing as he looked over the weapon.

"Yep it's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

Ruby said getting a dumbfounded look from Jaune as she reached out grabbing a black grip pulling it back to reveal a slide with a chamber for a bullet.

"It's also a gun."

She said confidently only for Jaune to take a step back staring shocked at her.

"Cool... terrifying but cool."

Jaune said as she collapsed the weapon putting it back in its holster on the back of her waist.

"So what do you have?"

Ruby asked as the Jaune just rubbed the back of his head as he put his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Just a plain old sword. Nothing special or flashy, but now I might be thinking about getting a gun if people have weapons like yours."

He said as he looked at the sword on his hip. He remembered his mother giving it to him saying it was supposed to have gone to one of his sisters if they ever choice to be a Huntress but seeing as he was going to be a Huntsman, he should have it. Which brought a nagging question to him as he looked at Ruby wondering why she hasn't asked about him being at Beacon, seeing as it was supposed to be an all-girls school. Ruby just snickered as she looked forward over the courtyard they walked through.

"Well that sounds cool, not many people appreciate the classics."

Ruby said hopping to continue on the topic about weapons to only get a shrug from Jaune as he looked around.

"Hey Ruby do you know where we are going?"

He asked as he stopped walking as Ruby did the same looking around with him.

"No, I was following you."

Ruby said as Jaune just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well looks like we might end up being late to the entrance ceremony."

Jaune said as Ruby just shrugged as she looked around.

"You know what they say, better late than never."

She said with a small nervous smile as Jaune looked around till he saw some students flocking towards a large building.

"Yeah, well let's follow the crowd and see where that takes us."

He said getting a nod from Ruby as the two of them moved off to follow the crowd of students.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes of walking the two found themselves entering a large auditorium filled with students. As they entered a girl with long blonde hair started calling out to ruby drawing her attention.

"Ruby over here, I saved a spot for you!"

The blonde called as Ruby smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey I got to go, I will see you after the ceremony."

Ruby said quickly as she zipped away before Jaune could say goodbye as he raised his hand awkwardly.

"Right, bye."

He said to himself as he sighed feeling uncomfortable again as he noticed the stares he was getting from the girls around as he saw he was definitely the only man in the room. He just slowly made his way to the very back of the auditorium as he took to hiding away from everyone else as he leaned back against the wall, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As he did he looked around at the people as they all moved about taking places in groups as the girls all chatted and some even passed him some glances questioning why he was there again making him feel uncomfortable.

After a few more groups of students entered the auditorium the lights began to dim as one Glynda Goodwitch walked onto the stage drawing everyone's attention as Jaune let out a sigh at this as the people who had been looking at him turned away as they all looked to the stage. The knight didn't really feel like listening to what she was saying as he leaned back and looked up to the ceiling in thought. 'I really am going through with this. I am going to become a Huntsman.' He thought as he tried to understand what that meant for him.

As he continued to think more on everything he saw out of his peripherals that Olivia had taken the stage and was giving a speech. He just ignored it like he did when Glynda had taken the stage as he thought about what he was going to do. He was lacking compared to everyone else in the school as he had literally only six months of training and the small amount of fighting experience he got from just being a kid. He just sighed as ran a hand through his hair looking forward to listen in on the last of the speech only for some of the stage lights to flash as they ended up on him.

He froze like a deer in headlights as everyone in the auditorium turned to look at him as he was now the center of attention.

"I have one final announcement to make. For the first time sense the creation of Huntress Academies, Beacon Academy will be taking on the world's first Huntsman."

Olivia said as the crowd of students began to whisper confused by what was happening to someone shouted out about hearing that a man had unlocked his aura, eliciting gasps from the students. They all stared shocked at Jaune as he looked over the crowd wide eyed and shocked just like the rest not sure how he ended up being the center of attention as he looked around till he saw Ruby who looked to be just as confused as him while the blonde next to her just stared shocked.

"Now calm down everyone, I am not finished."

The headmistress said as everyone quieted down as some turned to look at her while many more continued to stare at Jaune as he gulped as the stage lights finally left him but he still was being stared at.

"So with this addition to our school I hope to see a new stage in life to allow for us to move forward into the future. I hope that with the addition to the world's first Huntsman at Beacon for our school to take on a new leaf, so to say, as we prepare for what's to come. I would also like for you to treat him like you would any of your other pears." Olivia said as Jaune was certain he saw an evil little smile on her lips at that as he could feel the students slowly inching towards him as he looked around hoping he could find a quick escape. "Now I will leave the rest to Glynda."

The headmistress said as her second in command came up announcing to everyone they would be staying in the ballroom for the night as she dismissed them all. Only for as soon as she said they could leave the crowd of girls swarmed Jaune as he turned to sprint out of the room. Only he was cut off by the crowd as they all came up to him asking questions. The questions ranged from how he got his aura to what made him different from other men while some asked if he really was a man.

As this happened he could see as the headmistress walked off the stage and away only turning back to him giving a small nod and a knowing smile. 'She did this on purpose!' He thought shocked as he tried to answer as many of the questions as possible while also holding onto his clothes as he was pulled from girl to girl as he tried to escape the crowd as they yanked him every way possible.

 **AN/ Yes, I know a new story, why would I do this, how could I do this and what is driving me! Well I wrote this because it seemed like a fun little idea, along with the fact I just wanted to start a story from the beginning of RWBY's cannon story and see what I can do from there. That and I got inspired to write this after reading the story The only one, by MeteoriteCreature. Got check out that story first seeing as they did it first, at least I think they did it first. Well whatever, check out that story. OK leave a review so I know what you people liked about the story and I can know how I did.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

The odd one out

 **AN/ Hello, read the bottom. I am so sorry readers i fucked up and put i chapter three up before i did chapter two sorry about that.**

Chapter 2 WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Beacon, just outside of the auditorium where the first year entrance ceremony is being held. A commotion could be heard as Second years and third year students walked about looking to the auditorium questionably as they heard shouting coming from inside only for a window on the side of the auditorium to shatter as someone jumped through it. In an instant voices could be heard shouting out as a horde of first years stormed out through the doors and the window to chase after one Jaune Arc. As Jaune ran across the courtyard he jumped over a bench were two girls had been sitting, barely missing them.

"Sorry!"

He shouted back only to speed up in his running as he saw the horde of girls that had chased him out of the auditorium. He also caught a sight of the girls he had jumped over. One was an adorable rabbit Faunus, while the other was a hot but pissed off looking chick in shades and a beret. As he ran though he figured he could find those girls again and apologize later after he saved himself from whatever it was all the other girls were planning on doing to him. 'Damn it how did this happen!?' He thought, frustrated at the whole ordeal as he remembered what had led up to him running away from a horde of badass female warriors.

He cursed that hot snobby white haired girl who had demanded he leave the school or prove he had aura. He didn't know how to prove he had aura and he said that, but that girl was adamant and was probably trying to kill him. He didn't even do anything to her and yet she had basically made all the first years want to cut him open and examine him. Ok exaggerating but he felt he had the right to exaggerate at the moment. As he ran turning down a corridor he dove into a classroom quickly slamming the door behind him and turned sprinting up the stairs near the students and quickly jumped out the window.

As he jumped out the window he somewhat regretted the idea as he smashed into the ground so hard he thought he broke something till he remembered he had aura and he saw he was ok. After lifting himself off the ground and sprinting for another good 10 minutes he dove into a bush and hid sitting in the bush, which sadly was a rose bush, which was at the moment sticking him with thorns as he held back his hiss of pain from the small little spikes now pressed all around him. He sat in the bush for what felt like hours which happened to only be 20 minutes and luckily he had gotten used to the rose thorns.

While in the bush he had heard countless girls running by yelling to each other if they found him. Luckily after an announcement was made by the vice headmistress which demanded all the girls head to the ballroom or face her wrath. While the vice headmistress didn't say that, her tone said it for her. So Jaune waited for another minute before sticking his head out of the rose bush to look around. Sadly the moment he did he came face to face with Ruby who was smiling at him.

"Hey."

She greeted only for him to scream and turn to jump out of the bush only for a strong hand to clamp down on him as he was lifted from the rose bush. His legs swung a little as he was lifted up and he quickly shielded his important bits while pulling his legs to his chest.

"Don't kill me!"

He shouted only to get a laugh as he looked to Ruby who was just smiling at him giving a small wave while the blonde girl he remembered seeing her with in the auditorium stood holding him up.

"You are a weird little dude."

The blonde girl said as he just looked her over confused at what was happening. The blonde was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest resembling a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves. A pair of short shorts with a weird half skirt half banner thing on, alongside some brown boots.

"Sup, my name is Yang."

The blonde introduced as she sat Jaune down as he slowly looked her over again before slowly standing up as Yang looked up at him.

"Ok, not little but when you cower you seem to shrink."

Yang teased with a small innuendo that Jaune just blushed at while she snickered.

"Leave him alone Yang, he just got attacked by all the first years."

Ruby said smacking the blonde on the arm as she just rolled her eyes at her.

"Come now Ruby, if a guy runs from a horde of girls either he has no confidence or he has a sma... You now its just he has no confidence."

Yang said catching herself before she said something inappropriate. Jaune on the other hand just groaned at that as he looked the two over confused as why they weren't acting like the other girls. That and he was a little angry at Yang for what she was saying about him.

"Ok, what's going on?"

Jaune asked as Ruby turned back to him smiling.

"I wanted to talk with you, that and I figured if I helped you it would be repayment for you helping me earlier."

Ruby said waving her hands around some. Yang just patted Ruby on the head as she turned giving him a toothy grin.

"That and I wanted to check out the man with aura, as well as the guy who helped my baby sis."

Yang said as she came right up to Jaune as she looked him over. He just took a step back as she came into his personal space.

"You may have some muscle but you don't look all that impressive."

Yang said flatly causing Jaune to sigh as he pushed her back before looking to Ruby.

"Thank you for the concern Ruby, it means a lot, so your debt is repaid so expect me to do what I can when you are in need."

Jaune said as ruby just beamed happily at the praise as Jaune turned back to Yang who was at the moment poking him in the chest and getting lower and lower.

"And you can stop touching me."

He said as he caught her hands just as she got to center of his stomach. Yang just laughed as he poked him in the nose.

"You are a really strange guy if you don't want a girl touching you." Yang said causing Jaune to blush again as he smacked her hand away. "So how did you unlock your aura?"

Yang asked getting a groan from Jaune as he rubbed a hand over his face. Only before he could answer Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah, can you two explain what that means to me?"

Ruby asked raising her hand as the two blondes turned to her questionably. Jaune looked to Yang who just shook her head.

"Ruby, you do know what aura is right?"

Jaune asked only to get a small pout from Ruby.

"Of course I know; I also know everyone has aura so I am confused as why everyone thinks it's weird you have it."

Ruby said only for Jaune to realize she was only misunderstanding what everyone was saying as he looked to Yang to see if she was going to explain.

"You are right Ruby everyone has aura, but only girls can unlock it to fight."

Yang said as Ruby looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, I saw plenty of guys back at Signal, and even some of the teachers were guys. If they didn't have their aura unlocked why would they attend a combat school?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head not really sure how her logic made sense. He has heard of plenty of combat schools having standard curriculum for boys, so it wasn't all that surprising for boys to be seen at the combat schools, but Huntress academy's were straight female only with no male students what so ever, and yes there are the rare male teachers but those are only if the school is lax with it rules.

"Ruby, did you ever once see any of those boys when we were sparing back at Signal?"

Yang asked as Ruby cupped her chin in thought before lowering her head.

"No."

Yang just smiled at that as she patted her sister on the head.

"And that is the point, you see only us kick ass girls can unlock our aura, but this dorky friend of yours,"

Yang said pointing at Jaune.

"Hey."

He said offended by her words only for her to ignore him as she continued to talk to Ruby.

"Is the first man in history to have his aura unlocked, meaning he is special."

Yang said as Ruby absorbed the information for a second before looking at Jaune as her eyes sparkled.

"That means you are like really cool then!"

Ruby shouted as she jumped at him, looking him over as he just stepped back surprised by her reaction while Yang just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I wouldn't say I am cool."

Jaune said as Ruby ran around in a flash of rose pedals as he spun around to try and find her doing a complete 360 before coming back around to find her in the same spot staring at him amazed.

"So what can you do that we can't? Do you have some crazy power specific to guys?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just stared shocked by her crazy reaction only for Yang to just reach out grabbing her hood pulling it over her head as she came up.

"Easy Rubes, don't start acting crazy on the poor guy, you might break him."

Yang said as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head.

"Look Ruby, I don't know what to tell you seeing as I don't know anything." Jaune said as Yang and Ruby looked to him confused for a second before he continued. "You see I have only had my aura for six months now, so I have no idea how it works, let alone what it does for me. If anything all I can say is that my aura saved my life, now I am here as a Huntsman, the first Huntsman."

He said not really sure what he should do at the moment or to really say to the girls hoping his answer was enough. Yang looked like she was ready to question him but instead he just had Ruby jump right in his face staring amazed at him

"Oh my god, you have only had your aura for six months, but you were invited to Beacon! That's amazing you must be super strong!"

Ruby said shocking Jaune as he was about to argue to let her know he didn't have any training or real experience fighting the Grimm only for Yang to speak up pulling Ruby away.

"Well if that's true than you must be one kick ass fighter, I would love to see what you can do. But for now why don't Rube's and I here get to the ballroom. I rather not get in trouble with that Goodwitch chick."

Yang said turning away while dragging Ruby by her hood as she held her hands at her throat as she was strangled but as Yang was leaving she just winked at him as she left, not turning back as Jaune just stood there holding his hand up.

"But I don't have any training."

He said to himself as his reaction was delayed from the shock of what had just happened. He dropped his hands and sighed tiredly. 'Well shit, that's going to cause some problems.' He thought as he looked up to the sky as he saw the emerald tower overhead. As he did though he thought back to what the vice headmistress had said about the first years spending the night in the ballroom and he wondered if that meant him to, before he remembered he had to go and kill the headmistress for what she did back in the auditorium.

'That's right her office is at the top of the tower.' He thought as he sighed and moved to go and confront her for what she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune stood in an elevator as it slowly ascended up the emerald tower to the headmistress' office. As it did he just thought back to the horrible experience he had just went through before wondering if he should just up and leave like that white haired girl had said he should. The only problem he saw with that was the risk of the other Huntress academy's trying to kidnap him for either experimentation or to be used like a breeding horse. He didn't like either option, while the later sounded appealing that was his stupid teenage hormones acting up because they were stupid. He was pulled from his thought as the elevator dinged signaling he was at the top.

As the doors opened he was greeted to the strangest sight he had ever seen. He walked in to see that somehow he had walked into a clock as he saw all the gears through a glass floor and ceiling. He gawked at the sight, shocked by what he was seeing only for a voice to draw his attention.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to come in."

A female voice came as he looked straight ahead to see Olivia Pin walking out from a back room no longer dressed in her suit as she was now wearing a form fitting green sweater and green skirt. Jaune paused as he looked her over surprised out the outfit change. Mostly because when he saw Olivia in her suit she didn't look all that special but sadly now that she was wearing a form fitting sweater and the green skirt, she was surprisingly hot. Again that was his stupid hormones acting up again. He quickly shook off his stupid thoughts and walked into the room, quickly making his way to the headmistress' desk where she sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"So what brings you here?"

Olivia asked, a small grin could be seen on her face as Jaune remembered why he came up to the room.

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. You know check in on you after you threw me to the wolves!"

Jaune shouted the last part as Olivia just sighed as she set her mug down, waving to the chair in front of her for him to sit down. He reluctantly sat down crossing his arms more than a little pissed by what she did in the auditorium while also worried about the fact he just shouted at a women who could probably kill him with a flick of the wrist. He didn't think this all the way through.

"Jaune, I didn't throw you to the wolves."

She said calmly only for him to scoff at her.

"You didn't really, the horde of girls that just chased me through your academy after you announced to them that I was attending, begs to differ."

Jaune argued as the headmistress just sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"True that the first year girls did get a little ahead of themselves, but that wasn't why I announced your attendance, there was a reason for me announcing your presence here."

Olivia said as Jaune raised a questionable brow at her.

"What would that reason be?"

He asked, his interest peaked.

"You see, I wanted the students to know about you, to try and be near you. If they did that I figured you would have an easier time adjusting to how things are here. That and I figured if the first years all knew about you, than they wouldn't be worried about the fact that a man will be staying in the school with them."

Olivia said confusing Jaune while also explaining a lot, seeing as it was smart for the students to know about him and at least understand his situation so he could adjust quicker but the last part confused him.

"Wait, what do you mean not worry about me, you make it sound like these girls haven't been around men before."

Jaune said as Olivia just took a sip from her coffee.

"Well for some that is true." She said surprising Jaune as she put her coffee back down. "You see while some of the girls have attended combat schools that allowed for male students to attend some didn't, meaning a few of the girls will be worried about you being around. That and some family's find it that men are not worth much, if they have Huntress heritage."

Olivia said as Jaune thought back to the hot white haired girl who went ballistic on him in the auditorium. He just sighed and leaned forward rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned his elbows on the headmistress' desk in frustration.

"Great, so not only do I have to worry about not being as skilled but I have to worry about some girls thinking of me as if I am a bug. This is great."

He said tiredly only for Olivia to reach out patting him on the head as she leaned forward smiling at him reassuringly.

"Do not worry, I will do my best to make the transition easier, so will the teachers, so you don't have anything to worry about."

She said with a small smile which made Jaune blush as he saw how close he was to her and quickly pulled away and stood up coughing into his hand.

"Well I guess I will take your word for it." He said turning around ready to leave to he thought back to what the vice headmistress had said. "Oh, yeah, that woman, Goodwitch said that the first years will be staying in the ballroom tonight, does that mean me as well?"

He asked quickly hoping he didn't have to spend a night in a room possibly full of either crazy girls or girls who wanted to castrate him. Olivia shook her head as she typed into her scroll.

"No, I had Glynda set up a temporary room for you."

Olivia said as Jaune nodded, glad to hear.

"I will have Glynda take you to the room."

Olivia said smiling as she called in her vice headmistress as Jaune just waited. The two waited for just a few minutes while Olivia offered Jaune some coffee to which he kindly refused and after asking about what the school will be like while Olivia warned him of the risks he understood and accepted them seeing as it seemed better than just being made a test subject for the rest of his life or a breeder. So he was fine taking some risk here at Beacon. When Glynda walked in Olivia introduced Jaune to her and explained the situation to her as she seemed very level headed and understanding. After the introduction was finished Olivia let them go and Glynda took Jaune to the room he would be staying at for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune stood staring into a tiny 6 by 6 room as Glynda stood beside him typing into a scroll.

"This is my room for the night?"

Jaune asked as he looked at what could only be called a broom closet with a small futon thrown in for him to lay on with a single blanket.

"Yes, well we were short on time and we couldn't just give you one of the dorm rooms till you went through initiation so this will do for the night."

Glynda said not looking up from her scroll as Jaune just stared at the tiny room and sighed.

"This is all you could find?"

Jaune asked skeptically only for Glynda to shoot him a small glare freezing his blood as he gulped and walked into his broom closet.

"I love it."

He said as Glynda than nodded and turned back to her scroll.

"You will find your baggage here tomorrow morning, after you get your gear get dressed and then you can attend breakfast. Sadly, we do not have a locker room for you so when you need to go in do so after the female students, we wouldn't want any accidents to happen."

Glynda said the last part glaring at him like he would do something to the students. He didn't say anything as he just gulped and nodded. With that she left him in the broom closet as he just slowly leaned back against the wall sliding down it till he hit the floor and sighed. 'This is great.' He thought tiredly as he just leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Best first day ever."

He said sarcastically as he just sighed again. He figured he could just go and have dinner and then go to bed seeing as the day was basically over. He stood up ran off to the mess hall to check if the first years were in and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the mess hall was empty. He went in and asked for some food from the cooks who all at first looked at him like he was the strangest thing ever but gave him the food he asked for after he paid them some lien. He wasn't happy with that but he didn't care, he was hungry and wanted the day to be over.

After he ate he ran back to his broom closet and figured he could just get some sleep seeing as he was tired from the day and just kicked off his shoes and took off his hoodie. He then laid down in his white under shirt and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune laid back down on the futon, trying to sleep as he tossed and turned before just kicking the blanket he had on off as he sat up sighing. 'Damn it it's hot.' He thought wiping some sweat from his brow as he pulled his undershirt off and kicked open the broom closet door for some air. As he did he sighed when he saw that there was a balcony right across from his broom closet. He figured fresh air would do him good and stood up and walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He looked out over the school as the shattered moon shined down from over head along with the light from the emerald tower. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the cool night air hit him.

'That's better.' He thought as he looked out over the school. Even at night the school still looked amazing. He wondered why the school looked like a castle before just discarding the thought as he looked down over himself. As he looked down he saw the scars on his left shoulder and chest from when he had been attacked by the Beowulf. He sighed and thought about why he was there. Thanks to one bad day, his entire life got turned upside down.

He still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but what he did know was he was in over his head. He really didn't know if he was ready for what was going to await him tomorrow in initiation but he knew he had to face it. Even if he wasn't as skilled or as strong as the students he would have to get as strong. With one last sigh he stilled himself mentally and prepared himself for what tomorrow would bring. He looked up at the emerald tower one last time before turning and heading back into his broom closet to sleep. 'I just have to survive, after that I should be able to learn from everyone here.' He thought as he lay back down and closed the broom closet door and went back to sleep.

End.

 **AN/ Look a new chapter for you people to read! I hope you reader people liked the chapter and I hope I am doing good. I really don't have much to say for now only that I am super happy that so many of you people started to fav and follow this story it means a lot that people would actually like what I write, so thank you all you supposedly lovely reader people.**

 **Alright like always leave a review so I can know what you people liked and if I did good, I need the reviews they mean a lot to me to know what you reader people's mind thinks so do leave a review.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

The odd one out

 **AN/ hello, read the bottom.**

Chapter 3 I HATE CLIFFS!

Jaune laid sleeping peacefully in his little broom closet drooling some dreaming of him being an amazing hero as he saved the world only to be woken from his dream when a loud bang was heard from the broom closet door as he jumped, waking up from the sound only to smash his head into one of the walls of the broom closet. He groaned as he slowly reached up opening the door as it revealed one Glynda Goodwitch standing before him with his baggage. He was about to thank her for bringing it only for her to drop the bags on him, turning away, a light blush on her face as she looked down at him as he was shirtless.

"Get dressed and get your breakfast, after that wait for the announcement for initiation to start."

Glynda said sternly while quickly leaving as he lifted himself off the ground and leaned out the broom closet to see her fleeing form.

"Thank you!"

He shouted before turning to see a few girls staring at him, snickering as they blushed while one took a quick picture with her scroll before the two ran away. He looked down at himself and sighed tiredly as he had forgotten he had taken his shirt off last night because of the heat in the broom closet. 'That is going to be problematic.' He thought tiredly before closing the broom closet and changed into a pair of fresh clothes and put on his armor. He just left his stuff in the broom closet when he walked out as he remembered he wouldn't be able to store them in the locker rooms as he sighed and began to make his way to the mess hall for breakfast.

As he walked down the halls he luckily didn't meet up with any of the first years though he did pass by second and third year students and the rare fourth year as they all pointed and talked about him as he walked by. Seems after Headmistress Olivia had introduced him yesterday the fact that he was attending had spread from the first years to every other year as well as the girls all whispered about him having unlocked his aura. He didn't say anything just continued on to the mess hall. After a short walk he was finally there and went inside only to meet the sight of all the first years as they mingled about only for some to stop as soon as he entered.

In an instant, as soon as the first girl shouted out he was there he was horded again by girls all swarming to him. He was ready to jump out a window again only for a strong hand to clap onto his shoulder as he was pulled to the side to have himself pulled into a headlock and found his face right next to a pair of breasts. He was about to speak up only to hear the familiar voice of one Yang to shout out.

"Easy girls, don't just swarm to poor guy; you might end up breaking him!"

Yang shouted cheerily as he looked forward as he tried to break free from her head lock to see the horde of girls slow down as they came up. He was surprised that they had listened some as the girls seemed to have calmed down from that, but still closed in ready to question him. Yang just looked down to him and smiled.

"If you need help just ask, I'd rather not just up and lose you to one of them before I can get a taste of what you're made of."

Yang teased, causing him to blush before she let go of him as he turned to the horde of girls as they all started questioning him. Though surprisingly they were far more reserved than he thought they would be, while many seemed to be blushing for some odd reason as they talked to him. He figured those were the girls who weren't used to being around guys and he just let them be as he answered as many questions as he could again. Luckily when he said he was going to go and get some breakfast the girls let him, unluckily he ended up having a group of them follow him as he did.

As he got into the line to get his food the girls kept questioning him as he had a group of them asking as many questions as they could about him. While many of the questions, like ones involving semblances, he wasn't sure on how to answer but when they asked about him or his family he was pretty good at answering them. He liked talking about his family so when they asked he didn't mind answering. So after telling them about his sisters and his mother he was relieved to see them all leave him alone saying they were going to get ready for their initiation. He let them go and sat down at a table with Yang and Ruby. At which he just let out a relieved sigh as he fell forward on the table as Ruby and Yang sat across from him.

"Wow, you have it tuff."

Yang teased as she poked him in the head with the handle of her fork as he just sighed leaning back.

"What do you expect; I have a horde of badass warrior women who could kick my ass 1000 different ways if they wanted following me around now."

He said tiredly as Ruby just snickered at him as she ate her pancakes.

"Come on Jaune, you will be fine, don't worry about it, just give it some time and things will be ok."

Ruby said reassuringly as Jaune just smiled as he went on to eat his breakfast. After the three ate Ruby and Yang ran off to the lockers to get changed and Jaune just figured he would wait for the announcement for the initiation to start as he waved them off. He sighed tiredly as he thought about what he was going to do now. With initiation coming up he was going to have it tough dealing with things with his lack of training. It didn't matter what his mother had taught him, he was still lacking in every regard compared to the normal students. As he thought about it his mind went back to what his mom had told him before he left for Beacon. _'Remember Jaune, when you get into a fight don't try to over power your opponent, you would only be setting yourself up to lose. what you need to do is plan out an attack, do your best to use everything around you to your advantage, even your enemy.'_

His mother was basically telling him to play it smart, something he could do if he tried, the only problem was that no matter what a plan can always fail. He just hoped when he made one it didn't. He sighed again, worried about not having any training. Even if his mother spent six months teaching him basic swordsmanship and put him through painful physical training he still wasn't on par with the students. His mother had said it, six months compared to the years of training the girls at the school had was nothing. He sighed again as he leaned back looking up to the sky figuring he could leave that train of thought for another time. As he waited he leaned back against a bench outside the lockers ready to get on with the day and initiation when he heard the sound of people walking coming from the lockers as he looked up to see if it was Yang and Ruby, only too pale as he saw it was the hot white haired girl who had demanded he prove he had aura the day before.

The girl in white was dressed in a white dress with a small white jacket with red interior to it, with some white heels as well. Beside the white haired girl was a red haired girl as well who looked like she wasn't really happy with the white haired girls company. The girl with red hair had on some Spartan like armor with details running along in with a brown skirt with a red waist cloth wrapped around it and some heels. He wanted to get up and leave so the girl in white didn't see him but when he saw the strained smile the red haired girl was giving her he decided against it and did something he was positive he would regret. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey excuse me."

He said as he walked up to the girls as the white haired girl quickly put herself between Jaune and the redhead.

"What do you want!?"

She snapped as Jaune flinched before steeling himself as he came up.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me where initiation was being held."

He said calmly while on the inside he was terrified that the girl was going to run him through with the rapier she had on her hip. The white hair girl just stared at him questionably while she lowered a hand to her sword only to stop when the red head spoke up.

"Initiation will be held by one of the cliffs, if you would like you can follow us."

The red head offered kindly as she smiled lightly at Jaune as he smiled back only for the white haired girl to intervene.

"What are you saying Pyrrha, why would you let this stupid boy follow us, he should just wait for someone else!"

The white haired girl said shocking the red head Pyrrha as she just looked to her then back to Jaune who just was pinching the bridge of his nose as he held back some anger from the girl calling him stupid.

"Weiss please what is wrong with showing him the way?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just smiled at her happily till the white girl Weiss spun around pointing at him glaring.

"What is wrong is he is a man, who somehow lied his way into Beacon by fooling people into thinking he has aura!"

Weis shouted as Jaune just stared confused on how she came up with such an absurd idea.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Jaune asked befuddled by the girl as she just stared at him shocked as if he was the crazy one. But from the look Pyrrha was giving her he could see she also thought Weiss was acting crazy.

"How else could a man get into Beacon, there is no way a man could ever unlock his aura, so there is no way you have any."

Weiss reasoned and while logical it was wrong seeing as he did somehow have aura.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I do have aura."

Jaune said as Weiss just glared at him before huffing and turning away.

"You can lie all you want, there is no way I will ever believe this, if you want to show him around Pyrrha be my guest but I want nothing to do with this."

Weiss said as she stomped away while Pyrrha looked ready to go after her but Jaune just raised a hand grabbing her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't, you didn't look like you enjoyed her company before and now you would enjoy it even less thanks to me."

Jaune said apologetically. Pyrrha just looked at Weiss before turning back to Jaune.

"Thank you for the concern but I will be fine."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune as he let her go and she went after Weiss. He just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 'I should not have done that.' He thought only for a hand to clap him on the shoulder as he turned to see Yang and Ruby.

"Nice try hero, but you can't save them all."

Yang said getting a nod from Jaune as Ruby just gave him a light smile.

"At least you tried."

She said making him chuckle as he just turned to look at Pyrrha and Weiss as they left watching as Weiss seemed to be talking about him judging from her exaggerated hand movements. He was about to say something when an announcement sounded out telling all first years to head to the cliffs.

"Well you heard the lady, let's go to the cliffs."

Jaune said as Yang and Ruby led the way.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jaune now found himself standing on a metal square looking off of a cliff at the Emerald Forest. 'What is going on?' He thought confused by why the headmistress had asked everyone to take a square.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, now your skills will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest."

Olivia said as Jaune felt a little left out on the having trained years, seeing as he has only six months of training.

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard news about the assignment of teams. Well let us put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today."

Glynda said from beside Olivia as Jaune heard Ruby whimper some at that.

"Your teammates will be with you during your stay here at Beacon so it would be in your best interest that you pair with someone you can work well with." Olivia said as Ruby just whimpered some more while Jaune was just concerned with the thought of him slowing down whoever he got paired with. "That being said the person you make eye contact with first after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Olivia said taking a sip of coffee while Jaune was positive he just saw her smile when she heard Ruby shout out what. 'I hope you get paired with Yang, Ruby.' He thought as he turned to see an orange hair girl talk to the girl next to her saying she told her so. He just sighed as he looked back to Olivia ready to start the test, hoping he gets a good teammate and he doesn't happen to either get them or himself killed.

"Now for your task at hand, you must make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Olivia said as Jaune just gulped as he was wondering if he could go home. Only to shake the thought away and sigh as he prepared for the test to start.

"You will be graded throughout the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing relics. You will obtain this item and guard it as well as your standing. Are there any questions."

Olivia asked and Jaune wanted to raise his hand and asked a question but figured he could ask later.

"Good, now take your position."

Olivia said as Jaune looked down the line of students to see them all take on stances while lowering themselves. He saw this and looked too Ruby to see her doing the same before he turned to Olivia, hoping she would explain what was happening.

"What is going on?"

He questioned before he heard a spring ring out as he turned to see students slowly get sent flying by the platforms they stood on. He looked down at his ready to jump off only for Olivia to speak up.

"Jaune do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

She asked as he turned back to her thinking back to the conversation they had.

"Something about a landing strategy."

He said slowly understanding what she had meant.

"Correct, so, you best prepare yours."

She said, smiling lightly at him. He just gulped again as he heard the sound of students being sent flying away continue as he turned to see only Ruby was left. She just smiled at him, giving a small thumb up before she disappeared like the rest.

"Nope."

Jaune said and went to jump off his landing pad only to be a second too late as he was then sent flying through the air screaming at the top of his lungs. Olivia and Glynda just watched as he was sent flying away while Glynda just sighed.

"Why did you let him come?"

Glynda asked as she looked to Olivia who just stared up at Jaune as he flew through the air.

"Because he is interesting."

She said cryptically as Glynda just sighed and prepared to have a body bag ready for the poor boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune flipped and spun and screamed as he flew through the air at high speeds, his mind going crazy with how he was supposed to get out of the situation. He flipped another six times as he could see the tree line getting closer and closer, desperately trying to think of something till he just grits his teeth and forced his body to spin the way he wanted only for all his falling momentum shift as he felt something snag his hood as he flew to the side before hitting a tree.

He groaned for a second before looking up to see a spear was what had pinned him to the tree as he then looked down to see he was pretty safe, all he had to do was get the spear out and fall to the ground. He sighed as he figured he could thank who every saved him.

"Thank you!"

He shouted as loud as he could and waited a second to see if he would get a reply to hear an, 'I'm sorry' come from somewhere. He just sighed at that wondering why the person who saved him would apologize but figured he would think about it later as he grabbed the spear lifting himself up and held a branch that was nearby and pulled the spear out. It took a bit of strength but he got it. Sadly, when he did he came crashing back to the ground with a heavy thump. He groaned some at that as he stood up dusting himself off and looked around. He looked at the hole in the tree where the spear had lodged him and looked off in the opposite direction.

'That is where I have to go.' He thought as he wondered if he should travel alone in a Grimm infested forest till he heard some voices come from his right as he turned to see Weiss storming towards him. He was wondering if he should run the other way but then he saw Ruby and thought he should go and pair up with her till Weiss saw him and quickly spun around and ran back to Ruby snagging her by her hood, dragging her away as she shouted.

"You came back!"

He just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head as he saw Ruby being taken away. He looked at the spear and sighed.

"Alright little spear, lead me to your master."

He said as he turned and walked in the direction the spear came from, hitting the bushes before him only for a rustle to be heard as he then came face to face with Pyrrha again as they smashed their heads together. His head jerked back as he grabbed his forehead to see Pyrrha as she did the same.

"I'm sorry."

She said quickly only for him to wave his hand dismissing her apology.

"Don't be, it was an accident no harm done."

He said as he looked her over then looked to the spear in his hand.

"Good job."

He said to the spear and tossed it to Pyrrha.

"Well I know they said eye contact makes us partners but what does smashing our heads together make us?"

He joked as Pyrrha caught the spear and put it on her back as she smiled.

"Who knows but I guess we are partners."

She said smiling as Jaune did the same.

"Now I am grateful for the save, but care to tell me why you saved me?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha just had a small blush as she turned away.

"I wanted to repay you for trying to help me with Weiss."

She said as she got a laugh from Jaune as he walked past her patting her on the shoulder.

"If that's what helping people does, then I should do it more often." He said as he looked out to the forest. "Well then, let's go north."

He said getting a nod from Pyrrha as the two prepared to head to the temple.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jaune and Pyrrha walked forward through the forest pushing past branches and bushes as they moved to reach the temple. Pyrrha led the way as she seemed to be like a walking compass knowing exactly where to go. Jaune turned to look over the trees just to make sure there weren't any Grimm, sadly he turned at the wrong time as he had missed the branch that was coming for his face. The branch smacked him right in his nose casing him to real back some wincing at it as Pyrrha apologized again.

"Are you ok?"

She asked as he just whipped the tears that welled up from the hit away and smiled.

"Yep, couldn't be better."

He said as he rubbed his nose again smiling at Pyrrha as she just sighed. As Pyrrha helped him up though he hears the sound of gun fire ring out from afar.

"Well that sounds bad."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded as she looked around holding her spear at the ready.

"Our allies seem to have started the fighting, we should get moving."

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded before pausing as he turned wondering if they should go help whoever was fighting. He knew when the headmistress said the instructors wouldn't help that she was lying, but he still didn't know if he should go and lend a hand. He turned to look at Pyrrha as she kept on walking and sighed as he followed after her. 'I would only get in the way if I tried to.' He thought as they continued on walking. As the two of them moved on after a few minutes of walking they came upon a cave.

"Well that seems ominous."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded as they looked over the caves entrance as Jaune followed the rim of it as he saw the painting on the side. He walked over to the painting to see people and a scorpion that seemed to be fighting. He looked into the cave and raised a brow questionably.

"What is it?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Just wondering why cave paintings are here."

He said as Pyrrha looked over the painting questionably like him.

"Maybe a Deathstalker is inside."

She said offering her opinion only for Jaune to raise a brow at her.

"Deathstalker, what's that?"

He asked seeing as he didn't know the names of many of the Grimm. Pyrrha was surprised by that for a second before just chuckling.

"It's a giant scorpion type of Grimm."

She said as Jaune just nodded as he looked inside the cave.

"Well, let's not go in then."

He said as Pyrrha seemed to agree with him as they turned away before Jaune paused and looked back into the cave. 'What would happen if someone came by and didn't notice the painting?' He thought before sighing and stopping Pyrrha.

"Let's go into the cave."

He said staring into the cave while Pyrrha stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Why?"

She asked not sure if she should listen to him till he explained what he was thinking and she understood nodding. While they weren't certain a Deathstalker was in the cave it was better to be prepared for it just in case. Jaune asked her everything she knew about Deathstalker's just to be sure and after they finished talking and she explained what Deathstalker's could do he seemed to have had a plan.

"Alright let's go into the cave, but first I need you to do something for me."

Jaune said turning back to her with a smile. She wasn't sure what he was planning but whatever it was it seemed interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune slowly lit a torch he made from a branch he found and wrapped in a rag covered in fire dust. He looked to Pyrrha as she nodded and aimed her rifle down the cave. The two of them slowly entered walking through the damp cave as they looked at the walls while Jaune moved his torch around to make sure there were no diverging paths in the cave. The two walked for about 5 minutes before Pyrrha spoke up.

"Jaune, we should go back, it seems nothings here."

Pyrrha said stopping Jaune as he looked at the ground in thought. He smiled before nodding at Pyrrha as he gave her the torch.

"You lead the way, just don't drop it."

He said only to let go of the torch before Pyrrha could grab it as she watched as it fell into a small puddle putting it out. She was about to shout at Jaune for doing that only to stop when she saw a glowing light come from further down the cave.

"Is that….?"

Pyrrha began only to stop as Jaune covered her mouth.

"We should leave now."

He whispered, as she nodded the two took a step back only for the floating light to bob towards them as Jaune just sighed.

"Run."

Jaune said as he turned grabbing Pyrrha's hand and sprinted down the cave as the light behind them shifted to red as a loud screech could be heard as they sprinted out of the cave. They ran as fast as they could till they saw day light and jumped out of the cave. Jaune quickly spun around and stood before the cave as Pyrrha did the same.

"Now let's wait."

He said as Pyrrha looked at him like he was crazy but trusted him. The two waited as the ground shook more and more till they saw the light of the Deathstalker. Pyrrha lifted her rifle ready to shoot only for Jaune to stop her.

"Not yet."

He said Pyrrha looked at him like he was crazy for a second before waiting for him to say when. As soon as the sun light hit the face of the Deathstalker Jaune shouted.

"Fire!"

Pyrrha started shooting at the bottom of the walls of the cave where two lines of dust ammo was set exploding as the cave than collapsed as the Deathstalker's screeches were heard for but a few seconds before the cave collapsed on it. Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he fell back onto the ground and laughed.

"Thank god that worked."

He said as Pyrrha just looked at him shocked.

"Wait you didn't know that was going to work?"

She asked shocked by him as he laughed and shrugged.

"I thought it would work, seeing as it did I thought right."

He said as he stood up only for Pyrrha to slug him in the arm.

"Why weren't you sure, what if it didn't work?"

She shouted at him as he shrugged again.

"We would have run and hoped we met up with the others soon."

He said as she just stared at him shocked before a smile formed on her lips as she began to laugh with him.

"You are insane."

She said as he just smiled.

"Not really, I'm just got lucky."

He said smiling only for the ground to shake for a second as he and Pyrrha stopped laughing as they looked to the cave slowly inching back just to see it explode as the Deathstalker came bursting out screeching in rage as it looked to them its mouth snipping as it did. Jaune could see its armor was cracked all over from the caves collapse and that its tail was just dragging behind it, broken and useless.

"Run?"

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

"Run."

Jaune said as the two turned and sprinted away. 'Alright, Deathstalker's have a very hard shell, good to know.' Jaune thought as he and Pyrrha sprinted away from it. Jaune was just glad they got rid of its tail, now all they had to do was kill it. He just figured he would think of something later.

End

 **AN/ Hello reader people again I have written a chapter! Yes I know you love me for my amazing awesome great story skills! Wahahahahahaahahahahahaha. Now all jokes aside I hope you people are having fun with this story, and I hope I am doing good in making the story interesting. Well now that the chapter is done I have nothing else to say.**

 **Like always please leave a review so I know what your mind thinks of the story.**

 **Follow and fav if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just add a Y

 **AN/ Hello again reader people. K so i had changed the name of the story seeing as i felt it was to similar to the story that inspired me to write this so i wanted it to be different.**

Chapter 4

Jaune and Pyrrha sprinted forward through the emerald forest running as the rage filled screeches of a Deathstalker could be heard behind them as they were chased by the beast. Jaune quickly passed a look over his shoulder to see the Deathstalker plowing through trees as it chased him and his partner. The beasts tail was dragging behind it limply and broken thanks to them dropping the cave on it. 'Well, Pyrrha wasn't kidding when she mentioned Deathstalker's heavy armor earlier.' Jaune thought as he remembered Pyrrha explaining the Deathstalker's traits. She had said she didn't know everything about Deathstalker but from what she did know was that their tails glowed and they had some of the toughest armor out of the Grimm.

Jaune quickly vaulted over a tree stump and began to try and think of a plan to kill the Deathstalker. 'With only two of us this is an uphill battle no matter how you look at it, while this Deathstalker is large it's not clumsy like I thought it would be with its size. That leaves us at a disadvantage, even if we took its tail with collapsing the cave on it, we still have to deal with the threat of its pinchers. If we can get past those and take its legs we could kill it, but the problem is the things speed, I really didn't expect it to be so fast, if we make one mistake it will easily take us out with those pinchers.'

Jaune thought as he looked to Pyrrha who quickly jumped over a downed tree and spinning as she used her rifle and fired off a few rounds at the Deathstalker. The rounds just bounced off its armor uselessly till Jaune saw something with the cracks in its armor form when the cave crushed it. The cracks were shifting. 'So, its armor is no longer stable, if we can get a strike in through the cracks we might kill it.' He thought as he watched Pyrrha hit the ground roll and quickly fix her stance and began running again. She was definitely something else. He was actually she was his partner as he smiled and quickly sprinted to her side.

"Hey, Pyrrha, how good is your aim!?"

He asked as he ran up beside her as they kept running. She turned to him confused by his question as she saw him smile. She hesitated before answering.

"I am a decent shot. Why?"

She asked confused as what he was thinking as he just smiled and threw a thumb back point to the Deathstalker.

"The big guy's armor is unstable if we can chip away at it by attacking the cracks we made in its armor back when we dropped the cave on it we might expose its body more, if we did that we can strike there and hope we get a fatal blow in on it."

Jaune said quickly as he turned to look back at the Deathstalker looking for a piece of its armor that would be best to attack. His eyes passed over its armor as he desperately tried to find the right piece of armor. He was beginning to doubt his plan till he remembered something his mother had said to him once. _'Jaune remember, to use your head no matter the situation don't lose your cool in a fight keep yourself level headed, try thinking of it as a game, even if you know you could die, just play the game. The pieces are always there so just look for them. Once you do that you will have a chance to win. But don't misunderstand me, you are weak so do what a weak person would do, play smart.'_

He smiled at the thought as he turned looking around the forest at the trees nearby till he saw a large boulder behind a thick batch of trees just to his left as he looked back to the Deathstalker. He looked over it again watching as it swung its pinches to take out the trees and smiled.

"Pyrrha we need to get to its sides and force it to swing its arms!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha looked to him confused till he pointed to the boulder to his left. "We lead it there; once we do we force it to trap its arms in the trees. After that we chip its armor!"

He said smiling as Pyrrha nodded before a thought came to her.

"Wait what of we attack underbelly if we can force it to lift itself up we can strike its gut and kill it!"

She said till she saw Jaune shake his head.

"That won't do, if it falls on us we are screwed add in its legs, the thing will be trying to stab us with those. It would be too risky, the best case is to attack it from the top come down on the broken armor and pierce through it!"

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded as the two turned to run towards the bolder while slowing some to get to each side of it so it could try and pinch at them. As they ran they stayed just out of the reach of the Deathstalker's pinchers as it swung at them as they kept running ducking and jumping ahead of the pinchers as they quickly came up to the trees as they did Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Jump on my mark!"

He shouted as she nodded and the two quickly ran forward at full speed just as they reached the trees.

"Now!"

He shouted as he and Pyrrha jumped diving through eh trees as the Deathstalker crashed into the tree ling while its pinchers swing out getting caught in-between several trees locking its arms back as its body's moment carried it forward crashing into the boulder behind the trees. Jaune and Pyrrha both rolled to the side as they watched the Deathstalker hit the boulder as its pinchers bent back with sickening cracks as it screeched in pain. Jaune didn't hesitate as he quickly ran at the Deathstalker as he went to try and cut at its legs to slow it down only for its body to jerk towards him as it threw its broken and floppy tail as it lifted it towards him swinging it with all its might at him.

He heard Pyrrha shout at him to dodge and he just sighed knowing that wasn't going to happen as he grabbed his sheath and let it extend into a shield as he brought it up and prepared for a lot of pain. The tail hit his shield dead on lifting him off his feet as he winced from the pain of the forces shooting through his arm as his bones shook and he was sent flying back crashing into a tree so hard the wind was knock out of him as he fell to the ground with a heavy thump groaning as he did. Aura or no that hurt him and he was going to be feeling it for a while. He then heard Pyrrha open fire as he cursed not really taking into account the Deathstalker still being able to use its tail a she forced himself back to his feet as his vision spun form the strike.

He just groaned and looked up to see Pyrrha jump over its tail shifting her rifle into its spear form slashing it before she hit the ground and rolled to her feet and ran over to him.

"Jaune are you ok!?"

She shouted as she came up beside him as he stood looking at the Deathstalker as it tried to break free from the trees as its pinchers clicked and clamped as it pulled against its restraints. He just sighed at that as he looked at its pinchers as they had cracks running through them seeping blood from them as its joints were pulled back. He looked over the Deathstalker again standing up as Pyrrha came to his side to see if he was ok. He just cursed at not planning for the tail as he watched its tail flop around it crashing into the trees even above it as it smashed into the ground and trees bending them back.

"Jaune…"

Pyrrha was about to ask if he was ok again only to stop as he turned away from her looking up the boulder and then back to the Deathstalker.

"Were done, the only thing left is if one of us can fall onto it from the top and aim for the cracks in its armor to Pierce through it but now that it's using its tail we run the risk of getting knocked out of the sky, and I doubt I can take another hit like that last one."

Jaune said cursing at his luck as he turned around to make sure their actions didn't draw in anymore Grimm. 'Guess mom was right, there isn't much I can do. I am weak.' He thought as he looked to the Deathstalker and just sighed. With the Deathstalker trapped like it was, gave them a pretty good opportunity to retreat.

"Lets run, if we get far enough away the Deathstalker won't chase us but we have to leave no while we have the chance, trying to fight it would only end badly."

He said not really happy about letting the damn thing live but he had no other choose if he wanted to stay alive and get out of the damn forest. He looked to Pyrrha who just nodded seeming to understand him as the two of them quickly ran away as the sound of the Deathstalker's screeches followed. As the two ran Pyrrha looked to Jaune and went to ask if he was ok only to stop when he spoke up.

"Sorry I got you into this, I figured if we tried we might be able to kill it, seems I just not that cut out for fighting. Sorry."

He said as he kept running only for Pyrrha to smile.

"Don't apologize you had a great plan and we did more than I ever thought we could, if it wasn't for your quick thinking we wouldn't have even got this far, so you don't have anything to apologize for."

She said as she saw him smile some at her words as the two kept running.

Xxxxxxxxx

After a few minute of running the two finally saw a clearing come into view as they ran in to see a temple come into view with two people standing at it. The two people standing there were looking to the sky at something while Jaune and Pyrrha came up. Jaune immediately recognized one of them as he smiled and shouted out.

"Hey Yang!"

He called as he looked up to see what they were staring at only to see Ruby falling out of the sky he just stared confused for a second as his mind slowly tried to understand what he was seeing till it all click.

"Ruby!"

He shouted and sprinted full speed towards the temple till he realized he didn't know what he was going to do to help Ruby. He cursed at the thought as he just ran as fast as he could and prayed he would catch her. As he sprinted he quickly jumped when he was close enough and dove forward catching Ruby before she hit the ground and shielded her as the two of them hit the ground rolling. Jaune groaned in pain at that as the force of both catching her and taking all her moment to the side when he shielded her hurt.

"Jaune, Ruby!"

Yang and Pyrrha both shouted as they ran to him as he laid on the groaned groaning as Ruby laid on his chest.

"What happened?"

Ruby asked as she sat up her head spinning as Jaune was positive he saw her eyes doing circles.

"You crushed me."

Jaune said flatly as Ruby shook her head and looked down at him. Ruby looked down at him to only start blushing as she saw she was straddling him as she quickly shot to her feet only to fall backwards onto the ground groaning as she hit her head. Jaune just sighed having not noticed the position as he sat up as Yang and Pyrrha ran up to him with the girl in black he saw from when he first got of the airship. The girl in black had on a strange set of clothes with a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest over top of it. She also had on white short shorts alongside black legging with some black ribbon wrapped around her right arm with another black ribbon tied into a boy on the top of her head.

"Ruby!"

Yang shouted as her and the other two girls came up to them as Ruby shook off her blush as she saw her sister.

"Yang!"

Ruby shout as she ran to her sister the two hugging quickly till an explosion rang out and Jaune looked over to the far side of the clearing were and Ursa came crashing in till it fell dead on the ground as a orange haired girl fell of its girl had on a colored black vest that ends at her waist. A emblem of a hammer with lightning through it was on her back. Under that she had on a white sleeveless top a heart between her cleavage. She had detached white sleeves on each arm with pink fingerless gloves and a pink skirt. She also had wear armor bits around her waist.

Pyrrha slowly helped Jaune up as the two looked at the girl as she looked at the dead ursa.

"oh, it's broken."

The orange hair girl complained as she looked it over while another girl jumped over the dead ursa landing beside it. The new girl had long black hair tied back into a ponytail held up with a pink ribbon with a lotus hair clip as well. The girl was wearing a green Chinese style waist length tail coat with black bracers under the long sleaves that reached past her hands. She had on a pair of tiny white short shorts. The girl was panting as she leaned on the dead ursa.

"Nora, please don't ever do that again."

The girl said her voice very soft but loud enough everyone heard her. Jaune just stared at her confused as he had saw the orange haired girl Nora sprint away as soon as she jumped over the Ursa. At the moment Nora was examining some small podiums were chest pieces were set up. Nora snatched a rook piece and began to sing about how she was the queen of the castle as she danced around balancing the chest piece on different parts like her foot and then her head only to stop when the green girl shouted.

"NORA!"

The girl froze giving a quick solute as she tilted her head to the side letting the chest piece fall off as it fell into her waiting hand.

"Coming Rin.~"

The girl sang happily as she bounce over to the other girl Rin. The two of them came up beside Jaune and the others grouping up .

"What's going on here are we having a party?"

Nora asked happily as everyone just stared at her for a second before Jaune looked around till he noticed something.

"Ruby, where is your partner?"

He asked as she slowly looked up causing everyone else to do the same as they saw a giant nevermore flying through the sky with a tiny white spec hanging from one of its feet.

"Why did you leave me!?"

Everyone heard Weiss scream as Jaune just face palmed at that as he looked down while everyone else just stared at the sky.

"She's going to fall."

The girl with the black bow said.

"She'll be fine."

Ruby said with the utmost confidence.

"Blake is right she's going to fall."

Yang said as Ruby just waved her off only for everyone to see Weiss begin to fall.

"She's falling."

Rin said as Jaune just sighed and began to think of a way to catch her till he looked at Pyrrha and smiled.

"Hey Pyrrha take a shot, I know you were able to snag me out of the sky so why not her to."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha who quickly took aim with her spear waited a few seconds and then chucked it as every watched as Pyrrha's spear flew through the air quickly snagging Weiss by her coat as she then crashed into a tree just a few yards away from them. Jaune looked back up to the Nevermore hopping it didn't come down towards them while everyone else just stared at Weiss who tried to free herself from the tree only to give up.

"Someone please help me down!"

She shouted as Ruby just sighed and went to help her. Quickly Ruby sprinted to her partner in a flash of rose petals and was back in an instant as Weiss just fell out of the tree landing on the ground dusting herself off. As she did she jogged over to the group all 8 of them stood together as Weiss came to Pyrrha giving her spear back.

"Thank you for saving me."

Weiss said as she looked at the group only to scowl at Jaune as she turned back smiling at Pyrrha who just gave her a disappointed look after she scowled at Jaune. Jaune though didn't say anything as he just turned away to look at the Nevermore as he saw it circling back around. 'Shit, of course it had to come back.' He thought bitterly as he turned back to the group as Weiss asked everyone for a name only for them to stop when he spoke up.

"We can get to know each other later, right now we have to move, the nevermore is circling back this way."

He said pointing to the Nevermore as it screeched above them as everyone looked to it as it came to a stop and flapped its wings sending out a flurry of feathers.

"Take cover now!"

Jaune shouted as he quickly extended his shield to block the strike while the others prepared to run into the ruined temple to hide from the attack. Jaune didn't thought as he just crouched behind his shield to block the attack. He felt the feathers pelt his shield endlessly as the force passed through his arm. He bit back a wince as he did his best to not to drop his shield to the assault. After a few seconds the feathers stopped coming down and he pulled his shield away as he turned to look at everyone else to see a giant wall of ice standing before him as he saw the feathers lodged in it as everyone came out from behind it.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha shouted as she ran over to him to check if he was ok. Before he could ask about the ice the nevermore screeched again as it flew away to circle back. He just ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the fact that the Nevermore was going to come back. He was about to try and think of a plan to kill the nevermore only for Ruby to speak up.

"We should get out of here before it comes back."

Ruby said drawing everyone's attention as she stood near the ruins.

"Our objective was to grab the relic's so that's all we have to do, as long as we get that and return to the cliffs we pass. We have no reason to fight the nevermore."

Ruby reasoned till Jaune spoke up as he walked over to the relic grabbing a rook piece.

"Easier said than done." He said as he pocketed the piece as he turned to everyone. "That Nevermore is pissed, its going to chase us the moment it see's us running, we are going to end up fighting whether we want to or not."

He said tossing a knight piece to Ruby who caught it in the air nodding at him.

"You might be right but we can't fight it here its too open."

Ruby said waving a hand at the clearing getting a nod from Jaune as he understood her.

"Fine let's go, we will deal with the nevermore when it comes back around."

He said as the others nodded while Weiss just huffed at him as she grumbled about wanting to follow him, but was still going to retreat with everyone. Pyrrha came up to his side smiling as she did as he turned to see the nevermore as it continued to circle to come back. 'We are going to need high ground if we plan to kill that thing.' He thought as he turned and ran with everyone else as they went deeper into the ruins. As they did he began to try and plan out how to kill the nevermore.

End.

 **AN/ Hello reader people I am here and I have a new chapter for you supposedly lovely people. Now I hope you like how the story is going, and the changes I have made to the cannon story. I truly hope I am making you readers happy. Ok, so now quick thing readers, I am going to apoligize in this chapter like I did in chapter 2 for when I had messed up and put a unedited chapter up, so again I am sorry for that. I promise I will not let it happen again! Ok on to the normal stuff.**

 **Now, leave me your reviews so I know what you mind thinks of this story. I need reviews so you have got to leave them. They make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside when i see a person leave a review telling me what they think of the chapter. I am joking about the feelings but I am grateful you all are willing to let me know how the story is going for you. So leave a review.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

Just add a Y

 **AN/ Hello, I changed the name of the story after thinking over a better title for it, hope you like the new name.**

Chapter 5 This is a stupid plan.

Jaune ran beside Pyrrha as they followed after everyone else while they could hear the screeching of the Nevermore behind them as it chased after them. Jaune quickly passed a look over his shoulder at the Nevermore as it sped towards them. He clicked his tongue as he saw it closing in. 'It's going to hit us in a few seconds.' He thought as he turned looking over the ruins of the temple as he noticed some gaps where hallways had once been.

"Everyone hit cover, the Nevermore is closing in!"

Jaune ordered as he and Pyrrha sprinted to the left into the ruined temples while everyone else did the same, either taking to the right or left as the Nevermore flew right over head coming to a stop at the end of the temple before the cliff spinning around and letting out an ear piercing screech before giving a heavy flap of its wings sending out a volley of feathers. Jaune turned to see Nora running out of the cover quickly jumping dodging the attacks as she turned to the beast as she took aim with a grenade launcher and fired glowing pink grenades that explode in pink blasts causing the Nevermore to turn and change its position. As it did though Jaune noticed that it looked to be having trouble keeping itself steady in the air.

'Wait are the blasts from the grenades throwing off its balance?' Jaune thought as he turned to Nora and the others as they went to continue on sprinting down to the cliff. He quickly ran to everyone, Pyrrha in tow, as he came up behind Nora and Rin.

"Hey can you blast at the Nevermore again?"

Jaune asked, a small smile on his lips as he got a toothy grin from Nora who did just that and fired a volley of grenades at the Nevermore as it flew around the blasts but seemed to stager in the air as Jaune's smile grew. 'If we can use the explosions to force it to crash to the ground we might just be able to kill it if it lands under one of the landings around here. Once that happens we should be able to fall on its back and spear its eyes to blind it.' Jaune thought before discarding the idea as he thought about the wings and what would happen if one of them got hit by them. He was about to completely discard the idea till he remembered the wall of ice he saw back at the temple that shielded the others.

"Pyrrha, that wall of ice that shielded you and the others, who made?"

Jaune asked quickly as his partner gave him a confused look for a second before answering.

"It was Weiss, she used her dust and a glyph to create the wall of ice."

She answered only for Jaune to grown at Weiss' name before gritting his teeth as he turned to the Heiress. 'Damn it she better help!' He thought bitterly as he turned to Rin, Nora and Pyrrha as he told them he had a plan. He explained quickly how he wanted to force the Nevermore down to the ground but he didn't want to risk it knocking them away with its wings and how he wanted to use Weiss Glyphs to try and trap the Nevermore so they could fall onto it and either blind it or kill it. They seemed to understand as Nora said it was amazing while Rin offered to help and draw the Nevermore's attention with Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded and split from them with Nora as Pyrrha and Rin began to fire at the Nevermore, drawing its attention, while he ran to the other four as they were coming up to a bridge connecting the temple to the cliffs.

"Hey Ruby, Yang!"

Jaune shouted drawing their attention while Weiss and Blake also turned to look at him as he came running up.

"What is it you fool!? We don't have time for talking!"

Weiss shouted only for Jaune to run up behind her grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side as the others stared confused.

"We have a plan to deal with the Nevermore but we need princess' help! Yang, Ruby, you go help Pyrrha and Rin, Blake you follow me and Nora. Weiss I need that glyph stuff of yours!"

Jaune ordered the others while Yang and Ruby nodded, running off to help Pyrrha and Rin while Blake came up behind him following while Weiss just struggled to free herself from his grip as he dragged her behind him as he ran to one of the temples sides, quickly throwing her to the center as he turned to Blake.

"Your job will be to help Weiss dodge the Nevermore when it crashes, Weiss, create a wall of ice spikes here to try and pierce the Nevermore when it crashes, if it doesn't pierce it than freeze it in place!"

Jaune ordered not wanting to take no as an answer as he glared Weiss down who just glared back before huffing as she turned away grumbling.

"This is a stupid plan!"

She snapped only for him to ignore her as he and Nora ran up onto one of the stone platforms as he turned to see Ruby, Rin, Yang and Pyrrha all firing at the Nevermore.

"Bring it this way!"

He shouted as he could see them nod as they began to lead the Nevermore towards them.

"Nora, I want you to fire above the Nevermore, around its wings on either side, to force it down."

Jaune said as Nora gave him a solute as she took aim, ready to fire as the others came up to them. He turned at Ruby remembering her scythe and smiling.

"Ruby join me up here, Yang you too!"

Jaune shouted as the two nodded at him while he saw Rin and Pyrrha still firing at the Nevermore as they closed in with Ruby and Yang doing the same just as Jaune looked down to see Blake firing as well.

"Weiss, make the spikes now!"

Jaune ordered.

"You don't have to tell me that!"

She snapped back as she stabbed her sword into the ground creating a glyph as a giant wall of ice spikes emerged as Jaune turned to Nora and smile.

"Fire at it now."

He told her as she nodded and started firing over its wings as it slowly began to lower as its wings tried to flap against the force of the explosions just as Ruby and Yang came up beside him as Rin and Pyrrha dove taking cover on the sides as several more of Nora's grenades finally forced the Nevermore to crash to the ground as it smashed hard as it slide over the ground till it crashed into the ice spikes, screeching in pain as lake and Weiss dodged away from it as the Nevermore screeched again ready to expand its wings and knock them away only for Weiss to freeze its wings to the ground as Jaune turned to Ruby, Yang and Nora.

"Take out its head if you can, if not blind it!"

He ordered as he and the others jumped off, Ruby quickly doing a spin attack as she hooked her scythe under the Nevermore's neck while Yang and Nora crashed down onto its mask slamming into it with hammer and fists, forcing its head to the ground. While Jaune fell past its side slashing at it, cutting its neck only to barely do anything as he cursed realizing he was of no help as he hit the ground rolling clumsily before coming back to his feet. As he did he saw as Ruby's scythe slashed up with a blast of gun fire coming from it as she cut through its neck halfway for it to release a muffled gurgled screech as it gave a heavy thrash throwing Yang and Nora off its head. Jaune curses and looked to were Ruby had cut it and figured he would just finish it from there as he came under its head slashing out up wards across its neck cleaving the head off it the rest of the way while Ruby and the others came up staring at the scene.

He was about to thank Ruby for making cutting its head off so easy till Ruby and Nora shouted in cheer as they ran up to him, Ruby hugging him while Nora just went on about how awesome he was.

"Jaune that was so cool the way you finished the Nevermore off and your plan was amazing!"

Ruby shouted as she held onto him as he just stared surprised by her actions as Nora bounce up behind her with a hug toothy grin.

"Yeah, the way you finished off the Nevermore was so cool, you just came right under its neck and went Heaayaaaa! And off came its head!"

Nora shouted as she acted out the attack Jaune had used as he went to raise his hand to stop them and tell them he was only able to finish it because of Ruby, till Yang came up behind him pulling him into a headlock as forced him down under her arm as he had her breast pressed against his face again. He was about to tell her to let go before she started talking.

"Yeah, they are right, you actually did pretty damn good out their vomit boy!"

Yang cheered while Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss and Rin came up as well. Weiss just huffed as she grumbled about the plan not being that great while Blake just gave him a nod as Rin and Pyrrha walked up.

"That was an amazing plan Jaune, well done."

Pyrrha praised him making him want to protest till Rin spoke up as well.

"Indeed, I have to say you did very well."

Rin said as she walked over to Nora who just began to tell Rin an exaggerated version of what happened as Yang let Jaune go as she went over to her partner while Pyrrha just came up beside him smiling. He wanted to protest and tell them all he didn't really do anything. That was until another ear piercing screech drew their attention as they all turned as Jaune and Pyrrha groaned at the sight of the Deathstalker they had dealt with back in the forest come rushing over towards them, its tail still flopping around behind it as its pinchers just clipped some while its right pinchers dragged behind it.

"Look, Sir Fredrick Sting Pinchers has returned!" Jaune shouted jokingly getting a confused look from everyone save for Weiss who just looked at him like he was crazy. "Or as I like to call him Sir Pinchalot."

Jaune joked again, getting a laugh from Yang, Nora and Ruby while getting a smile out of Pyrrha as she just shook her head at him.

"Why did you name it?"

Pyrrha asked as he just shrugged and sighed as he turned to Nora.

"Hey, mind blasting it a bit, its armor is already cracked, just a few well place explosions and off it comes, than whoever wants to finish it can."

Jaune said getting a gleeful smile from Nora who took aim and pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen as Jaune stared at her confused till she smiled and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Guess I am all out of grenades."

She said causing Jaune to groan only for Ruby to speak up.

"That's fine leave it to us."

Ruby said as she pulled Weiss and Yang to her side, Weiss pushing her away quickly till turning to the Deathstalker. Blake came up behind Yang who just cracked her knuckles ready to follow her sister into the battle while Ruby hefted her scythe over her shoulders and smiled.

"Leave this to us Jaune, we owe you that much."

Yang said as she walked past him slugging him in the shoulder sending him flying back ten feet before hitting the ground and rolling with a groan of pain while Pyrrha shouted his name and ran after as Yang apologized while Rin and Nora just stood back and watched. Pyrrha came up beside Jaune as he stood up shaking his head as he turned glaring at Yang as she and the others charged the Deathstalker. He watched as Ruby disappeared in a flash of rose pedals to reappear right in from of the Deathstalker, slashing out with her scythe cutting across its face as it couldn't black her strike with one pincher. Sir Pinchalot went swinging its pincher out to try and clip Ruby only for her to vanish again as she shouted out to Yang who came flying in using her gauntlets to increase her speed as she rushed towards Sir Pinchalot.

The Deathstalker quickly swung its floppy tail around to try and smack at her till Ruby shouted to Blake who threw her weapon which had a ribbon attached to it as she wrapped it around the Deathstalker's tail and pulled it to the side missing Yang. Ruby than shouted to Weiss who quickly froze the Deathstalker in place as Yang came right up to it slamming her fist into the Deathstalker's face with explosive force as the Deathstalker's head exploded. Jaune just let out a long whistle at the sight of the Deathstalker's head exploding as he turned to Pyrrha.

"I feel like they were showing off with that last attack."

Jaune quipped getting a snicker from Pyrrha who just slugged him in the armor causing him to stagger some before laughing himself as he turned and looked to the cliffs.

"Well, time to pass this test."

He said as he turned to the others as they all came back towards them, Yang complaining some about how easy it was to kill the Deathstalker while everyone just ignored her as Ruby ran over to Nora and began talking with her about her grenade launcher hammer. Jaune just smiled at that till Weiss came up pushing him away as she dragged Pyrrha off talking with her while saying things like she felt bad about her being paired with him. He was about to shout at her for that and take his partner back till Pyrrha raised a hand waving him off as she went on to tell Weiss he wasn't that bad. He just sighed at that as he figured if Pyrrha wanted to handle it he would let her as he felt a strong hand clap on his shoulder as he turned to see Yang smiling at him.

"Don't worry your little head hero, not all maidens need saving."

Yang joked as he just rolled his eyes at her as Blake walked up behind her nodding to him. He nodded back and sighed as he turned to look at the cliffs. 'Well looks like we survived.' He thought as he and the others all began to move to reach the cliffs and be done with their initiation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune stood next to Pyrrha while listening to the teams be made while he could see the first years around him talking about him being paired with Pyrrha. He was confused by that seeing as many of the first years were saying how lucky he was while also talking about the fight with the Nevermore saying things like, 'if he is that strong he must be amazing', or things like, 'now that he is paired with Pyrrha they will make the most powerful hunters in the school.' Needless to say Jaune had found out that Yang had told her friends about the Nevermore fight saying he finished off the Nevermore and now everyone knows about it and somehow it turned into him being some sort of amazing fighter.

He just sighed as he saw students pointing and whispering as they saw him out in the stands where second, third and even the rare fourth years sat looking at him. 'Why me?' He thought with a sigh as he turned to look at the stage where a team was being presented. Olivia stood before them calling out the student's names as she did. Jaune didn't really pay attention, not really caring for the team seeing as he didn't know the four girls standing up there. Olivia named off the four girls as their team was named. Olivia called them 'CRDL' Cardinal using the team member's initials to make the name. The team leader was a girl with long orange hair with heavy knight armor on who went by the name Carla Winchester.

Jaune just sighed as he watched the team leave the stage heading off to fill up the crowd as he was wondering if he was going to be called up next for his team with Pyrrha but sadly that didn't happen as instead Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all got called up. Olivia said something about grabbing a white knight chest piece and went on to name their team, RWBY, Ruby. Jaune had to sigh wondering why Olivia didn't try harder in giving Ruby's team a different name that wasn't hers till he heard Olivia say Ruby was the team leader as he saw both Ruby and Weiss freak out at that as Weiss and her both shouted what. He then saw Yang grab hold of Ruby and pull her into a hug saying how proud of her she was.

He smiled some at that for three reasons. One being he felt Ruby would make a good leader, two he was Ruby's friend and he should be happy for her and three was the distraught look Weiss had at the fact Ruby was made team leader as she grumbled about how it should have been her as her team walked off stage.

"Now for the final team, will Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Rin please come to the stage?"

Olivia said as Jaune and the three girls walked up as the crowd of students all talked about him being up their making him nervous till Pyrrha patted him on the back as he came to the stage standing before the headmistress.

"You four collected the white Rook."

Olivia said a she stood in front of Jaune as she looked over the girls before him with a ghost of a smile as Jaune just waited for their team to be named.

"Your team name will be team 'JNPR' Juniper, and you will be lead by…." She paused as if to cause tension as Jaune just waited for her to decide. "Jaune Arc."

Olivia announced surprising Jaune as he just stared at her as she seemed to type something into her scroll as he was about to ask why till Pyrrha slugged him in the arm as Nora just bounced in glee as she jumped past Rin and bounced on over to Jaune, jumping up onto his shoulders. He just looked to Olivia for an answer till she smiled at him causing him to sigh realizing she wouldn't answer.

"Well done Jaune, I expect great things from you."

Olivia said to him as he just sighed and let the headmistress leave as he and his team walked off stage as Glynda Goodwitch came onto stage ending the team naming and dismissing the students. She also told them that their dorm rooms were all prepared and the teams where to head to them. Jaune just sighed at that as he turned to see Nora and Rin talking with Pyrrha as they seemed to be trying to know each other. He figured he would join them only to stop as a swarm of girls crowded around him beginning to ask things about him as he could see many of the second years asking about his aura while the first years were asking about how he killed the Nevermore.

He could see Rin and Pyrrha trying to get the crowd of girls to leave while Nora just laughed cheerily at what was happening. He was swarmed with so many questions he couldn't answer them all and he was about to jump out the window again till Olivia came up stopping all the students.

"Now girls please calm down, you will get to know Jaune soon enough, so please calm down be on your way."

She said as the girls all groaned but left anyways as Olivia walked up with Glynda.

"Thanks for that."

Jaune said as his team came up behind him thanks to the swarm of girls finally leaving.

"Are you ok?"

Pyrrha asked getting a nod from Jaune as he turned to look at Olivia who handed him a scroll.

"You didn't have one yet correct?"

She said getting a nod from him as he looked over the scroll before turning back to Olivia.

"Thank you, this will be helpful."

He said as she nodded before the corner of her lips turned up as she turned to leave.

"Make sure to come to me if you need any help."

She said as she walked away as Glynda walked up to Jaune causing him to stand straight up stiff as a board afraid she was going to do something.

"I am sorry for how I treated you last night and this morning, but know this, if you do anything wrong I will punish you severely."

Glynda said surprising Jaune with her apology before causing him to freeze again at the threat.

"Yes ma'am."

He said nodding to her as she nodded and left following after Olivia. Jaune just let out a sigh as he turned to his new team.

"Well I guess we should get to know each other, right."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha before Nora spoke up.

"Yeah let's go and have some fun!"

Nora cheered getting a sigh from Rin who just gave an apologetic smile while Jaune just chuckled as the girls began to walk off. As he followed behind he wondered what he would do now with everything. 'This is my new life; guess things are going to be hectic.' He thought with a sigh as he walked up behind the girls listening to them talk while Nora joked about getting a laugh from Pyrrha and him. 'I guess this won't be so bad.' He thought with a small smile till he remembered something very important. He was about to room with three girls who all could kick his ass. He just let out a tired sigh as he realized the situation he was in.

'This is going to cause a problem.' He thought before letting out another sigh and waited for what the girls would say.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once at their dorm Jaune was ready for the girls to speak up about rooming with him only for nothing to happen as the girls all set their stuff up while he did the same. He looked around the room and was surprised with how much space there was but figured seeing as four people were supposed to room together the room had to be big. He just sighed as he pushed his bed off to the far side of the room against the wall so there was room to walk as well as a gap between him and the girls.

He turned to the girls and figured he would bring up the most important question.

"Hey, so what do you girls want to do when we take showers?"

Jaune asked getting their attention as they looked to him then to each other as the three girls formed a small huddle whispering as he worried they were going to kill him for asking till Pyrrha came and spoke up, though she did have a light blush.

"Well when the three of us shower we would like it for you to stay out of the room, and we will do the same for you."

Pyrrha said as Nora and Rin nodded together agreeing with her as Jaune nodded.

"Sounds good, but for me I could just change in the bathroom after I finish a shower, that's what I did back home so I could do it here, and that way you girls won't have to worry about walking in on me leaving the shower naked, also if you are showering please put up like a sigh on the door so I know."

Jaune said as the girls shared a look before forming a huddle again as he just sighed before they broke the huddle and spoke up.

"We can agree to that, but no matter what you mustn't try anything when we take a shower got it."

Pyrrha said still blushing getting a nod from Jaune as he reached into his bag and pulled out a change of clothes and threw them on his bed as he walked out of the room.

"Then you girls shower first."

He said waving to the girls as Rin and Pyrrha nodded while Nora waved him off.

"We will tell you when you can come back in."

Pyrrha said as he closed the door and sat down in the hall to wait for them to shower. As he did he looked at the room right across from his to it was team RWBY's room. He just smiled at that as he leaned back against the wall staring up at the ceiling. 'I really am going to be a Huntsman. This is going to be one hell of a ride.' He thought letting out a little chuckle as he just waited before he could go back into the dorm room.

End

 **AN/Hello reader people. K as you saw I changed the name of the story. I did so seeing as I didn't really feel all too good with the name as it was so I changed it. Now I hope you reader people are liking the story so far. I hope you like the changes I made to the nevermore and Deathstalker fight, I felt it would have been stupid to keep them the same so I wanted to make them different. So do tell me what you think about the story I do hope I am doing good.**

 **So as always leave a review I need them to know what your minds think of the story. So please leave me a review.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just add a Y

 **AN/Hello reader people read the bottom.**

Chapter 6 Class

Jaune woke to the sound of someone singing as his eyes cracked open as he turned his head to see who it was. As he did he was met with the sight of Nora bouncing around the room singing.

"Its morning, its morning, its morning."

Now Jaune was normally a very calm guy but he liked his sleep and he was about to tell Nora to be quiet till he remembered he had classes today. With a bitter sigh he slowly lifted himself out of his bed and stretched his arms. As he stretched he saw Pyrrha getting out of her bed as well, yawning as she stretched. Jaune turned to see if Rin was awake as well to see her getting up like a zombie. 'Not a morning person is she.' Jaune thought with a small smile before turning and looking out the window of the room. He turned to the girls and sighed.

"So who wants to shower first?"

Jaune asked as the girls turned to him as he stretched his arms again before walking over to the end of his bed pulling out his uniform.

"Well we took the shower first last night; why don't you take it first today."

Pyrrha offered politely as Jaune nodded as he turned to Rin and Nora to see if they were ok with that. He got a nod from Rin and a solute from Nora as he just smiled and went into the shower. He didn't take more than 10 minutes to shower as he quickly cleaned up and dried off throwing on his pants and grabbed his dress shirt and put it on as he walked out of the bathroom, vest and blazer thrown over his shoulder as he buttoned up his shirt. As he walked out he saw as Pyrrha was bent over looking into the dresser where she had put her clothes. Jaune blushed some seeing as she was still in her bronze night gown and as she was bent over he saw a small flash of her black panties, he quickly turned away and coughed into his hand.

"Showers up, you guys can take it."

He said shaking off his blush as he finished up buttoning his shirt and walked towards the door to wait in the hall till they were done.

"Thanks Jaune, Rin you go first."

Pyrrha said as he continued to pull out her uniform. Nora just happily bounced on her bed as Jaune opened up the door.

"Tell me when I can come back in."

Jaune said getting a thumb up from Pyrrha who was still bent over in the dresser. He did his best not to look at her rear as he waved goodbye and walked into the hall. He just sighed as he put on his vest and blazer. 'Damn you hormones.' He thought as his mind just flashed back to Pyrrha's black panties. He blushed again and shook the thought away. He really had to keep those in check. If he did anything wrong the vice headmistress Goodwitch would have his balls on a platter. As he waited in the hall he finished buttoning up his vest and blazer and went to put his tie on. Sadly he had never tied a tie before so he had no idea what he was doing. As he stood in the hall he continued to mess with his tie till the door to his dorm opened and Nora stuck her head out.

"You may enter fearless leader!"

Nora cheered as Jaune just nodded as he looked at her to see she was hanging completely horizontal on the door frame. He wanted to say something about that but decided against it as he walked back in to see Pyrrha and Rin dress in their uniforms surprised to see how small the skirts were. 'Why are the skirts so small?' Jaune thought confused before shaking the thought away as he realized if he continued on with that train of thought his hormones would act up again. So as he walked in he just went on to mess with his tie some more mumbling about it being a stupid noose. As he did though he got a chuckle from Pyrrha as she walked up to him.

"Need a hand?"

She asked with a smile as Jaune just shrugged.

"If you would be so kind."

Pyrrha nodded as she walked in front of him and reached out fixing the tie for him in several quick folds and it was done. Jaune just stared at the tie for a second before looking back to Pyrrha.

"You're good at that."

He said impressed as Pyrrha just smiled and took a few steps back as she looked him over. She was about to say something only to stop as a shout came from across the hall.

"Its 8:55 you dunce!"

Jaune and the girls quickly looked out into the hall to see what was happening as Weiss went sprinting away as Ruby, Yang and Blake came out as well quickly shouting about heading to class as Jaune just sighed as he looked to the girls.

"Well after them."

He said as he quickly jumped into the hall and racing after the girls his team right behind him. As they sprinted off out of the dorms and across the school's grounds they quickly ran past Olivia and Goodwitch on their way to class. As they pass the two Jaune quickly waved at Olivia before turning back and running to class. As he did though his missed Olivia waving back to him as Goodwitch just shook her head at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The day so far had been uneventful seeing as the first few class' they had were standard curriculum seeing as it was a school and luckily for Jaune he was good at stuff like that but now they were on to Grimm studies. As he and his team walked into the class room with the others all heading up to take a seat he was surprised to see the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Jaune wondered if that was the teacher's way of letting the students get used to the schedule. It seemed smart so as Jaune and the others all took a seat. Jaune sat down next to Pyrrha while Rin and Nora sat on the row below him and Pyrrha while on the other side of the class room team RWBY too their seats across from them.

As they all seated themselves Jaune looked around at the class looking over the others students to see them all staring at him whispering. 'I really do stick out like a sore thumb.' Jaune thought as he sighed only to feel a tap on his shoulder as he turned to look at Pyrrha.

"Don't worry about them, they will stop talking about you soon enough."

Pyrrha whispered as he just smiled.

"Thanks."

Jaune said as Pyrrha turning to pull out her note book as Jaune did the same only for the doors of the room fly open as a giant cage came rolling in alongside a portly man with white hair and a very puffy mustache. Jaune just looked at the man as he rolled the cage to the side of the room before he walked himself over to the center of the class. All the students just looked at the man as he seemed to be scanning over the class room with his eyes, only Jaune wasn't really sure if the man could see with his eyes squinted like they were. 'What is wrong with him?' Jaune asked as he hoped the teacher would show up soon to get rid of the guy.

"Well than Class many of you may be wondering who I am?"

The man said jollily. Jaune was surprised at how loud the man was as he just rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Pyrrha.

"What is going on?"

Jaune asked his partner who just shrugged as the portly man spoke up.

"I am Professor Peter Ports; you may just call me Ports. I am your Grimm studies teacher."

Peter cheered as Jaune just stared shocked at the man while also feeling a little bad that his name was ports and he was portly. 'Poor guy.' Jaune thought only for the professor to speak up again.

"Now let's begin the class!"

Peter cheered as Jaune realized this was going to be hell, but then a thought came to him as he looked at the man and wondered why he was the one teaching the class. Jaune took a minute to think about how the man was a teacher.

"Now class, many of you may not be used to have a man as a teacher, but let me tell you I am a veteran soldier and have faced many Grimm in my time so if you have any worries of my capacity, please allow that to relieve some of your worry."

Peter said happily as Jaune nodded to himself, still a little surprised about Peter being the teacher. He leaned forward and started to listen to Peter as he went on talking about what people call Grimm only to lead to him starting to go on about himself. Jaune blocked the man out the moment the man began to boast as he turned to see Pyrrha trying to keep up a smile but he could see it fading the more Peter talked. Jaune felt bad for her as he reached over and patted her on the shoulder. As Peter went on Jaune watched as he threw a wink Yang's way and he almost vomited at the action as he could see Yang cringe as he felt so bad for her as he turned to see Blake had her note book up hiding a actual book she was reading as he figured half the class would be doing the same.

He then turned to see Weiss grinding her pencil against the desk as she tried to listen to Peter. That made Jaune smile as he figured she deserved to suffer just a little. Although that was him just being bitter about Weiss being so mean to him.

Still he couldn't help but admire her seeing as she was beautiful. He just sighed at that as he turned and saw Ruby doodling, not even paying attention to the teacher. Jaune just smiled at that as Ruby raised the doodle and showed him it was a ball with Peters head on it. Jaune had to hold back his laughter as he turned to see if the professor had seen the picture only to see him still going on about some stupid story about himself. Jaune just sighed at the man as he turned to see Pyrrha had a hold of her desk so hard it was cracking. He felt bad for her as he reached into his pocket pulling out some headphones for a scroll. He slid them across her desk so she could see them as she just pushed them back.

"No I must listen to him."

Pyrrha whispered through grit teeth as Jaune just admired her resolve but turned back to look at Ruby only to see she was no balancing a pencil on her lip with an eraser balanced on the tip of the pencil. Jaune just stared now shocked but impressed with how Ruby was doing that as he smiled wondering if he could do the same till he saw Weiss ready to explode beside Ruby. 'Oh no, Weiss is about to snap.' Jaune thought as he turned to see if the professor was watching so Weiss didn't kill Ruby. As he turned back to the professor he listened in to see what he was saying.

"Now, who among you think they have what it takes to be a true Huntress?"

Peter asked only for Weiss to shoot to her feet raising her hand.

"I do!"

Weiss almost shouted, causing Ruby to lose balance of her pencil and eraser as she turned to look at Weiss who was just glaring down to the teacher to be a part of his exercise. Jaune had no idea what the exercise was seeing as he wasn't listening but he watched as Weiss left the room to get her combat gear while Peter walked over to the cage he brought in and rolled it over to the center of the room. Jaune looked to the cage and saw it shaking as growls could be heard as he turned to Pyrrha worried about what was in the box till he turned to Peter to see he rolled up his sleeves as Jaune saw what looked like a armor type of thing underneath as he turned to Pyrrha to see if she knew what that was.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's that stuff he got on his arms?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha turned to him questionably.

"It's exo armor, soldiers wear it so they can combat Grimm. Did you not know this?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just shrugged and turned back to the professor.

"I never looked into the military so I didn't know that they had that kind of stuff, I mean I play video games but I always thought that stuff was just fiction, I never knew it was real."

Jaune said a little embarrassed about the fact he didn't know about the armor and stuff. Pyrrha just smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's alright I didn't know about the exo armor till a few years back, it isn't really something people pay attention to, I mean everyone looks to Huntresses when they think of people fighting the Grimm so the military is somewhat over shadowed by that."

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded wondering if that meant there were soldiers who resented the Huntresses. If he thought about it what if there were soldiers who were like the huntresses who thought men were worthless. It was just a thought but Jaune worried now if that was true. He figured he would talk with the professor more after class to learn more about the soldiers. After a few minutes of waiting Weiss came back into the class dress like she was the day before with her rapier on her hip as she walked into the center of the room ready to start the little exercise. Jaune just sighed as he leaned forward, arms hanging over the desk not really interested in watching Weiss fight. If anything he would have felt better if it was anyone else other than Weiss. He really could care less at the moment for her fight.

Jaune just sighed and lowered his head to fall asleep. As he prepared to doze off he could hear Ruby cheering for Weiss while calling out tips of fighting a Boarbatusk only for him to hear Weiss snap at her angrily as he lifted his head to watch Weiss get sent flying back by a charge of the Boarbatusk as he winced at how hard she hit the wall. He just sighed and grabbed his pencil and twirled it in his fingers as he then pulled his arm back as Pyrrha looked at him confused till he continued to spin the pencil till he flicked it out of his hand as it fell and it the ground drawing the Boarbatusk's attention and Weiss then cast a glyph and went through a very showy display and killed the pig. Pyrrha just turned to Jaune as he leaned back in his seat staring board at Weiss as she panted after fighting the pig.

"You helped her?"

Pyrrha said surprised as Jaune just shrugged.

"No I dropped my pencil."

Jaune said plainly as Peter went on to talk about how well of a display Weiss put on as Jaune could only think about how she screwed up. As he listened till the bell rang and Peter let the class go. Pyrrha was putting her books away as Jaune stood up to do the same as he saw his partner smile at him as he raised a brow at her questionably.

"You are a good person."

Pyrrha said as Jaune just smiled at her as he put his supplies away.

"I know. You don't have to tell me, you might end up inflating my ego."

Jaune joked as Pyrrha just rolled her eyes at him. Rin and Nora had packed their things and got up ready to leave with them as Jaune came up and told them to head back to the room seeing as he wanted to talk to the teacher. They nodded and left as he walked down to collect his pencil to see it was gone and just sighed as he figured it didn't matter as he turned and walked over to Professor Ports.

"Excuse me."

Jaune said drawing the teacher's attention as he seemed to smile behind his giant mustache.

"Well hello there! You must be Jaune."

Peter cheered loudly almost blowing Jaune's ears out as he came up to him reaching his hand out to shake it. Jaune accepted his hand and shook it as well.

"What can I help you with my dear boy!"

Ports cheered as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head.

"I just had a question about being a soldier."

Jaune said as Port seemed to raise a brow at him before letting out a cheery laugh as he reached out and patted him on the shoulder hard. Jaune would be the first to admit he didn't expect the man to the as strong as he was, seeing as each pat on the shoulder made him bend down almost forcing his knee's to buckle.

"Now, why would you ask that when you are going to be the first Huntsman in history! That alone should be enough to forget about old war dogs like me!"

Port cheered letting out a jolly laugh as Jaune just chuckled with rubbing his ears afraid if he talked to the man longer he might go deaf.

"Well I don't know much about soldiers, and Pyrrha told me you guys wear some sort of exo armor."

Jaune said as Peter nodded at that.

"This is true, the armor was made back during the war seeing as the kingdoms were running out of Huntresses and the constant Grimm attacks on the battlefields forced them to make a type of armor for the male soldiers to combat the Grimm without being ripped to shreds."

Peter said as Jaune nodded seeing reason in the idea. He figured it was a good enough answer for the time being.

"Thanks, I was just curious seeing as I never really knew much about the military or really anything that involved fighting Grimm."

Jaune admitted honestly only for the professor to laugh jollily again as he reeled his arm back smacking Jaune in the back so hard the air was knocked out of his lungs as he was sent stumbling forward.

"I am glad to hear that!"

Peter cheered as he then excused Jaune as he said he had papers to feel out as Jaune nodded and walked out of the class room. As Jaune walked out of the class he was stopped as he looked up to see Weiss talking with the vice headmistress about something as she seemed to be throwing a tantrum. Jaune could only catch some of what she was saying seeing as it was about team leaders. Jaune could guess Weiss was trying to get the vice headmistress make her the team leader over Ruby. That pissed him off but he couldn't do anything about it seeing as it wasn't his team. He watched as Weiss continued to throw her little tantrum till the headmistress seemed to calm her down before walking away as Weiss looked ready to follow her but stopped and stomped her feet as she turned to see Jaune.

He just sighed ready for her to say something rude only for her to stay quiet as she walked up to him. He just raised his hands in submission.

"I saw nothing."

He said hoping that would be enough for Weiss to go away only for her to glare at him before raising her hand up holding his pencil. 'Shit.' He thought as he could see she knew what he did. He just sighed as he prepared for her to shout at him about interfering in the fight.

"Thank you."

Weiss said causing Jaune to pause as he looked at Weiss as she turned away staring off to the side refusing to look at him. He just stared for a second as he reached up and took the pencil.

"You're welcome."

He said not really sure what was happening seeing as he had expected her to go ballistic and start chewing his ear off.

"Don't ever do it again."

Weiss said angrily as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her surprised she wasn't calling him an idiot or even treating him like shit right now. He just sighed as he looked off in the direction Glynda walked away as he sighed. He really shouldn't stick his nose into others business but he figured he would at least see what Weiss' reason was to want to be the team leader.

"So why don't you like Ruby being the team leader?"

Jaune asked as Weiss shot a glare at him.

"I thought you saw nothing!"

She hissed as he just shrugged.

"I didn't see anything, I only heard you talking about the position of being team leader."

Jaune said as Weiss glared at him before huffing and turning away.

"Why do you even care!?"

Weiss asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest again as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her.

"Ruby is my friend, so if someone is bad mouthing her or belittling her I guess I would care."

Jaune said sharply causing Weiss to flinch as she glared at him again.

"I wasn't bad mouthing her!" Weiss shouted as she glared at him. "How dare you assume I would do such a thing!?"

Weiss shouted offended as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her.

"You weren't, I am so sorry I assume when you go to the vice headmistress to ask for you replace your team leader was bad mouthing someone."

Jaune said sarcastically causing Weiss to flinch as she turned away.

"That wasn't my intention."

Weiss grumbled as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her again as he turned away.

"You know forget it, I don't care anymore."

Jaune said as he turned ready to leave Weiss alone no longer wanting to be near her.

"I wasn't trying to bad mouth Ruby; I am just worried she wouldn't be able to handle being a leader." Weiss said stopping Jaune as he turned back to look at her. "I mean she is younger than the rest of us, so what if she skipped two years to get here, that doesn't mean she is ready to be a leader."

Weiss said as Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"And why do you think you are?"

He asked as he waved hand to the side while Weiss just sighed.

"I was raised to lead. I am the heiress to the Schnee dust company; I was groomed for as long as I remember to take over my father's position as head of the company. So why shouldn't I be the leader."

Weiss said as Jaune just sighed.

"I can say that is exactly why you aren't the leader."

Jaune said pointing at Weiss who just stared shocked at him with his bluntness.

"You think just because you were raised to own some stupid company you can be a leader, please don't make me laugh, I mean really what does running a company have to do with leading a team to fight Grimm." Jaune said as Weiss looked ready to argue only for him to stop her as he continued. "I mean so what if you fill out papers saying how much you pay your employees or what gets done in the company, that doesn't mean you will know how to fight a battle."

Jaune said as Weiss opened her mouth to argue only to stop as she saw reason in his words as she turned away bighting her lip.

"Then why did the headmistress make Ruby the leader, she is a child."

Weiss said as Jaune just sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So are we Weiss, she is two years younger, not much of an age difference, either way we are still in school, we are all still learning."

Jaune said as Weiss looked away sighing as she did no longer able to argue as Jaune just nodded and turned to leave. As he was walking away though he stopped as he turned to look back at Weiss.

"Why do you hate men?"

Jaune asked as Weiss looked back to him surprised.

"I don't hate men."

Weiss said as Jaune raised a brow at her.

"Really, the way you treated me the last few days says otherwise."

Jaune said as Weiss just sighed and turned away.

"I couldn't believe you had aura, it shouldn't be possible, I thought you were so idiot fooling people into believing the impossible."

Weiss said as she turned around and walked away. Jaune could tell that wasn't the full story, he could see though she didn't hate men, but he could see she had more than a little distrust of them. 'Guess something happened to her in the past.' Jaune thought as he figured it didn't matter seeing as she wasn't his teammate as he turned and went to head to the dorms. As he walked he just wondered if Weiss would start treating him better now than they actually talked.

"Don't start thinking this makes us friends, you are still an idiot!"

Weiss shouted behind him as he just sighed and walked away. 'So much for hoping.' He thought as he went back to his room.

End

 **AN/ Hello everyone I am back again with more words for you to read! Now I hope you like what I am doing with the story, I am trying my best to make to whole only male student in beacon thing working and let me tell you it's harder than you think. While I could go on for days about trying to make all the stuff in the story work I won't waste your time. Well that is all, hope you people like the story so far. Quick note I might have said this before but I will say it again, I am going to keep to cannon in the story, I will only make minor changes here and there form the main story, but do not let that fool you into thinking this will follow cannon completely, I will be adding in a lot of new stuff as well making this like a partial AU story.**

 **Please leave a review I need to know what you people think about the story so far and how I am doing.**

 **Follow and fav if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just add a Y

 **AN/ Hello reader people, read the bottom.**

Chapter 7 Where is my dinner?

Jaune slowly walked through the halls of Beacon as he made his way back to the dorms to get out of his uniform and check if the team wanted to get some dinner together. As he walked though he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he passed by students as they all seemed to be staring at him whispering. He could only sigh tiredly at them wishing they would all just act like he was a normal student. 'Man I do hope the students will just get used to me quick, I mean my teammates handled me just fine, even Ruby, Yang and her partner are fine with me.' Jaune thought as he could tell he was at least a little better with Weiss but could tell she was going to keep treating him like shit for a little bit longer. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing but at the moment he didn't care as he turned the corner, continuing his walk to the doors heading out of the building so he could get back to the dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short 15 minute walk Jaune was back in the dorms building walking up the stairs to get to his room. He was glad that no one was around seeing as he didn't want to risk any of the other first years in the building to come swarming out of their rooms after him. As he reached out knocking along the door to see if the others were in he waited a minute before swiping his scroll over the doors handle and opened it up. As he walked in he was surprised but glad to see the room was empty seeing as he didn't want to have walked in while one of the girls was in the shower. As he walked over to his bed he was surprised to see a note as he pulled it up and read it. It seemed the girls had already gone off to grab dinner. He just sighed at that, not really sure how he should feel about the team leaving him behind as he quickly took off his uniform.

As he pulled off his blazer and vest he turned looking out the window of the room at the setting sun as the sky slowly turned orange. 'The third day of Beacon is over; I should get a reward for this.' Jaune thought with a smile, glad that he wasn't dead although he didn't really learn anything from class that he didn't know and he also didn't pay a lick of attention to Port's class which he kind of regretted now. He just sighed as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the bed behind him. As Jaune stood leaning against the window seal he couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the year was going to be like for him. He let out a sigh as he turned around to pull his clothes out of his duffle bag and throw them in a closet and then get changed only to stop as he saw Rin standing before him looking him over.

You could almost see the gears in Jaune's head turning as he stared at Rin before letting out a small scream of shock as he pointed at Rin.

"How did you get there!?"

Jaune shouted pointing at Rin who just sighed and waved her hand to the door as Jaune turned to look at it before turning to look at Rin.

"Why didn't you knock?"

Jaune asked as Rin just rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I did, you were so lost in thought that you didn't hear me."

Rin said as she sat down on her bed reaching under her bed grabbing her weapons and taking them out and began to field strip and clean them. Jaune just opened his mouth mimicking a fish as he tried to think of something to say to Rin before throwing his hands in the air giving up as he realized he would just start a pointless argument over nothing. With a sigh he walked back to the end of his bed and pulled out his clothes only to stop when Rin spoke up.

"The scars, how did you get them?"

Rin asked as Jaune turned to look at her as she continued to work on cleaning her weapons.

"I got them when I was attacked by a Beowulf."

Jaune said not really sure why Rin was asking about the scars. He turned to look at a mirror Pyrrha had set up on her dresser at his reflection as he looked over the scars.

"When did you get attacked?"

Rin asked actually setting her weapons down to give him her full attention. He just sighed at her as he walked over and sat down next to her falling back onto the bed.

"Six months ago."

Jaune answered wondering if Rin would catch on as she sat beside him.

"When you unlocked your aura."

She said silently as Jaune just waved a hand above him.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner and your prize is my sad little story of mistakes!"

Jaune mock cheered as his arm fell down beside him. He went on to tell Rin what had happened to him, about his stupid mistake of picking up a damn Beowulf pup which led to him getting chased through the woods by the pup's mother ending in him diving off a cliff with the beast. Rin listened attentively as Jaune told her the story even as he went off to name the Beowulf that had mauled him. That got a laugh out of Rin, if a bitter one it was still a laugh as Jaune just sighed and sat up.

"Either way when I woke up on the bottom of the cliff miss fluffy was dead and gone; with that I had unlocked my aura. Whelp that's my story what do you think?"

Jaune asked at the end as he stood up beside Rin as she sat on the bed thinking of his question.

"You have terrible luck."

Rin said flatly getting a laugh out of Jaune as he walked back to his bed throwing on his white shirt.

"I can't argue with that. I am positive my luck is the greatest and worst in the whole world. If anything it's the devils luck."

Jaune said as he smiled at Rin who just rolled her eyes at him. He still didn't know why Rin had been so interested in his scars or what she was thinking but he could guess she just wanted to try and get a better understanding of who he is. He thought maybe he should ask her a bit about herself to start to get to know her better only to stop as Pyrrha and Nora walked in. As they walked in Nora held her stomach happily with a huge smile on her face as she walked over to her bed flopping down on it happily.

"Dinner was great!"

Nora cheered as Jaune smiled at her turning to Pyrrha who was closing the room's door. He paused for a second as he looked to see if they brought any food back to see nothing as he sighed.

"So where's my dinner?"

Jaune asked only for Pyrrha to flinch as she turned to look back at him.

"Wait you didn't get your dinner yet."

Pyrrha said surprised as Jaune just sighed.

"I read your note and thought you three would be bringing dinner back to the room."

Jaune said only for Pyrrha to turn away chuckling nervously. Jaune just sighed and said he would go and get his dinner himself only for Pyrrha to stop him and tell him that the mess hall was closed and students couldn't use the lounge downstairs seeing as there was nothing in it. Jaune just sighed at that as he walked back to his bed and fell down on it. 'No dinner for me, great way to end the day.' Jaune thought sadly as he was looking forward to a nice meal. He just sighed as he waved a hand at the girls telling them he was just going to sleep. The girls seemed to understand while Pyrrha said she would bring food back the next time they got dinner without him. He just gave her a thumbs up as he rolled onto his side and tried to get some sleep while he hopped he didn't wake in the middle of the night because of his hunger.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune let out a bitter groan as he opened his eyes as he looked around to see it was still dark out as he turned to his bedside table reaching out grabbing his scroll to see it was 1 am. He just sighed bitterly at that as he felt his stomach grumble and he slowly sat up. 'Well falling asleep early means you wake up early but being starved isn't fun.' Jaune thought as he sat up quickly reaching to his side to grab a pair of jeans and socks and threw off his sweats and put the jeans on. He then grabbed his shoes and silently walked out of the bed room making sure he didn't wake any of the girls as he then closed the door silently as he then went to throw on his shoes and figured he would try and break into the mess hall to grab something to eat. As he walked down the hall he was surprised as he saw a light a few floors below his as he walked down wondering if the school had security and they were checking to on the students.

As he walked down the stairs though when he got to whoever was holding the light he was surprised to find Ruby and Yang standing on the stairs looking up at him, their hands full of bags of food. The girls stared at him for several minutes just blinking as Yang had a bag hanging from her mouth while Ruby had a bag balanced on her head while their arms were stuffed full of more bags. Jaune was the first to break the silence as he walked up to the girls.

"If you share some of that food with me I will make you a sandwich or even cook you girls a dinner tomorrow if you want." Jaune said walking up to Ruby, taking the bag from her head while also taking the bag out of Yang's mouth. "What do you say?"

Ruby and Yang shared a look before turning back to him.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

Yang asked as Jaune just shrugged.

"I am walking the halls in the middle of the night as the only male student in this school. If I told anyone about this I would be the one to get in trouble."

Jaune said flatly as Yang just nodded while Ruby smiled at him.

"Alright, you are now our accomplice come let's go and eat!"

Ruby gave a whispered cheer, pumping her fist in the air as she began to bob her way up the stairs doing her best not to drop anything from her bags. Jaune turned back to Yang who just shrugged as she went after her sister while Jaune just sighed. Jaune went after the girls, quickly taking some of the bags from them as they continued up the stairs till they reached the roof where Yang and Ruby finally stopped as they set their bags down falling onto the roof letting the night air wash over them.

"Alright let's eat!"

Ruby cheered as she grabbed one of the bags pulling out several sandwichs while pulling out a bag of chips and a 2 liter bottle of cola. Jaune just shook his head at her while Yang opened another bag pulling out her own assortment of food while Jaune just sat down. Jaune reached into a bag of his own pulling out a sandwich as well along side some cookies which vanished from his grasp before he could open it as Ruby sat before him woofing down the cookies as Jaune just sighed. He turned to Yang who just shrugged at him as she reached into a bag and threw a small tub of strawberries at Ruby who took them happily.

"So why are you girls up so late?"

Jaune asked not sure what was going on as he opened up his sandwich and began to eat.

"Weiss made us work on the homework we got from one of our classes saying if we didn't finish it we would be allowed to get dinner. Needless to say me and Rube's didn't finish it and we spent the night starving, so when the others were asleep I grabbed Ruby and we snuck out into town hitting a corner store and grabbed ourselves some dinner or breakfast seeing as its 1 in the morning."

Yang said getting a nod from Jaune as he sat back leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Well that's why we are up, so what about you Hero, trying to sneak into some of the girls rooms to steal their panties."

Yang joked as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am just like you and missed dinner, I woke up to try and sneak into the mess hall to grab a bite but luck would have it I got you two lovely ladies bringing me some food."

Jaune said missing Ruby's blush at him calling her and Yang lovely while Yang just smiled cheekily as she slowly moved over to his side.

"Oh, we are lovely ladies are we?"

Yang asked teasingly as Jaune took a second to go over what he had said realizing his mistake as he blushed.

"W-well I-I mean you two were like angles, no wait, that's not what I um, I mean, I um…"

Jaune began to stutter as he tried to think of something to say only for Yang to laugh as she moved back to her spot next to Ruby who just looked confused on what just happened.

"Easy Hero, I was just teasing you."

Yang said smiling at Jaune who just blushed and turned away from her as he went to continue eating his sandwich. As the three sat eating Yang continued to try and tease Jaune but he just ignored her as he went on to have a conversation with Ruby. Jaune wanted to see if Weiss had decided to act nicer to her after the talk he had with her. It seemed to be the case as Ruby said that when Weiss came back to the room she offered her help in studying and even got her coffee to help her stay awake while studying. Jaune smiled at that glad to see Weiss was able to fix her attitude towards Ruby so quickly. 'Now if only she would stop calling me an idiot.' Jaune thought as he listened to Ruby as she said how helpful Weiss was but went on to complain about her being like a slave driver when it came to getting the work done.

Jaune just laughed at that as he knew Weiss wouldn't be perfect but still glad to see Ruby getting along with her. After the three finished up eating all the food they still had a few bags of chips and a couple of soda bottles and they split it between the three as he went off to their rooms. After bidding farewell at their doors Jaune silently walked back into his room moving back to set his bag of goods down at the end of his bed kicking his shoes off and falling onto his bed to sleep just as he heard Weiss begin shouting from across the hall. He just chuckled at that as he heard Nora scream at her to be quite before he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune woke up to Nora singing again as he slowly lifted himself out of bed as he turned to see the girls were all dressed as he turned to look at his scroll to check to the time to see it was 7:50 as he turned back to the girls.

"Did you all get dressed and shower while I was asleep?"

Jaune asked as he sat up stretching his arms over his head as Pyrrha turned to him.

"Oh, yes, we figured it would be wrong to wake you seeing as you were sleeping so soundly so we didn't think it would be fair to just up and kick you out of the room."

Pyrrha said politely as Nora bounced over to him.

"Yeah and Pyrrha said you were so cute while sleeping she didn't want to bother you."

Nora said as Pyrrha just blushed as she went over smacking Nora in the arm as she began to yell at her saying she shouldn't have told him. Jaune really didn't know what to take from that as he sat up turning to his extra uniform and quickly grabbed it as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Well than I will take my shower than, after that we can go and get breakfast."

Jaune said getting a nod from Rin while Nora just cheered something about pancakes while Pyrrha continued to hit her. Jaune didn't take more than 15 minutes to shower up as he dried himself off and quickly dressed as he walked out into the room while Nora was bouncing on her bed while Rin and Pyrrha sat on their own beds waiting. He waved them on as they all quickly left the room to go and grab some breakfast. The four walked for about 15 minutes just chatting while Nora complained about how last night Weiss began shouting. Jaune just chuckled at that while Pyrrha added on to Nora's complaints saying that Weiss shouldn't be staying up so late in the night and that it would cause her problems in class. Jaune chuckled nervously at that one seeing as he had been up as well but figured he would leave it alone.

When the team got to the mess hall the same events as the day of initiation happened as Jaune was swarmed by the other students as they all talked with him, many going on about asking how strong he was to others complementing him on supposedly being the one who took down the Nevermore. Luckily for him this time his team hadn't been washed away by the crowd as they helped him keep the swarm of girls back while they went and got their food. When they sat down to eat they still had a large group of girls questioning Jaune while somehow some of the girls were even flirting with him. That was a new experience for Jaune as many of the girls asked him if he had a girlfriend yet while others just came right out and clung to his arm asking if he would like to take them out into town. Jaune blushed at all the attempts to court him as he tried his best to turn the girls down while many of them continued to push but as luck would have it the bell to get to class rang.

Jaune just sighed as the girls dispersed while many of them left giving Jaune a wink as they walked away. Jaune quickly walked up to his team as they all began to walk to class. Jaune just hoped class would be better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune let out a relieved sigh as he walked into his final class of the day, walking over to the first row not wanting to waste his time climbing the stairs to the top of the seats. He took the second row up sitting down below some copper haired girl that looked somewhat familiar to him. He didn't care though as he sat down flopping his head on the desk leaning forward, his arms hanging over the edge as he sat waiting for the teacher to come in. To his surprise this was history class, seeing he had been expecting the class to be something far more Hunter related seeing as each day of the week his last class of the day would be Hunter related. He wouldn't really complain seeing as he wasn't that bad at history, while he was lacking compared to most he had the basic knowledge one would need to pass the class.

Still he worried that this history class would be more rooted in Huntress related affairs in history to which he had almost no knowledge. In all honesty he never cared about Huntress stuff seeing as it was just a stupid thing to him. Although as he thought that he remembered when he was younger he actually loved Huntress' going as far to tell one of his friends that he would marry a huntress some day. With that though he wondered how his old friends were as he reached into his pocket pulling out his scroll opening it up to check out if he got any message's from his old friends back home. He sighed to see he only had messages from his sisters and mom. His sisters all asking if he was ok being the overly doting sisters they were. He just sighed as he replied to them saying he was good quickly closing his scroll pocketing it.

He just sighed at that as he heard the chair to his side slide back as he turned to see Weiss sitting down next to him as he turned to look at the clock again only to double back to Weiss as he flinched back in his seat.

"Weiss!?"

Jaune said shocked, pushing his chair back only to fall out of the chair as his head cracked into the floor causing him to wince some as Weiss just looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing you idiot, stop messing around, the professor will be here soon and if I get in trouble because of your stupidity I am going to freeze you solid and throw you into the ocean."

Weiss said sternly as she set her papers up as Jaune quickly stood up and sat back down getting some laughs from the girls around. Jaune just sighed at that as he had made himself look like a huge idiot as he sat back down leaning over his desk again to wait for the teacher. Jaune didn't want to make a fool of himself anymore than he already did so he just up and ignored Weiss figuring it would save him from a headache. At least that was what he thought till Weiss spoke up.

"You better not think this makes us friends, I am only helping you because you helped me yesterday so don't go getting the wrong idea."

Weiss said as Jaune sighed tiredly turning to her.

"How do you intend to help me?"

Jaune asked skeptical of her as he hoped she wasn't going to just up and make him look like more of a fool than he already did.

"Simple, if you don't understand something I will help you with the subject the teacher is teaching, then I will help."

Weiss said as Jaune just sighed as he turned and looked back to the front of class just as a green blur zipped by as Jaune's eyes widened as he found himself sitting up straight with papers on his desk as he felt a hand holding him up.

"Now don't sleep in my class, that is disrespectful!"

A female voice came from Jaune's left as he turned to see an green haired woman standing beside him holding his shoulder keeping him from leaning onto the desk as she held a stack of papers in hand. The woman had a messy green hair tied up in the most disheveled pony tail Jaune had ever seen while half of her bangs were held back behind her left ear with a hair clip while her other bangs fell in her face. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in weeks as she had some bags under her eyes. She was dressed in a dress shirt that was buttoned up in the wrong holes with some of the buttons not even buttoned. Sadly that also left her black laced bra exposed as her shirt hung open at the top with loose tie hanging from her neck. She had on a pair of for fitting slacks while also wearing dress shoes. The woman looked like she had seen better days.

Now Jaune would be the first to say the woman looked bat shit crazy but his stupid teenage mind couldn't really get over the fact that the woman's breast were in his face. Add in the fact that even though she had bags under her eyes she looked surprisingly pretty. Again teenage hormones acting up. But thankfully Weiss was sitting next to him as she dug her heel into his foot allowing him to stop staring at the teacher's breast. He bit back as scream of pain as he turned to Weiss who was just glaring at him as he felt the hand on his shoulder disappear as he turned to see the teacher gone only to hear her speak up from the front of the class.

"Now class, I am Doctor Beatrice Oobleck, I am going to be your history teacher for the next four years!"

The doctor announced as Jaune just stared confused as how she had gotten to the front of the class so quickly.

"To begin our lesson today you will read through the packet I just passed out and you shall write a summary of 1 thousand words by the end off class. Now get started, you have exactly 44 minutes and 36 seconds before you are to turn in the packet!"

The doctor said as she sat down behind her desk pulling up a thermos and taking a swig from it as she began to read through the papers before her. Jaune just stared confused at what was happening as he turned to Weiss for an answer only to see her already reading through the packet. Jaune just sighed as he turned to look back at the strange doctor teacher only to see she was sleeping, head against the desk. He just sighed at that as he looked down at the packet and figured he should get started. 'Guess I get to end the day on a weird note this time.' Jaune thought as he slowly began to read through the packet while he was still confused on how Beatrice had passed out the packet so quickly.

End

 **AN/ Hello reader people I have done another chapter for you supposedly lovely faces, now I will let you know that with this story I am going to at least make the school seem like a school at times letting the students do student stuff while I also try and fill in the gaps in between the episodes in the actual show seeing as they skipped over a lot of stuff and had time skips up the but in cannon I will fill in those time skips with my own little story stuff for fun and well the** occasional **action scene or as most my story's go nonstop action that's going to make you wish this was a sop opra. Well jokes aside I will be diverging from cannon for many of the chapters so don't freak out, or freak out which ever you want.**

 **Ok with that out of the way onto what I normally do just with more weight to it.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! Really leave one I love to see what people think of the story and I want to know what your weird brains are thinking seeing as it lets me see into your mind and try and understand what you see of the story soooooo. LEAVE A REVIEW please.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

Just add a Y

 **AN/ Hello reader people, I wave.**

Chapter 8 test

Jaune groaned as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes as he finished up the assignment the good doctor had handed out as he gave one last sign on it as he stood up just as the bell signaling the classes end rang while many of the students around him groaned signaling they hadn't finished the summary the teacher wanted. Jaune didn't say anything as he went to go and give the papers to the doctor only to turn and come face to face with Beatrice as she stood taking a long drink from her thermos. Jaune looked down at the doctor as she just gave him a tired look, wanting to take the papers. In all honesty Jaune was surprised at how short she was as the top of her head just reached his nose.

"Done are we?"

Beatrice asked as she held her hand out to take the papers as he looked at her confused only to see she had already collected all the other papers as he could see the students coming up trying to ask for their work back so they could finish. Beatrice quickly shushed them as she told them they will get to finish it when they had her class next. The students didn't say anything to that as they groaned and walked away. Jaune just slowly handed his papers to the doctor as she then opened the packet and let her eyes scan over it quickly before closing it and nodding.

"I want you to come to my class tomorrow when the day is over, I would like to run a few experiments to test your aura, if you don't mind."

The doctor said as Jaune just sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve sharp needles and Grimm I will be here."

Jaune said getting a nod from the doctor as then in a blur of green she was gone as Jaune just stood staring at nothing before turning to look at the doors of the room to see Pyrrha waiting for him. She waved him over as he just sighed and grabbed his bag and ran down to her.

"Does anyone else feel like that doctor has a few screws lose?"

Jaune asked getting a shrug from Pyrrha.

"She was strange but I can't say she is crazy, that would be going too far."

Pyrrha said as she walked beside Jaune as he just sighed.

"Who cares, so you going to get something to eat or are you heading back to the room first?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha took a minute to think over the question.

"I am going to grab some dinner first, care to join me?"

Pyrrha asked politely as Jaune smiled only to pause.

"As appealing as that sounds I rather not get swarmed by girls again, would you mind making this a food run?"

Jaune asked holding his hands together in front of him as if begging Pyrrha to do this as she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, I will see you back in the room."

Pyrrha said as she turned waving goodbye to Jaune as they went separate ways as he continued down to the dorms, ready to end his day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pyrrha got back to the room she came to the sight of Jaune doing pushups beside his bed while Nora sat on his back edging him on to do more while Rin sat on her bed cleaning her guns.

"Having fun down there?"

Pyrrha asked as she walked over to his desk setting down a tray of food as Jaune did another strained push up.

"Y-yeah loving this, Nora's made me do 40 pushups and I am already regretting asking her for help in making an exercise routine."

Jaune said in a strained voice as he did another push up while his arms shook. Jaune may be strong and only doing 20 pushups sounds pathetic but when doing 40 pushups with a 115 pound ginger Valkyrie made those 20 pushups sound like hell. Especially when every time he slowed his pace Nora happened to be ready to shout at him to keep going. While he loved the encouragement he had to admit her constantly calling him a weenie every time he slowed was beginning to annoy him.

"I never thought I would say this to a woman but Nora please get off, you are getting heavy."

Jaune begged in a strained voice only to get hit in the back of the head almost making him fall to the floor but he held. As Nora just crossed her arms as she pouted.

"I am not heavy, don't ever say that again you weenie."

Nora pouted angrily and if Jaune could see the face she was making he might have thought she was cute, but at the moment he wanted to call her a she devil for the torture she was putting him through. Jaune would be the first to say he wasn't that strong, but he did like to think he was at least stronger than most, but at the moment he felt like his arms were noodles.

"N-Nora, please I can't do any more push-ups!"

Jaune begged in a strained voice only for Nora to reach onto his bed grabbing her grenade launcher making her even heavier. Jaune began to pant as he tried to control his breathing as his arms shook from the weight.

"I will get off you if you do five more pushups."

Nora said as Jaune groaned but obliged as he slowly went down to do the last five pushups. Pyrrha watched from the side, an amused smile on her face as she watched Jaune sweat as she could see his already form fitting white t-shirt cling to him more as she watched his muscles strain from the last few pushups. Pyrrha had to admit Jaune was a very decently built man and when he actually showed off that muscle she couldn't help but stare. Pyrrha was fine with watching the scene for the rest of the afternoon. After Jaune finally did the last pushup Nora got off him as he fell onto the floor panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow as he quickly sat up and caught his breath.

"Nora, please don't ever make me do that again."

Jaune begged the Valkyrie who just laughed as she bounced over to her bed.

"Come on Jauney you wanted help getting stronger and there is no better way to get stronger than to do my exercise routine!"

Nora cheered proudly as she smacked her fist against her chest as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her. He didn't say anything as he stood up and moved over to the food Pyrrha brought and quickly scarfed it down as he thanked his partner who just waved him off still staring at his body. After words he took his shower quickly to clean the sweat off him as he then went into the hall so the girls could shower as well. When he walked into the hall he was surprised as he walked out to see Yang just sitting in the hall. The brawler quickly looked up to him as she had a twizzler hanging from the side of her mouth as she wrote in a note book. Jaune just blinked as he stared at her before shaking his head and sat down before her.

"So what brings you to this humble hallway?"

Jaune asked jokingly as Yang just rolled her eyes.

"Weiss Queen in there is forcing everyone to work on homework."

Yang said making a pun as Jaune just winced at it as he shook his head at her.

"K, but that doesn't explain why you are in the hall."

Jaune said as Yang just sighed.

"Got kicked out because I am a 'distraction.'"

Yang said using air quotes when she said distraction as Jaune just nodded understanding her. Yang held up her bag of twizzlers, offering the last of them to Jaune as he gladly took them.

"So what brings you into this humble hall?"

Yang asked Jaune the same question he had asked her as he quickly told her that the girls were showering. As soon as Jaune said that he regretted it immediately as Yang just smiled cheekily at him as she moved over setting next to him.

"Oh, so you left so not to peak on the ladies, did you?"

Yang asked teasingly as she waved the twizzler she was eating in his face only for him to take a bite out of it.

"Hey!"

Yang quickly smacked him in the arm as she went to take back the twizzlers she offer him only for him to hold them over his head as Yang went to try and climb him for them as he just held her back as the two quickly began to wrestle for the sweet snack. The two wrestled for the twizzlers as Yang called Jaune a thief as he just laughed at her.

"Why am I a thief, you are the one who was waving a twizzler in my face, I thought you were offering it."

Jaune said as he finally got a good hold on Yang rolling her over as he quickly held her down. Jaune smiled victoriously at Yang as he sat on top of her holding her arms down against her chest. Yang glared at him till she just smiled cheekily.

"Who would have thought you liked it on top."

Yang said teasingly as Jaune took a second to understand her meaning till he realized the position he was in quickly getting off Yang as he stood up blushing.

"I, um, I didn't mean to do that."

Jaune said nervously as he blushed as Yang just laughed as she sat up waving a hand in front of her face.

"Easy now hero, nothing wrong with a little fun."

Yang teased again causing Jaune to blush more as he turned away from her coughing into his hand. Yang just laughed at him as she stood up patting him on the shoulder.

"Be glad I wasn't trying or you would have been stuck on the bottom."

Yang whispered into Jaune's ear as she quickly snatched some of the twizzlers from him as she ran back into her team's room while grabbing her things.

"See you tomorrow hero."

Yang said quickly closing the door as Jaune just sighed rubbing the back of his head still blushing as he tried to get rid of the image of him mounting Yang from his head as he turned to see his rooms door open as Nora came out saying he could come back in. Jaune quickly came back into the room and he and his team went on with the rest of their afternoon just like they had the previous day, just chatting about their classes. Thankfully it helped distract Jaune from the mental image he now had of Yang under him but he did his best to keep his hormones in check. Afterwards the four finally called it a night as Jaune set his scrolls alarm so he could wake up early.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was just like the last with his breakfast being filled with constant advances from the students while also constant questioning from many others while this time he had his team to help him fend off the student body along with team RWBY. While Yang did tease him more about the previous day, only the others didn't know what she was going on about. After breakfast the teams split up, taking to their classes like normal up till their dust class where they all came in as Jaune walked towards the classes with Blake beside him. The two slowly made their way towards their class as Jaune tried to make small talk.

"So, do you know anything about the teacher for this class?'

Jaune asked only for Blake to flip a page in her book as she continued to walk and read. Jaune's head just fell at this as he chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. As the two continued to walk forward Jaune just gave up on talking to Blake only to hear her speak up.

"The teacher seems to be a very shy woman who doesn't show up much so I don't think we will actually get to see her today if she is so shy."

Blake said as Jaune smiled at her, glad she had talked to him as he figured that was better than most got as he just smiled and continued to class with her. When the two finally got to the class Jaune held the door open for Blake like a gentleman as he then entered behind her as the two split taking seats to wait for the class to begin. It didn't take long for Glynda Goodwitch to come in and pass out papers telling them to finish them by the end of the class and that Professor Peach wouldn't be in. Jaune didn't mind this as he just sat down beside Rin as the two quickly finished up with the paper work as it wasn't all that hard, just going over the basics of Dust which Jaune happened to learn in his old school. Though what surprised him was that at the end of the papers it said that when they come into class again they will begin with the actual dust tests.

Jaune didn't know how he felt about that as he knew his luck with dust was pretty bad as he remembered the time he blew up his dust class back at his old school. After that he was banned from handling the dust. When the class was over Jaune and Rin handed in their work as Jaune told Rin to let Pyrrha and Nora know that he was going to go and meet up with Doctor Beatrice Oobleck. Rin nodded and waved goodbye as Jaune went off to meet with the good doctor. It didn't take him long to reach Doctor Oobleck's class as he came in to see her working on some paper work she looked just as much of a mess as she had before her head seemed to dip slowly as she looked ready to pass out. The good doctor didn't notice him as he came in as she seemed to be engrossed in signing as many papers as she could. Jaune looked over the room a little as he noticed the good doctor's thermos lay on its side hanging half off the corner of her desk seemingly empty. Jaune figured that was why the doctor looked like a zombie.

'Must need a caffeine shot.' Jaune thought as he sighed and gave a knock on the door frame drawing the doctor's attention as she turned to him.

"Oh, Mr. Arc glad to see you made it, you were 3 minutes and 55 seconds late so I figured I would get some paper work done before you arrived."

Beatrice said as Jaune just raised a brow at her having said he was late. He wanted to tell her she never gave him a set time to arrive but he figured it didn't matter as he just sighed and walked into the room.

"Forgive the tardiness, it won't happen again."

Jaune said not really sure why it matter if he were just a few minutes late.

"Good to hear, now I have a few questions I would like to ask you before we start this little test of mine."

Beatrice said as Jaune just nodded coming up to her desk lifting her thermos up so it stood up right and slid it away from the edge. She began to question him on many things he had been questioned before by other doctors, such as "what did he feel when he unlocked his aura?" or "Did you experience anything in your life that might help explain why you were able to unlock your aura?" Questions that Jaune had been through with over 30 different doctors before. She asked him about the day he unlocked his aura and he gave her a summarized version of the events like he had many others. He wanted to stop Beatrice before she gave him a question he hadn't been asked before.

"Do you think someone did something to you to make you different?"

Jaune was taken by surprise as no one had ever asked him a question like that as he just stared confused at the doctor.

"Wait do you think someone made me this way?"

Jaune asked as the doctor just shrugged.

"Who knows, but judging from your reaction that would be a no or you don't remember if someone did do something to you. Either way I am done questioning you, now we can get on with this test."

Beatrice said standing up as Jaune did the same ready to continue questioning her as to why she would believe someone would make him have aura or even how that was possible as he stood up with her. He was about to ask her to explain things only for her to raise a hand shushing him as she walked around her desk coming up in front of him. Jaune just looked down at her doing his best not to look down her shirt as he just let her look him over. The doctor gave a nod before taking a step back.

"Alright, you said you were attacked by a Beowulf, may I see the scars?"

The doctor asked as Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"Um, why?"

Jaune wasn't really sure how he felt about a teacher asking him to take his shirt off in her class alone with her….. Ok his teenage mind might be making something of nothing but still he didn't know what to do.

"I want to see how bad the wound was, it might help explain why your aura was unlocked, after that we will start the test."

The doctor said as Jaune was not sure about the whole thing but sighed as he quickly removed his blazer and vest as he then unbuttoned his shirt removing only his left sleeve as he showed the doctor the scars. Beatrice stepped forward reaching out as her hands come up as she examined the scars. Jaune blushed slightly at having her touch him but quickly shook it off as he knew there wasn't anything going on. Still his stupid teenage hormones screamed at him to act. He resisted it as he just let the doctor continue to examine the scars. When she was done she told him to button his shirt back up and he did so gladly.

"This is interesting." The Beatrice said as Jaune raised a brow at her questionably till she went on. "So skin is an organ, something everyone who takes anatomy knows, but what many don't know is skin is seamless, like a fine cloth that protects everything underneath. Think of it like silk, if there was just a small tear in it there becomes a difference in how it looks, the same applies to skin. Burns, injuries or any type of trauma that causes the skin to tear will make it scar. Scars are a natural part of the healing process after an injury. How the scar looks depends on many factors but you say your scar had just appeared after you woke up, that means a wound that would have killed a normal person had healed in a matter of hours for you."

Beatrice said as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head still not sure what she was saying.

"Ok, so other than a lesson on how scars work is there a point to this?"

Jaune asked a little more impatiently then he had intended as he waited to be reprimanded only for the doctor to seem to ignore it as she pointed a finger into his chest.

"The wound on your chest was deep from what you said, seeing as the Beowulf that had attacked you had sunk its teeth into you. That means the muscle in your shoulder and chest should have been ripped apart and torn away, so why doesn't the scar on your chest have signs of the muscle having been removed, why does it look as it only the skin had been damaged?"

The doctor said a small smile as Jaune just stared confused having lost track of anything the doctor was saying.

"You see your chest still has muscle where it shouldn't be, meaning your healing surpasses all understanding, you aura is extremely powerful if it was able to regenerate muscle fibers that had been taken out when the Beowulf had bitten you."

Jaune paused as he took in what the doctor said as he just stared at her confused.

"Ok so is that normal?"

Jaune asked hopping it was because he really didn't like that glint in the doctor's eye as she just smiled at him.

"No, at least not in a person who had just unlocked their aura and still the speed in which the wound healed is beyond normal."

Jaune just sighed really hoping he could leave now not wanting to stay for this test anymore. He slowly took a step back only for the good doctor to vanish in a flash as he then felt a hand on his back as he turned around to see Beatrice standing behind him smiling.

"Do not worry I will not do anything to hurt you I just want to test how strong your aura is."

The doctor said as Jaune gulped really regretting agreeing to be a part of a test for this crazy woman.

"Is there a chance you would take a rain check, I mean I have a lot of work to finish for my other classes I don't really want to fall behind."

Jaune said as the doctor just smiled at him as she pushed him forward away from the door.

"Don't worry this won't take long at all, I promise."

The doctor said smiling at him as all he felt was he had brought out the mad scientist trapped within. 'Dear god I hope I come out of this with all my limbs intact.' Jaune thought gulping as he really wanted to run as the doctor slowly walked up to him looking like she was about to cut him open to examine his insides.

End

 **AN/ Hurray a new chapter for you reader people! I hope you reader people like the story so far. As you can see I have taken to quickly change from cannon after the last few chapters and I am going to keep up with doing this till I feel I need to put cannon back in. for now have fun with my little mayhem I have set in motion. Ok that's all I hope you readers like this story.**

 **K on with the usual please leave a review I need to know what you strange little reader people think of this story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 9

Just add a Y

 **AN/Hello readers.**

Chapter 9 never again.

Jaune slowly opened the door to his dorm room where Rin, Nora and Pyrrha all sat on their respected beds, doing about their own thing till they saw him walk in. Pyrrha let out a light gasp while Rin just stared at him confused and worried while Nora…. Well Nora was Nora.

"Oh my god, Jaune you look like you just fought a dragon, what happened, did you win!?"

Nora shouted with a little more cheer than Jaune liked as she bounced over to him looking over the poor knight who now had burn marks all over his uniform while some of his hair was singed black where he had soot covering his face and hands. Pyrrha and Rin came up to him looking him over.

"Jaune what happened to you?"

Pyrrha asked as she handed him a rag which he used to wipe the soot from his face.

"I was put through hell."

Jaune said tiredly as he turned and pointed to the shower.

"Mind if I clean up before I explain?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha and Rin nodded while Nora just jumped on his shoulders and whined.

"Oh, but I wanted to hear what hell is like!"

Nora pouted as Jaune just sighed and let Rin pull the Valkyrie off him as he quickly went to take his shower. He didn't take more than eight minutes to clean up as he came back out, dressed again toweling his hair off as he did. The girls then asked again what had happened and he went off to explain what the good doctor, Beatrice Oobleck, put him through. He explained that when he went to let Beatrice test his aura and all the questions she asked him while leaving out the question of if someone had done something to him. He even told the girls about the fear he felt when the doctor had finished with her questionings as he had thought she wanted to dissect him. Luckily that wasn't the case as he went on to explain that he ended up having to fight the good doctor as she had said the best way to test his aura was through combat.

He ended up getting attacked by her wielding her thermos which happened to be some sort of club, torch, thing that burned and smacked him around her class room. That went on for about 30 minutes before his aura finally went to the red and the doctor ended the test only to come back up and stab him in the arm with a syringe, taking his blood. After words, she tested his blood and then let him go.

"And that is what happened to me."

Jaune said as he fell back onto his bed waving his hand in the air over his head in a circle as Pyrrha sat down next to him while Nora and Rin sat on Pyrrha's bed across from him.

"That's horrible, why would she do that?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just shrugged and waved a hand above his head again.

"She said that she was checking if my aura carried different properties and wanted to see how it reacted in combat. Needless to say, she found nothing."

Jaune said letting out a tired sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face as he looked up at the ceiling. He could see from his peripherals that Pyrrha wanted to ask more questions but he wasn't in the mood and he was more than a little tired. With a grunt, he sat up and turned to his partner.

"I am tired, we can talk more tomorrow, so do you mind if I call it a night?"

Jaune asked as the girls let him get his sleep while Pyrrha gave him a small apologetic look before moving off to her bed and lying down while Rin and Nora did the same. Jaune quickly rolled onto his side facing the wall as he thought back to what Beatrice had asked him. He felt odd thinking about the question as he wondered if someone had done something to, that if he might be some sort of science experiment. He would have continued with that thought if he hadn't been so tired so he quickly dosed off hoping the next day would be better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune woke the next morning to the sound of his scroll going off as he quickly silenced it as he sat up to see his team moving about already dressed and ready for the day as he stood up and got ready himself, quickly moving into the shower with his spare uniform. When he came out he and the girls quickly ran off to get breakfast. Again, breakfast was full of girls talking to Jaune as he did he best to hold them off while answering as many questions he could and doing his best to turn down many of the girl's advances. While he would love to accept all the dates he was being offered he didn't want to risk the girls either hating him at the end or just up and tying him to a chair or bed and selling him off as the ride a Jaune for possible future aura using sons. While that was just his mind going a little crazy as he was certain the girls wouldn't do that unless they were secretly evil mastermind's hell bent on destroying the world. Again, though not something the girls would do, this wasn't some cheesy anime.

After breakfast, they went onto class like usual going through the day with ease as the day passed with no trouble up till lunch. Jaune walked into the mess hall alongside Pyrrha chatting as they did quickly grabbing their lunch. When they sat down with their team and team RWBY as they were met with Nora telling a crazy story about how she and Rin took down a huge pack of Ursa's while Rin happened to tell the true story. All of which happened to be a reoccurring dream for Nora. Jaune just chuckled at this as Nora just glared lightly at her childhood friend while everyone got to eating. As they ate they all chatted about their first few classes while Yang complained only to get scolded by Weiss causing Jaune to chuckle at her plight as he ate. Sadly, for him Nora ended up telling the others about what happened to him yesterday with him going to Beatrice's class…. Alone.

Yeah he was in trouble as he quickly saw the mischief in Yang's eyes as she smiled at him while Blake had a small smirk hidden behind her book while Weiss had a blush as she stood up and began to shout at him calling him a stupid dog. Yang went on to ask him how it was making innuendo's left and right as she poked at him causing him to blush while Weiss continued to call him a stupid dog. As that went on only when lunch ended did he finally clear the matter up as he explained the tests that the doctor put him through. After that was done they went on to class while Yang kept to teasing him while Weiss still grumble about him being a stupid dog. After that horrible experience the day went on till the final period of the day came which happened to be Peter Ports class again, this time being dubbed strategy over Grimm study.

Again, the class was full of Peter going on and on about himself, as Jaune just groaned and did his best to listen to every stupid story the man made up as he tried to pick out what was true and fake from his tales. Jaune had to admit he didn't know a person could talk about himself so much. Jaune let the man go on and on about some stupid battle he went through when he was a soldier. About how the Grimm assaulted the base Fort Read that he was stationed at. As he went on to talk about how he saved so many of his comrades only pausing when a student asked what his comrades names were. That was the first time Jaune heard Peter tell the truth as he named off everyone from his unit. Many of the students seemed fine just listening to Peter as he named off his friends only for the bell to class to end. The girls all left as they were more than glad to be done with Peter's class. Jaune didn't though as he let his team go on a head of him telling them to head out and grab some dinner for him for when he got back to the room.

Jaune packed his things and walked down to Peter who was far quieter than he normally was as he filed away papers on his desk.

"So how many really made it out?"

Jaune asked as he came up to Peter who paused as his hands hovered over a stack of papers as he looked up to Jaune.

"My boy what do you mean?"

Peter asked jollily or at least as jollily as he could be, seeing as instead of his voice causing Jaune's ears to ring his voice seemed muted as he sat down behind his desk looking to Jaune.

"I mean how many of the people from your unit really made it out of Fort Read?"

Jaune asked as Peter just stared at him as he slowly stood up and walked over to a bust he had of himself. Jaune had to look twice as he didn't remember seeing the bust before when they first had class as Peter walked over grabbing the bust and lifting it up as on the bottom was a little slide where he opened it up to reveal dog tags.

"Only 4 of us made it out of the fort, when there were 20 of us in the unit."

Peter said as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head as he turned away from Peter looking at the chalk board.

"So why not tell the class that over the fairy tale you made up?"

Jaune asked as he winced realizing he was being rude only to get a chuckle out of Peter.

"If you were anyone else I would have punched you through a wall for asking me that."

Peter said as he turned back to Jaune, who just had his head lowered.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude; I just don't understand why you didn't tell the truth."

Jaune said only to get another chuckle from Peter.

"Dear boy, I am a former soldier." Peter said as he paused to look at the dog tags. "I have lost so many friends I have almost become numb to it, I choose to tell fairy tales over the truth because I refuse to let the dirty truth stain the light of the children I teach. While you aren't the first to figure out the truth I must say you are one of the fasted to figure it out. Not the fastest but one of them."

Peter said patting Jaune on the shoulder fondly as he just shook his head. Jaune could understand what Peter meant about not wanting the truth to stain the others as he could understand not wanting to let Ruby or Nora know something so horrible. Still though, it did bother him to think that the others would stay blind to what the world could be like. Still Jaune felt he could agree with Peter on hiding the truth as he let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess I will keep this little secret of yours so I should take my leave, no reason for me to keep you. It looks like you have a lot of work left to do; I will let you get to it."

Jaune said as he turned to leave only stopping when Peter spoke up.

"Thank you Jaune, best of luck to you."

Peter said his voice slowly returning to its normal jolly sound as Jaune waved goodbye and went back to the dorm room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked back into the dorm room glad to see Pyrrha had gotten him dinner again as he went over to chow down only to be stopped by Nora who was grinning at him.

"Nora no, I am not going to do your crazy exercise routine again, I like my body as it is."

Jaune said slowly moving past Nora who pouted as she jumped up onto Jaune shoulders.

"Come on Jauney, I thought it was fun, I felt like the master training their pupil!"

Nora cheered as Jaune rolled his eyes at her quickly shaking her off as he sat down and went on to eat his dinner. Jaune was constantly begged by Nora to continue with the exercise routine. Jaune turned her down again and again as she just continued to pout. If anything, Jaune had to thank his sisters for allowing him to grow a tolerance for pouts. After about an hour of this Nora finally gave up as Jaune just patted her on the head as he went to bed. As Jaune lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling as he prepared to go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jaune woke up the same as he has the last few days as he came to the sight of his team going through their morning routine. Jaune let out a yawn as he sat up and stretched as he sat up and went to go and shower as he grabbed his uniform and got ready for the day. As he walked up to the bathroom though he was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait Jaune."

Pyrrha came up behind him as he turned around to look at his partner.

"Yeah what is it?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled.

"Well I was thinking last night that seeing as you don't want Nora to train you, why not allow me to help train you?'

Pyrrha asked hands behind her back as she looked at Jaune for and answer only for him to start to laugh. Pyrrha was taken aback by this as Jaune laughed as he reached out patting Pyrrha on the head.

"I don't need a trainer, I need an exercise routine, while I am glad you offered the help but I am good, I am certain I can scratch by with the bare minimum. "

Jaune said as he turned away missing the slightly dejected look Pyrrha had as he went to leave the room. As the others did the same while Nora patted Pyrrha on the shoulder reassuringly as they went out to grab breakfast. When they got to the mess hall yet again did Jaune get greeted with a horde of girls questioning him, though the number was slowly beginning to shrink and Jaune was more than a little thankful for that. The team set about grabbing the breakfast and sat down with team RWBY and the group of girls who were starting to become fan girls of his as Yang put it. After breakfast, they broke off again to go through their classes like usual. The day passed in a flash and with the final class of the day being some sort of government class with Beatrice Oobleck again. The class was simply teaching how the other kingdoms governments worked and how the Huntress' were seen in each kingdom.

The class passed just as quickly as the rest as Jaune did his best to keep up having troubles with some of the subjects as he wasn't very versed in such matters, as he chalked notes down left and right on anything he thought might be useful. He had trouble keeping up with the good doctor as she seemed to talk either like a slug or like a caffeinated squirrel. Neither were easy to follow as half the time she talked slowly she seemed to forget half of the stuff she wanted to say, and when she talked super-fast she was far too fast to catch what she was saying. When class ended Jaune let out a relieved sigh as he stood up as he stopped and went to leave only stopping when a copper haired girl came down the stairs from her desk shoulder checking Jaune causing him to stagger some.

"Watch it!"

The girl snapped as she quickly left the class as Jaune just stood at his desk confused as to why the girl snapped at him till he just shook his head not caring as he figured it didn't matter. He quickly walked down the stairs heading down to the door of the class where Pyrrha stood waiting for him only to stopped when Beatrice flashed in front of him.

"Mr. Arc may I take a minute of your time?"

Beatrice asked as Jaune just gulped some remembering her test and how she basically beat him across the class room.

"Sorry, but I have a lot of work I need to finish and I wanted to work on it with my team so I can't really spare the time."

Jaune said quickly moving past Beatrice only for her to flash in front of him again.

"I am sorry but this can't wait please, I wish to speak with you about the tests I ran."

Beatrice said as Jaune just sighed tiredly at her as he turned to his team waving them on. He turned back to Beatrice and waited for her to explain.

"So you see when I ran your blood I had been expecting to find something but in the end, it was a dead end." The doctor said as Jaune just pinched the bridge of his nose wonder why the doctor was telling him she found nothing when she made it sound like she did. "Now while I found nothing in your blood I was surprised to find something else."

Beatrice said as Jaune raised a questioning brow at her somewhat intrigued by her words.

"What else did you find?"

Jaune asked as Beatrice quickly pulled out her scroll and showed him a screen that showed his picture and hers with two green lines next to them. Jaune didn't know what that was about as he turned to her for her to explain.

"You see, this is an aura meter which is used during training matches as well as during the Vytal festival." Beatrice said as Jaune nodded and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Beatrice to continue. "See while I was weakening your aura I had the aura meter active so I could see how quickly it would be depleted. Now from what you and I remember your aura took thirty minutes to be completely depleted, something at the time I hadn't thought about, but interesting enough I compared your aura to those of other students and found that you have more aura than the average person."

Beatrice said as Jaune just stared at her confused not understanding her.

"This means?"

Jaune asked waving a hand in front of him for her to go on.

"This means you have three times more aura then an average person. Something that has never been recorded."

Beatrice said with a small smile as Jaune just stared at her slowly starting to understand what she was saying.

"So what you are saying is if I have more aura then normal you think it has something to do with me being a man."

Jaune said not believing the good doctor as that seemed a little weird. While he found some logic to the assumption but that didn't make him believe it.

"This is only a guess but it might also explain why you were able to unlock your aura." The doctor said as Jaune was more intrigued by this as he waited for her to continue. "You see, let's think of your body like a wine bottle. The bottle, your body, houses the aura inside it. That aura is closed off, unable to be unlocked for reasons still unknown, but when that aura inside you starts to grow to the levels you have it starts to build pressure, as the pressure builds the bottom slowly losses its hold on the aura till its quirk pops and outcome the aura. But this is something that has never happened before seeing as if that were the case all men would be able to release their aura once it builds up enough. So, what I can assume is that your aura which has built up to three times that of a standard person was far too much for your body to simple house it. So, when you were attacked by that Beowulf it caused your aura to react and activate breaking through the container that had kept your aura locked."

Beatrice explained as Jaune nodded understanding her explanation.

"So what you're saying is when that Beowulf bit me my aura spilled out at that moment."

Jaune said as the doctor nodded. Jaune had to admit that was interesting in all honesty, but he couldn't deny that the test gave Jaune an answer to why he had aura but it did leave him with the question as to why he had more aura. He thanked the doctor for that little revelation as he turned to leave the class.

"One more Mr. Arc, may I make a request?"

Beatrice asked as Jaune turned around to look at her.

"Sure what is it?"

Jaune asked as Beatrice gave him a light smile.

"Is it alright if I call you Jaune?"

Beatrice asked with a light smile as she waited for Jaune's answer. Jaune just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head before smiling at Beatrice.

"Of course I don't mind."

Jaune said as he waved goodbye to the good doctor as he walked off to head back to his room. As Jaune walked out of the class and made his way back to the dorms he turned a corner only to bump into someone who let out a yelp falling over. Jaune quickly reached out catching the person.

"Wow, sorry you ok?"

Jaune asked as he looked at the girl he caught as he saw a bob on the top of her head. He looked up to come to the sight of brown bunny ears. Jaune was surprised till he remembered see a brown-haired rabbit Faunus after the entrance ceremony. Jaune couldn't help but stare at the ears as he held the girl till he felt a slight little push on his chest as he looked down to see the girl he was holding trying to push away from him.

"Oh sorry about that."

Jaune said quickly letting the girl go as he took a step back.

"I-it's ok."

The girl said shyly as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"No really I am sorry."

Jaune said as the girl just hid behind her ears as she seemed to take a step back. Jaune just chuckled lightly as he could see her nervousness. 'Great, she must be one of the girls who aren't used to being around men.' Jaune thought sadly.

"Well I am sorry for bumping into you like that, I guess I will take my leave."

Jaune said turning away ready to leave till the rabbit Faunus spoke up.

"W-what is your name?"

Jaune turned around giving the girl a light smile.

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc, what's your name?"

Jaune asked as the girl just kept her rabbit ears down over her face.

"I-it's Velvet."

The girl said as Jaune smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Velvet."

Jaune said as waved goodbye to the girl who did the same but kept her face hidden behind her ears. Jaune just smiled and left. 'I wonder if I will get to see her again.' Jaune thought as he walked back to his dorm room.

End

 **AN/ Hurray, I did a new chapter for you reader people. I hope you guys like the story so far. I have been having fun with this story so far so I hope you guys have been having just as much fun as me. While I don't really have any notes left for you I just wanted to say thanks to you reader people for being kind enough to read this story.**

 **Ok onto the norm.**

 **Leave a review I need them to know what you people think of the story and chapter so please do leave me a review.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

Just add a Y

 **AN/ Hello reader people.**

Chapter 10 first fight

Jaune walked into his dorm room coming in to see his team doing their thing while Pyrrha had set up a plate of food for him. Jaune smiled as he walked in heading for the food while he looked at Nora who bounced on her bed.

"So what did I miss while I was out?"

Jaune asked as he looked at his friends, eating his dinner. Pyrrha just shrugged as she wrote in her text book, finishing up some work from class.

"Nothing much, just more girls coming by looking for you."

Pyrrha said as she wrote in her text book. Jaune just sighed at what she said while it was both a sigh of relief and a tired one seeing as he wasn't sure what to do with the whole girls falling over him.

"Sorry you had to deal with that."

Jaune said as he sat down at his desk eating his dinner as Pyrrha just waved away his apology.

"You don't need to apologies, I am glad I was able to help you, and if keeping some people away is all I have to do I don't mind."

Pyrrha said as she went back to working in her book. Jaune turned to Rin and Nora to see them nodding in agreement with Pyrrha as he just smiled at them.

"Thank you for that, but I am sorry you had to deal with this."

Jaune said as he finished up eating his dinner.

"Come on Jauney it's ok!" Nora cheered as she flipped off her bed landing in front of Jaune patting him on the head. "Either way we are a team, we look out for each other so we will always help!"

Nora cheered as she turned around and bounced back to her bed as Jaune just smiled at her antics. 'Guess she has a point.' Jaune thought as he set up his now empty plate as he told the girls that he was going to call it a night after he showered. The girls nodded as he walked into the bathroom with his sleepwear. After showering and changing he walked out of the shower and went over to his bed to sleep. As he laid down Pyrrha came over and sat down next to him. He raised a brow at her wondering what she wanted.

"So tomorrow will be our first day of combat class and I was wondering if on the weekend would you like to spar with me?"

Pyrrha asked as she looked away from him out the window to the room. Jaune thought of the question as he scratched his cheek.

"I guess if we could have a few spars from time to time if you want."

Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled as she stood up and walked back over to her bed.

"Then on Saturday we can head down to the arena and get a ring set up for us to spar in."

Pyrrha said as she lay down on her bed as Jaune just sighed not sure why Pyrrha was so happy as he just turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was the same as the last as Jaune woke up to the sound of Nora singing again as he went about his morning routine the same as the last few days. He got up, he showered, he got dressed and he walked out into the hall for the girls to do the same. As he walked into the hall he was surprised as he was met with the sight of Yang and Ruby standing in the hall. The two turned to look at Jaune. Jaune was surprised to see the girls dressed in their normal clothing over their uniform.

"Sup Jaune?"

Yang said as she waved at him as he waved back walking into the hall leaning back against the wall of the hall.

"Hey Jaune what are doing?"

Ruby asked as she looked at his room's door.

"The girls are all showering, so I came out to let them have their privacy."

Jaune said as he and the girls began to chat lightly as Yang teased Jaune some about having to get kicked out of his room whenever the girls showered. Ruby simply ignored her sister as she told Jaune he was a very kind guy for being willing to give the girls their privacy. Yang just huffed at her sister before smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest pushing up her beast as she did. Jaune turned away from her with a blush. Yang smiled at that as she began to tease Jaune who did his best to ignore her.

"Hey leave Jaune alone Yang.

Ruby said as she pushed her sister who just laughed as Jaune thanked Ruby.

The three began to chat as Jaune waited for his teammates to finish up changing. As the three talked Jaune asked them what they were forward to in class.

"I am going to love getting to see all the cool weapons the other students have!"

Ruby gushed as Jaune just chuckled at her joy for something so strange, as yang just patted her sister on the head.

"You know Ruby you need help with that little obsession of yours, as for me I am going to have a hell of a lot of fun fighting the others!"

Yang said gleefully as she pulled Ruby into a headlock as she did. Ruby began to struggle in her sister's headlock. Jaune just chuckled at the two not sure what he should think of their answers. He was about to ask them why they were looking forward to that only for the door to his room to open as Nora beckoned him in. He nodded and waved to Yang and Ruby who just waved back save for Ruby who was still stuck in a headlock. As Jaune walked into the room so he and his team could head down to the mess hall to get breakfast. The morning went by quick as Jaune went about dealing with the group of girls following him and the girls who kept trying to ask him out on a date. In the end, it was the same as any other morning as he then split from the group as he and his team went off to their classes for the day. The day went by surprisingly fast compared to the previous days as it seemed everyone in the classes were chatting excitedly for their first combat class of the year.

Many of the students complained about not getting to have combat class every day but Jaune couldn't care less about that as he just waited to see what would happen. As Jaune finished up the last of his standard classes he walked out of his last class room as he was met with Pyrrha who was waiting for him. When Pyrrha saw him she gave a small smile and wave as she ran up with him as they went off to get to the arena for combat class. As they went thought Pyrrha paused as she turned to Jaune.

"Hey you should go and get changed in the room before we get to class, that way you don't have to wait for all the girls to leave the locker room."

Pyrrha said as Jaune cupped his chin in thought.

"You know that's not a bad idea, I will be back as soon as I can." Jaune said as he turned to run to the dorm room only to stop as he turned back to Pyrrha. "You will tell the combat instructor where I went right?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded at him as he gave her a small smile before waving and running off to the dorm room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Jaune to get to the dorm and change, as he came running back to the arena. When Jaune came into the arena he was met with the sight of students filling in from different entrances. Many of the students went into the locker room while others left the locker room, as some students simple went up to the stands where they waited for class to begin. As Jaune walked in he watched as Pyrrha came out of the locker room. She saw him and waved as she ran up to him. The two of them turned to make their way up to the stands where they would wait for the teacher.

"So, what do you think is going to happen today?"

Jaune asked as he walked beside Pyrrha who just chuckled.

"We are going to fight."

She answered flatly as Jaune just sighed giving her a flat stare.

"I know we are going to fight, but I mean how, is it going to be team battles or is it going to be partner's or just simple duels?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha just smiled at him as they moved towards the stairs to the stands.

"Well I assume we will start with duels seeing as those are going to be the quickest and easiest fights."

Pyrrha said as she and Jaune walked up the stairs to the stands as they went to the first row and sat down. Jaune and his team sat down chatting lightly as they waited for the professor to show up. As they talked team RWBY came up behind them taking the row above them. As they entered so did a large group of students who all came in behind them.

"Sup you guys."

Ruby said as she sat down behind Jaune while the other all took their seats next to her.

"Sup Ruby, Yang."

Jaune said as he waved at the two of them as they sat down. As they all sat down they began to ask if the professor was in yet only to stop as they turned to look down to the arenas floor as all the students that were in all quieted down. Jaune turned to look at the ring to see the vice headmistress entering as she typed into her scroll. Jaune looked down to her interested in what she was doing before he saw the giant screen on one wall of the arena lit up.

"Now class let me go over the rules for the matches."

Glynda's voice rang out echoing from the arena almost like she was talking into a mic as everyone heard her. Jaune would have to guess she was considering her scroll was right in front of her. 'Must have a mic in it for her to talk into.' Jaune thought as he waited to hear the rules for the matches.

"Today we shall have solo duels decided by random which will end when either your opponent's aura reaches the red or the time limit is reached or they submit to you."

Glynda said as she went onto help explain that the matches would go saying they would be quick matches so they could go through most the students and let as many of them as possible have a match. As she explained this she went on to begin the random selection process for the matches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class had gone by with many different matches all coming to an end with someone taking out the other. Surprisingly only one match had ended do to the time limit being reached. Jaune had to admit all the students that had gone up were pretty cool. Although Jaune was impressed with each match some of them he had to admit were a little crazy for him to follow seeing as they ended just as they began.

Those fights were the ones Pyrrha, Ruby, Rin and Blake. Those four just moved way too fast for Jaune to follow so he was a little confused when they won their fights. In all honesty Jaune had thought all of team RWBY would be that hard to follow. But in the end Yang had just played a game with her opponent before sending them flying into a wall with one well-placed punch to the face. Weiss had cast glyphs that she then trapped her opponent in and stabbed at them till their aura dropped. It was interesting to say the least seeing as many of the student's aura varied.

Jaune watch some student's aura take extremely powerful hits and stay up while others just got destroyed by strong hits. It was interesting to watch, but as the matches went on Jaune began to wonder if he would have to fight as well or if he wouldn't get the chance. He didn't care how it went seeing as he had no desire to get smacked around. As Jaune watched as Nora just finished her match as she swung her hammer into a pour girl's chest sending her flying across the ring with a loud crash as she hit the ground. Glynda ended the match as the girl's aura hit the red giving Nora the win. Nora just gave a happy whoop as she threw a hand in the air in triumph. Glynda then let Nora go as she explained what Nora's opponent did wrong.

"Alright we should be able to get in two more matches, so let's select the next combatants."

Glynda said as she typed into her scroll as the monitor above the arena as the two windows began to spin with an assortment of student pictures. Jaune watched as each picture rolled by as he waited to see who would be decided for the next match. Jaune watched as Nora came up and gave her a high five when she sat down. He turned back to look at the monitor as he saw the picture of a copper haired girl in knight armor as his own picture rolled up onto the screen. Jaune sighed as Glynda turned the stands.

"Will Carla Winchester and Jaune Arc please enter the ring?"

Glynda said as Jaune stood up and began to make his way to the ring while the Carla girl did the same. As Jaune entered the ring he saw the Carla girl as she swung a mace around as she let it rest on her shoulders as she came into the ring. Jaune gave Carla a once over as he checked out all her gear. She had shoulder length copper hair her right bangs which fell over her right eye. Her left bangs were held behind her ear with a hair clip in the shape of a golden eagle. Her eyes were a dark blue but lighter than Jaune's own eyes. Carla was dressed in a black turtle neck shirt underneath a set of grey armor with golden trim and a golden eagle across her chest. She had on black pants to go with her shirt and a red belt.

Carla just shot a small glare at Jaune before giving a cocky smile as she took her mace from her shoulders and setting its head on the ground as she used it like a cane.

"Looks like I get to teach the Huntsman how a Huntress fights."

Carla said cockily her while her cheeks had a light pink tint to them. Jaune just gave her a small bitter smile and wave of his hand as he held back his anger at her cocky remark. Jaune didn't like the way Carla said that as it sounded like she was looking down on him. He was about to say something only for Glynda to speak up first as she typed into her scroll.

"Now, remember you two this match will be decided by aura outs, so be sure to stop battling the moment the bell rings signaling your defeat."

Glynda said as Carla nodded as Jaune did the same thing. Carla just gave Jaune a cocky smile again as she hefted her mace onto her shoulders as she waited for Glynda to begin the match. Jaune drew his sword and extended his shield as he waited like Carla.

"Now begin!"

Glynda shouted as Carla smiled as she quickly charged forward towards Jaune. Jaune quickly raised his shield as Carla closed in bringing her mace down in an over the head strike. He quickly smacked the strike to the side with his shield as he thrust out with his sword aiming to stab her in the chest only for her to turn her body as she dodged the strike. As she dodged the strike she quickly swung her mace in a horizontal line as it pushed into Jaune's shield pushing him back. Jaune held strong against the strike as he grunted in strain at the strength Carla had. 'Damn she may not look it but she is stronger than she looks.' Jaune thought as he quickly jumped back dodging a second swing from Carla.

He quickly back pedaled as he dodged and block all the strikes Carla threw at him as he tried to think of a plan to beat her. As he continued to dodge and block he noticed that Carla would over swing at times as he began to pace her strikes to get a rhythm of how she will attack him. He knew if he took any direct hit from Carla he would be the one to lose the fight. Although he did think back to what Beatrice had said about him having a lot of aura. If anything, that might keep him in the fight but he didn't want to test that. So, as he continued to dodge and block Carla's strikes he finally found the rhythm as dodged one of her strikes and struck out thrusting at her exposed side stabbing into the side of her chest forcing her back.

Carla let out a grunt of pain as she took a step back after taking the strike as she then glared at Jaune as she swung her mace for his head. He ducked under the strike quickly coming back up stabbing at her face as she pulled her head back dodging the strike as it flew past her chin and face. Carla went to jump back but staggered as she looked down to see Jaune had pushed his left leg out hooking it behind her left leg. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back to Jaune as he quickly threw a punch with his shield using it like a gauntlet as he slammed it into her chest and forced her back and down to the ground. Carla hit the ground with a heavy crash as her armor clanged along the marble floor. Jaune quickly fell onto her slamming his knee into her gut knocking the wind from her lungs.

Carla let out a growl as she went to try and smack Jaune off her with her mace only for Jaune slammed his shield into her arm forcing her mace arm to the ground locking it there. He then used his left right foot and stepped onto her left arm to keep her from punching at him. He reversed his grip on his sword and held it in an ice pick like grip as he held it over head aiming the tip to her throat.

"Submit."

Jaune said flatly as he stared down at Carla panting as he did. Carla squirmed grabbing at his leg with her left hand trying to get him off her before huffing as she turned away glaring off to the side her face red as she submitted. Jaune just let out a breath of relief as he heard Glynda call the match as he stood up collapsing his shield as he reached down to help Carla up only for her to smack his hand away as she stood up. Her face was still red as she glared at the floor refusing to look at Jaune as she turned and left the ring. Jaune just rubbed the back of his head as Carla walked out of the ring only stopping before looking over her shoulder at Jaune.

"I won't accept this as a defeat!" Carla said angrily as she turned away from him. "But good fight."

Carla mumbled the last bit not wanting him to hear it but Jaune smiled as he did.

"You to."

Jaune said turning away missing the sight of Carla's ears turning red as she quickly left the ring to go and join her team mumbling about how stupid she was for letting that slip out. As Jaune walked back up to the stands the bell signaling the end of class rang out as Jaune looked up to his team who all were making their way down to him with team RWBY in tow. When they finally got to him he was met with Nora tackling into him spinning him around as she lifted him up in a bone breaking hug.

"Jaune you were amazing!" Nora cheered as she squeezed the life out of him. "You only landed two hits and you won the match that was so amazing!"

Nora shouted happily as she dropped Jaune who landed on his feet wobbled and held up a finger.

"Thank you Nora."

Jaune wheezed out before falling forward only for Pyrrha and Rin to catch him as they held him up at their side. He gave the girls a small smile as thanks as he tried to catch his breath only for Ruby to smack into his chest giving him a hug like Nora if only less life threatening.

"Jaune that was awesome, you kicked her but!"

Ruby cheered as she let Jaune go jumping back swinging her arms around making fight noises pretending to act out his fight as her teammates came up. Yang just smiled at Ruby quickly grabbing her hood and covering her head.

"Easy now Rube's don't go to crazy and start drooling."

Yang teased Ruby getting a laugh out of Jaune and Nora. Jaune finally got his breath back as he looked up to see what the rest of his team had to say. Pyrrha just complemented him saying his fight was well played out and he did great. Rin did the same just with less words and a small pat on the back. Jaune then turned to the rest of team RWBY for their feedback only for Weiss to huff and turn away from him saying he made more than a few mistakes but did well enough. That annoyed Jaune but he left it alone as he just rolled his eyes at her. He then turned to Blake who just said he did good as she went on to read her book. Jaune just chuckled nervously at that not sure how he should feel about her reaction but didn't say anything.

He then turned to Yang who look ready to go as he just gave her a smile and said nothing not wanting to open that bag of bees. Yang let out a whine as she jumped onto Jaune's back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey why didn't you ask me what I thought of the fight, I wanted to say how sexy you looked when you are all hot and sweaty?"

Yang teased as she poked at his cheek with her finger as he blushed and tried to tune her out while Ruby and Weiss grabbed hold of her pulling Yang off him as they scolded him for what she said. Ruby mostly scolded Yang for teasing Jaune having not understood what she had said to him while Weiss scolded her for what she had said knowing full well what she meant. Jaune just let out a chuckled at the whole ordeal not sure what to do as he turned to his team ready to leave. They all left without a fuss saying farewell to team RWBY who was busy dealing with Yang. With that team JNPR had finally ended their first week of school and would finally get to rest for the rest of the day.

If only it were so simple seeing as soon as Jaune and his team walked out of the arena Jaune got swarmed by the girl from class all going on about his fight. Jaune was about to turn to his team for help only to find them being swept away by the crowd. He just gave all the girls around him a smile before quickly making a mad dash out of there.

"Why me!"

Jaune shouted as he sprinted away from all the girls who now chased him either trying to ask him on a date for the weekend or trying to get him to fight them.

End

 **AN/ hurray new chapter and all that jazz.**

 **Leave a review I need those to know what you people think of the chapter so please leave a review.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11

Just add a Y

 **AN/ sup people read the bottom.**

Chapter 11 troubling weekend

Jaune fell back onto his bed letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the comfort of his bed underneath him.

"I am so glad the week is over."

Jaune said with a small smile as he crossed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Come now, the week wasn't that bad."

Pyrrha said as she walked over to Jaune looking down at him as he cracked one eye open to look at his partner.

"Pyrrha every morning I was basically swarmed by droves of girls who wanted to either question me about my life and many who want to make me into their boy toy."

Jaune said Pyrrha just chuckled.

"Well when you put it like that the week does seem a little bad."

Pyrrha said as she waved a hand of to the side before scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"A little bad, Pyrrha I am like a walking dart board for these girls, the first to get a bull's eye is going to claim me for all the school to see and then I will to be pranced around like some prized stallion."

Jaune said as Pyrrha rolled her eyes at him smacking him in the shoulder.

"Stop being so dramatic, it isn't that bad and please what girl would do something so absurd?"

Pyrrha said as Jaune stood up walked over to their dorm window and waved a hand to present her with what was outside. Pyrrha was met with the sight of a large group of girls standing down below holding up signs ranging from signs saying 'will you go out with me' to 'please be mine'. Pyrrha chuckled awkwardly as she turned back to Jaune who closed the windows curtains.

"Do you believe me now?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha just gave him an awkward smile as she turned to Nora and Rin for help only to see Nora playing with Rin's hair while she cleaned her weapons. Pyrrha had to admit, seeing Rin clean her weapons so easily while her hair was being tied into some sort of braid.

"Ok, well some of the girls are more eccentric… and forward with what they want from you. But that doesn't mean you will be pranced around."

Jaune just shrugged accepting Pyrrha's answer as he clapped her on the shoulder walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say Pyrrha, well I will leave you girls be to shower and stuff, you know what to do when you're done."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded and walked towards the bathroom before stopping.

"I have been meaning to ask but what do you do when you wait in the hall?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune opened the door pointing out.

"I just wait, sometimes Yang walks outs and we chat but I never do much."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just stared out the door across the hall at team RWBY's door. She glared ever so slightly confusing Jaune before turning to walk into the bathroom not saying anything else. Jaune just raised a brow at her as he turned to Rin and Nora for an answer only to see Rin finish cleaning her weapons. He watched as the pistols slid into her sleeves while Nora did a surprisingly good Sloth impersonation as she hangs over Rin's shoulders arms draped over her. Jaune had almost thought Nora's eyes had spread a part just a little farther to the side of her head as she sat her expression dead to the world like she had somehow been turned off. Jaune was impressed; if Nora's shoulders weren't rising and falling with her breath he would have thought she was dead. Jaune just walked into the hall and sat down against the wall to wait for the girls.

As he sat down though he watched as team RWBY's door opened and Ruby walked out dressed in a pair of pink sweat pants and a black tank top with a heart that had eyes and teeth.

"Sup Ruby."

Jaune said causing the young girl to turn and look down at him raising a brow confused.

"Hey Jaune, what are you doing in the hall?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just smiled and pat the floor next to him for Ruby to sit.

"Come Ruby, I have a story for you."

Jaune said waving a hand through the air before him as if he was presenting something to the world. Ruby just stared confused before shrugging as she sat down next to him.

"So why are you out here?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just smiled and pat her on the head.

"The girls are showering so I am giving them privacy."

Jaune said off handed as Ruby just swatted Jaune's hand away.

"That's it; I thought you had a real proper story for me."

Ruby said as Jaune laughed as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Nah, nothing like that."

Jaune said as Ruby just elbowed him in the side of his ribs as he winced in an overly dramatic fashion as Ruby laughed at him.

"Come on Jaune don't make it sound like you have a great story when all you are doing is sitting in the hall."

Ruby said as Jaune just chuckled.

"Alright, alright I am sorry I got your hopes up." Jaune said as Ruby just smiled at him. "So what are you doing out?"

Jaune asked as Ruby just smiled.

"Turns out they finally got the lounge filled up down stairs so I was going to head down there to see if they have any strawberry's or cookies."

Ruby said as Jaune just smiled at her as he waved her off as she stood up.

"Best of luck to you then."

Jaune said as Ruby turned around stopping.

"Hey why don't you join me; I mean you owe me a meal."

Ruby said as Jaune just laughed waving a hand at her.

"Sorry not tonight Ruby, maybe tomorrow I will make you and Yang some breakfast."

Jaune said as he waved offhanded at Ruby. Ruby just nodded as she turned around to leaving waving at Jaune.

"Ok, but you better make some good breakfast."

Ruby said as she quickly ran down the stairs waving to Jaune as she did. Jaune just chuckled as he watched her leave. As he rested against the wall he turned to look up at the ceiling and wait for his team to let him back in. Jaune only had to wait a little more than half an hour when Nora popped out of the dorm telling him he could come in. Jaune did so as he then went off to take his own shower. After finishing his shower, he walked out to see Rin sitting on her bed reading a book. Nora was busy bouncing on her own bed while Pyrrha was on her on bed writing in her note book.

"What you're writing?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked up to him and closed the note book.

"Nothing much, just some little notes for class."

Pyrrha said putting the note book into her bedside table drawer. Jaune just nodded at her as he walked over to his bed sitting down crossing his legs as he looked to Pyrrha.

"So you offered to have a sparring match with me, when do you want to have the spar though?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled at him turning to him.

"We could have a match sometime after 12. I bet resting in the morning would be nice and who would say no to sleeping in."

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded as he smiled.

"Finally, I can sleep in!" Jaune cheered only for his head to droop to the side as he chuckled. "Is what I want to say, but sadly after my aura got unlocked and my mother forced me to take on a crazy exercise routine and training I haven't been able to sleep in every sense. My body is just stuck in full work mode."

Jaune said waving his hands to his side while he shrugged. Pyrrha just chuckled at him.

"You should be fine."

Pyrrha said off handed as Jaune just shook his head as he fell back onto his bed.

"Yeah, well I guess that's good. Let's get some sleep now k."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded and quickly flicked the light switch as Nora flipped on her bed landing in it to sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning was basically the same as any other only Jaune was the first to wake up this time. Jaune just shook his head at the scene as he got up and quickly went to shower. 'I should have known I would be up first.' Jaune thought only to see as Pyrrha stirred as she got up. Pyrrha yawned as she stretched her arms over her head as she turned to look around the room till she saw the Jaune and waved with a smile.

"Sorry did I wake you."

Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head as Pyrrha just waved a hand dismissing his apology.

"No, I actually slept in. I am actually surprised you are up now thought this is a pretty normal time to wake up in the morning."

Pyrrha said as Jaune shrugged as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I still feel this is early, I should be waking up at 9:30 not 7:00 in the morning."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just chuckled at him.

"Well I don't agree; 7:00am is a good time to wake up so get in there and shower before I kick you out of the room."

Pyrrha said as she waved dismissively at Jaune who just chuckled at her as he quickly went into the bathroom to shower.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaune quickly showered taking no more than 8 minutes as he finished up and walked out of the bathroom toweling his hair down as he walked into the room to see Pyrrha waiting to take her shower.

"Done already, you sure you don't want to…"

Pyrrha trailed off as she stared at Jaune who stood before her shirtless revealing his toned chest and the scars that reached up to his shoulder. Pyrrha just stared at him face flushed as she tried not to look at his abs. Pyrrha's mind just swam with many little fantasy's as she thought of everything she wished she could do with Jaune now that she saw what he had to offer. 'No wonder he was able to kill the Nevermore so easily.' Pyrrha thought as she drooled internally at the sigh before her. Pyrrha did he best to not stare at Jaune as she continued to stare at him more till he snapped his fingers in her face drawing her attention.

"Hello Pyrrha you ok?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked up to Jaune blushing like crazy as she quickly turned and ran to the bathroom. Jaune just stared at the bathroom door a brow raised in confusion. 'What was that about?' Jaune thought as he turned to look at the sleeping forms of Rin and Nora as he sighed and scratching his head. 'Maybe I should make breakfast for them.' Jaune thought as he threw the towel he had in a laundry hamper and grabbed a plain white T-shirt which he put on. As he did he thought about waiting for a bit before going to make breakfast in the lounge later before thinking it would be good to check what the lounge had now. He walked over to his bed sitting down figuring he would wait for Pyrrha to shower so she could help him out when she was done.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaune heard the door to the bathroom open as he lifted his head to see Pyrrha walking out running her fingers through her hair as she slowly tied it back into a pony tail. As she did Jaune couldn't help but stare in amazement at how pretty she was before shaking his head to dispel the thought as he got to his feet. As he stood up Pyrrha waved at him as she walked over to him fixing her circlet.

"How was your shower?"

Jaune asked as he walked up to Pyrrha before realizing he sounded like a pervert for asking her that question. Pyrrha didn't seem to notice though as Jaune winced just ever so slightly but he hid it quickly as Pyrrha just smiled at him.

"I feel refreshed, thanks for asking."

Pyrrha said as she stretched her arms with a pleased smile.

"Good to hear, but do you mind coming with me to the lounge?" Jaune asked as he threw a thumb to the door of the dorm as Pyrrha tilt her head to the side questionably. "I was thinking of making everyone some breakfast also I owe Ruby and Yang some food."

Jaune said as Pyrrha cupped her chin in thought before nodding.

"Sure but what were you going to make?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just shrugged as he turned around a small smile on his lips.

"Breakfast."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just rolled her at him as they walked out of the room together as Pyrrha smacked Jaune in the shoulder.

"Don't be a smart ass."

Pyrrha said angrily as Jaune just chuckled as they walked down the hall to head to the lounge on the bottom floor.

"Come on I thought that was a good answer." Jaune said as he smiled at Pyrrha only stopping as they came to the stairs. "Oh wait here a second."

Jaune said quickly turning around as he ran down the hall stopping in front of team RWBY dorm. He knocked on the door valiantly as he turned around running back to Pyrrha quickly. Pyrrha just raised a brow as she looked at Jaune as he ran up beside her before looking back down the hall at team RWBY's door.

"Why did you…"

Pyrrha began only to watch as team RWBY's door swung open as Yang came out into the hall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Yang shouted angrily as Jaune just smiled while Pyrrha just stared in confusion.

"I wanted to ask what you and Ruby want for breakfast!?"

Jaune called down the hall as Yang spun glaring at him eyes flashing red as Jaune just smiled and waved at her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WOKE US UP SO EARLY FOR!?"

Yang shouted as Jaune shrugged.

"Figured you should know I was making breakfast!"

Jaune called as Yang just threw her hands into the air in frustration before walking into the room. Jaune and Pyrrha heard some muffled talking before Yang came back out still glaring at Jaune.

"What are you making!?"

Yang asked as Jaune just shrugged and smiled smugly at her.

"Breakfast!"

He shouted back as Yang threw her hands into the air again.

"No duh, look what breakfast, like pancakes, eggs, bacon maybe even some waffles!" Yang shouted as she waved her hands to the side. "I mean which of those are you making!?"

Yang asked in frustration as Jaune just waved turning around.

"I'll think about it later when I get down to the lounge, you and your team should come down in 20 maybe 30 minutes at most!"

Jaune shouted out as he and Yang went and walked down the stairs as Yang just groaned in frustration as she went back into her room. Jaune just chuckled as he and Pyrrha moved down towards the bottom floor.

"Was there a reason you did that?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune shrugged.

"I owe Ruby and Yang a home cooked meal."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just raised a brow at him.

"OK, but why did you bang on her door like that, and why did you run away from the door like you did?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just smiled.

"I tried waking my sisters up in the morning for breakfast once when I was a kid, I ended up having a few of my baby teeth knocked out by the door when they kicked it open, so I know not to stand before a girl's room in the morning when you wake them up."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just chuckled.

"Really now, so are your sisters anything like Yang?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune shrugged.

"One of them is, she loves to cause trouble but nowhere near as bad as Yang does."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just nodded at him as they continued down the stairs to the lounge.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team RWBY and NR of JNPR walked into the lounge where they saw Jaune and Pyrrha setting plates of food down on the bar and a few plates on the dining table.

"Finally, I was starting to think you didn't want to eat." Jaune quipped as Yang and glared at him only to lose the glare as she saw Jaune slide a second plate towards him. "Treat me nice or you won't get to eat."

Jaune warned with a small grin as Yang just huffed as she walked over to the bar to see what was set out for everyone. Yang nodded impressed at what was before her. The plates had pancakes; eggs and bacon for everyone to eat. Yang whistled at the sight as she looked between her team who all took a seat around the bar taking a plate of food.

"Jaune you made us pancakes? Thank you!"

Nora cheered as she jumped around the bar till she jumped onto Jaune's shoulders hugging him from behind as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Nora calm down you're strangling Jaune."

Rin said tiredly as she yawned walking to the table as Jaune was pulled back by Nora who had him in a choke hold as he tapped on her arms to let him go. No one said anything about Nora strangling Jaune as he stumbled around the bar with the Valkyrie on his back.

"I'm fine with being made breakfast but what if he did something to it?"

Weiss asked poking at her food as she turned to see what her teammates were doing only to see them their food with no worry in the world. Weiss just sighed as she went on to eat as well. Behind her Nora was still strangling Jaune as she continually thanked him for the pancakes as she ate as she strangled him. Rin was sat at the table telling Nora to let him go as Jaune pleaded for help. Pyrrha was beside Nora trying to get her to let go of Jaune.

"Jaune thank you for the food this is so good."

Ruby chimed happily as she ate her breakfast while Yang gave him a thumb up, too busy to talk as she stuffed her face. Blake just gave a polite thank you for the food as she finished her breakfast without a word. Weiss said the food was adequate and left it at that. Behind team RWBY, Nora finally let Jaune go and ate her breakfast quickly as she chatted happily with Rin while Pyrrha pat Jaune on his back as he heaved lightly from behind strangled.

"Nora that is one hell of a grip you have there."

Jaune said as Nora just chuckled happily.

"Yeah, I'm really strong, sorry about strangling you it's just I love pancakes."

Nora swooned as she stuffed her mouth with a happy hum as she ate the food happily. Jaune just stared questionably at her as he looked to Rin for an answer.

"She really likes pancakes."

Rin said flatly as she ate her own food silently, although Jaune could see the faintest of a smile on her lips as she ate. Jaune didn't say anything as he turned to Pyrrha who was eating happily as well.

"Well I am glad I was able to satisfy your hunger."

Jaune said as he went on to eat his own food only to hear someone cough from the doorway of the lounge as Jaune and the others all turned around to see Olivia standing in the doorway dressed in the same green form fitting sweater and green skirt she had on last time Jaune saw her in her office. To Jaune's surprise she had a cane in her off hand. Jaune waved while Weiss got to her feet smoothing out her skirt as she nodded to Olivia.

"Good day ma'am."

Weiss said as she took on a proper stance. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her as he waved at Olivia.

"Hello Ms. Pine what do we owe this visit?"

Jaune asked as he slowly stood up, as Olivia walked over towards him nodding at Weiss.

"I came to talk with you, I wanted to see how your week went."

Olivia said as Jaune shrugged.

"Good, I mean I had my team with me so the week was pretty smooth thanks to them." Jaune said waving at his team as Nora waved exuberantly at Olivia. "They made things go by with ease."

Jaune said as Olivia nodded at him as she turned around waving a hand to the doorway.

"Why don't you have a walk with me, tell me all about it?"

Olivia asked as Jaune shrugged turning to his team.

"You don't need me, do you?"

Jaune asked them as they shook their heads as Jaune nodded and let Olivia walk away him following behind.

End

 **AN/ Hurray new chapter, no real AN just stuff for people to read is all.**

 **Leave a review for the story I need reviews so I know what you people think about the story.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Just add a Y

Chapter 12 How have you been?

Jaune stood next to the cliffs of Beacon looking down over the edge as Olivia stood behind him. After Jaune and Olivia left the dorms to talk, Olivia had led Jaune around seemingly giving him a small tour of the school that she should had given him when he first got there. They walked for around 10 minutes before Olivia finally decided to ask if he wanted to head to a more private place to talk about how he was getting on with classes. He agreed and after another ten minutes off walking they finally got to their destination. Jaune had to admit when she said a private place to talk he thought Olivia meant her office, not the cliffs.

"You know when you said you wanted to talk in private I thought you were going to take me to your office, not the cliffs." Jaune said as he turned back to Olivia as she slowly sipped at her coffee. "Also are you going to push me off if I said I had a bad week because it wasn't that bad a week?"

Jaune said as Olivia just chuckled.

"No I won't push you off; I figured you would just like the view."

Olivia said as Jaune nodded at her as he walked away from the edge of the cliff.

"Right well sorry to break it to you but I hate heights, now what do you want me to tell you?"

Jaune asked as Olivia just chuckled at him.

"Well then why not tell me what your thoughts of Prof Port?"

Olivia asked as Jaune just stared at her confused for a second before cupping his chin in thought.

"He is… unique and has some sort of strange way of teaching, if anything I would have to admit I don't understand the stories he tells."

Jaune said as Olivia just rolled her eyes at him.

"You would be surprised how many students tell me or Glynda that."

Olivia said as Jaune just laughed.

"Really, I thought I was the only one."

Jaune quipped as Olivia chuckled as she shook her head at him.

"Well he is indeed unique but is he bad?"

Olivia asked as Jaune just smiled turning away looking back at the school.

"No he isn't bad; in all honesty, I am kind of glad he is here." Jaune said as Olivia raised a brow questioningly. "See I was worried I was the only man in the school and I wouldn't have a guy to talk to. While Port is certainly not the first guy I would choose to talk to I can't say he's bad."

Jaune admitted as Olivia nodded in understanding as she pats him on the back.

"Well I am glad to hear it, so what of your other teachers, what do you think of them?"

Olivia asked as Jaune just cupped his chin in thought and went on to tell Olivia what he thought of all his standard curriculum class teachers. He went on for several minutes talking about how he had thought the school would be more fight monsters all day over have actual classes. He had to admit it was nice that the classes were normal for the most part. As Jaune went on about that he then went on to talk about the huntress courses he had to take and the teachers. He had nothing to say about Professor Peach seeing as she wasn't in class so he couldn't give his opinion on her. After talking about her he went on to talk about Beatrice Oobleck. He admitted he was good with her class and said she was a nice person but then he went on to tell Olivia about the whole test she put him through.

"I mean I understand wanting to know how a guy has aura but come on, smacking me around the class room with some coffee infused torch is not fun!"

Jaune shouted with his hands in the air as Olivia laughed at his plight.

"Well I am sorry to hear that but I did hear about her little theory on why you have your aura unlocked."

Olivia said as Jaune just sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, she told me as well." Jaune said as he looked up into the sky as the clouds passed over head. "To tell you the truth I had expected something more spectacular to be the reason I have my aura unlocked. Still I can't deny it's nice to actually know why it's unlocked so I can't say Beatrice did anything wrong."

Jaune said as Olivia just smiled at him walking up in front of him her back to him as she took a deep breath.

"I am glad to hear that, it's nice to know that you are getting used to the change."

Olivia said as she pushed some hair behind her ear as she stared out over the forest. Jaune just stared at her a small smile as he admired her. Jaune blushed though as he realized what he was thinking quickly shaking his head dispelling the thought. 'No bad hormones!' Jaune thought as he turned back to look over the school to keep from staring at Olivia. After a few seconds of silence Olivia spoke up saying they should get seeing as she had some work to finish and she didn't want to waste Jaune's time he could be spending with his friends. He thanked her as they turned to go back to the school.

"Also Jaune." Olivia reached out grabbing hold of Jaune's arm causing him to turn back to her. "If you ever need someone to talk to know that my door is always open."

Olivia said smiling at Jaune as he smiled back.

"Thank you, I will come to you if I ever need to talk."

Jaune said as they went on to head back towards the school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked back into his team's dorm room to see the sight of Rin sitting on her bed seemingly meditating, or just sleeping. Jaune never could tell the difference. Nora was bouncing happily on her bed like she always did. Surprisingly though Pyrrha wasn't in the room like Jaune thought she would be. He turned to Rin and Nora questioningly as he pointed at Pyrrha's bed.

"Where did Pyrrha go?"

Jaune asked as Rin stayed silent meditating while Nora did a flip before landing before him striking a pose. Nora landed her feet shoulder length apart, her shoulders squared while she cocked her head back smiling widely. She had her left hand on her hip while she pointed at Jaune's face with her right.

"Pyrrha went off to battle an evil clone of herself that is running wild in the school!" Nora shouted as she smiled at Jaune. "Now you have to go and save both Pyrrha and the clone before they kill each other! Now Go Sir Arc before Pyrrha destroys herself!"

Jaune just stared at Nora blankly as he leaned to the side looking past Nora and Rin for an answer. Sadly, he didn't find any help from her as Rin still sat mediating only now she had a small sign in front of her that said, 'Do not bother.' Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at that before turning back to Nora who still stood posing as she did. Jaune was at a loss before hearing the rooms door open as he and Nora turned to see Pyrrha walking in calmly. Pyrrha saw the strange sight before her but said nothing, just smiling politely at the two waving her hand at them.

"Hello again."

Pyrrha greeted watching as Jaune raised his hand waving at her while Nora just stared like a deer in headlights. Pyrrha looked to Jaune for an answer as he just waved her question off as she nodded and walked back over to her bed sitting down to see what was going to happen. Nora slowly let her arm fall before her chuckling as she just smiled at Jaune.

"I guess there wasn't an evil clone after all."

Nora said watching as Jaune shook his head at her a small smile on his lips.

"You don't say." Jaune said reaching up ruffling Nora's hair as he turned around to look at Pyrrha. "Well at least nothing bad happened. So, where have you been Pyrrha?"

Jaune asked as he walked over to her sitting down beside her. Nora just hopped her way back to her bed doing a flip as she landed on her back-staring upside down at Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I went to the arenas to get a training room booked for us so we don't have to worry about waiting for one to open up later."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune.

"That's smart, so when will we go to the arena?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha just smiled as pulled out her scroll.

"We'll be heading down around 10:30 so we have 2 hours to wait."

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded at her standing up stretching his arms.

"Alright well while we wait I am going to check up on Team RWBY."

Jaune said as he walked out of the room as Pyrrha waved at him while Nora did the same. Jaune walked into the hall closing the door behind him as he came up to team RWBY's door knocking, waiting for someone to come to the door. It didn't take long as the door opened quickly as Ruby popped her head out only for her to headbutt Jaune in the gut knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Guh, Why?!"

Jaune wheezed out as he stumbled back holding his gut as tried to catch his breath. Ruby just yelped as she stumbled back holding her head.

"Oh Jaune I am so sorry, I di…"

Ruby began only to stop as Jaune held a hand up causing her to go quiet as he took several deep breaths.

"Ok, why did you do that?"

Jaune asked rubbing his stomach as he looked down at Ruby who just chuckled nervously.

"Um, Yang told me about what you did earlier, so I thought you might run down the hall again."

Ruby said pushing her index fingers together in front of her as she looked down only passing small glances up to Jaune. Jaune just pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at Ruby.

"I only did that because I know how cranky some girls get when you wake them early in the morning."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side as Ruby just giggled at him.

"Well sorry I didn't mean to headbutt you like that."

Ruby said as Jaune just shrugged as he reached out patting Ruby on the head.

"It's ok; I don't mind, I guess I brought it on myself."

Jaune said as he went on to ask Ruby how she enjoyed the breakfast he made and went on to chat with her as Yang walked up behind her. Yang came up and they chatted lightly with each other while Yang joked about how Jaune would make a great stay at home dad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the arena beside Pyrrha with Yang and Ruby behind them chatting lightly. As they walked Yang jumped up wrapping Jaune in a headlock.

"So Hero, how do you plan to beat Pyrrha?"

Yang asked smiling at Jaune as he tried to pull himself from the headlock.

"Yang let Jaune go!"

Ruby shouted, pulling at Yang's arms to get her off Jaune causing the brawler to laugh at her.

"Oh, come on I'm just having a little fun."

Yang teased finally, letting Jaune go as he took a few steps back pushing Ruby at Yang to keep her back. Ruby didn't seem to care or notice this as she just stood between him and Yang arms wide as if to be a shield.

"Well you and I have different definitions of fun." Jaune said as Ruby nodded in agreement causing Yang to laugh. "And to answer your question I don't have a plan to beat her, either way we're just sparring this isn't a real fight."

Jaune said turning away from Yang to look at Pyrrha who stopped just ahead of them at a training room swiping her scroll over a control panel in front of it opening the door to the room.

"What, come on, you're telling me you're going to fight Pyrrha and not try to beat her?"

Yang asked in confusion while Jaune just raised a brow at her questionably as he shrugged.

"Do I have to beat her; I mean what reason would I have to even try?"

Jaune asked as Yang just sighed slumping forward shaking her head.

"Oh boy, you really don't get it do you." Yang said as Jaune just shrugged following Pyrrha into the training room. "Look Jaune if you can beat Pyrrha that means you are stronger than her. If you are then that means you are stronger than everyone else in the school!"

Yang shouted throwing her arms up as Jaune just stared at her blankly before flicking her in the forehead.

"Yeah, that isn't true in the least bit, and why does it matter how strong I am?"

Jaune asked while Yang just rubbed her forehead lightly glaring at him.

"Come on don't you want people to know that the only man in the world to have his aura unlocked is stronger than Pyrrha Nikos, the four times Mistral champion!?"

Yang asked excitedly while Jaune's brow furrowed as he tilt his head to the side.

"What are you going on about?"

Jaune asked as Yang just deflated before opening her mouth to talk only to stop as Pyrrha spoke up from across the room.

"Jaune please take your place in the ring, I have everything set up to go!"

Pyrrha called as Jaune nodded turning back to Yang.

"Well you heard her."

Jaune said waving at them as Yang nodded while Ruby wished him luck as he walked into the ring for his match with Pyrrha to start. But as Jaune walked into the ring he wondered what Yang had meant about that champion stuff Yang had talked about. He figured it didn't matter though as he shook the thoughts off drawing his sword and shield and looking to Pyrrha.

"So it's just a spar, right?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded at him with a smile drawing her weapons as well.

"Yes, but don't think I'll go easy on you."

Pyrrha said as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her and lowered himself into his stance.

"If you say so." Jaune said smiling. "I'm ready when you are."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded as she got into her own stance. Jaune just readied his shield as he watched Pyrrha level her short sword before her. He took a deep breath and braced for whatever his partner would throw his way. As soon as he let the breath out Pyrrha was on him in a flash quickly closing the 20 feet between them in a second. Jaune's eyes widened as he brought his shield up blocking a horizontal slash from Pyrrha. He grits his teeth as the force from her slash forced him to stagger back. His arm throbbed for a second from the attack as he staggered back a few steps. 'Damn she hits hard.' Jaune thought as Pyrrha continued her assault slashing out at him with 6 well placed strikes that forced him out of his guard. His shield flew back after the last strike leaving him open. Pyrrha quickly shifted her footing as she lifted her left leg up aiming to kick Jaune in the head. He ducked under the strike barely dodging it as her leg guard ruffled his hair.

He cursed at that but saw his chance as he quickly threw his left arm up stopping her kick surprising her. He shot up grabbing hold of her left shoulder while her leg rested on his left shoulder. He lifted her up, her leg locked in his grip or so he thought only for Pyrrha to shift her body using his arm to lift herself up and slam her right knee into the side of his head. Jaune's grip broke as he let go of Pyrrha's shoulder as she fell forward, her hands landing on the ground while she locked his head between her knees and flipped him over head. Jaune yelped in shock when he couldn't feel the ground under his feet any more only to gasp for air as he was slammed onto his back. He cursed as his vision swam from the attack. He quickly regained his barring just in time to see Pyrrha bringing her spear down towards his head. He tilts his head to the side, dodging the strike as he pushed his hands under his head forcing himself to bring his knee up trying to knee Pyrrha in the face. Only Pyrrha blocked the strike with her shield causing him to grunt in pain.

Jaune grit his teeth as he grabbed Pyrrha's shield using it to help pull himself back to his feet as he clumsily jumped back up. He staggered from the awkward move as his knee stung from slamming into Pyrrha's shield. He staggered back as Pyrrha just charged him throwing the flat of her shield forward like a battering ram slamming it into his chest. He gasped as the wind was knocked form his lungs. He quickly grits his teeth slamming his sword into the ground in a reverse grip to stop him from getting thrown back. He felt Pyrrha push into him as his sword grinded across the ground. He quickly brought his shield up to use like a gauntlet to slam into Pyrrha's chest only for her to stop the strike with her swords grip. There was the sound of gears shifting as Pyrrha's sword shifted extending into a spear the blade coming flying at Jaune's face slamming into his chin forcing his head to snap back. His vision turned white from that one before he saw the ceiling and Pyrrha bringing her heel down onto his face.

His legs buckled from the strike as his head was forced to the ground with a crash. Jaune couldn't see anything after that as he groaned in pain hands coming up to hold his face as he heard Pyrrha drop her weapons.

"Oh my gods, Jaune are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Pyrrha asked quickly as she knelt to Jaune as he brought his hand up in a thumb up.

"Yeah peachy, you know it's just pain."

Jaune said sarcastically as he lifted himself back up to his feet as he heard Yang and Ruby run up, Yang laughing.

"Oh man Jaune that had to hurt, if it wasn't for aura your neck would be broken."

Yang said laughing as Jaune just flipped her off causing her to laugh more while Ruby just gasped.

"Jaune that's bad, don't do that!"

Ruby shouted causing Jaune to just groan as he just waved her off.

"Can you guys just give me a second to regain my bearings." Jaune said shaking his head as he lifted himself into a sitting position. "Damn Pyrrha I thought we were just sparing not trying to kill each other?"

Jaune asked as he quickly rubbed his face as he turned back to Pyrrha who just looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would be able to keep up with me." Pyrrha said pushing her index fingers together nervously. "I mean when you caught my kick I got a little excited and thought you might be able to handle more."

Pyrrha admitted nervously as Jaune just groaned falling back onto his back as he waved a hand over his head.

"Come on I told you guys already I only have 6 months of training, I'm not as strong as any of you so don't go thinking that I am."

Jaune said causing Pyrrha to wilt some while Yang just smiled at him as she leaned over him.

"Well then vomit boy, we'll just have to whip you into shape won't we."

Yang said her grin turning dark as Jaune just gulped, not liking the devious look in her eyes. He looks to Pyrrha for help but quickly saw her agreeing with Yang while Ruby just nodded furiously.

"Yeah and we might even be able to make him new weapons to help him fight better."

Ruby offered as Jaune just groaned letting his head fall back onto the ground rubbing a hand over his face. 'Well this is going to end terribly.' Jaune thought only to smile as he looked at how happy the girls seemed to be. He just chuckled figuring things wouldn't be so bad if the girls didn't go overboard. After that the girls went on to talk about what they could do to help him while Ruby started naming off ideas for weapons for him to use to better him in a fight. This went on for the rest of the day as they all just talked. This went on till the sun set as the day came to an end everyone heading back to their rooms to get some rest. Jaune didn't care as he just found it nice to chat with the girls like he did.

End

 **AN/ hurray new chapter for you strange but supposedly lovely reader people. I hope you are enjoying thing because I sure am and I want you people to have fun with me so HAVE FUN! Now with that out of the way I have nothing to say except for the usual.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you strange little bits of brains think of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Just add a Y

Chapter 13 Simple time

Jaune sat down in behind his desk trying to listen to Beatrice as she zoomed around the class room. It was his fourth week into the year and he thought just maybe Beatrice would be easier to understand as time went on, he was wrong. He just set his pencil down and groaned, dropping his head onto the table. Jaune turned to look at his partner who seemed to be having just as much trouble as he had trying to listen to Beatrice. He chuckled at this as he turned to look back over the class again. Jaune thought back on the last three weeks of school and some of the things he had went through. In all honesty, the two weeks where normal, no real problems or insane crazy antics by his team or team RWBY. That and he no longer had to deal with huge swarms of girls trying to talk to him. Jaune had to admit though now that he had agreed to train with Pyrrha. Ruby and Yang had also been trying to convince Jaune that he should use a mech shifting gun weapon. Jaune got the girls to calm down about that saying it didn't matter if he had a mech shift gun. He told them so long as they could get him a gun to use he was ok. Ruby and Yang didn't seem to agree with him. Jaune figured it didn't matter as sooner or later the girls would drop the whole mech shift weapon idea.

Jaune leaned forward letting his arms hang off his desk. Jaune continued to think about his week when he thought back on his last few times in dust class for Professor Peach. When he got to the class two weeks back turned out that Professor Peach had set up partners for the class. Now normally that wouldn't bother Jaune but this time he ended up being partnered with someone he didn't expect. He was partner with Carla Winchester. Now Jaune was fine with this, he didn't seem to care, he thought it would be a good way to get to know his class mates. Sadly it seems Carla didn't agree with his way of thinking. When Carla got partnered with Jaune, he had thought she was just a little nervous. He thought she might just not be used to working with a guy. He believed she might have been from an all girl school so maybe he was her first male classmate. When she first sat down next to him she had a beat red face like she was embarrassed or something. Jaune had tried to start talking with her only to find out that the reason she was red in the face was because she was angry. As soon as he spoke she ended up nearly biting his head off.

After that Jaune figured he would leave her be and not make her angrier. After that the two weeks went by without incident. Although the times he had class with Carla were left with Jaune sitting in awkward silences while she seemed to glare at him from across the class room or behind him. Jaune's team and team RWBY seemed to think that Carla was bullying Jaune thanks to this. Jaune did his best to explain that wasn't the case telling them Carla just had trouble talking to him, only they wouldn't have any of it. While that was a bit of a pain Jaune had some better things happen in the past three week. He got to meet with the rabbit Faunus girl Velvet he met on the first week of school again. Turned out Velvet was actually the teacher aid to Beatrice's class from time to time. Jaune had tried to talk with her but sadly she seemed busy every time he tried so he couldn't find the right time. It was disappointing but he knew he would get to talk with her sooner or later Jaune thought as he turned and looked behind him where he saw Carla trying to watch Beatrice as she zoomed around the class room. Carla though noticed Jaune's stare causing her to flinch and shoot him a glare her cheeks slightly flushed.

Jaune just chuckled at this as he turned away from her. After that the bell rang and Beatrice excused the class, Jaune and his team got up to head back to their dorm and rest till dinner. Jaune stood up only to feel a tug on the collar of his shirt. He turned around to see Carla looking to the side, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Do you need something?"

Jaune asked waving Pyrrha to go on without him. Pyrrha gave him a worried look but nodded in understanding.

"Your mom just loves to hang off you doesn't she!?"

Carla said angrily glaring lightly at Pyrrha. Jaune shot Carla a glare for that.

"Easy now, she is my partner, I don't take too kindly to people saying things about my team!"

Jaune said sharply causing Carla to flinch.

"Sorry just she acts like I'm going to bite you or something."

Carla said turning away from him a slight blush. Jaune just shrugged at that.

"Well seeing as you glare at me all the time, my team got the wrong idea that you might be bullying me."

Jaune said waving his hand to the side getting a scoff from Carla.

"Please, if I was bullying you I wouldn't just glare at you."

Jaune shrugged at her.

"True but they're just worried. I tried to explain you weren't bullying me but they just won't listen."

Jaune said getting a surprised look from Carla.

"You… you defended me?"

Carla asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, I mean you aren't a bad person, while I could tell you don't really like me much that doesn't make you a bully."

Jaune said only to cause Carla to glare at him again.

"Why do you say I don't like you?"

Carla asked sharply causing Jaune to flinch.

"Well I mean, you don't really seem to want me around and in Professor Peach's class you seemed pretty upset we got paired together."

Jaune said nervously only to cause Carla to glare at him more.

"That doesn't me I don't like you!" Carla snapped before blushing and turning away. "T-that doesn't mean I don't like you, actually I just don't know how to handle men. I never really talked with a guy before."

Carla admitted a deep blush on her cheeks. Jaune just ran a hand through his hair.

"Well if that is the case you should have said so. I mean I have sisters, I can handle women even if you all scare me beyond belief."

Jaune admit getting a laugh out of Carla. He smiled at this as he knelt down grabbing his bag.

"Look if you want you can hang out with me and my team whenever we are in the mess hall." Jaune said getting a surprised look. "I mean it's a good way to show my team you aren't a bully and I would like to hang out with you."

Jaune said a small smile on his lips. Carla blushed at this turning away hiding her face with her bangs.

"I'll think about it."

Carla said softly, but Jaune could see her smile.

"That's good to hear."

Jaune said turning away with a wave and left the class to head back to his room. Just as he walked into the hall he saw Pyrrha standing by the door waiting. He looked at her confused as they began to walk down the hall.

"Didn't I wave you off a few minutes ago?"

Jaune asked getting a shrug from Pyrrha.

"Yeah, but don't I have the right to wait for my partner?"

Pyrrha quipped back only for Jaune to roll his eyes at her.

"So this is why Carla called you mom, it fits."

Jaune said only to get a slightly hurt look from Pyrrha.

"That isn't nice, why would you agree with her on that?"

Pyrrha asked in a slightly hurt tone. Jaune just shook his head at her.

"Because you waited for me when I waved you to leave." Jaune said apologetically. "I didn't mean to sound mean, it's just you are kind of babying me."

Jaune said causing Pyrrha to turn away a hurt.

"Well I'm sorry for worrying about you."

Pyrrha said angrily causing Jaune to sigh.

"Worrying about me is fine, but when I wave you to leave you can." Jaune said placing a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder stopping her. "I don't need you watching over me every second of the day. You smother me like that and how am I supposed to improve myself?"

Jaune asked looking to Pyrrha sadly. Pyrrha just kept her back to him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't do everything alone, I'm your partner and I just want to help you."

Pyrrha said only to cause Jaune to laugh.

"Really now, please tell me how talking to someone warrants help?" Jaune asked causing Pyrrha to get confused. "Please Pyrrha I want help I do, but you don't have help me every time you think I need help. I mean are you going to follow me into the bathroom later to make sure I zip up my pants?"

Jaune asked jokingly causing Pyrrha to blush like crazy.

"Wha, n-n-o! I wouldn't do that!"

Pyrrha shouted before her while Jaune laughed.

"Good to hear, but do you see what I mean?" Jaune asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Pyrrha I love the help, really, but if you don't trust me to do things on my own what's the point of us being partners if we don't trust each other?"

Jaune asked seriously causing Pyrrha to look down sadly.

"I'm sorry but I was just worried Carla would do something to you, I…"

Pyrrha began only for Jaune to stop her.

"Come on Pyrrha, I told you she isn't bullying me." Jaune said throwing his arms to the side in frustration. "You have to believe she isn't bullying me, she just didn't know how to talk with me."

Jaune said only for Pyrrha to look at him skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

Pyrrha asked causing Jaune just shook his head at her as he clapped her shoulder.

"I'm sure; now let's get back to the room."

Jaune said turning down the hall Pyrrha right behind him as they went back to their room. After about a 15 minute walk Jaune and Pyrrha walked into their room where they saw Rin sat on her bed meditating again. Nora was on her own bed bouncing happily away. Jaune just smiled at this as he and Pyrrha walked towards their beds. Jaune went on to chat lightly with his team before going on to get their dinner. After chatting Jaune and his team went onto get dinner and then went back their room to end their day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jaune, don't we have a field trip coming up next week?"

Nora asked jumping over to Jaune as they walked into their room.

"Yeah we're supposed to be heading down to Forever Falls for Professor Peach on Monday." Jaune said falling onto his bed. "At least we won't have to go to Professor Port's class."

Jaune said only for Nora to throw a pillow at him.

"Don't be mean to Professor Port, he's awesome I love his stories!" Nora shouted at Jaune. He just laughed at this throwing the pillow back as apologized. Nora smiled at this glad Jaune apologized. "So I was wondering will we finally get to meet Professor Peach?"

Nora asked happily jumping onto her bed doing a flip.

"Not likely seeing as she is so shy, I mean in one month of school and she hasn't show up once."

Pyrrha said sitting down on her bed. Jaune just smiled at this as he rolled over on to his chest.

"It's ok but you know, I wonder if Professor Peach might not actually exist and it's just some secret split personality that Ms. Goodwitch has."

Jaune said causing everyone in the room, even Rin, to laugh at his joke.

"You better not let Ms. Goodwitch hear you say that."

Pyrrha warned only for Jaune to wave the warning off.

"I am only joking, don't worry about me."

Jaune said kicking his shoes off and took off his vest and blazer.

"Joking or not Ms. Goodwitch isn't someone you should talk about like that."

Rin also warned causing Jaune to sigh as he sat up and looked to his team.

"Good to know but again I was only joking. I have no intention to get on Goodwitch's bad side."

Jaune said looking down with the horrified image he had of suffering through detention listening to Peters stories. Rin and Pyrrha chuckled at his terrified look.

"Well at least you know the risk."

Pyrrha said walking past him patting his head.

"Well let's finish up our day and call it a night."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by in a flash with little incident. Even if his dust class on Wednesday was pretty interesting seeing as Carla had damn near blown him up. Jaune had tried to help her out when they were assigned to mix some dust together. So, during this assignment it turns out Carla doesn't work well with someone looking over her shoulder. So when Jaune tried to help Carla out she accidently dropped the dust they were mixing together and well boom. Needless to say Carla was pissed and she made sure to keep her distance from Jaune while blaming him for the incident. The rest of the week and weekend went by with Jaune tried to apologize to Carla but she had none of it. This ended up making Jaune's team worry that he was being bullied again but luckily Pyrrha was a little less smothering. Sadly Jaune ended up having Nora hanging off him for the week with Rin keeping a watchful on him. Jaune felt like he was 10 again. He remembered his older sisters and mother spying on him whenever he tried to go to the park on his own. He really didn't get why his team seemed so protective of him. So, when the next week rolled in and the excursion into Forever Fall came up Jaune couldn't help but feel smothered by his team.

"I'm telling you, if my team doesn't give me some breathing room I'm going to die to their smothering."

Jaune said running his hands through his hair in frustration. Yang just chuckled from beside him reaching up patting his shoulder. Jaune was sitting in the hall while his team was in the room showering. Yang had been out to chat with him.

"Easy Jaune, you know your team isn't smothering you." Yang said only for Jaune to shoot her a glare. "Alright, alright they're smothering you even just a little."

Yang said shrugging.

"Please Yang, you know as well as I do that they are more than smothering me a little."

Jaune said causing Yang to chuckle nervously.

"Well I think they're right to worry about you."

Yang said pushing her index fingers together nervously. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her as he rested his elbow on her head leaning on her.

"Yang you think they're right because you're the one who normally does the smothering."

Jaune said glaring at Yang causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Please Jaune, I do not smother." Yang said pushing her elbow into Jaune's side causing him to wince exaggeratedly. Yang just glared at him for that. "Oh quit exaggerating."

Yang said causing Jaune to laugh holding his hands up blocking Yang's attacks.

"Right sorry, but come on Yang, you're Ruby's older sister, you telling me you never tried to smother her with protection when she was little?"

Jaune asked causing Yang to wince turning away scratching her cheek.

"Ok, you got me there."

Yang said before leaning back against the wall.

"Look Yang I will be the first to say I love my team." Jaune said only for Yang to smile slyly at him. "Not that way Yang!"

Jaune snapped stopping her smile just a little as she held her hands up before her defensively.

"Right sorry Jaune but you know the only guy on a mostly girl team…"

Yang trailed off when she saw Jaune's glaring at her. She just chuckled holding her hands up before her.

"Right, so like I was saying. I have a great team." Jaune said only for Yang to perk up at his change of words. He glared at her making sure she didn't say anything. "And as great as they are I don't need them to baby sit me all the time."

Jaune said only for Yang to just shrug as she pats Jaune's head.

"It's ok Jaune, they will stop "smothering" you soon."

Yang said using air quotes as she said smothering. Jaune just shrugged before Nora stuck her head out of the room saying Jaune could come back in. He nodded at her standing up stretching.

"Well I'll call it a night. We do have the trip to Forever Falls tomorrow so you should get some sleep to."

Jaune said getting a nod from Yang.

"You got it hero, but remember your team doesn't smother you."

Yang said only for Jaune to wave her off. Jaune walked back into his room to get an early night of sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat on the airship as they flew towards Forever Falls forest. Pyrrha sat next to him while he stared out the window.

"Man why does the forest look like it's stuck in perpetual autumn?"

Jaune asked turning back to Pyrrha for an answer. She shrugged though as she cupped her chin.

"Well people think it's that there is some sort of dust in the land that causes the land to look like it does."

Beatrice spoke up walking towards Jaune and Pyrrha before leaning forward to look out the window Jaune was sitting in front of Beatrice. Jaune blushed as he ended up looking down her shirt. Pyrrha quickly forced a smile on her lips at this while Jaune turned from Beatrice.

"Really Professor do you agree with that theory?"

Pyrrha asked only for Beatrice to shrug.

"I'm not sure I don't know much about botany, and its Doctor."

Beatrice corrected Pyrrha for calling her professor. Jaune just coughed into his hand making Beatrice look down at him.

"Well Doc, do you mind backing up a little?"

Jaune asked doing his best not to let his eyes wonder to Beatrice's shirt. Beatrice looked down at him confused for a second before shrugging.

"Alright Jaune, but tell me what makes you wonder about the forest?"

Beatrice asked when she backed up grabbing a hold of a bar hanging over head. Jaune just shrugged at her question.

"Just wondering is all, I mean it's a cool looking forest."

Jaune said, glad that Beatrice backed up. He let out a relieved breath for that. He turned to look at Pyrrha but he saw her forced smile and wondered what up set her up. Beatrice seemed fine with that answer and let the subject go. After that Jaune spent the rest of the flight with Beatrice standing in front of him voicing little science facts here and there. Jaune didn't mind that but sadly he had to also deal with Pyrrha keeping up her forced smile and a strong angry aura that left him sitting in an awkward silence. He really had no idea what was wrong with Pyrrha and he had trouble but he couldn't ask her about it out of fear of her getting angry at him. 'She's acting like my sisters when they heard I talked with a girl.' Jaune thought wondering why Pyrrha was acting so strange. He also wondered why his sisters always got so angry at him for talking to girls but he just assumed they were over protective. 8 minutes of flying in an awkward silence before finally landing in the forest. Jaune and his team exited the airship last alongside team RWBY where they all had to stop to take in the scenery.

Jaune had to whistle at the beautiful sight of red trees before a thought came to mind.

"You know now that I look at this place up close I can't help but think it looks like the ground is stained in blood."

Jaune spoke without thinking only to get a chuckle from Yang.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Jaune."

Yang said poking Jaune in the side. He just chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right sorry."

Jaune said as his friend all just rolled their eyes at him only for professor Goodwitch to speak up telling all the students to get ready to follow them. Jaune just smiled at this waving his team and team RWBY on to go.

end

 **AN/ hurray new chapter for you happy little reader people. sorry no real message but i will tell you that i am so happy you guys enjoy this story as much as i do.**

 **Also leave me a review so i know y=what you think about the story. really leave me a review please i need them.**

 **also fav and follow if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

Just add a Y

Chapter 14 Falling

Jaune stood before a large tree as he watched Pyrrha stab into it with her spear. Jaune watches as once Pyrrha drew her spear from the tree, sap began spilling out of it. Jaune just stared amazed at how quick the sap began to spill out of the cut in the tree.

"That's pretty crazy how much sap there is."

Jaune said quickly bringing up a jar to the tree to catch sap in it.

"Indeed, but these trees are really good at producing sap so it's only natural that there's a lot."

Pyrrha said switching with Jaune to fill up her own jar of sap as well. Jaune just capped his jar shrugging at Pyrrha. He turned around setting his jar in a small basket as he looked over to Rin and Nora. Rin was just filling jars while Nora took them, drinking the sap just as quickly as the jars where filled. Jaune just smirked at this turning back to Pyrrha.

"We might need to fill some extra bottles, just in case Nora tries to drink ours as well."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha as she began to fill more jars of sap.

"Remember class you need to fill a jar each!"

Glynda called from beside Beatrice just a few yards down where the rest of the students were. Jaune turned to look around where he saw team RWBY about twenty feet away.

"You mind if I go and chat with Ruby?"

Jaune asked Pyrrha getting a nod.

"Sure I got this, just tell Nora to stop drinking the sap ok."

Pyrrha said getting a thumb up from Jaune as turned around walking towards team RWBY. As Jaune walked towards Ruby he stopped next to Rin and Nora just as Rin was about to give Nora a bottle. Jaune snatched the bottle before Nora could take it causing her whine.

"Jaune no give that back!"

Nora whined jumping up to Jaune as he held the bottle over head. Rin just shook her head at them and their antics, though Rin had to thank Jaune for stopping Nora from drinking the sap.

"Easy Nora just calm down." Jaune said as Nora jumped trying to snatch the bottle Jaune held over his head. "Look you got to stop eating the sap, if you do the extra we collect will be used for syrup later today."

Jaune said stopping Nora as she turned staring questionably at him.

"You promise?"

Nora asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"You have my word Nora."

Jaune said lightly ruffling Nora's hair causing her to giggle.

"Alright Jaune I'll stop drinking the sap, but you have to make me as many pancakes as I want!"

Nora shouted pointing at Jaune causing him to roll his eyes but still nodded at her. Jaune turned to Rin who just had the faintest of a smile on her lips nodding her thanks at him. He nodded back as he turned to continue on towards team RWBY. As Jaune walked up to team RWBY he saw Weiss off to the side filling up a jar with one of the smaller trees around. Blake was next to her doing the same while she read a book she held up in her off hand. Jaune had to admit Blake was impressive to be able to read while filling a jar with tree sap. Jaune turned to see Yang reaching up into a tree trying to grab a tree branch that was hanging low but still out of her reach. He figured she was going to break the branch to get to the sap seeing as she didn't have a blade. He just chuckled at this walking up behind her reaching over her head grabbing the branch snapping it with a twist. Yang yelped quickly raising her jar up to catch the sap before it spills onto her. Jaune snickered at her reaction as she backed up into his chest so the sap didn't hit her. Jaune just smiled down at her as she glared at him.

"A little warning next time!"

Yang snapped at him causing him to laugh, backing up as Yang pulled away from the branch, her jar full.

"Come on now where's the fun in that?"

Jaune asked jokingly causing Yang to glare at before capping off her jar.

"Yeah well be glad none of it got in my hair, if it had I would have beaten you senseless."

Yang warned only for Jaune to his hands submissively.

"Alright, alright Yang I'm sorry." Jaune apologized turning away with a smirk as Yang swatted at him. "Looks like my company isn't wanted, so I will go and bother Ruby now."

Jaune said only for Yang to roll her eyes at him.

"I better follow so you don't end up causing her to spill sap all over herself." Yang said smiling cheekily as she walked up beside him. "Who knows what kind of thoughts you might start having if she did."

Yang said causing Jaune to blush before he glared at her. Yang just laughed at him as they walked up towards Ruby who just stabbed the end of her scythe into a tree getting sap to spill out of it. Jaune watched as Ruby yelped at how much sap was spilling out almost like a hose, jumping back grabbing her jar to fill it up. Jaune smiled at the sight as Ruby got sap all over her hands.

"Easy Ruby, let me." Jaune said snatching one of her spare jars from the ground as he pulled her back quickly filling his jar up. Jaune just smiled at Ruby who was busy trying to clean the sap from her hands. "Need a handkerchief?"

Jaune asked as Ruby glared at him before nodding.

"Yeah, do you have one?"

Ruby asked as Jaune smiled pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket. Ruby happily took it as Yang chuckled at her.

"Ruby you had to go get yourself all sticky, why not ask Jaune here to lick your hands clean of sap?"

Yang joked causing Jaune and Ruby to both blush before Jaune glared at her. Jaune was about to snap at her only for screams to echo from farther into the forest. They all turned to see three girls running out of the brush towards them. Jaune recognized the girls as members of team CRDL. The first girl running out of the forest was the girl Dove. She had long light brown tied back into a low hanging pony tail. She was dressed in a black dress shirt with black dress pants and light dusty brown plate armor over top of it. Behind Dove was Ruth a girl with pale green shoulder length hair swept to her left. Ruth was dressed in a green vest over a black tank top with black cargos with combat boots. Beside her was Sky who had dark grey shoulder length hair with bangs split over her right eye. She was dressed in a dark grey sweater with grey jeans and sneakers. She had grey plate armor on over top of her clothing. The girls ran up to towards the Yang quickly walked into Ruth's path causing her to run into her.

"Hey what's going on?!"

Yang asked looking at the terrified look on Ruth's face as she held her in place.

"We where messing around with our sap when we threw a jar into the forest shattering it. The smell seemed of attracted Grimm, lots of Grimm!"

Ruth shouted, pointing back into the forest from where she run from. Jaune turned looking around as he realized something.

"Wait where's Carla?"

Jaune asked quickly walking up to Ruth. Ruby, Yang and Ruth all turned around to look for Carla.

"She was right behind us when we ran, she cleared the path for us!"

Ruth said shocked just as Rin, Nora and Pyrrha ran up alongside Weiss and Blake.

"What's going on?!"

Pyrrha asked running up to them all looking around in shock.

"There's Grimm!"

Ruby shouted quickly, Weiss just stared widely drawing her sword looking around while Blake did the same.

"We better be careful, there might be more."

Weiss said quickly scanning the area. Rin and Nora did the same both drawing their weapons.

"What should we do Jaune?" Nora asked turning to where Jaune had been only to see him gone. "Where did Jaune go?!"

Nora shouted looking around to try and find Jaune. Everyone turned to look around in shock only for Blake to point into the forest.

"He ran off that way!"

Blake shouted pointing in the direction Ruth had run from. All the girls just shared a shock look before groaning in frustration.

"We have to go help him!"

Ruby shouted getting a nod from Pyrrha as she went to run into the forest.

"The rest of you go get the professors, but stick together there might be more."

Ruby ordered as Weiss and Pyrrha ran up beside her as they began to move off into the forest after Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carla cursed as she was knocked back by a heavy swipe from an Ursa Major, knocking her to the ground. Carla lifted herself up glaring at all the Grimm around her in the clearing. 'Damn it, they had to block my path!' Carla thought angrily remembering how the Grimm cut her off when she cleared a path for her team to retreat. Carla raised her mace refusing to go down without a fight. Carla quickly ducked under a Beowulf that lunged at her, swinging her mace up knocking the beast out of the sky. Carla spun on her heels swinging her mace as she did, smashing in the face of any Beowulf that tried to get close to her. She quickly turned swinging her mace up slamming it into the jaw of an Ursa that got to close. Carla tried fighting off as many of the Grimm as she could only for an Alpha Beowulf to get behind her slashing into her back. The attack knocked her forward into the paw of an Ursa Major lifting her up and sending her flying back over all the Grimm where she crashed into a tree. Carla gasped as the air was knocked form her lungs. She crashed into the ground, her mace dropping from her hands rolling away out of her reach. Carla forced herself to move trying to crawl towards her weapon only for a Beowulf to step of her weapon lunging at her.

Carla's eyes were wide with fear as the Beowulf lunged in jaws wide ready to kill her. She instinctively closed her eyes out of fear as she knew she was going to die. 'Damn it! This is how I die?!' Carla thought in terror ready for the Beowulf to kill her. Only it never did as Carla heard the sound of bones crunching over head. Her eyes shout open as she looked up to see the Beowulf that was about to kill her get knocked away, its jaw twisted the wrong way by a shield that was lodged in its mouth. Carla's eyes widened as she looked up at the arm holding the shield where she saw Jaune standing over her glaring at the Grimm. Carla could only stare in shock unable to understand what was going on, not sure what to make of the situation only to remember the Grimm were still around as she heard them all roar in anger at Jaune. Jaune quickly stepped over Carla, slashing out with his sword splitting a Beowulf in two as he raised his shield to his left blocking an Alpha which forced him to a knee. Jaune just growled slashing his sword out underneath his shield cutting off the legs of the Alpha.

The Alpha howled in pain as it fell to the ground. Jaune quickly brought his shield down on the Alpha's head using its point to split the beast's head open killing it. Jaune quickly dove forward over the Alpha and Carla's mace lifting the mace up with his shield sending it back to Carla. She quickly caught it clumsily trying to get back to her feet. Jaune hit the ground with a roll coming up in a crotch holding his shield over head blocking a strike from an Ursa Major. The Major brought its paw down hard crashing into Jaune's shield holding him in place trying to crush him.

"Smash its head!"

Jaune barked out as Carla quickly shot to her feet behind Jaune, swinging her mace over his head. Her mace quickly crashed into the Ursa's head as she pulled the trigger on her mace causing it to explode blowing the Major's head clean off. Jaune quickly shot back to his feet as the Ursa's body fell back off him. Jaune quickly spun around towards Carla.

"Duck!"

Jaune ordered as he slashed out towards Carla. Her eyes widened slightly before ducking as Jaune slashed over her head killing a Beowulf that had gotten behind her. Jaune smiled at this thanking Pyrrha internally for all the spars she had with him. If not for those he might not be doing as well as he was. Jaune quickly raised his shield to her side, blocking a slash from another Beowulf while two more came up behind him one slashing into his back the other biting into his shoulder.

"Turn!"

Carla shouted at him as he cursed at the pain, turning his body moving behind Carla as she lifted her mace up knocking the Beowulf off him. Jaune used his shield like a gauntlet as he got behind Carla punching out into a Beowulf forcing it back away from them.

"Duck again!"

Jaune shouted at Carla swing his sword over her head as she ducked cutting the head off a Beowulf to her side and removing the jaw of the one in front of her. Carla turned around in her crouch lifting her mace up along Jaune's body smashing into another Beowulf that came up behind him. Jaune blocked several slashes from other Beowulf's that charged at them. Jaune cursed when he saw three more Ursa majors rushing through the Grimm towards them. Jaune quickly cut down a Beowulf that got before him smashing his shield into the face of another while Carla fought off more Beowulf behind him.

"Carla blast the ones in front!" Jaune ordered quickly turning around to kill the Beowulf before her so she could turn around. Carla did as ordered spinning around lifting her mace over head before slamming it into the ground blowing up all the Beowulf's that tried to get close while also creating a smoke screen. Jaune quickly grabbed hold of Carla's arm pulling her towards him causing her to yelp as the dust filled the air and the Grimm backed off blinded by all the dust. "Quick now run while they're all blinded!"

Jaune ordered pushing Carla towards the trees so she could escape. Carla just stared in shock at him as another Beowulf came up behind him slashing along his back causing him to grunt in pain. He quickly spun around cutting off the beasts head before turning back to Carla.

"Go now, we can't fight this many Grimm!"

Jaune shouted just as another Beowulf lunged through the dust at him. He quickly brought his shield up punching into the Beast sending it flying back into the dust.

"Fine let's go together."

Carla said quickly reaching out to pull Jaune with her only for him step forward out of her reach lifting his shield up as an ursa major appeared before him slamming its paws down onto him. Carla yelped in shock before preparing her mace to kill the Major the same way she had the first one.

"Don't, just run!" Jaune shouted out stopping her as she stared in shock at Jaune as he pushed up against the Major as it paw crashed to the side of him and he slashed cutting its head off. Carla just stared at Jaune in shock as he turned pointing his sword into the forest. "Go now; get help I'll be right behind you!"

Jaune shouted at Carla causing her to flinch before nodding begrudgingly.

"You better be right behind me!"

Carla shouted quickly running into the forest as Jaune stood in the clearing as the dust settled and he saw the all the remaining Grimm. He just smirked at the sight before letting out a tired sigh.

"Sorry but I won't be."

Jaune said to himself raising his shield up ready to finish off the Grimm. He watched as the beast's all growled at him edging ever closer to him only to stop when a thick black mist filled the air causing the beasts to back down. The moment the black mist hit Jaune he felt like something had reached into his chest and grabbed his lungs and heart. He wanted to gasp for air but couldn't, he wanted to scream out in pain but he couldn't, it was as if something was holding him in place. Jaune felt his legs shake as he started to fall forward. He quickly used his sword as a crutch holding himself up refusing to fall before the Grimm. 'Damn it what the hell is going on?!' Jaune thought in shock as his vision began to swim and black tendrils filled his vision. Jaune couldn't tell what was going on but all he knew was the Grimm where closing in and if he didn't do something now either the mist or the Grimm would kill him.

" _ **Calm done little man."**_

A voice rang out in his head shocking him. The voice was distant but close at the same time like someone whispering into your ear but shouting from a distance at the same time. Jaune had no idea what was happening but he quickly shook off his shock and forced his body to move when a Beowulf closed in on him. He quickly lifted his sword up slashing into the Beowulf splitting its head in two. Jaune stumbled forward from this quickly bracing himself with his sword again as the Grimm backed away from him. He cursed as everything in front of him darkened and the black tendrils slowly closed off his sight. Jaune then hear laughter echoing through his mind as the pressure he felt inside his chest increase.

" _ **You stupid little man, don't fight it. Just give in, it will be easier that way."**_

The voice spoke again laughing in his mind causing Jaune to grit his teeth in anger refusing to give up.

"Why don't you just go to hell?!"

Jaune growled out through the pain and pressure causing it to subside as the laughing died abruptly. Jaune slowly regained his vision as he saw one of the two remaining Ursa Majors right in front of him swinging its arm to the side. Jaune forced his body to move lifting his shield as the Major smacked him clean across the clearing. He hit the ground so hard he bounced three times before smashing into a tree. He gasped in pain before smashing into the ground where he coughed feeling the pressure in his chest fade. His vision still swam but he could see again as the black tendrils faded. Jaune pushed himself to his feet quickly turning to the Grimm as they all charged towards him. He raised his shield ready to fight only for the voice to ring out again.

" _ **So you are the one with aura."**_ The voice spoke causing Jaune to turn towards the end of the clearing where he saw a black figure move waving at him as it walked into the forest. _**"Don't die here, it would be so boring if you kicked the bucket against these weaklings."**_

The figure spoke as the black mist that filled the air faded away.

" _ **I want to play with you again soon."**_

The figure said finally disappearing completely as Jaune stared in shock at what had happened. 'What the hell was that thing?!' Jaune thought in shock only for his shock to fade quickly as he heard the roar of the Grimm as they closed in on him. He cursed deciding he would think about whatever that thing was later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss all ran through the forest as fast as they tried to find Jaune. They had been running for minutes now with no signs of him other than the foot prints left by the three members of team CRDL. As the girls all ran with Ruby at the lead they heard several explosions echoing out from the distance. They all just started running faster and faster hoping they could find Jaune before anything happened. They quickly ran through some brush only for Ruby to yelp in shock causing Weiss and Pyrrha to stop their run turning to the young girl to see what happened where they saw Carla and her lying on the ground groaning.

"Ruby are you ok?"

Pyrrha asked quickly running up to Ruby lifting the young girl up as Carla sat up. Carla looked between the three girls before quickly shooting to her feet.

"Thank god you're here, they're Grimm chasing after Jaune and I!" Carla shouted pointing behind her only to see Jaune wasn't there. Carla's eyes widened in shocked before cursing. "That damned idiot!"

Carla shouted turning around quickly running back in the direction she came. The other three girls didn't argue or say anything as they could figure out from Carla's reaction what Jaune had done. Pyrrha just sprinted after Carla her mind running through all the scenarios that they could come up to. Ruby was just trying not to think of that hoping that Jaune was ok. Weiss was cursing at Jaune's stupidity for making himself the bait hoping he wasn't dead so she could kill him herself. They ran till they came up to a clearing, Carla in the front, Pyrrha right behind her, Ruby, and Weiss. All the girls quickly came to a sliding stop. Pyrrha shouted out to Jaune as she stared in shock alongside the other girls. They all stared at large pack of Grimm fighting Jaune. Jaune stood in the center of the clearing blood running down the side of his face and left arm. He didn't have his shield as he ducked and weaved past as many attacks as he could killing the Beowulf's that tried to get him. There were 2 ursa majors and around 30 Beowulf's fighting Jaune as he shouted out to them.

"Don't just stand there come help me!" Jaune shouted the girls all nodding at him. The girls didn't say a thing as they all charged in ready to help Jaune finish off the Grimm. Pyrrha and Carla where at the front quickly firing at the Beowulf's that turned to face them. Carla just smacking the Grimm that got close away. Ruby and Weiss right behind killing the beasts with ranged attacks easily clearing out all the Beowulf's with ease then quickly dispatching the Ursa Majors. When it was all over the girls all turned to Jaune who stood before them panting as he leaned on his sword like a crutch. Jaune just raised his head smiling at the girls. "You took your sweet time getting here didn't you?"

Jaune quipped as he slowly began to laugh only for Carla to glare at him her eyes tearing up as she ran up to him knocking him to the ground with a shove. Jaune winced as he fell onto his butt laughing as he looked up to Carla who just glared teary eyed at him.

"What the hell were you thinking making me run away as you stayed and fought?!"

Carla shouted slamming her fists into him as he just laughed catching her hands stopping her from hitting him. He slowly stopped laughing taking deep breaths.

"I'm glad you're ok too."

Jaune said softly causing Carla to just glare at him more before a smile formed on her lips as she began to cry.

"I'm glad you're ok."

Carla said letting her head fall onto his chest thanking him for saving her as she cried. Carla was so glad she hadn't gotten him killed. The other girls just smiled at this as Jaune pat Carla's while Ruby and Pyrrha helped Jaune up to his feet. Weiss went and collected his shield while shouting at him for being stupid enough to make himself bate. Pyrrha and Ruby just went on saying how glad they were he was ok while Carla took Ruby's place to help carry Jaune seeing as Ruby really couldn't. The all walked back out of the clearing happily only for Jaune to have that nagging thought running through his head as he tried to figure out what the black figure he saw was. He pushed the thought to the side preferring to focus on his friends instead.

End

 **An/hurray new chapter for you lovely little reader people!**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you think of the story so far!**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	15. Chapter 15

Just add a Y

 **Chapter 15 What did I see?**

Jaune sat down on the airship looking out of one of the windows as he tuned out Weiss who was busy scolding him for what he did back in the forest. Jaune just nodded in agreement with everything Weiss said, not really listening seeing as he already got scolded by Glynda when he had gotten to the group with the others. Needless to say, she was angry at him for his reckless actions. Jaune had really gotten an ear full from her, after that Glynda and Beatrice had collected all the students and gotten on the airship to return to Beacon. After everyone got on the ship Beatrice went to patching up the cuts Jaune got from his fight with the Grimm. They weren't all bad and nothing that would leave a scar. Jaune just kept his gaze outside the airship only to yelp when Weiss grabbed hold of his ear pulling him forward.

"Listen to me you fool!"

Weiss shouted into Jaune's ear.

"AHHH! What's wrong with you?!"

Jaune shouted at Weiss, glaring as he rubbed his ear to relieve the pain. Weiss just rolled her eyes at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"My problem is you ignoring me!"

Weiss snapped only for Jaune to glare at her as he stood up.

"Look I get it you're angry at me, that doesn't mean you need to chew my damn ear off!"

Jaune snapped back glaring at Weiss who just scowled at him before huffing and turning away. Weiss walked down the airship towards her team sitting down with a heavy plop grumbling about how stupid Jaune was. He just took a deep breath to calm himself setting back down groaning as he let his head fall into his hands. 'Come on what's her problem?!' Jaune thought in frustration as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He lifted his head from his hands looking to his left at Pyrrha who just gave him an apologetic smile. Jaune nodded his thanks to Pyrrha before turning to look to his right, where just a few seats away sat Carla and her team. Carla's teammates where all busy apologizing to her for not noticing she wasn't behind them and for not going back to help her when they noticed. Jaune just smiled at this glad Carla's team was apologizing for leaving her. While Jaune knew that Carla's team didn't leave her on purpose it was still nice to see them feel sorry for having not been with her. Jaune turned away from them looking down to the end of the airship where Glynda and Beatrice stood talking to one another. Jaune had to assume they were trying to figure out why there were so many Grimm in the forest. That and they had to be talking about the weird figure Jaune had seen.

Jaune had told Beatrice about it in secret when she was patching him up before they left the forest. It seemed she knew something but didn't say anything about to him. That bothered him but he didn't want to push Beatrice to answer. He figured she would explain things to him when she knew for certain that what she thought was right. Jaune just leaned back in his seat and figured he would ask more questions when he got back to Beacon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The airship landed and as soon as they landed Glynda and Beatrice came up to Jaune telling him to come with them to talk to Olivia. He didn't argue even as his team questioned why he was being taken away. He quickly pushed their questions away saying nothing would happen and he would be back for dinner. That didn't seem to make his team feel better but he knew he would have to answer their questions sooner or later. Jaune told them he would explain when he got back and for them not to worry. Jaune also noticed how Carla seemed to listen in from the back of the group looking worried to Jaune. 'Man, I need to be careful not to worry everyone like this.' Jaune thought quickly calming them down as he waved and let Glynda and Beatrice take him to Olivia. It didn't take long for them all to reach Olivia's office as they stood in the elevator heading up the emerald tower before it slowed to a stop at the top dinging as the doors open. Inside sat Olivia behind her desk reading over some paper work before nodding at them all.

"Good you're here, please take a seat." Olivia said waving to the chair in front of her desk for Jaune. He nodded taking the seat wondering what was going on hoping he would get some answers now that he was here. "I take it you want to know why I asked Beatrice and Glynda to bring you here, right?"

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, I can only assume this must do with that black figure I saw, right?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Olivia as she waving towards Beatrice.

"Yes, Beatrice had called me when you all left Forever falls. I told her to bring you here so we could talk in-depth about what you experienced."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune.

"I guess that's fine but what do you want to talk about?"

Jaune asked waving his hand to the side, not sure where he should start. Yeah, he could explain everything from the very beginning but he didn't want to waste their time repeating something he already explained.

"Tell me Jaune, do you know what a Siren is?"

Olivia asked pulling Jaune from his thoughts as he looked up to her confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Siren, you mean the ones on police cars or do you mean the rumored Grimm that sing?"

Jaune asked wondering why she was bringing up such a strange subject. Olivia just smiled at him.

"I mean the rumored Grimm that sing."

Olivia answered causing Jaune to rub the back of his head not sure where she was going with this but figured he would answer her question.

"Yes, I have heard of them, they're supposedly a type of Grimm no one has ever actually seen. They're supposedly some sort of monster that only kills men by luring them in with a song, right? But they're just that a myth."

Jaune said remembering the few stories he heard back home.

"You're right about them being a type of Grimm but they aren't actually myths." Olivia said causing Jaune to look at her confused. "You see Jaune, Sirens are real."

Olivia said shocking Jaune as he turned to Beatrice and Glynda to see if they believed what Olivia was saying. To his shock, it seemed they did. Well Glynda did, Jaune wasn't sure if Beatrice was all there now as she wobbled slightly where she stood. Her eyes drooping shut before snapping open again. Jaune quickly turned back to Olivia for answers.

"If that's true why are you telling me this?" Jaune asked not sure what was going on. "I mean you aren't going to tell me what I saw was a Siren are you? Because that can't be, I mean Siren's sing songs to lure unsuspecting men towards them so they could kill them. They don't talk to people like what happened to me!"

Jaune said in shock hoping Olivia would agree with him only for her to shake her head at him.

"I am sorry Jaune, even if what you say is true that doesn't change the fact that everything you told Beatrice is the exact same as what men who have been lured by Sirens have explained." Olivia said shocking Jaune to no end. He was about to question more only for Olivia to raise a hand stopping him. "But you are right, no one has ever heard a Siren actually speak before."

Olivia said surprising Jaune as he looked to her confused.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Jaune asked not really liking how Olivia just kept him on the edge of his seat like she was.

"You see Beatrice believes that it's likely that your aura allowed you to hear the Siren's voice over the song most men hear. It's also probably why you weren't pulled to the Siren like most men would be."

Olivia said causing Jaune to raise a brow at her questioningly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked looking between the women. "Are you telling me that I can resist a Siren's call thanks to my aura?"

Jaune asked turning staring into Olivia's eyes for an answer as she smiled at him.

"It would seem so, you just get more interesting every day."

Olivia said standing up walking over to Jaune who just stared off into space amazed by what he had heard. First, he learns Sirens are real. Something that was just insane but now he finds out that he can resist a Siren's call. He was just full of surprises, wasn't he? Thought that left him with one question.

"Wait, if you know what Sirens are does that mean Huntress fight them?"

Jaune asked wondering if the huntress had fought Siren's before or even been affected by them.

"No, I have never heard of a Huntress fighting a Siren sadly." Olivia admitted surprising Jaune. "You see Siren's specifically attack men, and women can't hear the Siren's call."

Olivia admitted causing Jaune to cup his chin in thought. 'How is that possible, Sirens are Grimm, they should kill all humans. To target just men seems weird.' Jaune thought only for a strange thought to come to mind as he remembered something he heard about the Siren's once as he turned to Olivia.

"If that is true that Siren's only attack men does that mean the rumors about them being beautiful women are true?"

Jaune asked surprising Olivia and Glynda who shared a look before shrugging.

"Well not many men who have encountered Sirens have been able to explain what they look like." Olivia said wondering if Jaune was on to something. "If anything, it could be some sort of illusion that the Siren's song causes the men to see."

Olivia admitted getting a nod from Jaune as he stood up.

"Who knows, but if that's true what does that mean for me?"

Jaune asked crossing his arms over his chest wondering what was going to happen know that he had run into a Siren. That and the fact that Olivia hadn't once questioned the fact that a Grimm had been capable of speech. It was almost like she already knew it. Jaune dispelled that last thought quickly not wanting to jump to conclusions as he waited for Olivia to answer his question.

"Nothing Jaune, you will go about as if nothing happened. I will do my best to look into the matter of these Siren's more when I have the time. For now, you should just go back to your team alright."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune as he thanked her and turned to leave only to stop when he saw Beatrice fall to the ground asleep. He just chuckled at this turning back to Olivia.

"Are we going to do anything about her?"

Jaune asked only for Olivia to tell him Glynda would handle who just shook her head behind Olivia. Jaune had to feel back for her but figured she was used to it seeing as she was the vice headmistress. After that Jaune just waved and left to go back to his dorm. As Jaune walked into the elevator he wondered how he would explain why he had to talk with Olivia. Though when the elevator reached the bottom of the table Jaune ended up coming to the sight of his team, team RWBY and Carla. He just sighed at this as they all turned to look at him.

"Jaune!"

Ruby and Pyrrha called quickly running up towards him as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hey girls, why are you all here?"

Jaune said confused by why all his friends waiting for him. As Jaune thought this Ruby ran up to him Yang right behind him.

"We figured we should all go back to the dorms together to hang."

Yang said with a smile while Ruby jumped up at him.

"Jaune why did you have to talk to the headmistress, are you in trouble?"

Ruby asked quickly only for Jaune to stare at her confused before he waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Easy Ruby I'm not in trouble, I mean why would I even be in trouble?" Jaune asked making Ruby wilt slightly as she realized her question was pointless seeing as there was no reason Jaune would be in trouble for helping someone else. Jaune just sighed at her patting her head. "You see Olivia just wanted to check in on me with everything that happened."

Jaune said and he wasn't entirely lying but he was leaving some things out, specifically the Siren. He figured it would be best not to let his team worry about that so he would keep quiet till he couldn't anymore. Though keeping it a secret didn't sit well with him, he still didn't want them to worry needlessly.

"Really, if she wanted to see if you were ok why didn't she just ask Ms. Goodwitch to explain everything to her?"

Pyrrha asked in wonder not sure why Olivia wanted to personally talk with Jaune. He had to admit it was a good question but luckily for him he did have an answer.

"Well you see back when Olivia came to recruit me for Beacon my mom asked her to keep an eye just in case I need help or anything."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha only for Rin to speak up as she walked towards him.

"That must be nice that your mother cares so much for you."

Rin said a small smile on her lips. Though Jaune noticed there was some sadness to the smile that confused him. Jaune wanted to ask what that was about but Carla walked up towards him drawing his attention.

"Well that's nice and all but could I talk with you?"

Carla said confusing Jaune but he nodded at her. Pyrrha looked like she wanted to stop him but didn't as he let Carla walk him away from the group. Jaune walked over to the side with Carla.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jaune asked when they were far enough away from his team and team RWBY. He didn't like being pulled away but he figured Carla had her reasons for wanting to talk in private. He turned back to her as she had a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked off to the side her hands behind her back.

"W-well I never actually thanked you for saving me."

Carla said embarrassedly passing glances at Jaune as he smiled at her.

"Come on Carla you don't need to thank me, I only did what was right."

Jaune said smiling fondly at Carla who just smiled herself.

"Really well I guess I owe you still so if you ever need anything just ask." Carla said turning around to leave. "I have to go back to my team but tomorrow we can talk some more k."

Carla said waving at Jaune a smile on her lips as Jaune smiled and waved her off. Jaune turned back to the group and walked up. When Jaune walked back up Ruby and Nora finally began to ask Jaune the question they had been dying to ask.

"So Jaune what was your fight like when you took on that horde of Grimm?!"

Nora cheered alongside Ruby both bouncing in place happily getting a smile from Jaune as he chuckled at them. He went on to tell the girls what happened going with the simplest explanation's possible but sadly Ruby and Nora began to exaggerate everything Jaune said. He couldn't help the sigh he let out for this, not sure why Ruby and Nora wanted to make him stronger than he was. Other than that, though surprisingly no one asked about what Carla wanted to talk with Jaune about. That didn't bother him at all it made him happy they seemed to no longer worry about Carla bullying him. Even though she never had bullied him. After he and his team finished up talking with everyone they all began to walk off back to their dorms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune laid back on his bed letting out a relieved sigh. Pyrrha and Nora had gone off to get some food to bring back for Jaune and Rin. Rin walked up towards him holding some bandages in hand.

"Sit up so I could change the bandages please." Rin said as Jaune nodded sitting up slowly taking off his shirt revealing some bandages around his chest and stomach, left arm and a few on his back. Rin slowly got to work pulling off the bandages on the right side of his stomach only to stop when she got the bandages off. "Well will you look at that."

Rin said in surprise drawing Jaune's attention as he looked down to her.

"What is it?"

Jaune asked in wonder looking down to her as she slowly slid her index finger over his skin where the bandage had once been.

"You're healed already."

Rin said in wonder as Jaune looked at this side to see she was right. He had a deep cut but nothing to bad but it should have taken a few days for the wound to heal.

"Wow, that is pretty impressive." Jaune said amazed at himself before Rin went on to remove all the other bandages to look at all the other wounds. Amazingly all the wounds had healed with no sign of scaring at all. "Wow, I can't believe they're all healed."

Jaune said in amazement spinning around as he looked at himself in a mirror. Rin just stood to the side staring in slight amazement as well.

"I guess this is thanks to your large aura reserve."

Rin said as Jaune nodded in agreement.

"You should be right, but that doesn't change how cool it is that I'm already healed."

Jaune said getting a smile from Rin.

"That's true, it's great that you're ok now."

Rin said before turning to walk back over to her bed as the two waited for their dinner for the day to end.

End

 **AN/Hurray new chapter for you happy reader people!**

 **Leave me a review so I know what your brains think of this story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

Just add a Y

 **AN/ read the bottom**

Chapter 16 Weeks to Come

Jaune fell back onto his bed after putting his shirt back on. Rin sat down on her bed going about cleaning her weapons like she always does. Jaune though was lost in thought about the events of the day. The main thing on his mind was the whole Siren situation but he also had something else bothering him. He turned passing a small glance to Rin as she took her weapon apart setting each piece down neatly. Jaune smiled at this wondering if Rin might be a little ocd with how she always had to clean her weapons every day. Though that wasn't what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the way Rin had acted when he brought up his family. It was strange enough to really get a smile out of Rin if not a pleasing sight. However, the sad smile Rin had given when he mentioned his family was confusing. Jaune wanted to ask about it but he didn't really know what to ask. With a small nod to himself Jaune went to stand up and ask Rin what had bothered her only for the door to room to come flying open just as Nora came rolling in. Jaune turned to look at Nora who surprisingly had a plate of food that somehow didn't spill.

"We brought you guys dinner~!"

Nora sang happily smiling toothily at Jaune and Rin before the two shared a look turning to see Pyrrha standing in the doorway her hand on her face. Rin just gave Pyrrha an apologetic look knowing full well what it's like to deal with Nora.

"Well thanks for the food."

Jaune said smiling at Nora taking the plate from her as she gave him a thumb up. He passed a glance back to Rin wondering if he should still question her. 'No, if she didn't say anything about it before I doubt she will talk in front of Pyrrha and Nora.' Though he thought she might talk in front of Nora but he figured she would keep quiet about it. Jaune went on to eat his dinner while Nora went about chanting happily with Rin as she ate. After they ate Jaune ordered the girls all to call it a day seeing as they still had class for the week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Jaune and the girls went about their normal routine like the incident yesterday had never happened. Jaune and his team went about the morning like any other only just like when Jaune came to Beacon the students started to horde around him again. It just so happened that the incident in Forever Falls made the rounds very quickly and Jaune became the center of attention again. Jaune really didn't know what to do in the situation so he just left it to his team. Sadly, that meant he was dragged away from his team the moment they tried to herd the students away from him. After that eventful morning, he went on to have his normal classes, his lunch and finally his last class of the day with Beatrice. At the end of the day though Glynda went on to announce some Grimm extermination. It seems that Glynda and Olivia wanted to keep an incident like Forever Falls from happening again. Many students seem more than happy about that. Jaune didn't know what to feel but he figures some more experience fighting Grimm would be useful.

After that the day was simple, coming around to end like always Jaune sitting in the room with Rin as she cleaned her guns. Jaune sat leaning against the wall next to his bed reading an X-ray and Vav comic. While Jaune went on reading the comic he passed a glance up to Rin wondering if he should ask about her reaction from the previous day. With a quick deep breath to steal his nerves he spoke up.

"Hey Rin." Rin turned to look at him as she put her weapon back together. "This has been nagging me since yesterday, but when I mentioned my mother you sorta acted weird... no that isn't right."

Jaune said quickly cupping his chin in thought trying to think of the right words only for Rin to speak up stopping his train of thought.

"I'm impressed you picked up on that."

Rin said quietly looking down to her lap. Jaune turned to look at her as she picked up her pistols letting them slide back into her sleeves, not looking back up to him.

"Care to explain more?"

Jaune asked wondering if Rin would explain what she was feeling at the time. She just let out a bitter chuckle turning her head to the side still not looking at him. He waited patiently for her to speak up watching as she took a deep breath before finally looking back up to him.

"Not now, I guess maybe when I feel more up to it."

Rin said confusing Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head before sighing. He stood up from his bed walking over to her. She looked up at him not sure what he was doing before he raised a hand in a fist and bringing it down on the top of her head. Rin yelped at this bring her hands up holding her head glaring lightly at Jaune only to stop as she saw the small smile on his lips.

"Think of that as my way of saying you're an idiot for holding in something that's hurting." He said giving a lopsided smile. "I won't push the subject but I won't let it go. I want to know what it is that's bothering you, and I want to help so when you're ready I'll be there to listen."

Jaune said smiling turning away from her walking back to his bed where he flopped down onto his back. His comic came bouncing up where he caught it and went back to reading. Rin just sat on her bed staring at Jaune slightly surprised before a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll take you up on that, but not now."

Rin said getting a smile out of Jaune.

"Good to hear." Jaune said not looking away from his comic only to pause. "Oh, hey why don't you come into town with me this weekend, I need to buy some groceries and pick up pancake batter for Nora."

Jaune said smiling at Rin who just tilted her head in thought before nodding.

"I don't mind, but why are you asking me and not Pyrrha?"

Rin asked only for Jaune to shrug at her.

"Because you're here and she isn't, either way it doesn't matter who goes with me, I just want some company on my trip."

Jaune said smiling causing Rin to roll her eyes at him. 'How can he be observant enough to notice when someone is hurting but be so dense.' Rin thought shaking her head before nodding at him.

"Alright I will come along, let's go early ok."

Rin said getting a vigorous happy nod from Jaune.

"You got it."

Jaune said falling back onto his bed just as the door to the room opened for Pyrrha and Nora to come back in. After that they went about finishing up some left-over work from their classes and Jaune and Rin had their dinner. They showered and went on to bed like every other day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by quickly, Jaune being the center of attention to not by the end of the week. Though Yang had gone on to pester him about how it felt to be the hero saving the fair maiden. She also joked about all the Huntresses who have ever been turning over in their graves at the idea of a Huntress being said by a Huntsman. Yang regretted that one when Ruby went ballistic on her for being so mean to Jaune. He didn't really care all that much seeing as it was probably true but it didn't stop the sting. Other than that, the week was finished without incident and Jaune found himself standing at the air docks at 7 in the morning. He yawned into his hand before stretching his hands over his head. He was dressed in a form fitting long sleeved black t-shirt with a short sleeved unbuttoned dress shirt over the top of it. He had black jeans and sneakers on with a lopsided belt where his sword hung on his left. Also, hanging from the belt was a few pouches.

It had been around 20 minutes' sense Jaune left his room as he checked his watch reading 7:35. 'Man when I left Rin was already awake, so what's taking her so long.' Jaune though wondering if Nora woke up and Rin was just waiting for her. He didn't really mind having more company but Rin told him not to invite anyone else to their outing. Why? He had no idea she just did and he wasn't one to argue.

"Sorry I took so long."

A voice spoke up from Jaune's left shocking him as he jumped with a yelp. Jaune turned to his left to see Rin standing next to him. To his surprise, she wasn't in her normal attire, now wearing a form fitting Chinese shirt with her white short-shorts and some black boots. Jaune was surprised with the outfit change for Rin then he realized he wasn't exactly dressed like he usually was either. He just smiled at Rin giving her a once over.

"Well I didn't mind the wait, and you look good."

Jaune said getting the tinniest of smiles from Rin before she clapped him on the shoulder and took him into the airship that just landed behind them. Jaune followed her quickly entering the ship silently only for them to bump into Velvet and some girl dressed up very fashionably.

"Oh, hey Velvet."

Jaune greeted with a smile getting a surprised look from Velvet before she smiled back.

"Hello Jaune."

Velvet greeted about to reach a hand out to him only for the girl next to her to quickly jump in front of them.

"Hey you're the jack ass that nearly knocked us to the ground on the first day of school!"

The girl shouted pointing an angry finger at Jaune.

"Coco, what are you doing?!"

Velvet shouted at Coco who just glared at Jaune, who now was trying to figure out what was going on. He stared in confusion for a second before his memory kicked in a he remembered he certainly had done that. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at Velvet then Coco.

"Oh, my god you were the girls I jumped over?!"

Jaune said in complete shock getting an angry curt nod from Coco while Velvet just nodded sadly.

"Yeah we are buddy and you and I are going to have some words!"

Coco said angrily pushing her finger under Jaune's chin only to stop when Rin coughed off to the side. This drew Jaune and the girl's attention's as they all looked to her.

"Could we please take this into the bullhead, the pilot needs the boarding area cleared."

Rin said as the pilot's voice snapped over the ship's intercom. Jaune quickly entered the waiting area of the airship, Coco and Velvet right behind. Jaune apologized to Rin who at the moment seemed to be ignoring him. He didn't know what that was about but he couldn't question that anymore as Coco came back into his face.

"Hey buddy don't get distracted!"

Coco snapped at Jaune causing him to glare at her. That seemed to surprise the girl only for Jaune to shake off his glare and sigh.

"Sorry, look I get that you're angry so let's get this over with."

Jaune flatly waving a hand to the side only for Coco to stare at him intently before Velvet stepped in between them. Coco had looked ready to chew Jaune's head off but thankfully the bunny saved the day.

"Wait, can we just have a normal conversation!"

Velvet pleaded with Coco who just glared at Jaune before shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, first let's start with why he tried knocking us to the ground?"

Coco said waving a hand at Jaune to explain.

"Well I didn't try knocking you to the ground a month ago," Jaune felt he had to voice how long ago this incident had happened. "I happened to jump over you two, apologies for that, it wasn't my intentions. But I jumped over you because I had a horded of crazy first years chasing me."

Jaune said causing Coco to raise a brow at him questionably.

"Really now? So, mister first Huntsman is still afraid of girls?"

Coco shot at Jaune causing him to glare.

"Isn't that how the world works?" Jaune asked surprising Coco. "I mean you should know better than me that women stand above men. Just because I'm the first Huntsman doesn't change the fact at the time I would have, and still would be, eaten alive by you girls."

Jaune said causing Coco to let out a laugh.

"Wow, I figured you were going to be an uppity shmuck now that you have your aura unlocked but you are the complete opposite, aren't you?"

Coco said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Obviously, aura or no I would still be killed by a horde of women."

Jaune said getting a chuckle out of Coco.

"Well, I still think you're a dick for what happened, but I could look past it for now. But you owe us for that stunt. So, Velvet how do you know ... um?"

Coco looked to Jaune waving a hand at him for his name. He just rolled his eyes at her. In truth, he was surprised at how quick she let the subject go wondering if she was planning something.

"Jaune, Jaune arc." He said flatly as Coco turned back to Velvet. Velvet seemed to shrink being put on the spot. Jaune noticed and took to speaking for her. "I met her the first week of classes, I bumped into her."

"Seems to be something that you have a knack for."

Coco mumbled but Jaune shot her a glare before continuing.

"After that we chat from time to time when she is at lunch or in Doc. Oobleck's class."

Jaune said really disliking saying Beatrice's last name, preferring her first name. Coco seemed to think on this looking Jaune up and down seeming to study him.

"Well you don't have bad fashion, not the best but works for that simple but dashing style. And if you could befriend Vel here I guess you aren't bad but for trying to knock our heads off."

Jaune glared at her when she said that.

"I didn't try to take your heads off I just almost knocked you over, stop exaggerating."

Coco ignored him to keep talking.

"To make up for that you're going to be our pack mule for the day."

Coco said only for Rin to step in from the side almost appearing from thin air. Rin came up right next to Jaune brushing shoulders with him. Why he didn't know seeing as they had more than enough space on the airship now to stand 10 feet apart.

"Sorry but Jaune and I have some shopping to do for our team and I can't exactly let him go so easily. Especially when I need him to carry things for me."

Rin said surprising Jaune and Coco, even Velvet though she looked more relieved than anything. Coco just stared in surprise for a second before a strange knowing smile came to her lips.

"Oh, so that's how it is."

Coco hummed amusingly getting confused looks from Jaune and Velvet before they shared a look asking one another what she meant. Needless to say, neither seemed to get the situation. Rin on the other hand just narrowed her eyes at Coco who let her sun glassed falls slightly smiling at Rin.

"What's the matter, afraid we might steal him from you?"

Coco asked only for Rin to give her a small smile hooking her arm with Jaune's.

"Now why would I need to worry about that?"

Rin asked Jaune standing completely confused at the situation not sure what was happening. Jaune also thought he saw beams of lighting sparking between the two girls before him. He just sighed at the situation only wanting to get some groceries so he could start cooling again. Not deal with two women fighting for some unknown reason. Coco just chuckled at Rin.

"Ok I guess you're right, but we will be needing him sooner or later."

Coco said strutting away with a sway to her hips. Jaune looked to Velvet for an answer but she looked just as confused as him before nodding at Jaune and Rin and running off after her teammate. He turned to look to Rin who hadn't let go of his arm yet.

"So, are you going to explain what just happened?" Jaune asked only for Rin to shake her head at him. He nodded, sure he didn't really want to know the answer. "Well ok, are you going to let go of my arm at all?"

Jaune asked only for Rin to shake her head again before turning, pulling him off to the side to sit down. For the rest of the trip Jaune sat with Rin having her arm locked around his own. Jaune didn't mind really it, reminded him of one of his younger sisters who would always cling to him when they would travel. Jaune just leaned back in his seat wondering what was going to happen when the airship landed. 'Well this day should be interesting.' Jaune thought looking out the window over everything below wondering what just might happen next.

End

 **AN/ yep I did another chapter after being a fat lazy junk food eating nerd who likes to take his holidays slow and painfully.**

 **Now jokes aside I would love for you happy little reader people to leave me a review of what you all think of the story so far and if you are happy. Also small note I am going to try and incorporate the RWBY manga seeing as chapters 10 to whatever the last chapter may be seem to take place after the jaunedice arc and that would be good for giving me more time to work on the Blake story arc at the end of volume one. Now without further adieu. LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **And fav and follow if you wish**


	17. Chapter 17

Just add a Y

Chapter 17 A day in town

Jaune sat lying back against a metal support beam in a building currently under construction. Jaune groaned in pain as he lifted himself back to his feet. 'Damn what hit me?' Jaune thought looking around the building he was in. It was like most buildings under construction with only some parts of the floor and ceiling being in place while holes for more to be put in hang over head. Jaune just rubbed his head looking around till he spotted the hole in one of the walls just across from him. 'Must be where I entered.' Jaune though just as he saw a man walk through the hole.

"Wow, you really do have aura if you're standing after taking a hit like that!"

The man shouted in joy as he smiled at Jaune. Jaune just glared at the guy reaching down to his sword at his hip. 'Shit, how did the day end up coming to this?' Jaune thought slowly drawing his sword as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He really hated his luck right now. Jaune had just been trying to enjoy his day off and buy a few things, but no he had to get attacked. 'Damn, what the hell is going on.' Jaune thought quickly passed a glance around to see if he could spot an exit. He spotted a light just a few yards away from him to his left, but he wasn't sure he could get there without the man before him chasing.

"Hey kid, don't tell me you're going to try and run, come on. Don't be like that I want to see what a 'Huntsman' can do."

The man before him spat out the word Huntsman smiling at Jaune. Jaune just glared at the man as he reached behind him to grab his scroll. 'I need to contact Rin or the others.' Jaune thought desperately trying to figure out how this all happened.

 **2 hours ago.**

Jaune and Rin walked off the airship alongside the crowd of people all of which were swarming towards the landing bays exit. Jaune just followed Rin slowly as she guided him out by the arm. The two of them had been on the airship for a little more than 12 minutes and the whole time Rin never let go of his arm. The two of them quickly left the landing bay and moved off into the town. Rin began to lead Jaune all over to random shops and little convenient stands. Jaune tried to get her to head to a grocery store so he could get what he came into town to buy, but she said it would be more fun to just walk around first. He really couldn't argue as he did have fun walking around with her.

The two went on walking around town, watching some street performers playing guitar and juggling. Jaune had a little fun with both the performers as he came up beside the guitarist and asked if he could play a song. Rin stood to the side watching. Jaune took a spot next to the guitarist and whispered to her. The woman nodded at him before giving him her guitar. Jaune went on to play the song 'Ten Yellowcard' while singing. As Jaune played the song, a small crowd of people came by all watching as he sang. Rin just stood off to the side watching, a small smile on her lips as he played for the people. The woman who he had asked to let him play just stood to the side with a surprised stare.

When Jaune finished up the song he gave a small bow to the people and returned the guitar to the woman. He thanked her as she went over to grab the cash some people had dropped in her guitar case to give to Jaune only for him to refuse to take it. He then ran back to Rin who just smiled at him.

"How come you never told me or the others you could play guitar?"

Rin asked only for Jaune to smile at her.

"You never asked."

Jaune said as he pats her head and pointed down to the man juggling. Jaune and Rin walked up watching as the man juggled 4 bowling pins in hand. The crowd that had formed all pointed, men, women and mostly little kids all watched happily as the man juggled. As the man Juggled he quickly caught the pins before grabbing another making it 5 pins. The man went on to juggle each pin in hand, tossing them high into the sky while people held up their scrolls filming. Jaune and Rin clapped at the display only for Jaune to watch as some guy in the crowd behind the man smirk as he chucked a cup at the juggler. The cup hit the man, causing him to toss some pins towards the crowd right around Jaune and Rin. Rin quickly moved in front of some kids while Jaune just stepped forward with a small smile. He caught two pins in one hand while grabbing another.

The last two Jaune quickly kicked up like hacky sacks before they hit the ground and began to juggle them for a second before stopping, catching all the pins. Rin, the juggler and the crowd just stared in amazement as Jaune sat the pins down before walking over to the man who had the cup thrown at him. Jaune gave the man his dress shirt thanking him for the show before patting the man on the shoulder and doing a bow with him. The crowd began to clap as the man who threw the cup just walked away angrily. Jaune just walked back to Rin who just stared at Jaune questionably.

"What, when I was a kid I learned all kind of things to make my sisters smile. I even worked at a fair once where one of the clowns taught me to juggle when I was 15."

Jaune said with a smile causing Rin to shake her head at him.

"You're a weird guy, you know that right?"

Rin said only for Jaune to shrug at her.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean if I wasn't weird I would be normal and boring." Jaune quipped before seeing a small ice cream stand nearby. Jaune told Rin to wait as he ran over to the stand buying two ice cream cones before coming back to Rin. "Here you go I hope you like it. I got you mint and vanilla."

Jaune said handing her a green and white ice cream cone. In his hand, he had a plain chocolate ice cream cone. Rin just took hers as the two began to walk on down the street, eating their ice cream happily. Rin seemed to stop at every other store so she could stare in at the mannequins in the windows. This went on for about an hour and a half till they finally decided to go and get the groceries Jaune had planned on getting. The two of them moved off through the city to get to a grocery store to buy what they needed. After some more walking around Jaune and Rin turned past an alley way just in time to hear a scream echo out of it. The two of them turned staring down the alley to see nothing only for a cry for help to echo out.

"Rin call the police now, I'm going to help."

Jaune said about to run into the alley way only for Rin to stop him.

"You can't run in blind!"

Rin said worried, scroll in hand only for a scream to echo out again. Jaune cursed before turning to Rin.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice. Wait here for the police and tell them to be quick!"

Jaune said quickly running down the alley. Rin wanted to shout to him to stop but she didn't as she quickly called the police. Jaune quickly sprinted down the alley before coming up to a split in the alley leading two different directions. Jaune turned looking down each way not sure where to run till he heard a scream to his left. He turned just in time to see something move. Jaune quickly sprinted down the alley way turning towards where he so the movement. He quickly turned to run past a building under construction only for something to slam into his side. He grunted in pain as he was lifted off his feet and was sent flying to the side.

Jaune crashed into a wall shouting in pain. As Jaune flew through the wall Jaune heard the metal fall to the ground clanking loudly around him. Jaune hit a stone floor and rolled till he smashed into a metal support beam. Jaune slowly lifted himself to a sitting position against the support passing a look around the building he was. Jaune groaned in pain as he lifted himself back to his feet. 'Damn what hit me?' Jaune thought looking around the building he was in. It was like most buildings under construction with only some parts of the floor and ceiling being in place while holes for more to be put in hang over head. Jaune just rubbed his head looking around till he spotted the hole in one of the walls just across from him. 'Must be where I entered.' Jaune though just as he saw a man walk through the hole.

"Wow, you really do have aura if you're standing after taking a hit like that!"

The man shouted in joy as he smiled at Jaune. Jaune just glared at the guy reaching down to his sword at his hip. Jaune slowly drew his sword as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He really hated his luck right now. Jaune had just been trying to do something nice to help someone only to be attacked. 'Damn, what the hell's going on.' Jaune thought quickly passed a glance around to see if he could spot an exit. He spotted a light just a few yards away from him to his left, but he wasn't sure he could get there without the man before him chasing.

"Hey kid, don't tell me you're going to try and run, come on. Don't be like that. I want to see what a 'Huntsman' can do."

The man before him spat out the word Huntsman smiling at Jaune. Jaune just glared at the man as he reached behind him to grab his scroll. 'I really hope Rin heard the sound of me screaming.' Jaune thought desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Jaune slowly dialed Rin's number in his scroll. Really doing that without looking was harder than movies made it out to be. Jaune looked back over the man and what he was wearing. The man had on a thick double breasted green jacket with heavy black cargo jeans and thick black boots. The man's hair was orange and cut into a buzz cut. From the man's attire and the way he held himself Jaune had to guess he was a soldier. 'Does that mean he's from one of the other kingdoms?' Jaune really didn't know but if he played it off like he knew what was happening he might be able to get some information. He just hoped he actually called Rin for help or he was in some deep shit.

"If you're here for me, could you tell me why? I mean you know I have aura so I could guess you were sent by one of the other four kingdoms."

Jaune said getting a surprised look from the man before him. The man before him stared for a second before laughing and lowering himself it a boxing stance. As the man did Jaune heard the sounds of metal shifting as he saw the same weird armor he saw on Peter. 'So, he is a soldier, or some crazy guy who got ahold of military tech. Either way this is bad.' Jaune thought not too sure what he should do.

"You're pretty smart to know that much, someone had to of told you that this might happen. Don't worry, I'll only beat you till your aura drops and you're unconscious. After that I'll be taking you with me."

The soldier said, worrying Jaune as he raised his sword reaching down to his shield. 'Damn this isn't good. He really is from one of the kingdoms. So, Olivia was telling the truth about them coming after me.' Jaune thought as the soldier's shot forward towards him just as his hand reaching his shield. Jaune cursed quickly ducking under a quick straight that had been aimed for his head. Jaune lifted his sword up flicking it to the side with his wrist aiming for the soldier's armpit. His sword hit and he had expected to see blood only for a strange glowing field to appear under the man's arm. Jaune's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the field. He felt the soldiers elbow come crashing down into his head knocking him to the side. Jaune hit the ground with his left shoulder and pushed himself into a roll to get back to his feet. Jaune slide across the smooth stone floor just as the soldier charged at him again. Jaune clicked his teeth jumping back as he back pedaled away from the man.

'Damn was that aura I saw when I struck the guy!' Jaune thought worriedly wondering if he really was the only man with aura as the soldier charged at him. 'No, they wouldn't be after me if they had aura. That must have been something else.' Jaune though as he quickly raised his shield as it extended before him blocked several quick jabs before the man quickly spun on his heel doing a round house kick. Jaune ducked under the kick letting it fly over head. He quickly thrust his sword out aiming to stab into the soldiers shoulder. Jaune didn't want to hurt the soldier but he didn't have much choice in the matter. The soldier didn't have to dodge the thrust. Only Jaune's sword didn't bit into the soldier shoulder like Jaune had expected.

His sword just stabbed in pushing the man back as the same field like shield thing again. Jaune's eyes widened at this shocked at what he was seeing. Sadly he left himself open for attack as the man quickly stepped forward punching Jaune straight in the gut. Jaune grit his teeth to the pain as he was lifted off his feet and sent flying back again. Jaune hit the ground hard forcing himself into a roll to get back to his feet. Jaune lifted his head up to see the soldier walking towards him slowly smiling as he held his arms to the side.

"Hey don't tell me this is all you can do? Aren't you supposed to be trained like a Huntress, if this is all you can do you then you don't deserve to have aura."

The soldier said causing Jaune to glare at him.

"You say that when you have aura yourself!"

This made him smile as he reaches up opening his coat.

"Oh you mean this." The soldier said showing Jaune the exo like armor under the man's caught. The armor had a simple chest piece with several small glowing light running along it and some flexing bars that ran down to his waist. "Sorry but I don't have aura, it's my exo armor that has a small dust force field generator in it."

The soldier said surprising Jaune as he stared at the strange armor around the soldier's body.

"Dust force field?"

The soldier just chuckled at him bringing a hand up tapping his chest piece.

"Yep, see the military scientist went through a lot of trouble to make a smaller version of the dust force field that huntress arenas have. See the main reason they made the force fields in the first place was for the purpose of give us men a better armor over normal metal plating that Grimm could easily rip through." The soldier said reaching behind his back under his coat drawing out two short swords. "You see I can fight on par with a Huntress thanks to this armor and the force field that basically gives me aura."

The soldier said shocking Jaune as the man lowered himself holding his swords before him.

"The world doesn't need Huntress' any more, and they damn sure don't need some idiot kid who's the Huntress' bitch. We men won't need you or the Huntress' anymore."

The soldier said as his exo armor churned and he shot forward towards Jaune. Jaune quickly rolled to the side lifting his sword up slashing out against the man. His sword was blocked though as the man halted his charge quickly spinning around slashing out at Jaune. He raised his shield blocked the man's attacks as he seemed to have gotten faster. 'Shit, so this is why Peter is a teacher as Beacon. He has armor that can make him this strong!' Jaune thought worriedly back pedaling away from the soldier trying to slash out at the man only for his attacks to be blocked and parried. Jaune cursed quickly rolling to the side away from the man as he brought his sword's down in an over the head slash. Jaune quickly spun on his heels back handing the man with his shield watching as the man's force field came up again.

Jaune cursed at this quickly slashing into the man's arm only for the same effect. The man just laughed at him as he brought his swords up slashing into Jaune's chest causing him to grunt in pain before the man kicked him in the face. Jaune flew back crashing into a support beam with a loud crash. Jaune groaned in pain looking up to the man as he rotated his sword in hand smiling at Jaune as he did.

"So much for the first Huntsman." The soldier said smirking darkly at Jaune. "Man, to think some stupid brat was the one to get aura. Seriously, if anyone should have had aura it should have been me!"

The man shouted throwing his arms wide. The man glared down at Jaune his eyes burning in rage. Jaune just stared surprised by the man's words. Only this just gave Jaune an idea as he watched the man glare at him.

"Wait; is that what this is all about?"

Jaune asked lifting himself to his feet smiling back at the soldier who just stared at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

The soldier asked only for Jaune to let out a small chuckle before he slowly broke out into full blown laughter.

"Hahaha, so that is what this is all about! You're just some jealous prick who's throwing a tantrum because he doesn't have aura!"

Jaune laughed causing the man's glare to intensify.

"What did you just say?!"

The man growled out only for Jaune to smile at him as he brought his laughter under control.

"You heard me; you're just some idiot who's angry about not having aura."

Jaune said causing the soldier's to grit his teeth to the point of snapping one of them.

"Screw orders I'm going to kill you, the scientists can study your corpse!"

The soldier shouted charging at Jaune. Jaune held his ground though not moving till the soldier was right on top of him. Jaune quickly ducked as the soldier slashed out his swords cutting into the metal support behind Jaune. Jaune smiled as he watched the shock on the man's face as his swords got stuck into the metal. Jaune quickly brought himself up punching with his shield using the point at the bottom of it like a spike slamming it into the man's chest. The man was sent flying up from the strength of Jaune's punch sending him flying into the ceiling. The man grunted in pain as he bounced off the ceiling and back down to the ground. Jaune just stepped to the side from the man's fall and punched him again sending him flying to the side. The man screamed in pain as he slammed into a support beam with enough force it bent behind him.

The man groaned in pain bringing a hand up to his chest before his eyes widened at the side of his dust field shimmering and fading.

"No this can't be. I should still have power to keep the field up!"

The man said franticly moving his coat away to see that his chest piece had been smashed in and broken. The man's eyes widened in shock staring at the broken chest piece as dust slowly spilled out from the broken metal.

"Look at that, your fake aura's broken." Jaune said walking towards the soldier as he looked up to him in shock. Jaune just stared at the man passively not in the least bit worried about the man doing anything to him. "You know, I thought that your fake aura would have been a little stronger. I mean you said you're on par with a Huntress because of it, right?"

Jaune said as the man's eyes widened as he looked up to Jaune in shock.

"Looks like I'm stronger than a Huntress then." Jaune said coming up to the man and aiming his sword at him. Though Jaune was only bluffing, he knew he wasn't as strong as a real Huntress. And he could tell that this man was only just as if only a little better than a Huntress in training. Which still made him better than Jaune but luckily, he was smarter. "Now talk, tell me which kingdom sent you."

Jaune said glaring at the man as he stared in fear. The man just gulped about to speak only for a gunshot to ring out as Jaune winced in pain feeling as a bullet crashed into his left shoulder. Jaune quickly brought his shield up crouching behind it as a gun fire rang out round after round crashed into his shield.

"Get your ass into gear Corp!" A voice shouted over the gun fire as the man Jaune had tried to question quickly ran away. Jaune cursed at this as he got to his feet about to charge towards the gun fire to try and at least see who was now attacking him. "Fire in the hole!"

The same man shouted just as the gun fire stopped only for an explosion to crash into Jaune's shield sending him flying back away. Jaune screamed in pain smashing through a metal support bean before hit the ground and rolling. Jaune came to a stop as he hit another support beam groaning in pain from the explosion. 'Alright, that hurt a lot.' Jaune thought slowly lifting himself to his feet as he groaned. He slowly stood using the support beam to keep his balance just as he looked to the area he had been standing before he was blown up. There was a small crater in the stone floor and a thick black burn across the ground. Jaune was really lucky he had aura, only he looked down to see his aura flickering. 'Shit that explosion was strong enough the break my aura.' Jaune thought amazed at the fact he came out unhurt.

Jaune was pulled from his thoughts though as he heard the sound of shouting and Rin's voice coming closer. He let out a relieved sigh as he realized what had happened. 'Looks like Rin got her and those soldiers didn't want to deal with the police.' Jaune thought glad that he had her call them earlier. He turned back to the scene of his fight wondering how he was going to explain the situation to Rin and police.

"I really do have bad luck."

Jaune said to himself before slowly making his way towards the hole in the wall he came through.

End

 **An/Hurray new chapter for you strange happy little reader people! Now I know some of you people will be sad to see Velvet and Coco had disappeared but I am sorry to say I couldn't find a good way to put either of them in this chapter for what I had planned. Them being in the chapter would have only cause problems so I couldn't use them sorry for you velvet and coco fans.**

 **Now like always. I want you to leave me a review! Please. I need them to know what you're happy little strange reader people minds think of the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Just add a Y

Chapter 18 just my luck.

Jaune sat leaning back in a metal chair in a darkly lit room with one over hanging light. In front of Jaune was a simple metal table before him. Jaune just sat leaning back in his chair looking up to the dark ceiling. He passed a glance to his right where he saw his own reflection in what looked like a mirror. Only Jaune knows that what he is looking at is just one way glass like he has seen on TV and in movies. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' Jaune thought remembering back to when Rin showed up with the police when he was being attacked by that weird soldier. When Rin showed up the soldier had left with his comrades. The officers with Rin where all on guard seeing as they all heard the gun fire and the explosion. Needless to say the officer's were skeptical about what Jaune explained happened.

Jaune had to admit he didn't really believe it himself, but Olivia had said people would come after him. However he thought he would be safe seeing as he is now a student at Beacon. He thought wrong or was it more the fact he went into the city and those who were trying to kidnap him saw it as an opportunity. He didn't really know, but seeing as the police hadn't really believed him he offered to go into the police station and wait for them to contact Olivia. That was hours ago and Jaune still found himself sitting alone in the interrogation room of the police station. Jaune was certain that the sun must be starting to set now as he saw the clock on the wall in front of him.

He just sat in thought wondering about the events that happened to him. Jaune really didn't know what to think about the events in all honesty. He couldn't think of anything to make the situation any less crazy sounding. 'Man, this is weird. I can't believe people would seriously try to kidnap me.' Jaune thought before his attention was drawn to the door to the room he was in opening. Olivia walked with a surprisingly worried stare.

"Afternoon."

Jaune said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"Are you ok?"

Olivia asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep, I'm pretty good." Jaune said running a hand through his hair. "So I take it the police told you what happened?"

Jaune said Olivia nodding as she looked back behind her.

"I will be taking my students and leaving, if you need help in the investigation I will gladly give you my support."

Olivia said to the police officer behind her who just nodded. Olivia turned back to Jaune waving him to come with her. He stood up and walked up behind her walking towards the front of the police station. At the front of the station Jaune saw Rin standing waiting for them with his sword and shield in hand. Jaune smiled and waved at her, to which she just gave him a relieved smile.

"So, did they ask you any questions about what happened?"

Olivia asked looking to Jaune and Rin.

"Yes, they just asked questions to see if I knew what was happening with Jaune when he was in the alleyway and if I saw the perpetrators."

Rin said getting a nod from Olivia as she looked back Jaune.

"They just asked me to explain in detail what happened to me and if I could describe the man I saw for a sketch artist."

Jaune said seeming to peak Olivia's interest.

"You saw the face of the man who attacked you?"

Olivia asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, he didn't have a mask so I could see his face clear as day."

Jaune said watching Olivia cup her chin on thought before shaking her head.

"We will discuss this more in detail when we get back to Beacon." Olivia said quickly leading Jaune and Rin out of the police station to a car waiting for them out from. Jaune and Rin raised a brow at the sight of the car turning to Olivia questionably. "What, I just called for a car when I got to the city."

Olivia said as if it was the most normal thing ever. Jaune just shook his head at her before waving Rin to the car as he opened to door letting Olivia and her enter first. Jaune was about to enter the car though when he looked over the roof of the car across the street, where he something weird. He saw a well dressed and well endowed woman staring at him. The woman had long orange hair with her bangs falling over her right eye. The woman was dressed in a long twin tailed white coat over a black dress shirt with grey vest all of which hugged her form and black short shorts and black leggings. The woman had a cane in one hand and a bowler cap on. It was weird that the woman was staring at him before he saw her smile as a car drove by and she vanished. Jaune looked around not really sure what just happened, but he had a real bad feeling. He got into the car and let it take them back to the air docks to return to Beacon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune and Rin got back to Beacon Olivia asked Rin to go and fill in his team on what happened, while she spoke with Jaune. Rin seemed reluctant at first but did as asked when Jaune told her to go.

"Alright, but you know Pyrrha and Nora are going to want an explanation."

Rin said getting a nod from Jaune.

"And I'll explain everything, for now just go and let them know what happened."

Jaune said watching as Rin quickly turned around and ran off back to their dorm. Olivia walked up behind Jaune clapping him on the shoulder.

"You have a good team, now come along we have a lot to discuss."

Olivia said walking off heading towards her emerald tower. Jaune followed right behind her making their way towards the tower quickly. It took them 15 minutes but they got to the tower quickly taking the elevator to the top. When they got to the top Jaune was surprised to see Glynda, Beatrice and Port all waiting for them.

"Good, you're all here." Olivia said walking behind her desk and taking a seat while Jaune walked to the center of the room with all eyes on him. "Now Jaune, I want you to explain exactly everything that happened to you when you were attacked."

Jaune just gulped, surprised at all the attention on him and the tense atmosphere, but he took a deep breath and did what Olivia asked. He knew he had to put in every bit of detail he could no matter its relevance if it was to help Olivia and the professors understand what happened. Jaune went on to explain exactly what had happened to him from the scream he heard, to the soldier's comrades who saved him when he lost. Jaune went on speaking in detail of what the soldier he fought looked like so everyone could picture him. When he finished he was met with a stark silence that left him feeling uncomfortable. Olivia and the others all stood in silence not saying a thing as they thought over what he had said. The first to break the silence was Port.

"I must say, we expected this to happen but I'm pleased to see that Jaune had succeeded in beating his opponent and coming out ok!" Peter cheered walking up to Jaune clapping him on his shoulders. "Jaune, I can understand that what happened was a dreadful experience. But what you should take from this experience is that it shows just how much you've grown sense arriving at Beacon!"

Peter cheered actually lightening the mood some before Glynda spoke up.

"Please Peter, we must look at the big picture!" Glynda chided the older man. "See the only thing to take from this situation is that our worry of the other kingdoms taking action was true. If anything we should investigate this matter and find the people behind it. I will not let one of my students be put in harm's way like this again!"

Glynda said seriously somewhat surprising Jaune. He had thought she didn't like him but it seemed he was wrong if she was so worried to be the one to take charge to look out for him.

"True as that maybe we can't just drop what we're doing to start an investigation." Beatrice spoke up surprisingly lucid and not looking as tired as she normally did. "You see we have the Vytal festival coming up in a few months and transfer students who should be arriving in another month and a half. We don't have the resources to investigate who did this. For now the best course of action is keep a close eye on Jaune from now on so in case someone tries something we can stop it."

Beatrice said surprising Jaune.

"Wait, you mean you want to give me a body guard?"

Jaune said wondering what Beatrice meant about having someone keep a close eye on him. Peter though seemed very much on board with that idea.

"You're right Beatrice, that's a rowing idea if someone keeps a close eye on him!" Peter cheered pulling Jaune into his side. "I appoint myself as his guard!"

Peter cheered only for Jaune to shake his head not really sure if he could handle people watching over him. Beatrice seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"No, no I was thinking it would be better if Glynda watched over him."

Beatrice said only for Glynda to stare at her questionably. Jaune didn't mind the idea of Glynda watching out for him. Really he wanted to jump at the idea thinking she would be the safest person to be around.

"Please, I have a lot of work to finish with admitting all the transfer student's that will be arriving. I can't watch him Olivia please you must have an idea who can watch over him."

Glynda said only for Olivia to sigh at her professor's behavior.

"For now, we do need to keep a close eye on Jaune. But we need to investigate as well to find out who tried taking him." Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune and the professors. "For now, Beatrice I'm sorry but it was your idea to watch him so you shall be his guard for the time being. I apologize for taking up your time like this."

Olivia said getting a nod from Beatrice who didn't look in the least bit bothered by the idea. Jaune didn't really mind, he liked Beatrice, she was a good teacher if difficult to follow and had more than a few screws lose but she was nice. That counted for something.

"I'll make sure to keep him safe."

Beatrice said reassuringly turning to Jaune and smiling. Jaune had to admit when she didn't look like she needed sleep and when she smiled she looked even prettier than normal. He wouldn't say that out loud seeing as it wouldn't be appropriate for the situation. Jaune then turned back to Olivia hiding his blush Beatrice's smile brought on.

"So what about finding out which kingdom did this?"

Jaune asked only for Olivia to give him a small mischievous smile.

"I actually have someone who will help with that. For now I would assume you would like to go back to your team and explain what happened." Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune. "Good, also Beatrice will go with you so she could tell your team that she will be watching over you."

Olivia said surprising Jaune with the last bit but it didn't seem like a bad idea in all honesty. He turned to Beatrice who just nodded and walked to the elevator waiting for him. Jaune nodded at Olivia walking back into the elevator to head back to his dorm room. When the elevator closed Glynda looked to Olivia.

"So are you going to ask Qrow to help with the investigation?"

Glynda asked getting a nod from Olivia and a joyous laugh from Peter.

"Really, you'll ask Qrow to come and help us. That's great I would love to go out drinking with her again!"

Peter cheered only for Glynda to roll her eyes at her. Olivia just shook her head at her two remaining professors as they began to banter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Beatrice walked up to Jaune's dorm room opening up the door to the sight of his team all sitting before him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said shooting to her feet. "Rin told us what happened. What happened with you and the headmistress?"

Pyrrha asked looking worriedly to Jaune slowly noticing Beatrice.

"Easy Pyrrha, I'm ok and I only explained everything that happened is all." Jaune said before going on to explain what had happened to him in town with Rin as he and Beatrice sat down in the room. Pyrrha and Nora both were shocked but Nora got excited at the end cheering about him winning the fight and coming out ok. He then turned waving a hand to Beatrice. "Also because of what happened, Olivia asked Beatrice to basically going to be my guard for lack of better explanation."

Jaune said after he finished telling Pyrrha and Nora what happened to him. Nora just came up hugging him.

"I'm glad you're ok!"

Nora said hugging him tightly squeezing him tightly. He just smiled patting her on the head.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I worried you."

Jaune said looking back to Pyrrha who just lowered her head. Jaune looked to her questionably before she took a deep breath and looked to him.

"Jaune why didn't you tell any of us that something like this could happen?"

Pyrrha asked only for Jaune to sigh.

"I didn't want any of you to worry. Also Olivia asked me not to worry you about it as well."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"I see, but still it would've been better if you told us about this. We could have helped you, if you told us."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune as he stood up breaking from Nora.

"I know you could've helped but remember how you got when you thought I was being bullied." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to wince. "Look I know I should have told you, but really I didn't think something like this would happen. I mean it seems pretty impossible even now when it happened."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha before she looked behind him to Beatrice.

"Well for now, I guess it's a good thing that Doc. Oobleck watching out for you."

Pyrrha said nodding her thanks to Beatrice who just nodded at her.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Beatrice said as Jaune walked over to his bed.

"Well I guess we should let you get going."

Jaune said only for Beatrice to shake her head. Jaune raised a brow questionably.

"Actually I feel to keep you safe I will keep an eye on you 24/7."

Beatrice said shocking Jaune and his teammates.

"What?!"

They all shouted in unison save for Nora who didn't seem to care really.

"Wait, why 24/7?"

Jaune asked in shock as Beatrice stood up shrugging at him.

"It makes things easier for me." Beatrice said walking up to Jaune's bed and falling onto it. "I will be staying with you for now, also seeing as my room is actually being repaired from some damages."

Beatrice said kicking her shoes off and curled up into Jaune's bed sheets. Jaune and his team all just stared at her watching as she wrapped herself up in the sheets, shaking them around till she threw her pants to the floor. Jaune just stared at the pants then turned back to Beatrice who seemed to have fallen asleep. Jaune just lowered his head grumbling.

"Well looks like I will be sleeping on the floor." Jaune said standing up walking over to the bathroom. "Wait, why is her room in need of repair?"

Jaune asked for Nora to answer him.

"Apparently there was a dust fire in her room earlier today while you and Rin were in town."

Nora said surprising Jaune. He turned to Pyrrha if she also knew about this.

"I heard about the fire but I didn't know it was Doc. Beatrice's room."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Ok, well I guess we should just treat her like a guest while she is here."

Jaune said walking into the bathroom to shower. After Jaune showered he came back out cleaned up and went off to down to the dorms lounge to cook the pancakes he owed Nora. Nora cheered about that jumping onto Jaune's back as he went on to go and hit the lounge. Jaune went on down to the lounge with his team went about cooking pancake's for them all. They went on to have their pancake dinner before walking back up to their room and getting ready to call it a day. As they did Jaune went on to pull out a pillow from the closet dropping onto it falling asleep on the floor next to his bed.

End

 **AN/ yep another chapter for you strange happy little reader people.**

 **Well leave me a review so I know what you strange happy little reader people's minds think of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	19. Chapter 19

Just add a Y

Chapter 19 Late night call

Jaune laid face down in a pillow listening to a soft beeping sound coming from his right. He listened to the beeping for several minutes before turning to his right annoyed by the sound. He cracked an eye open looking to see it was his scroll going off. He had no idea why his scroll was going off or what time it was but he didn't like it. He quickly reached out lifting the scroll just as the beeping stopped. He stared for a second before thinking things were ok only for the beeping to continue. He groaned bitterly grabbing the scroll lifting it to see he was getting a call from his mother. He stared in a second, not sure about what was going on, but he quickly brought the scroll to his ear and answered.

"Hel…"

Jaune began in a whisper only to quickly pull the scroll away as his mother's voice screamed through the speaker.

" _Jaune, you finally picked up!"_

Jaune winced in pain rubbing his ear before bringing the scroll back to it.

"Yes, mom I picked up. What time is it?"

Jaune asked turning to look around his room to see it was completely pitch black in the room. 'It has to be like 3 in the morning.' Jaune thought waiting for his mother's answer.

" _It's 1 am but that doesn't matter! Look I heard about what happened to you, are you ok?!"_

Jaune's mother shouted again while Jaune held the scroll a foot from his ear. He just sighed before bringing it back to his head.

"Yes, I'm ok, but give me a second I don't want to wake my team."

Jaune said lifting himself off the floor. He heard a pause in the scroll as his mother went silent while he walked into the bathroom closing the door. He was confused about the silence before his mother finally spoke again.

" _Wait, your team? Does that mean you're sharing a room with three girls?"_

Jaune just paled slightly realizing what he let slip before gulping and answering his mother.

"Something like that…"

Jaune said know that his answer wasn't going to sit well with his mother. Though at the moment it was 4 girls, well three girls and one unusually drowsy woman. But Jaune wasn't going to tell his mother that.

" _Jaune, are you telling me you're sharing a room with three girls who aren't your sisters?"_ Jaune instinctually shook his head before realizing he wasn't using the video call. _"Wait, that doesn't matter right now I could think about dealing with your team later, for now I need to know if you're ok after what happened!"_

Jaune's mother shouted surprising and worrying Jaune because he didn't miss her remark about dealing with his team. He wasn't going to say anything about that but for now he was just going to tell her about what happened. Even if he knew she probably knew everything seeing as Olivia had to of called her.

"Well you know what happened seeing as you're calling, but I can tell you I am completely ok. Not a scratch on me."

Jaune said know he didn't have to tell his mom the story. Even if someone told her he was ok she wouldn't believe them unless he told her himself. He heard a sigh through the mic.

" _That's good to hear, but I'm worried about someone trying to take you again."_

Jaune just ran a hand through his hair at his mother's words.

"It's alright mom, one of the professors is going to be looking out for me from now on." Jaune figured he would leave out the part of said professor staying in his room with him for safety. "Also, I doubt anyone would try anything while I'm on Beacon grounds."

Jaune said hearing his mother sigh at his words.

" _Your optimism is nice but you shouldn't let your guard down no matter what. When the Vytal festival comes through the chance of something happening to you at Beacon will rise."_

Jaune paused listening to his mother's worry. He could sort of understand his mother's worry seeing as when the festival came through all four kingdoms would send their students to Beacon. If that happened some of those students could be there to take Jaune with them to their kingdom. Still Jaune would admit that seeing as nothing happened to him for the last month and a half of his year here at Beacon he was still having trouble accepting that people would kidnap him. Though he didn't know why it took so long for something like this to happen.

"Mom, I understand what you're saying but trust me when I say I won't let myself get kidnapped so easily. Also, I got my team and friends here at Beacon to look out for me."

Jaune said with a smile getting a chuckle from his mother.

" _Well, I guess that is good to hear. Now I guess I should ask what your team is like."_ Jaune's mother said just as Jaune heard the door to the bathroom click drawing his attention. He turned to the door just to watch as Beatrice walked in drowsily stumbling forward trying to unbutton her shirt with her eyes closed, yawning. Jaune just stared wide eyed and shocked at this before his mother spoke up through the scroll. _"Jaune why did you go silent, I want you to tell me about your team."_

Jaune's mother said only for him to almost drop his scroll before turning away from Beatrice and answering his mom.

"Right sorry, but not now, it's late I need sleep I will call you some other time… I have to go bye!"

Jaune said quickly not hearing what his mother said next before ending the call. Jaune quickly turned back to Beatrice who had stumbled to the shower having only gotten the top buttons of her shirt undone. Her shirt hung half unbuttoned down her arms and stomach revealing her black lace bra. Jaune blushed so much his face turned into a tomato. He did notice though that she had some lightly discolored pieces of skin on her back, legs and stomach. He could only assume they were old burn scars.

"What are you doing?!" Jaune shouted in a whisper before watching Beatrice turn on the shower. Only she turned on the detachable head which was hanging at the side of the shower. He quickly ran up to her to stop the shower only for both to get sprayed in the water before he could turn it off. Jaune just groaned in frustration, now dripping wet before turning back to glare at Beatrice only to see her standing before him just as wet as him if not more. Her hair was dripping wet over her shoulders and face while her white dress shirt was now see through. Jaune blushed turning into a tomato again before turning away from Beatrice covering his eyes. "Damn it what is wrong with you?!"

Jaune shouted in frustration only for Beatrice to wobble where she stood before falling forward into Jaune's chest.

"It's my morning routine."

Beatrice mumbled resting her head on his shoulder about to fall asleep again. Jaune just groaned in frustration at her quickly snatching a towel from the towel rack and covering Beatrice.

"Well routine or not it's too early and you need sleep!" Jaune scolded her grabbing a towel himself. "Hurry up drying off and go back to bed!"

Jaune said in frustration using his towel to try his hair while Beatrice still leaned against him mumbling something incoherently. Jaune just turned glaring at her wanting her to get off. He wanted that mostly because of the compromising position they were in and he was a hormonal teen. 'Damn it, this isn't a good position to be in.' Jaune thought before grabbing Beatrice's shoulders shaking her some. She just mumbled some more.

"You dry me."

Beatrice mumbled making Jaune blush again turning away from her. He really didn't know what to do but he couldn't just leave Beatrice in the shower dripping wet. He just groaned in frustration taking a deep breath looking back down to Beatrice with a blush.

"Fine then if it'll get you to go back to bed."

Jaune said grabbing Beatrice's towel slowly beginning to dry her shoulders and hair. He really didn't know what to do when he was done with her hair and shoulders but he knew he had to get her dress shirt off to hang and dry. 'Damn it, what is happening here?!' Jaune thought in complete confusion as he began to dry Beatrice more. As he did this he figured he would think of it like when he was younger with his mother and little sister when they took baths together. He always dried his sister's hair while his mother dried his. It was just what he did when he was 5 years old. Still using that image didn't really work when he had a busty beauty pressed against his chest. He just groaned knowing he was going to have a terrible morning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pyrrha yawned stretching her arms over her head with a satisfied smile. She looked to her right expecting to see Jaune only to see Beatrice lying in his bed. She then remembered he had chosen to sleep on the floor. She looked down to the end of his bed at the floor where she saw Jaune sitting with bags under his eyes.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked looking over Jaune worriedly only for him to wave a hand at her. "Was sleeping on the floor that bad?"

Pyrrha asked only for Jaune to shrug at her before rubbing his eyes.

"Something like that."

Jaune said knowing he wouldn't be able to tell her what happened. He went to stand only for Pyrrha to walk up to clap him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you sleep in some, I'll wake the Professor." Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune. She walked up to Beatrice putting a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. Beatrice just mumbled something Pyrrha couldn't hear before she sat up stretching her arms over her head with a yawn practically mimicking Pyrrha's own actions. The only difference was Beatrice was shirtless sitting in her surprisingly sexy black laced lingerie. Pyrrha yelped quickly covering Jaune's eyes. "Professor what are you doing? Where is your shirt?!"

Pyrrha asked in shock holding her hands over Jaune's eyes only for him to just sigh. Really it didn't matter anymore seeing he already saw her like that. He was the one who put her in bed after all. Beatrice just rubbed her eyes before looking down at herself. She just shrugged standing up stretching more showing off all her body as if it was the most normal thing ever. Pyrrha had to admit thought, when Beatrice was well rested and her long wavy green hair to set free from its messy bun, she looks beautiful. Pyrrha wasn't into women but she still had to stare with a slight blush at the fully developed woman before her.

"Please Ms. Nikos don't get so flustered, you share a room with Jaune already so he has probably already gotten used to seeing a woman's body."

Beatrice completely calm only for Pyrrha to blush at her.

"No Jaune hasn't, he's kind enough to leave the room when the girls and I are changing!"

Pyrrha said only for Beatrice to shake her head at her.

"That's nice but you shouldn't be embraced by your body to show it to man. Either way you're to be on a team with Jaune for the next four years so you should get used to showing him your body. That goes for all of you."

Beatrice said turning looking behind Pyrrha at Rin and Nora who had woken up when Pyrrha shouted. Both girls had blushes on their faces at what Beatrice was saying but didn't say anything as Nora quickly jumped into the bathroom saying she was going to shower. Ren didn't say anything but had the tiniest bit of pink on her cheeks before moving to clean her weapons. Pyrrha then made Beatrice get dress while she dropped Jaune on his bed to get sleep. Jaune really didn't care for their conversation and was just self-conscious of the fact he was now lying down where he had set Beatrice. He just side feeling the warmth left on the bed take him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune's Sunday ended with him sleeping for most the morning and him dealing with Beatrice trying to keep him in the room when his team was showering. He had the vague memory of Pyrrha and her talking about this but wasn't sure why. However, he still had the fresh image of Beatrice being in nothing but her black lace lingerie and dripping wet. He really didn't know how to feel about that image. He hated his stupid hormones when he thought about the image and he was glad his hormones worked so well. He wouldn't say anything about that so he just kept quiet and left the room when he got the chance. After the day was over Jaune went to sleep on the floor with an inflatable mattress that Pyrrha had. He was glad she was his partner.

When he woke on Monday he ended up waking up with Beatrice having fallen out of his bed onto him. That or she had just tripped onto him because she forgot he was on the floor trying to take a shower in the middle of the night again. Beatrice had fallen asleep atop him over getting up so when Pyrrha and the others woke up Jaune got scolded. Why? He didn't know, but he did. It wasn't his fault she had decided he would make a good bed! That was basically Jaune's mornings every day of the week. When Friday came around it seemed Pyrrha and the others had given up on scolding him. He still didn't know why he was the one being scolded. On Friday though when everyone got to Glynda's class for their first Grimm extermination missions everyone was excited.

However, that excitement died quickly when they heard Glynda's announcement.

"I am sorry but we will be cancelling the Grimm extermination missions!" Glynda called out from the front of the class getting protest immediately. It seems the students had forgotten who they were shouting at for a second. That was until Glynda shot her icy glare at everyone. "Now class I won't hear any arguments. We're cancelling the missions, no, if, ands or buts about it!"

Glynda snapped shutting the class up. Jaune just sat leaning back in his seat not sure what was going on.

"Pyrrha do you know why they cancelled the missions?"

Jaune asked only for her to shrug at him. Jaune went to look back at Glynda only for Beatrice to speak up behind him.

"The missions were cancelled for the safety of the students."

Beatrice said surprising Jaune and Pyrrha as they jumped in their seats. Both turned around to look at her having not noticed when she came up behind them.

"Wait for the student's protection?"

Pyrrha repeated getting a nod from Beatrice.

"Yes, see after Jaune was attacked Olivia worried that if the students went out on the Grimm extermination missions they could be attacked by the soldiers looking for Jaune."

Beatrice said shocking Jaune and Pyrrha who gasped.

"Wait you cancelled the mission because of me!"

Jaune said in shock drawing team RWBY and CRDL's attention who sat just a few seats in front of Jaune. They all looked back up to Beatrice and Jaune.

"Yes, well you aren't the only reason." Beatrice said making Jaune raise a brow skeptically. "You see Jaune, didn't you wonder why it took over half a month for the other Kingdoms to take action and try and take you?"

Beatrice asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, I'd thought Olivia was just being paranoid when she told me that the other Kingdoms would think of kidnapping me."

Jaune said feeling a little guilty for thinking that of Olivia. Beatrice just nodded at him.

"Well you see Jaune, the other Kingdoms didn't act because they weren't sure the rumors where actually true about you."

Beatrice said confusing Jaune.

"Wait. What do you mean they weren't sure? I was tested on by like 50 doctors before Olivia showed up to bring me to Beacon."

Beatrice just held a hand up stopping him from talking so she could finish.

"You're right, but Olivia didn't believe the rumors either before she met you." Beatrice said shocking Jaune only for him to realize that when Olivia showed up she truly showed genuine surprise about his Aura. "Jaune the other kingdoms didn't act because they were digging up information on you to see if it was true. If anything, they went to all those doctors who looked over you to get to the truth."

Beatrice said getting a nod from Jaune. He just huffed crossing his arms looking back up to Beatrice.

"So, when they were absolutely sure I wasn't just some crazy stupid rumor they took action?" Jaune said getting a nod from Beatrice. He just scratched his head in thought wondering what he really should do in this situation before leaning in his seat with a frustrated groan. "Ah! This is just too complicated!"

Jaune shouted in frustration drawing the class's attention and Glynda's.

"What would be so complicated Mr. Arc!"

Glynda asked sternly only for Jaune to look down to her flatly slowly letting the gears turn in his head. He quickly chuckled nervously before waving a hand at her.

"Nothing sorry I was just being stupid thinking out loud, just ignore me."

Jaune said slowly shrinking into his seat. Glynda seemed to accept his answer looking back to the class going off to tell them about how combat practice would be used to make up for their missions being cancel. The class wasn't very happy about this but went along with it out of fear for Glynda. While Glynda did this she also mentioned the first semester would be ending in 4 more weeks so the students should prepare for tests. Jaune just sat in his seat not really caring for the information to busy thinking about what Beatrice had said to him. Pyrrha looked at him worriedly knowing what he was thinking about. Just a bit in front of him though teams RWBY and CRDL were all watching Jaune worriedly as well.

The two teams had only heard some of what Jaune and Beatrice were talking about but understood enough to know something was going on and Jaune was in the middle of it. This just left them wondering what they could do to help him and his team.

End

 **AN/ well hurray I made a chapter for you super happy little reader people who seem to have a crazy obsession with my story here. Haha! No I am just so happy people like this story. Really I didn't think I would get a lot of readers when I first wrote this but now this is my most loved story by you reader people. Now I know I said in a An a while back I would use the RWBY Manga but I scrapped the idea after realizing I can't read past chapter 11 of the manga. So yeah it sucks but what the hell I can do my own thing. But good news that means the Blake story Arc is just around the corner or around several corners depends on how I feel. But yeah Blake story Arc is on its way in the far off future! Hurray! But yeah I hope you people are happy because I am happy.**

 **Now like always leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's brains are thinking of the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	20. Chapter 20

Just add a Y

Chapter 20 Action.

Jaune stood at one of the cliff faces overlooking the Emerald Forest. Jaune stood leaning forward on the railing at the edge. He had just gotten out of Combat class and figured it would be best to just get some fresh air. He had sent his team back to the room when class had ended and took off to find himself at the cliffs. He did this so he could clear his head after everything Beatrice had explained to him in class. He turned passing a glance over his shoulder to see Beatrice standing off behind him giving him some space. Jaune looked back to the forest feeling the airbrush over him.

"Something on your mind?"

Jaune turned around to see Olivia walked up towards him. She was dressed in her casual clothes like she normally was when she came to see him. Still she had her cane in hand but surprisingly no coffee mug. That was a shocking sight because she never went anywhere without her coffee.

"Not really, I was just getting some fresh air."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side. Olivia nodded at him walking up beside him.

"I see, I was wondering; did Beatrice explain to you why it had taken so long for someone from one of the other kingdoms to come and try and find you?"

Olivia asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep, I really hoped that your warnings about people coming for me would be nothing more than you being paranoid."

Jaune said making Olivia wince before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, I had hoped I was being paranoid as well."

Olivia said only for Jaune to wave her remark off.

"You don't need to apologize." Jaune giving her a light smile. "In the end this was unavoidable. Really, I should be thanking you because had this happened when I wasn't here at Beacon I might have been taken. I mean yeah, my mom is a great huntress, but I doubt any of the other Kingdoms would be foolish enough to send just a handful of people to take me with her around. Here they got cocky and that cost them."

Jaune said leaning his back on railing. Olivia just smiled softly at him.

"Well you have a point, still I can't help but feel responsible fo..."

Olivia began only to pause when Jaune rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him in surprise to see him smiling.

"There's no need to feel responsible, you came to me in the beginning to protect me. You've protected me so if anything, I should apologize for not noticing sooner."

Jaune said surprising Olivia before she nodded at him.

"You're terrible with your words, but I understand what you're saying."

Olivia said getting a laugh out of Jaune.

"Sorry about that, I never really thought about how to express myself." Jaune laughed before smiling at Olivia again. "Still thank you, but I should get going. It may be Friday, but I still want to go back to my room and get some rest."

Jaune said getting a nod from Olivia.

"Alright." Olivia said taking step forward towards Jaune resting her hand on his chest. "Still be careful, even here especially now seeing as students from the other three Kingdoms will be arriving in little over a month."

Olivia warned looking worriedly to Jaune only for him chuckle.

"My mother already told me this, but you got it. I'll be on guard from now on."

Jaune said nodding to Olivia before walking off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune got back to his room he fell onto his inflatable mattress, took his dinner and called it a night. Pyrrha, Rin and Nora tried talking with him about what Beatrice mentioned in class but he just told them they already knew what it was about. Really they did and they understood he didn't want to explain so they let him end his day with an early night's rest. The next morning Jaune woke to a normal or what had become a normal morning for him. He lied on his inflatable mattress with Beatrice on top of him. Luckily Jaune woke up before the rest of his team so he didn't get in trouble. Still he was in the predicament of having Beatrice lying on his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. Now he could have gotten out of this had she not wrapped her arms around him. But she seemed to have a python like lock on him refusing to let go as she snuggled.

Jaune was wondering why each night she fell into his bed that she got more and more snuggly with him. He could only assume she had to sleep holding something or something along those lines. After that his team woke up and seeing as he couldn't get free he got in trouble with them again. Afterwards though Jaune had gotten let go by his team when Olivia arrived to pick him up. For what, he didn't know but he figured it had something to do with his conversation from the previous day.

"Come along Jaune, I wish to introduce you to someone."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune. He moved to follow her alongside Beatrice before Olivia stopped her.

"You don't need to come Beatrice, please just wait here."

Olivia said getting a small nod from Beatrice.

"Alright, don't take long."

Beatrice said before turning to move and take a shower. Jaune looked to Olivia questionably.

"You're with me, so she doesn't need to watch over you when I'm around."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Well, then lead the way."

Jaune said waving a hand at Olivia so she could take him to meet whoever it was she wanted to introduce him to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune exited the elevator to Olivia's office to the surprising sight of some woman Jaune didn't recognize sitting behind Olivia's desk. Jaune looked to Olivia who just sighed rubbing a hand over her face. He was puzzled at this before turning back to the woman. The woman had shoulder length black hair that was swept back with some bangs falling in her face. She was dressed in a short grey dress shirt that showed some of her breast and stomach along with black suit pants and dress shoes. On the woman's back was a tattered black and red cape, with a strange weapon connected to her waist. Jaune watched the woman take a drink from a flask she pulled from her pocket before he looked back to Olivia questionably.

"So, I take it this is who you wanted to introduce to me?"

Olivia nodded solemnly at him before glaring at the woman behind her desk.

"Qrow, please put away your flask and get out from behind my desk."

Olivia said only for Qrow to wave a hand at her dismissively.

"Come on Olive don't make me put away my flask."

Qrow whined as she stood up from behind the desk. Jaune quickly turned to Olivia who was glaring at Qrow.

"Olive?"

Jaune said actually getting a light blush from Olivia.

"Yes, some people call me Olive. What of it?"

Olivia said turning away from Jaune holding an arm across her stomach. Jaune just chuckled at her.

"It's cute, I like it."

Jaune said with a light smile surprising Olivia who looked at him through her peripherals.

"Really, you think it's cute?"

Olivia asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Of course, it's such an adorable little nickname."

Jaune said turning back to Qrow who was tucking her flask into her back pocket. Olivia just brought her hand up and played with a strand of hair.

"Well if you like the nickname so much I guess you can call me that."

Olivia said getting a wide smile from Jaune only for Qrow to quickly run up towards them.

"Wait, he can call you Olive but you always said you hated the nickname!"

Qrow shouted grabbing Olivia's shoulders making her look at her. Jaune just stood surprised by Qrow only for Olivia to quickly push a hand into Qrow's face covering her mouth.

"What are you talking about Qrow? I never said I hated the nickname!" Olivia said in a strained voice pushing Qrow back with a forced smile. Qrow just looked worriedly up to Olivia who had a vice like grip on her face. "You must be drunk if you think I ever said such a thing."

Olivia said tightening her hand on Qrow who quickly nodded back to Olivia. Olivia kept a hold of her for a second before letting her go. Qrow quickly stepped back from Olivia rubbing her jaw.

"You're right, I probably misheard you when I was drunk."

Qrow said with a strained laugh before wincing bringing a hand up to rub her jaw some more.

"Yes, well now that we have cleared this up." Olivia said patting her shirt and skirt down before looking back to Jaune. "Well Jaune, this is Qrow Brawnwen, she's going to be helping in figure out who tried to kidnap you last Saturday."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune who just reached a hand out to Qrow.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Qrow." Jaune said surprising Qrow before she looked to his hand then to him. He didn't know what to take from that before Qrow walked up to him putting only a few inches between them. Jaune was surprised as she smelled of booze and something sweet. Another thing that surprised him is that Qrow was surprisingly pretty if rough and tomboyish. Jaune looked down to Qrow in surprise before flinching as she reached a hand out and began touching him. She quickly patted his shoulders, chest and stomach before moving to pat down his legs before he stopped her. "Wow, going a little low, aren't we?"

Jaune said quickly only for Qrow to raise a brow at him questionably.

"Please, if I wanted to feel up your junk I would have. All I want to see is that scar you got when your Aura was unlocked." Qrow said making Jaune blush slightly before she rolled her eyes at him before quickly grabbing his shirt and lifting it up. Jaune went to stop her before feeling her hand run along the scar on his chest. He flinches at this looking down to see her stare in surprise with a slight wince. "Damn, you must have been in a hell of a lot of pain when this happened."

Qrow said letting her fingers trace the discolored skin. Jaune just stared at her questionably before resting a hand on her wrist pushing her hand away.

"Not really. I won't lie that I was in pain, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Jaune said letting his shirt fall down getting a nod from Qrow.

"Well, I guess that's good." Qrow quickly turned to Olivia. "So, I'm going to only stay for a week to help you with your little search, but I'll need a place to stay while I'm here."

Qrow said quickly getting a nod from Olivia.

"Fine you can stay with your nieces if you want."

Olivia said only for Qrow to wave that suggestion off. Jaune was confused as he wondered who Qrow's nieces were.

"No thanks, I'd rather not. If I did, they'd be distracted from all their work here seeing as the semester isn't over yet. I don't want Glynda coming up and blaming me for them being so easily distracted."

Qrow said before looking to Jaune a smiling at him.

"Well seeing as I'm basically doing this for this little guy, why don't I stay with him and his team for the week."

Qrow said quickly pulling Jaune down in a headlock where she gave him a noogy. He quickly swatted her hand away glaring at her before looking to Olivia for help. He really didn't want Qrow to stay with him and his team seeing as he already had Beatrice to deal with. Also having two seemingly crazy Huntresses staying with him didn't seem like a good idea. Especially when one of them might be a drunk.

"Well that's fine, but your niece's team's room happens to be right across from his own room."

Olivia said surprising Jaune and Qrow. Jaune quickly looked to Qrow before looking back to Olivia.

"Wait, her niece's are on team RWBY?"

Jaune asked only for Qrow to smack him in the head.

"Hey, don't even think about it. If I even catch a whiff of you on either of my niece's, you'll be waking up with your balls in a vice!"

Qrow snapped making Jaune gulp and nod at her. Sadly Olivia found this a perfect time to speak up.

"Actually Qrow, your nieces are very close friends with Jaune."

Olivia said with a mischievous smile. Jaune just let his jaw hit the floor in shock at what Olivia said before clamping his mouth shut turning slowly back to Qrow who tightened her grip on him.

"Really now. So, tell me, what do you think of my nieces Ruby and Yang."

Qrow said making Jaune gulp again. He was surprised at Qrow saying that Ruby and Yang where her nieces.

"Well they're some great friends; I wouldn't want anyone else to be my friend."

Jaune said hoping he choose the right words so he didn't get into trouble. Qrow just narrowed her eyes at him before getting right in his face.

"So, would you want to be more than friends with either of them?"

Qrow asked but Jaune knew the question would backfire on him whatever answer he gave but yet again Olivia spoke up.

"Qrow, please don't ask such a thing." Olivia said quickly coming to Jaune's rescue to his surprise. He was worried she might have actually answered for him and sealed his fate just to get a laugh out of it. "Either way, like I said your nieces are right across from him so if you need a place to stay just stay with them."

Olivia said pulling Jaune away from Qrow holding her arms around him protectively from behind. Jaune was surprised by this but he could only assume it was because Olivia realized her joke put him in danger. Qrow just stared at Olivia who stared over Jaune's shoulder at her. Qrow had a knowing smile form on her lips that confused Jaune before he felt Olivia's hands tighten slightly.

"No thanks Olive, I'll like to stay with Jaune here. It might be fun." Qrow said turning to walk to the elevator. "He might also be able to help me with the search for who tried to kidnap him."

Qrow said only for Olivia to glare at her. Jaune looked over his shoulder at Olivia who was starting to hold him tighter.

"You're right, but still why can't you stay with your nieces?"

Olivia asked only for Qrow to shrug at her.

"I guess its fine but if I get in trouble with Glynda, it's on you."

Qrow said before turning to Jaune.

"First show me to the room, alright blondie."

Qrow said pointing to Jaune making him sigh. He slowly pats Olivia's hand so she could let him go.

"Well, you heard her."

Jaune said as Olivia let him go.

"Alright, just don't let her stir up to much trouble."

Olivia said waving Jaune off glaring at Qrow before walking towards her desk. Jaune wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't think he wanted to poke that hornet's nest.

"Ok, thanks..." Jaune paused before smiling back at Olivia. "Thank you Olive."

Jaune said getting a light blush from Olivia who just nodded at him as he walked into the elevator with Qrow. Qrow on the other hand just gave Olivia a knowing smile. Olivia shot her another glare before the doors to the elevator closed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune and Qrow got back to his dorm room, they found it empty save for Beatrice who lay on Jaune's bed reading a book. Qrow and Beatrice stared at each other in surprise for a second before Beatrice turned to Jaune.

"Why is Qrow here?"

Beatrice asked surprising Jaune.

"Wait, you didn't know she was coming? I thought Olivia told you about her coming."

Jaune said wondering why Beatrice wasn't told about Qrow. Qrow stepped forward waving a hand to the side.

"I'm here to help find the people who tried to kidnap the boy. Either way, why are you in his room pants less?"

Qrow asked pointing at Beatrice's bare legs only for her to look over her book at them. She turned back to Qrow and shrugged.

"I'm here, because it's my job to look after him. Also, I'm pants less because it's comfortable."

Beatrice said lifting one leg up like a model would for a photo shoot. Jaune just shook his head at her before turning to Qrow.

"Now that you two know why you're here, can I ask what you plan on doing to find the people who tried to abduct me?"

Jaune said, not really liking how they kept saying kidnapped. 'Kidnapping is what you do to kids; I am not a kid.' Jaune thought sitting down on the edge of his bed next to Beatrice. Qrow just stared at Jaune questionably before looking to Beatrice, who just had a small smile on her lips. Qrow raised a brow at this before shaking her head.

"Well I was figuring we could head into town and hope the people who tried to take you try again."

Qrow said placing one hand on her hip waving the other to the side. Jaune and Beatrice both stared in shock at Qrow. The two quickly shared a look before turning back to Qrow.

"Are you serious?" Jaune asked running a hand through his hair. "I mean it's seems like a good idea only what makes you think that the people will try again so soon after their first failure?"

Jaune said till a thought came to him. 'Wait, their first attempt had felt pretty spurred of the moment. It felt more like a test run than anything.' Jaune thought cupping his chin in thought before passing a sideward glance to Qrow. She just smiled at him putting both hands on her hips and puffing her chest as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You figured it out right."

Qrow said waving a hand at him getting a nod.

"You think that the first attempt was test run. Now they're just waiting to find me again now that they know more of what I can do right?"

Jaune said waving his hand forward. Qrow just smiled and nodded at him taking out her flask and taking a drink. Jaune didn't know why she needed a drink now of all times but he just chalked it up to his thought of her being a drunk. Ok maybe he was going a little over board with that, but seeing as Qrow just took a drink from her flask for no reason he didn't think his belief was unfounded.

"Yep, I would like to get started quickly if that fine with you."

Qrow said surprising Jaune.

"Wait, you aren't going to rest a little? I mean you don't have to get started right away."

Jaune said only for Qrow to come up to him grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Sorry but I don't like sitting around. Now get yourself geared up and get ready to head into town with me."

Qrow said smacking Jaune's shoulders. He turned back to Beatrice only to see her reaching for her pants.

"Don't try and argue Jaune it won't get you anywhere." Beatrice said standing up and putting her pants on. Jaune had to turn away from her so he didn't look at her but. "Also, I'll be with you so don't worry."

Beatrice said only for Qrow to speak up.

"Sorry but you'll have to keep some distance for this one to work Bea." Qrow said drawing Jaune and Beatrice's attention. "If we're dealing with trained soldiers and they spot you with him they're going to hightail it out of their before we can even catch a whiff of them."

Qrow said making Jaune grimace. 'She is right; if they saw me with Beatrice they would simply retreat so they don't get caught in a fight with a real Huntress.' Jaune thought looking solemnly to Beatrice.

"She has a point. If this is going to work I would have to be on my own with you two watching from the sides."

Jaune said getting a nod from Beatrice before Qrow came up behind him wrapping him in a headlock.

"Actually, that isn't accurate." Qrow said surprising Jaune. "See, they can't see Beatrice, but I never said you had to be alone."

Jaune raised a brow at Qrow questionably before Beatrice spoke up.

"So, you'll be with him then?"

Beatrice asked getting a nod from Qrow. Jaune just stared between the two in confusion.

"Wait, why you are ok with this. I mean wouldn't they run if they saw Qrow just like they would if they saw you."

Jaune said waving a hand at Beatrice only for her to shake her head at him.

"Don't worry blondie, if you stay next to me something bad is destined to happen."

Qrow said smiling mischievously worrying Jaune. He didn't like this one bit but he doubted he could change either woman's minds. He just sighed nodding at both of them quickly grabbing his sword and shield before throwing on a dress shirt over his black under armor.

"Well then we better make it look like I'm out for a causal stroll through town then if we want them to take action."

Jaune said clipping his sword to his hip. Qrow and Beatrice just nodded at him.

"Well than let's hit the town and try to get abducted!"

Qrow cheered a little too happily for Jaune's liking. He just shook his head at her and followed her and Beatrice out of the dorms and towards the air docks.

End

 **AN/hurray people I have made a chapter for you. Also someone said the story is slow and I apologize for that but hey it's how I write. I can't help it so please forgive me. Other than that I have nothing really to say so I leave you with the usually crazy talk.**

 **Please leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's brains think of this story.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	21. Chapter 21

Just add a Y

Chapter 21 what misfortune?

Jaune sat down at a little coffee shop with a cup of coffee in front him. He slowly lifted his drink and took a sip from it. He looked over the rim of his cup at Qrow who sat across from him playing a game on her scroll. 'Is she even taking this seriously?' Jaune thought before Qrow spoke up seeming to have been able to read his mind.

"You know if you think I'm just screwing around you're mistaken." Qrow said quickly giving herself a small cheer at having beaten her old high score on the game. "I need to act calm like I don't know someone is watching you or going to try and snatch you. If you're would be captors think you're on guard watching every little thing, then it would make it harder for them to catch you."

Qrow said huffing as her character died. She just shook her head at her scroll, quickly pocketing it. Jaune just nodded at her setting his coffee down.

"So, what are you planning on doing if nothing happens?"

Jaune asked leaning back in his seat looking off to the side down the road. Jaune watched people pass on by before turning back to Qrow.

"You're such a negative guy. Look something is going to happen, you can trust me on that."

Qrow said a little too happily making Jaune wonder if she planned on ditching him at some point. Really Jaune had no idea what to make of Qrow's plan. He thought it was good at first thinking that if he was the bait it would lore in the soldiers who tried to capture him quickly. That hadn't happened. Jaune and Qrow have been walking around the city for the past 3 hours, occasionally getting a call from Beatrice who was on the roofs watching from above. In the three hours, they walked around nothing happened, save for some idiot who tried hitting on Qrow who crashed his car. Other than that, nothing really happened in the city. They walked around heading from shop to shop looking at anything they liked.

Qrow had tried to force Jaune into a lingerie shop for her own entertainment. That was annoying but Jaune couldn't say anything about it. After some more of Qrow's bothersome actions Jaune and her had gone off to some other places throughout the city. They mainly passed through the main streets visiting dust shops along the way. Jaune felt like he was sort of on a date with Qrow… That thought had shocked Jaune at first before he realized that other people might come to the same conclusion seeing as the two of them were walking around like they were on a date. Still Jaune didn't think it mattered seeing as he was trying to get abducted at the moment.

Jaune just fell back in his seat and went on to finish up his coffee. Qrow found it fun to question him some. She asked about his family, if he had any siblings. You know the normal questions you ask a person. He told her some about his mother, and his sisters. Qrow had almost choked on her flask when he told her he had 7 sisters. It was always fun to see people freak out at how large his family was. The next few hours were spent with them walking around time square till something caught Jaune's eye. He turned just in time to see the man who had attacked him a week ago, turn into an alleyway. Jaune quickly reached out grabbing Qrow's wrist. She turned to him in surprise before seeing the serious stare he had.

"What is it?"

She asked slowly letting her gaze pass over the crowd in case she saw something out of place.

"The soldier who attacked me last week." Jaune said turning back to Qrow throwing a thumb to the alleyway he saw the soldier down. "I just saw him duck into the alleyway over there. If anything, he's going to try and lure me into a trap like he did last time I followed."

Jaune said only for Qrow to smile at him.

"Well than let's go get caught in a trap."

Qrow said only for Jaune to sigh holding a hand up stopping her.

"First let's get Beatrice to join us."

Jaune said only for Beatrice to speak up from behind him.

"But I'm already with you."

Beatrice said making Jaune jump and spin around to see her standing before him eating an ice cream sandwich. Jaune stared at her questionably before shaking his head.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're here. Let's go and find our would-be captors."

Getting a nod from the two women before him they moved off towards the alleyway. The three entered the alley with no trouble and moved off down the turns and bends of the alleyway before coming to a stop at the sight of the soldier Jaune had fought. The soldier stood glaring at the three of them before rolling his eyes.

"Come on and follow me!" The soldier grumbled turning to leave only to stop when he saw Jaune and the others hadn't moved. The soldier groaned in frustration before glaring at Jaune again. "Don't you just stand there you idiot! If we wanted to try and trick you again we would've done it already!"

The soldier shouted only for Jaune to look at him questionably.

"Really, showing yourself and letting us follow you into this alleyway seems like a pretty good trick, especially with the twist of you waiting for us like a guide."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side only for the soldier to growl in frustration. He looked like he was going to reach for the twin swords of his again only for another man to speak up walking from behind the soldier. Jaune wasn't really surprised and neither was Beatrice or Qrow. The latter simply taking out her flask and downing some of it. The new man was tall standing a full head taller than Jaune with spiky blue hair. The man was dressed in a simple plain black t-shirt with some worn blue jeans and boots. He also had on the exo armor underneath his clothing only noticeable through the armor that covered his forearms.

"Don't force it Corporal. If they don't follow they don't follow. We have no reason to start a battle with the Huntress."

The second man said clapping a hand on the Corporal's shoulder. The Corporal just grumbled before turning and walking down the alleyway the second man came from.

"Find then you guide them!"

The Corporal shouted throwing a hand up over head in frustration. The new man simply shook his head at the Corporal before looking back to Jaune. The man slowly smiled at him, which was surprising to say the least.

"So, you're the boy with aura. My name is Charley. I didn't get to meet you last time seeing as the Corporal back there went in to try and bring you in." The man said before rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize for that, we had no intention of trying to harm you, it's just the Corporal, as you pointed out last week, is envious of you."

Charley said surprising Jaune making him wonder if he was telling the truth. It made sense with how everything went last week when he was attacked. It really did feel like the Corporal was acting on his own. Still Jaune wasn't going to believe the man's words just because he gave a polite smile and sweet words.

"Good to know, next time you want to meet me why don't you just go through the proper channels and ask the Headmistress of Beacon. Maybe then we wouldn't have to get into some stupid fight because of a grown man acting like a child."

Jaune said making Charley glare at him slightly before taking a deep breath.

"You're right, that might have been better than what happened. Still I would like for you to follow me." The man said about to move only to stop seeing Jaune hadn't moved yet. The man just sighed before running a hand through his hair. "You still doubt me but listen. You're very important I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Charley said only for Jaune to turn around.

"Sorry but no, I think I'm going to leave now."

Jaune said waving a hand over his shoulder while Beatrice and Qrow moved to follow him. Charley snapped his fingers and a dust force field formed before Jaune cutting off the exit. Jaune simply looked over his shoulder at Charley knowing that something like this was going to happen. Charley just glared at him while several more soldiers came walking out form the alleyway behind him. There were at least 30 soldier's most wearing simple masks to hide their faces. Jaune looked to Beatrice and Qrow who both quickly drew their weapons ready for a fight.

"Sorry boy, but I can't let you leave. You need to understand, you're very important." Charley said removing his t-shirt revealing the rest of his exo armor on his chest and a sleeveless under armor. "You see you have the answers to unlocking all men's aura. Letting you go would be wrong, so I'm sorry but I'm going to take you in by force."

Charley said getting a sigh out of Jaune as he drew Crocea Mors from his hip extending his shield ready for a fight.

"Sorry but I'd rather not be turned into a guinea pig."

Jaune said only to watch Charley throw his hands forward letting the soldiers behind him charge. Beatrice and Qrow met them, easily taking out three men each. Jaune was about to move and help only to see Charley jumping over all his soldiers towards him. He quickly dove to the side rolling back to his feet just in time to dodge Charley who crashed down where Jaune had been standing. Qrow saw this and was about to move to help Jaune only for the soldiers she was fighting to cut her off. The same happened with Beatrice as they all got circled by the soldiers who were desperately trying to fight them. Jaune stared in surprise at Charley who just turned to him pulling what looked like a handle of a sword from behind him before it turned into a hard-light sword.

"Sorry kid, but I need to take you in. Don't hold this against me; I'm only trying to make a better world for men."

Charley said as if that justified his actions. Jaune shot forward towards him not wanting to get caught by the man. He quickly slashed out with his sword only for Charley to parry the attack away with his own. Jaune ducked lifting his shield up blocking a slash from Charley. The hard-light sword cut into his shield sending sparks flying. Charley just stared in shock have expected his sword to of cut through the shield. Jaune smiled at this before pushing the sword away and slashing back out with his own. His sword missed as Charley just back pedaled and turned his body with each of Jaune's strikes not even having to parry the.

He wanted to curse but didn't as he quickly jumped back with his shield up blocking Charley's slash. 'Damn, he is a lot stronger than that Corporal guy. If I want to beat him, I'll need a plan!' Jaune thought ducking under another slash from Charley and lifting his shield to slam into his wrist so he would drop his sword. It didn't work though as Charley simply shifted his sword in hand letting it disappear before taking the hit to his wrist as his dust force field shielded him. Jaune cursed going to move back only for Charley to turn his sword back on as it shot down slashing against his left arm. He cursed in pain trying to pull his shield back only for Charley to pull his shield from his arm chucking it behind him.

Jaune went to try and slash at Charley only for him to draw another hard-light sword from his waist. It stopped Jaune's strike long before it could hit him. Jaune cursed only for Charley to slide into his guard slamming his right, hard light sword into Jaune's chin knocking him back and up into the sky. Jaune got 8 feet off the ground before crashing back into the ground with a heavy thud. Jaune groan in pain before quickly rolling to the side dodging Charley's swords as the cut into the ground where he was laying. He quickly pushed himself back up to a crouch just in time to raise his sword blocking Charley's second attack. Both hard light swords crashed into own pushing him back in his crouch making him crane his back. Charley pushed down onto Jaune staring at him passively.

"I'm sorry, but you are the only hope for the men of this world. You need to understand if you let us test you and your aura we might just be able to finally learn how to unlock the rest of the men in the world's aura." Charley said quickly lifting his knee slamming it into Jaune's face making him grunt in pain before Charley turned off one of his swords and grabbed Jaune lifting him over head and throwing him into the far wall of the alleyway. "If you came with us you would be the hero of MAN-kind!"

Charley shouted at Jaune as he crumbled to the floor before pushing himself back to his feet. Jaune really was getting annoyed with his words. Charley was insane if he though cutting Jaune open and experimenting on him was the way to learn how to unlock every other men's aura in the world. Jaune came up leaning his back against the wall just in time to see Charley thrust his sword at him. Jaune just turned his body to the side letting the hard-light sword sink into the brick wall. Jaune reached out with his left hand grabbing hold of the back of Charley's head and slammed his face down into the pommel of his sword.

"You are fucking crazy if you actually believe that bullshit!"

Jaune shouted as he lifted his knee up slamming it into Charley's gut with enough force to send him flying back across the alleyway. Jaune moved to continue his assault only for pain to shoot through his left should as the sound of a gunshot rang out. Jaune was sent spinning from the force of the shot hitting him as he turned just in time to see the soldier who shot him. He cursed before making himself do a second spin and chucked his sword at the soldier. The soldier yelped diving to the side just as Jaune's sword came at him cutting through his rifle. Jaune turned back just in time to see Charley's knee slam into his face sending him crashing into the ground with Charley on top of him.

"You stupid brat! Why don't you understand that you're the answer to the one question every man has been dying to know?! Why wouldn't you sacrifice yourself for all those men!"

Charley shouted lifting one of his hard-light swords overhead about to bring it down on Jaune only for a ball of fire to crash into him. Jaune turned just to see Beatrice aiming her weapon at Charley having finish up the last soldier on her side while Qrow did the same. Charley stumbled back off Jaune just for him to slide out lifting his right foot and slamming it into Charley's gut lifting him up and kicking him back into the alley wall with all his might. Charley hit the way so hard a large spider web crack spread out from where he hit. Jaune got back to his feet alongside Charley who went to try and charge him again.

Jaune quickly moved forward holding his left up blocking a quick right hook. Jaune stepped forward into Charley's guard and lifted his elbow up slamming it into Charley's jaw sending his head snapping back. Jaune grabbed Charley's arm turning and lifted him overhead before slamming him into the ground with all his might. Jaune stood over Charley as his exo armor's dust field flickered around him before dying off. Jaune panted some before Qrow walked up to him clapping his shoulder.

"Nice one kid, you did good."

Qrow said before turning to Charley who just groaned on the ground. Beatrice walked up to Jaune looking to him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

Beatrice asked getting a nod from Jaune who pulled his scroll from his pocket. He winced when he saw he only had a sliver of aura left before completely hitting the red.

"Let's be glad that you were able to beat this guy."

Qrow said before flipping Charley onto his stomach pulling his arms behind his back and tying him up with rope she took from one of the other soldiers. Jaune quickly moved to remove the dust power cell from the exo armor so Charley couldn't break free. Beatrice went about tying up the rest of the unconscious soldiers she and Qrow had beaten up. Jaune had to admit, he was surprised that he hadn't been capture. It seems Qrow was also surprised as she walked up towards him.

"I got to admit, I'm surprised they didn't capture you."

Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, I really thought I was a goner but luckily Beatrice had saved me at the last minute." Jaune said only for Qrow just mumble something about luck confusing Jaune. "Is something wrong?"

Jaune asked only for Qrow to wave her hand at him dismissively.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

Qrow said walking over to help Beatrice tie up the last of the soldiers. Jaune just stared at Qrow questionably not sure what she was thinking before shaking his head and looking back to Charley wondering who he might be working for. 'Well once he wakes back up I guess I will finally learn which kingdom sent him.' Jaune thought before moving off to retrieve his weapons that had been scattered.

End

 **AN/well some people brought up this remark about the harem tones for the story so I have to say. This is very anime like idea of a harem so that should already explain what the tone of the story should have. But I do understand what you guys mean about going a little far with it. So I will take the information you shared and use it, or throw it in a trash can and say I don't care. All depends on how I feel. :) but jokes aside I understand what you reader people mean and I am listening. Also I will try and be more descriptive with my writing like one reader person mentioned I could do so there. Well nothing but the usual to say now.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you strange little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	22. Chapter 22

Just add a Y

Chapter 22 let's start

Jaune sat on top of a small stone wall while Beatrice and Qrow dragged Charlie up to a wall leaning him against it. Charlie stayed silent the whole time not saying a word. Qrow just rolled her eyes at him before looking back to all the other soldiers behind her who were being taken away by police officers. Jaune just sat down staring at Charlie who just stared at the floor refusing to say anything. Beatrice walked up to him.

"If you want you can head back to the academy, I can ask Olivia to send Glynda or Peter."

Beatrice said walking up to Jaune only for him to shake his head at her.

"No thanks, I actually have a few questions for Charlie myself."

Jaune said standing up and walking over to Charlie and Qrow. Qrow gave him a short glance before looking back to Charlie.

"Alright, so I have a few questions for you. Answer them honestly and we might be able to work something out for you with the police."

Qrow said only for Charlie to chuckle at him.

"Yeah right, once you get the information you want out of me you and your huntress friends are going to pull all the strings you can to silence me and my men."

Charlie's eyes never leaving the ground.

"Please if I wanted to do that I wouldn't be making this offer. Also, what the hell is wrong with you!? What do you think Huntress' are huh?! We aren't monsters!"

Qrow shouted at Charlie going off on him for being an idiot. Jaune just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you two cut it out now?"

Jaune said making Qrow turn on him with a glare that made him flinch before she took a deep breath and turned away from him.

"Fine you question him."

Qrow said stepping back from Charlie waving Jaune forward. He stepped up to Charlie who finally looked up from the ground to him. 'So he was refusing to meet Qrow's eyes but he has no problem staring at me.' Jaune thought before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well answer this for me, what were you thinking attacking again?" Jaune said getting a surprised look from Charlie. "I mean come on; the first attack failed and then alerted Beacon of your presence. That alone should have made you and your men think twice of attacking. I mean really how did you think you would get out of the city?"

Jaune asked waving a hand to the side only for Charlie to stare in surprise before laughing at him. Beatrice and Qrow shared a confused look before Charlie brought his laughter under control.

"Come now do you really not get it. We attacked you knowing all the risks, while I must admit the second huntress wasn't expected to be with you today. We still would have had a plan to get out of the city and drop you off to own employer. They wouldn't have wanted to lose you after we captured you so they would have made sure we got out of the city. I mean look at the power armor we have. It was such a useful thing provided to us."

Charlie said getting a nod from Jaune as he turned back to Qrow.

"Well who do you know that has enough clout to be able to control what happens in Vale and provide that kind of fire power to them?"

Jaune asked Qrow who just smiled nodding at him while Charlie just stared in confusion before a look of realization hit him. Qrow just glared at Charlie her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She turned back to Jaune.

"Really the only people in Vale with that kind of clout would be the Council. I mean maybe someone from outside the kingdom if they had the right connections but the Council is the most reasonable answer. But we can't rule out the other kingdoms just yet. The information definitely proves that someone with a lot of power is backing these guys."

Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune who turned back to Charlie.

"So care to answer any more questions or are you going to just sit there glaring at me?" Jaune asked getting a growl from Charlie who turned away from him. Jaune turned back to Qrow with a shrug before she waved the police officers over to take Charlie away. Jaune just watched as Charlie was dragged off glaring back at him all the way. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Jaune asked jokingly only for Qrow to roll her eyes at him before smacking him in the arm.

"Well now that you antagonized the man what do you think you will get out of it?"

Qrow asked only for Jaune to shrug at her.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty happy that bastard is going to suffer for trying to send me off to be butchered."

Qrow narrowed her eyes glaring at him.

"Very funny but seriously what do you think you'll get out of antagonizing the man?"

Jaune shrugged watching the last of the police take away the rest of Charlie's men.

"Really I just wanted to mess with him. I didn't expect to get anything out of it."

Qrow groaned at his answer before Beatrice rested a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, we've had a pretty difficult day so let's all go back to Beacon and get some rest."

Jaune and Qrow shared a look between each other before nodding at Beatrice.

"Sure, this day was pretty crazy so I'm good with getting rest."

Beatrice smiled at Jaune while Qrow watched her closely. She crossed her arms over her chest pushing it up clearing her throat.

"Are you two done having a moment?"

Qrow asked only to get a confused look from Jaune while Beatrice just gave her a sideward glance.

"What you talking about? What moment?"

Qrow rolled her eyes at Jaune while Beatrice rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we get going back to Beacon?"

Jaune stared at Beatrice questionably before nodding and letting her lead them out of the alley way. Qrow just walked right beside Beatrice glancing at her from time to time. Qrow took a deep breath looking back at Jaune who was looking around at the police officers moving around cleaning up. Qrow just leaned in to Beatrice and whispered.

"Beatrice I've been meaning to ask but do you like our little Huntsman back there?"

Qrow threw a thumb at Jaune only for Beatrice to shrug at her.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Qrow glared lightly at her before rolling her eyes.

"Say what you want, but just so you know it seems our sleep little Olive also wants to get his attention."

That got a reaction out of Beatrice who glanced at her.

"Your point being?"

Beatrice asked only for Qrow to smirk at her.

"Oh nothing, just she seems more than fine with Jaune calling her Olive when she would bite anyone else's head off for even daring to say it."

Qrow said waving her hand to the side before Jaune stepped up between her and Beatrice.

"What are you two talking about?"

Jaune asked with a brow raised only for Beatrice to wave a hand dismissing his question.

"Nothing just working out what we're going to do with Qrow's lodging when we get back to the dorms."

Beatrice said getting a nod from Jaune as he cupped his chin in thought.

"Makes sense, well if anything we can figure it out when we get back to Beacon. Right now, we should just celebrate the fact I'm not being hulled off to be experimented on!"

Jaune cheered throwing his hands up with a bright smile. Qrow and Beatrice shared a look before smiling at Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune, Qrow and Beatrice got back to Beacon they quickly went to talk with Olivia about what happened. The elevator to Olivia's office dinged as it came to a stop opening to reveal Olivia and Glynda waiting for them.

"I just got a call from the chief of police, telling me what happened." Olivia said leaning back in her seat resting her hands on her desk locking her fingers together. "While I don't agree with the method you used to lure out the would-be abductors, I still have to congratulate you on actually bringing them in. But you two still need to be lectured for putting one of our students in such a dangerous situation."

Olivia said getting a nod from Beatrice and Qrow. The latter simply took a swig from her flask before moving over to the side with Beatrice as Glynda came up to them. Jaune just stared questionably before turning back to Olivia.

"Are they in trouble?"

Olivia quickly shook her head at his question before taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.

"No they aren't in trouble but Glynda is certainly upset with them." Olivia said resting her glasses on her desk while she looked back up to him. Jaune had to admit she looked pretty without her glasses, but he kind of preferred the glasses look. However he would never say that out loud. "She is just going to lecture them a little on their jobs. But I want to know about the information you had gotten if you got any from the abductors."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune who just glanced over his shoulder and Qrow and Beatrice while Glynda lectured them.

"Really we didn't get much information." Jaune said sadly running a hand through his hair. "The only thing we learned is that whoever hired the "Abductors" as you're calling them has a lot of power. The leader of the group, Charlie, said that the person who hired them seemed to have enough clout to supply them with their exo-armor and an escape route from the city. Other than learning that their boss is powerful we got nothing."

Olivia just nodded at him turning to the side with a thoughtful glance.

"That still leaves many questions for us. But at least we got a lead now to who might be after you. As long as those soldiers stay in custody we'll be able to poke and prod them for information if we need till they give us any more information."

Olivia said getting smile from Jaune.

"That's good to hear; well I'll be heading back to my dorm room to get some rest. It's been a long day and I want to relax for the rest of the weekend."

Olivia nodded at Jaune waving him to the elevator.

"Go on, I won't stop you."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune while he turned around walking over to Beatrice just as Glynda finished talking with them.

"… You two did good, but don't do something so reckless again."

Glynda simply waved Beatrice and Qrow off who turned to Jaune.

"Well that sounded good, so you ready to head back to the dorms?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Beatrice while Qrow shrugged at him.

"Sure, I might actually just meet with my nieces for a bit. Then I'll be crashing in your room till the week is over."

Qrow said only for Jaune raise a brow at her questionably.

"I'm sorry but why aren't you staying with Ruby and Yang if you're going to meet them."

Qrow put a hand on her hip and smiling smugly.

"Come on we practically went on a date today, can't you let me at least stay in your room till I have to leave."

Qrow said poking Jaune in the side before walking into the elevator past Jaune. He just took a deep breath before turning to Beatrice.

"Are you ok with this?"

Beatrice shrugged at Jaune and walked into the elevator without a word. He threw his hands up to his side before waving at Olivia and entering the elevator. Glynda just watched from beside Olivia with a brow raised.

"I may be impressed with Qrow's quick work ethic but I'm sorry to say she took quite the risk with her little stunt."

Olivia nodded at Glynda putting her glasses back on grabbing a set of papers.

"I can't say I agree with her methods but it got results. She was able to bring in the soldiers who attacked Jaune."

Glynda rolled her eyes at Olivia.

"If we go by that logic I could have used my semblance to hold Jaune up over the city and wait for someone to come take him down."

Olivia just shook her head at Glynda's claim before going back to her paper work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the talk with Glynda and Olivia Jaune felt a little better knowing that she would continue questioning the people who tried to abduct him. However as good as it felt to know she wasn't going to simply leave things as they were, he still worried about what would happen next. 'They already attacked twice. They could still attack again, so I better keep on guard.' Jaune thought walking into his dorm room with Beatrice and Qrow in tow. His room was empty, for what reason he didn't know but he really didn't mind either. He didn't want to explain why Qrow was with him, it would be too problematic for him. He walked over to his bed flopping down on his back letting out a relieved sigh at the comfort his bed gave him.

He then felt the bed dip on both sides of him as Qrow and Beatrice sat down on either side of him. He cracked an eye to see Qrow typing away on her scroll and Beatrice kicking off her shoes and stripping out of her pants. He wanted to groan at the two women but didn't as he felt all the energy leave him. 'Man, I guess I'm more tired than I thought.' He wanted to turn over in his bed and rest his head on his comfy pillows to the side but he couldn't with Qrow and Beatrice next to him. Beatrice though must have had the same thought as she took his arm as her pillow. He didn't protest but wondered why Beatrice acted the way she did with him. He heard Qrow snicker from the side as he passed a glance to her.

"I gotta go; my nieces are waiting for me. I doubt you're really going to miss me seeing as you got Beatrice here to keep you nice and warm at night."

Qrow said standing up walking towards the door of the room. Jaune wanted to chuck a pillow at her, but instead simply kicked off a shoed at flew at her. She swatted it out of the air with a laugh before walking through the doorway. He just rolled his eyes at her before looking back to Beatrice who had already passed out. 'She's like a damn robot with an on/off button for when she needs sleep.' Jaune thought before hearing his scroll beep. He reached into his pocket quickly drawing it out to see Pyrrha was calling him. He raised a brow at this before answering the call.

"Hello?"

Jaune answered to hear Nora through the speaker calling something out while Rin tried stopping her.

" _Hello, Jaune can you hear me?"_

Pyrrha asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah Pyrrha I can hear you. What's going on, did Nora do something?"

There was a pause on the other end as Pyrrha seemed to have covered the scrolls mic as she said something to Nora and Rin.

" _Sorry about that Jaune, Nora's just worried is all. She wanted to know if you were ok. I do too. When we went back to the dorm earlier you and Doc. Beatrice where gone so we went around the school looking for you."_

Pyrrha said as the pieces fell into place for Jaune as he looked around the room.

"Well, I'm all good, nothing wrong on my end. I feel pretty good. Look I'm in the dorm room, with Beatrice use my arm as a pillow. I wou…"

Before Jaune could finish Pyrrha interrupted him.

" _Wait right there, the others and I will be back as soon!"_

Pyrrha shouted with the call abruptly ending on him. He wasn't sure what to make of that but he really didn't care as he was too tired to think about it. He just tossed his scroll at the end of his bed looking up to the ceiling figuring he should just get some rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pyrrha, Rin and Nora had come back little over 30 minutes after the call Jaune had with Pyrrha. The three girls had taken to, as Nora called it, freeing him from Beatrice's grasp. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the girls but he didn't care as he got his bed back and was tired. The rest of the day had gone by quickly till Qrow showed back up later that night. Pyrrha had been taken by surprise just as the others but Beatrice went on explaining the situation. She even told them how for the time being Jaune was no longer at risk of being abducted thanks to Qrow. Qrow on the other hand didn't seem to understand that Beatrice was trying to help her as she had gone off on Pyrrha and the others if any of them were thinking of sleeping with him.

Jaune wanted to spit take, but seeing as he had no drink he just fumbled for words. Pyrrha did the same while Rin having been the calmest of them simply told Qrow not to ask such indecent questions. Nora, for her part had blushed and hidden under her sheets on her bed. Qrow then went on to tell them she would be staying with them for a week which Pyrrha objected to but Qrow wouldn't hear any of it as she simply pushed Pyrrha away and took her spot on Jaune's bed. He just groaned and fell onto his inflatable mattress on the floor too tired to argue with Qrow. He simply told his team there was no arguing with Qrow and they should just get some sleep. Qrow was more than happy to hear that as she had unbuttoned her shirt and kicked on her pants in a fashion like Beatrice had.

He really had no idea what it was with Qrow and Beatrice but he didn't care as he was too tired to deal with it. He took to falling asleep on the floor while Pyrrha and Rin had dragged him and his inflatable mattress away from his bed keeping it close to them. Beatrice and Qrow stared questionably at the girls but didn't say anything.

'Why me?' Jaune thought before taking a deep breath and hoping sleep would take him quickly because he knew the week to come was going to be a pain to deal with.

End

 **An/Hurray a new chapter for you happy little reader people to enjoy. I hope you strange people like the story so far and having fun reading it. But hurray, this means that we are now onto the Blake story Arc. You little reader people might enjoy what is to come. If not well sorry. Now I have nothing else to say for you guys so onto the normal stuff.**

 **So leave me a review so I know what you strange happy reader people think of the story so far. I wish to know what you're happy little reader peoples brains think of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just add a Y**

 **AN/Read bottom**

 **Chapter 23 difficulties**

After the incident with Charlie and his goons was over with, Jaune felt relief. He no longer had to worry about some crazy guys trying to kidnap him for a little while anyways. Really Jaune had to admit he was feeling pretty good. He could go back to at least having a slightly normal school life. Well that's what he thought anyways. The problem he had now though was the week he had ahead of him. Jaune laid atop his inflatable mattress in between Pyrrha and Rin's beds. Now that wouldn't be a problem or an odd situation, only he woke do to something falling onto him. So, when he opened his eyes he found Pyrrha holding herself up above him with a deep blush across her face. Her hands were planted on either side of his head. Her hair was let loose from its pony tail flowing down from the sides of her face towards Jaune in long red locks. He was wondering what was going on with the situation as Pyrrha was in a stunned silence, blushing such a deep red Jaune was afraid she would turn into a tomato.

He heard a scroll clicking as it took a photo. He turned looking past Pyrrha's shoulder over her bed to a snickering Qrow who just snapped a photo of the compromising position the two were in. He sighed as he realized what had happened. 'So Qrow must have pushed Pyrrha out of her bed.' Jaune thought before looking back to Pyrrha who still hadn't gotten off him. Really the position was indeed compromising as Pyrrha's body was only a foot from his own. If he looked down, he could see right down her black night gown. He wouldn't do that, no matter how much his lower brain was telling him to. Sadly, though his mind did wonder a little as a blush formed on his own face wondering if maybe Pyrrha would kiss him. He shook the thought quickly before it went too far. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, would you get off me?" Pyrrha flinched as she was pulled from her own thoughts at his words before she pushed herself up from the ground with so much force she flew back to her feet stumbling back sputtering as she fell into the dresser. Jaune had to admit her shock was expected if a little disheartening. That was his more hormonal thoughts going off anyways as he had kind of hoped she would've asked if she could stay like that with him, like he read in comics and saw in movies. But he knew that wouldn't happen to him. He slowly got into a seated position, one arm behind him holding him up as he turned to Qrow. She had a slightly displeased frown before looking back at her scroll and the photo she took before smiling. "Care to share with the class?"

Jaune stood up fixing a stern glare on Qrow who just rolled her eyes at him before spinning her scroll in hand to show him. In it he saw what Qrow had seen with Pyrrha atop him, there face's so close it looked like they were going to kiss. He wanted to destroy the scroll so no one else saw the photo, but Pyrrha beat him to the punch. Qrow yelped in shock watching her scroll fold in on itself in her hands. Jaune had to admit Qrow's yelp was funny as he watched her jump in shock. He turned to Pyrrha who was glaring bloody murder at the older woman who just stared sadly at her now destroyed scroll. Jaune shook his head before looking behind him to see Rin groggily waking up to the sound of Pyrrha scolding Qrow. Nora on the other hand just slept like a log ignoring the sounds not even caring as she held her arms up as if strangling something.

He looked back his side of the room to see Beatrice sleeping uncomfortably. The lower half of her body was on the bed while her face was on the floor. He could only assume Qrow had kicked her out of the bed when she started to cuddle. He just shook his head at the sights before moving to resituate Beatrice on the bed and go take his shower. He really didn't know what he was expecting when he let Qrow stay in his room but now he knew he regretted it. The rest of the day was at least better with little incident save for the strange fact that teams RWBY and CRDL were sticking around him a bit more than normal. Ruby and Yang were stuck to his side telling him all about their aunt Qrow. Really had Jaune not already met Qrow he would believe everything the sisters where telling him, only the fact that Ruby and Yang thought Qrow was some super amazing person made him wonder how good her acting was. 'Man, the two of them act like Qrow is a super hero.' The next few days went like this with his other friends.

Other than the sisters being overly excited about their aunt Jaune found himself also spending some time with Weiss. A shocker to him really. He expected Weiss to still not like him but it seems she had a bit of a change, if only a small one. Still for the day Weiss didn't act too bad, it was like most days with her only she was the one who started the conversation. That in and of itself was strange. Still Jaune didn't mind, he thought it would be a good way to get on Weiss' good side. That was till he froze his hand to the table in Dust class. Weiss ended up scolding him for his reckless behavior and called him an idiot for not noticing all the ice Dust on the table. That wasn't fun seeing as he was stuck for 15 minutes till they thawed his hand seeing as even with aura he could cause damage to his blood vessels, something he didn't want. So, he sat through the torture of Weiss' scolding. Then he got scolded again by Goodwitch.

After that the day was pretty easy with him hanging with Carla and her team some. Carla was a little weird when he was around her as she told him that her partner Dove said she had seen him in town on the weekend with an older woman. That surprised Jaune that someone saw him with Qrow, but he played it off by saying he hadn't gone into town. He didn't want Carla to know what had happened to him. It would have made her worry pointlessly. She seemed to cheer up a little at hearing this before asking Jaune what he did for the weekend. They chatted for a while doing nothing to important. After talking for a while about how boring his week was he had ended the day. After spending time with team CRDL he even spent some time with Blake, in the library. It was for an assignment for Beatrice's class but Blake seemed nice to be around with her stoic personality. She was like team RWBY's version of Rin.

The only problem he had for the week was Qrow. She seemed to enjoy causing him problems in the mornings and at night. She would either toss one of his teammates at him when he was sleeping or her favorite was try to take a shower with him. She did that every night Jaune went to take a shower. She even got Beatrice to try as well. It was bothersome for Jaune, but he couldn't do anything about it. Luckily though when the week was finally over he was free of her. It was early Saturday morning when Jaune woke to Qrow kicking him in the side. It hurt, but nothing Jaune couldn't live with.

"What do you want?" Jaune lifted himself into a seated position holding his scroll in hand to see it was 5 am. He looked up to Qrow with a small glare. "Why the hell did you wake me so early?" Jaune hissed in a whisper only for Qrow to roll her eyes at him before waving him to follow her. He wasn't sure what she wanted but he lifted himself off the ground silently following Qrow out of the dorm careful not to wake his team. They walked into the hallway slowly closing the room's door. Jaune turned to Qrow who just stood stretching her arms over her head letting out a satisfied grown at the sound of her joints popping.

"Alright kid, I guess I should thank you for letting me spend the week in your dorm. While crowded, it was fun, reminds me of my old team back when I came to Beacon."

Jaune was surprised by Qrow's words as she spun to look at him. He just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not sure what he was supposed to say. "Well your welcome." She nodded at him before smiling and clapping him on the shoulder.

"That's good to hear. Now as payment for your generosity I'll tell you some helpful information." Qrow pulled Jaune closer as she leaned next to him. "You probably already know that things might get a little hectic for you in the coming weeks since transfer students from around Remnant will be showing up for the Vytal festival. You should understand what that means for you. But I have to warn you not to get too caught up with any of the Atlas students."

Jaune had to admit he didn't expect to hear that. He just stared in surprise at Qrow who quickly clapped him on the shoulder again about to leave. "Wait, why shouldn't I get caught up with Atlas students?"

Qrow stopped her turn halfway fixing Jaune a bored stare before rolling her eyes at him. "Alright let me get this out of the way." Qrow put a hand on her hip and held her other hand up before her with three fingers up. "There are three reasons not to get caught up with atlas. One is because Atlas is the only Huntsman School's that's gone militaristic. Two Atlas also happens to have young men who are training to be soldiers alongside the Huntress'. So, they might try to get you onto their side seeing as these young men aren't treated all that great. Also, the current head of Atlas school for Huntsman isn't someone I like that much. No I don't hate them I just don't agree with them. Now I need to go you can think more on all this when I'm gone."

Qrow turned away before Jaune could ask any more questions as she quickly ducked down the stairwell and disappeared. He just stood hand extended before him all alone in the hallway with nothing but the sound of a cricket. He let out a displeased huff before turning back to his room not wanting to waist his energy thinking about Qrow's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning Jaune's teams woke to the sight of Qrow missing. Pyrrha seemed a little happy about this but did her best to hide it. Jaune wasn't sure why but he didn't care to ask either. Other than having Qrow gone, Jaune and his team still had Beatrice sticking with them and staying in their room. Really Jaune didn't mind Beatrice sticking around especially with what Qrow had said before she left. Still Jaune was also just glad things were going back to normal or as close to normal as things could get for Jaune. So, in the weeks to come Jaune went on to his normal school life again, with little to no trouble. However, he had kind of wanted to get some time alone away from his team and Beatrice. It was because he wanted some guy friends at the moment. He kind of wanted to give one of his old friends a call.

But he couldn't, considering as he was certain his friend had moved back to Vacuo just before he came to Beacon. Still Jaune didn't really mind seeing as he would be able to finally have some peace and quiet sooner or later. He did grow up with a family of 8 women so having little to no guy friends doesn't bother him that much. Still as the weeks went by and the semester started to close to an end he had fallen to spending time with Peter… He was desperate at that point seeing as he found himself helping Nora braid Pyrrha's hair during the week. The last time he braided a girl's hair was when he would braid his little sister's hair for her when she was 10. He also happened to of been wearing a dress at the time at his older sister's requests… What could he say, he hated to upset his sisters so he would o everything he could to please them.

But back on topic, Jaune had decided he needed a little testosterone to keep his sanity so he went with the only testosterone filled person he knew of at Beacon. He did admit it wasn't his best idea ever as he had been privy to some of Peter's favorite tales. Still Jaune didn't mind pretending to listen to the tales when he wasn't with his team.

The final week for the semester ended and Jaune had begun to wonder when transfer students may arrive. Luckily for him the answer to that question came in the form of Weiss when she entered her dorm where Jaune and Ruby sat playing a game. "Alright Ruby, I think we should head into Vale tomorrow to look around at the set up for the Vytal festival. Maybe meet with some of the competitors who should be arriving. To properly welcome them to Vale."

Jaune watched as Ruby stood up smiling happily at her partner. "That's a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed before turning and smiling at Jaune. "Hey you should join us, I kind of want to see everyone's reaction when they hear you have aura."

Jaune was taken by surprise at Ruby's request. He turned to Weiss expecting her to argue only for her to do the opposite. "You know, you should join us Jaune. I mean how often does one get to say they're acquaintance with the world's first Huntsman."

Jaune felt his jaw hit the floor at Weiss' words. He would admit that he and Weiss were already getting along better than they were at the start of the year, but that didn't change the fact Jaune never though Weiss would be ok being seen in public with him. He wouldn't say that out loud fearful of what Weiss may do to him so he simply nodded at her slowly looking to Ruby. "Well, I guess I'll come with you and your team into town then. I will ask my team if they want to join." Ruby nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Well Jaune go tell your team, I need to tell Blake and Yang!" Ruby cheered before turning away with Weiss as they went off to tell their teammates about what they had planned. Jaune just stood up and walked across the hall towards his dorm. Jaune entered the room to find the sight of Nora sprawled on Rin's bed while Rin sat cleaning her weapons next to her. At the rooms desk Pyrrha sat finishing up her homework. Beatrice was laid out sleeping soundly on his bed.

"Hey guys." Jaune walked over to his bed sitting down next to Beatrice as she slept.

"Hey we aren't guys, do guys have front bumpers!" Nora exclaimed pushing her breast together making Jaune blush as he face palmed. Rin smacked Nora in the arm chiding her for calling her breast front bumpers. Pyrrha just blushed at Nora's actions while she looked to Jaune trying to ignore the insanity that was Nora.

"So Jaune why are you back so early, weren't you and Ruby playing a game together?" Jaune nodded at Pyrrha bringing his blush under control.

"Ruby left to tell Yang and Blake that they were going to head into town tomorrow to check out the preparation that's being done for the Vytal Festival." Pyrrha nodded at his words getting a small smile from Jaune. "She asked me if I would join. I happened to say yes and figured you girls would like to join as well." Jaune put emphasis on the word girls for Nora who just smiled proudly at him. Pyrrha and Rin though just hummed in thought at Jaune's words before Rin spoke first.

"While it does sound fun to head into town and see the preparation, it doesn't seem like a good idea. What if someone tries attacking you again?" Rin asked only for Jaune to smile at her. He had to admit he was glad she was concerned about him. Also, he was glad he hadn't told any of them of what happened with Charlie. It was both to keep them from worrying and the idea of surprising them with the good news.

"Well you should be glad to know that the people who tried to abduct me were captured several weeks ago." Jaune loved the surprised looks that spread across his team's faces was amazing.

"What really when was this?!" Rin and Pyrrha exclaimed together waking Beatrice for a second before she curled up into a ball behind Jaune. He just smiled at Pyrrha and Rin while Nora just slowly poked her head out from behind them looking closely at Jaune in expectation. He smiled and went on to tell them what had happened when Qrow was with them. He left out the more dangerous parts, like how he had almost been stabbed with a hard-light sword. His team was shocked but slowly were amazed with what had happened. They called Jaune an idiot for doing something so reckless but admitted they were glad he had Qrow and Beatrice with him. Nora though was super happy about this exclaiming about how she thought he was so cool for taking on secret spy's, which Charlie wasn't but Nora had some creative liberties with her stories and Jaune didn't care.

But after the story his team agreed to go into town with team RWBY. Jaune did tell them though that even if there were still people after him they would think twice about trying anything with all of team RWBY and his own team with him. So, that calmed them enough to agree to come with them. Jaune was happy to hear that as he sent his team to bed so they could get an early start the next day for their visit to Vale with team RWBY.

 **End**

 **AN/ yep I finally got a chapter finished. After three weeks of well screwing around for no reason other than not being able to think of a good excuse. I finally finished this chapter for you happy little reader people. Also those of you who may be fan of my Fate crossovers I have a poll up for possible Fate characters to throw into RWBY and screw up Jaune's life. All because I can. Do hit it for me. so yeah it is a poll so check my profile please. also apologizes for not updating till now again sorry.**

 **Also for the norm, but do leave me a review of what you happy reader people think of my amazing story. Also you may have noticed the new dialogue format. Some people told me the old dialogue was weird with how it was formatted so I am trying a more traditional format of my more script like format.**

 **Also fav and follow if you WISH. Wish being emphasized for you people.**


	24. Chapter 24

Just add a Y

Chapter 24 encounters

Jaune stood stretching his arms over head as he waited at the air docks. Beside him Rin stood watching as small groups of people passed by chatting. Nora was to his left busy going on and on about what they were going to do in town when they reached Vale. Pyrrha just stood listening to Nora with a small smile. Jaune couldn't help smiling at Nora's enthusiasm, watching her bounce around. Jaune turned away from her to look at the gates of Beacon waiting for Ruby and her team to show up.

"Jaune~!" Nora whined jumping up onto his shoulders head resting on top of his. "Where's Ruby and the others, the airship is about to leave. If they don't show up, we'll have to go into town without them."

Jaune felt Nora's inpatients, but he reached up patting her on the head to calm her down. "Calm down Nora, we will wait just a little longer for them. I mean they are the ones who invited us to begin with." Nora pouted but didn't argue. Instead she just wrapped her arms around his head holding onto him grumbling in frustration about how she didn't want to wait any longer. He just shook his as best he could at her actions. Luckily though Nora didn't grumble long as she quickly pointed ahead of Jaune to the gates.

"Look here they come!" Nora cheered pointing at team RWBY as they walked up towards them. Jaune raised a hand to wave at them. Ruby waved her hand over head happily as she ran up towards them with a bright smile.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait we kind of slept in." Ruby twirled her index fingers together as she looked away from Jaune.

"Oh please, it was Yang here who slept in." Weiss pointed at the blonde who just huffed crossing her arms over her chest fixing her with a glare.

"Please as if that's the only problem, you were hogging the shower all morning!" Weiss turned to glare at Yang as the two of them began to argue between each other trying to throw blame on the other. Walking past them was Blake who didn't seem to care in the least bit, just reading a book. Ruby just pouted at her team.

Jaune shook his head at the sight of Ruby's team before patting her shoulder. "Don't worry it's still early so its fine. Come on let's go before the airship takes off." He threw a thumb back pointing at the airship that Blake slowly walked on without them. Jaune wondered if she was just trying to get away from Yang and Weiss' arguing or if she was so lost in her book she didn't notice. Ruby nodded at her calling Weiss and Yang to follow while Jaune and his team entered behind Blake. Yang and Weiss seemed to have finished their argument with a huff before entering the airship as Weiss changed topics to giving some long textbook explanation of the importance of the Vytal festival. Jaune felt like the flight would be a long one if Weiss was going to give them a full history of the festival.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune was impressed with the way the town had changed sense Jaune last saw it. While the town was still Vale it really did look different. The only real difference was all the banners that were put up around the town and the posters showing of Amity colosseum. He had never seen the colosseum in person before so the poster was probably the best image he has ever seen of it. Other than that Vale was Vale save for every shop that was busy moving stuff around and stocking up their stores. Jaune turned seeing some girls running around from stands set up on the street as they had candy and ice cream between each other all chatting happily. Several of the girls that passed though pointed out all the girls as Huntress' in an instant and talking about how they never saw one before. Jaune smiled at that, before wondering what the girls would have thought if they knew he was a Huntsman. The idea of an adorable little girl giving him a flower was pretty cute.

After some more walking Jaune looked around to find himself at the docks. Rin didn't look pleased as the smell of fish and sea water wafted over them. Pyrrha didn't fare any better scrunching her nose at the smell while Nora just let out a long whine. "Oh, god the smell it burns! Why are we at the docks I thought we were going to have some fun looking around Vale visiting shops and stuff?!" Jaune had to agree with Nora on that while some of team RWBY agreed. Weiss though was the only one to speak up.

"Simple, we are here because many of the transfer students for the festival will be arriving by boat and this is the best place to wait for them. I mean we are basically representative of Beacon here to greet our guests." Jaune's brow furrowed as he pursed his lips in thought not sure what Weiss was going on about or why she had changed the plans they originally had. But thankfully Blake was the one to speak up explaining everything in one short sentence.

"Weiss wants to spy on the competition so we could have the upper hand." Jaune felt a little shocked at this till he saw Blake pass him a look as if thinking of saying something else to him specifically before going quiet. He was about to ask her what she was going to say only for Weiss to quickly speak up.

"You can't prove that." Jaune just turned to Weiss slowly along with his team all of them staring blandly at her. For her to say they couldn't prove it meant she proved Blake's word true with that one sentence. Jaune just shook his head looking back to his team only for Nora the shrug and hop off down the docks after team RWBY.

"Let's follow them for a little longer. We should come to some shops sooner or later." Pyrrha pat his should passing him to follow Nora. Rin right behind her as Jaune just sighed shaking his head. Jaune walked up behind them quickly just as they turned down the road when they noticed flashing lights. He followed them to see the sight of police cars around a dust shop that looked to of been robbed. Jaune stopped looking at the shop in surprise stopping just at the end of the road. Pyrrha right beside him as she watched the poor shop keep talking to some police lady. "That poor lady, it's a shame people would do such horrible things."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "It is horrible but there's nothing we can do about it seeing as it already happened." Pyrrha nodded sadly while turning away looking around the street at all the people who just walked by whispering and pointing.

"This is more common than people think. It's sad but this is how some people live, by taking from others." Jaune turned to Rin who just stared stoically at the ruined shop. He could understand what Rin was saying but it didn't change the bitter feeling he had at the sight. Nora didn't say anything just shaking her head at the sight of the poor shop before walking away. Jaune saw team RWBY up in front of the shop talking with two officers who looked kind of stupid as one waved a gun around in a bored way before saying something and turning and walking away. Weiss and Blake seem to start arguing about something when the officers left them. He wasn't sure what that was about but he figured it had to be about the robbery.

He was about to walk over and check what was wrong only to hear someone shouting about a thief. He spun around with Pyrrha and Rin to look down the docks. Team RWBY ran by them heading to the docks where they saw the officers down a wooden path looking up to a lamp post where someone was hanging from what looked like a tail. Jaune stared for a second tilting his head to the side as he took a small step forward. The person on the lamp post was a blonde-haired girl with shoulder length hair tied up into a messy pony tail. The girl was dressed in an opened white dress shirt with white bandages wrapped around her breast with form fitting faded blue jeans that only had one leg. The clothes showed off the girl's lithe body and toned stomach well. She also had a monkey tail that was what she was using to keep herself up also showing she was a monkey Faunus.

Jaune just stared wide eyed and shocked at the sight as the girl threw a banana at one of the officers. "Oh, that stupid idiot." Jaune face palmed at this getting confused looks from Pyrrha and Rin who shared a look before turning back to the scene that played out. Jaune watched as the girl flipped over the officers running past them and past team RWBY giving the smallest of waves to Blake. The monkey Faunus girl came running down the road not even noticing Jaune and his team till she turned to go down the road behind them. Only just as she turned she locked eyes with Jaune as a look of shock passed over her face and she notice he kicked a leg out before her. She had no time to react as she was tripped going face first towards the ground only to tuck into a ball and roll. Jaune clicked his teeth in frustration as the girl turned around running backwards glaring at him.

"You're a dick Jaune!" Jaune huffed putting his hands on his hip while Rin, Nora and Pyrrha all stared at him in confusion. Pyrrha was about to open her mouth and question Jaune only for the sound of Weiss shouting as she and the rest of team RWBY ran by chasing after the girl before turning down the road the opposite direction the monkey Faunus had run. Pyrrha finally had a chance to speak.

"Um, Jaune that girl knew your name. Do you know her?" Jaune turned to Pyrrha with a nod.

"Yeah, I know her, her name is Sun. An old friend of mine sister is the girl's friend and partner at Haven academy at least she should be. I haven't talked with either of them for a while seeing as they moved several years ago, I did share a message with them a few months before coming to Vale and he said his sister and Sun were in Haven." Jaune waved a hand dismissively only for a banana peel to fall into it with a slap. Rin and Pyrrha jumped while Nora just stared in surprise before looking up into the sky. Jaune did the same to see Sun sitting on the corner of the building right next to them waving at him.

"Sup." Sun pushed herself into a crouched position before jumping off the roof doing a flip landing before Jaune like a gymnast would. "And a perfect landing, the crowd goes wild." Sun cheered for herself before spinning around making sure to smack Jaune in the face with her tail. Sun smirked at Jaune as he let out a small huff when her tail swatted his nose. "Sup Jaune, you know that was rude of you to trip me like that. I mean had I not seen you I would have gone face first into the ground instead of rolling as beautifully as I did."

Sun made sure to do a spin to show off her body before stopping as Jaune gave her a flat stare. She huffed before shaking her head. "Right well there goes my fun. So why are you in Vale Jaune, and who are these girls? Huntresses?" Sun looked to Rin and Pyrrha then back to Nora who was just about to reach out and grab her tail before it waved away from her. Nora pouted at this but followed the tail getting a laugh out of Sun as she led Nora in circles behind her. Rin was the first to speak up though as Jaune tossed the banana peel on his hand away.

"We are Jaune's friends; he said your old friends with him." Sun locked eyes with Rin fixing her a wide smile when she heard her say Jaune called her his friend. She turned back to Jaune smiling brightly at him.

"I knew you thought of me as a friend!" Sun cheered coming up beside Jaune jumping up to wrap an arm around his neck and tried to pull him into a head lock only for it to fail as she found herself hanging from his shoulders. She looked down to see her feet dangling slightly off the ground before looking back to Jaune. "Wow, you must have started working out. Whatever so you made friends here in Vale isn't that great that they're all such lovely ladies."

Sun made sure to waggle her brows when she said that getting a small blush from Pyrrha. That made her laugh but it stopped when she saw the flat stare Rin gave her not even reacting. She was put off by that as she leaned up to Jaune's ear. "Does she always do that?" Jaune shrugged not really bothered by Rin's stoic nature. Sun didn't seem pleased with his answer and was about to speak up only to yelp when Nora caught hold of her tail.

"I got it!" Nora cheered getting a smile from Jaune as Sun let go of him and tried to get Nora off her tail. Nora refused and began to pet the tail lightly while she waved it in Sun's face. After a short tug of war with the tail Sun gave up and let Nora have at it as she began petting the tail happily. Sun slumped slightly mortified by the experience but had a slight blush on her face.

"Right, where were we? Oh, yeah you were about to tell me why you're in Vale with these Huntresses." Jaune smiled before resting a hand on Crocea Mors' handle drawing Sun's attention. She looked at it for a second then back to Jaune and the girls then the sword again. She did this two more times before the look of realization struck her and her mouth hung open.

"Y-y-you're the guy who unlocked his aura." Sun stuttered out in a whisper getting a small nod from Jaune.

"That I am, and these Huntresses are my team. This is Rin, Nora and Pyrrha my partner." Jaune clapped Pyrrha's should when he said partner making her preen a little giving a nod to Sun.

"It's nice to meet you." Sun waved at Pyrrha's greeting looking back to Jaune.

"Surprised? I figured you would be." Jaune smiled as Sun exploded asking him all kinds of questions about how he got his aura only to stop when the sound of loud shouting drew everyone's attention. They spun around to see Weiss and Blake arguing as they stomped down the road towards Beacon. Jaune wasn't too sure what that was about but figured he would hear about it from Yang later. He watched as the rest of team RWBY followed their middle half trying to stop them from arguing as they ran down the road. Jaune looked back to Sun once team RWBY was out of sight. "Well that was interesting. But back to what we were talking about." Jaune pat Sun on the head. "So how does it feel knowing your friend's the world's first Huntsman?"

Sun turned and smiled at Jaune. "I must say I'm pretty lucky, you used to be quite the dork but now I have to admit you make quite the handsome man." Jaune rolled his eyed at her remark flicking her in the nose making her chuckle. "Well still I'm pretty shocked, who would of that you of all people would get aura." Jaune nodded in agreement.

"I know right. I mean it was such a big shock when it happened that I practically passed out when I found out." Jaune laughed with Sun before she smiled up to him.

"Well then I guess that means there's a chance of us meeting in the Vytal Tournament when it comes around." That surprised Jaune as he looked down to her in shock.

"Wait you're in the tournament?" Sun nodded at him quickly flexing her arms as if she was some muscle-bound idiot. "Yeah, look at these guns, who else would be in the tournament." Jaune laughed at the display while Pyrrha spoke up.

"Then if you're in the tournament where might your team be?" Sun turned smiling at Pyrrha's question.

"I hitched a ride on a boat to get to Vale early, my partner should be arriving in a few weeks but the rest of my team got held back thanks to a little mishap with the flights. But they should arrive maybe in a month or so." Sun scratched her cheek waving a hand to the side in a 'what can you do' kind of fashion. Jaune and Pyrrha just nodded at the answer when Rin spoke up.

"So then where do you plan to stay while you wait for your team to arrive?" Jaune looked to Rin questionably wondering why she was asking that till it hit him when he turned to Sun who smiled at him mischievously.

"Oh no." Jaune pointed at Sun backing away from her while she was stuck in place with Nora still petting her tail. "Not a chance. I already don't have a bed." Sun just chuckled shaking her head though she did have a questioning look when he mentioned not having a bed.

"Sorry Jaune but I'm strapped for cash and I don't think Beacon would be kind enough to just give me a room to my lonesome." Sun turned around swatting Nora off her tail before turning back to Jaune. "So why can't my dorky childhood friend save me from spending the nights on the street." Jaune just groaned as Sun jumped at him before he could run away while Nora pouted to Rin about how she wanted to keep petting Sun's tail. Pyrrha just had a small twitch as her smile turned to a frown before going back to a smile as she just held it while Sun straddled Jaune their hands locked fighting each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune had failed to keep Sun back and lost their little scuffle and was forced to take her back to Beacon with him. Jaune could tell Pyrrha wasn't happy from the way she would glare at Sun when she wasn't looking and how she mumbled about her abusing his kindness. He wanted to tell her she was wrong and Sun was just purposefully being a bother for the kicks but he knew that wouldn't change how she felt. Also, he thought it might make her angrier so he didn't say anything. After they all got to Beacon and to the dorms Jaune wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Beatrice already sleeping in his bed curled into a ball being surprisingly cut with how she held his pillow to her chest. Sun was peaking over his shoulder at the sight of Beatrice.

"So, this is what you meant about having already lost your bed." Jaune didn't answer her as he walked off to the shower telling them he would go first. They let him as Rin and Pyrrha said they would set the ground rules for Sun. He entered the shower and quickly went about his business. After 15 minutes, he was done and walking out with some sweat pants on as he dried his hair. He was going to head to his dresser to grab a shirt when a gasp drew his attention. He turned to see Sun staring in shock at the large scar that ran down his chest over his shoulder and onto his back. He let out a small curse forgetting he hadn't told her about how he unlocked his aura.

"Right I guess I have some explaining to do." He grabbed a white shirt from his dresser quickly and waved Sun into the hallway. She walked out without a word still staring at his chest as he slipped the shirt on. Once they were outside Pyrrha gave Sun and worriedly glance probably knowing how she felt seeing as she had the same reaction when she first saw the scar herself. Jaune closed the door telling the girls to shower up quickly before turning back to Sun.

"What happened?" Sun leaned back against the wall beside the door sliding down to the floor with a soft thump. Jaune sighed running a hand through his slightly damp hair. He heard muffled arguing coming from team RWBY's room but didn't remark on it as he simply went on to tell Sun how he unlocked his aura. She was shocked by the story but laughed at the name he gave the Beowulf that had attacked him. Once he was finished they just sat in silence listening to the muffled arguing from team RWBY dorm before Sun spoke up.

"You know… I can't say anything to that other than to call you an idiot." Jaune simply nodded at Sun's words knowing just what she meant.

"Yep," Jaune made sure to pop the "p" when he said that smiling lightly. "Really who else other than me would be stupid enough to pick up a Beowulf pup and not know it was a Beowulf." Jaune chuckled lightly before the arguing in team RWBY's room got louder and he heard Blake shouting.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Jaune turned to the door as a silence fell and the arguing stopped. He looked to Sun watching as she sighed.

"Oh boy." Jaune wanted to ask what she heard knowing she at least had better hearing than him only for the door to the room to come flying open as a black and white blur streaked by. Ruby shouted out calling for Blake to come back only her to freeze in the doorway when she saw Jaune. He looked into the room seeing Yang sat in a chair before the door and Weiss stood back by the window of their room looking to the ground with a frown. He turned expecting to see Sun only to find her gone. He wasn't too sure what was going on but he didn't think he had the right to ask.

He stood up as Ruby held her hands up before her as if to reach out and grab him. "Um, how much of that did you hear?" Ruby asked nervously only for Jaune to shake his head at her.

"Don't worry I only hear the end, I won't ask what happened, but if you want to talk or need help just ask ok." Ruby nodded at him before he turned walking back into his room getting confused looks from his team. They looked like they wanted to ask what happened but he told them not to worry and just get ready for bed. He fell on his inflatable mattress wondering what had happened. 'Well where ever Blake ran to Sun probably followed. She must have heard the whole fight.' Jaune thought wondering if he should message Sun and ask her if Blake was ok. After a few minutes of laying on his bed in silence he grabbed his scroll and quickly sent the message to Sun and waited for a response. When his scroll went off he lifted it to read the message from Sun. _'Not now I'll tell you if anything comes up though. And she should be fine in time.'_ He sighed not really liking the answer but just sent back Ok and left it at that. He turned over in bed and wondered just what was going on hoping Blake would be ok.

End

 **AN/ Hurray a new chapter again for you happy little reader people! Yes so many things hinted and many things coming together. Really the Blake story Arc is going to be sort of short compared to other story arcs but that is more me not knowing how to extend the story Arc. Also I don't think I need to seeing as it was only two episodes in the show and those two episodes were only a week a part in time so I don't have to make Blake arc long or stupid. But yes the Blake Arc is here and would you look at that old friends with Sun and her partners brother. You all know who that is. Well yes I am writing again. Also I want to try and get the story to update on a proper time schedule but I am not sure if I will be able to do that right but hopefully I will be able to do that soon.**

 **But do leave a review so I know what you guys think of the story so far and what your happy little brains think of the story as well.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	25. Chapter 25

Just add a Y

Chapter 25 Past transgressions

Jaune walked down the road staring at his scroll looking at a map leading to some café. He looked up from his scroll to see he just had one more road to turn down to get to the café. He was dressed casually with a pair of black jeans and form fitting grey dress shirt with a black vest over top unbuttoned. On his left hip was his sword hanging. He paused looking back down to his scroll to reread the message he got from Sun. _'Hey Jaune, head to the location I'm about to send you. I think you could help me. Don't tell Blake's team, trust me.'_ Jaune scratched his head not sure what Sun was thinking. She had disappeared along with Blake a day ago after she had some argument with her team. Ruby and Yang had been going crazy trying to look from Blake. They'd been worried sick running around town all day when Blake hadn't come back. They'd even come out today to do the same with Weiss this time.

That caused some problems for Jaune seeing as he had to wait for RWY of RWBY to get into Vale before he could even leave Beacon. That was a pain but after he got onto the airship and got into town he had to make his way to this weird café Sun messaged him about. He turned down the road just to see the Café right next to him as he looked up to see an open patio on the second floor. He was also lucky to see Sun and Blake sitting right next to the railing silently as Sun used her tail to sip her cup of coffee. He just shook his head walking forward into the café being greeted by a woman serving several tables. He nodded to her politely before making his way to the back of the café heading up the stairs to the second floor. He walked up to see Sun throwing her arms into the air before pointing at Blake when she glared at her.

He walked forward just to hear what Sun was saying. "Before you talk about your story we need to wait for one last person to show up." Blake's eyes narrowed at Sun as she said this. Blake flinched just as she turned when she heard Jaune grab a chair from a table near them. Blake's eyes widened in shock before turning to Sun glaring.

"Why did you call Jaune? How do you even know him?" Sun quickly held her hand's up defensively about to speak only for Jaune to start before her.

"I'm a friend of Sun's." Blake turned to him glaring for a second making him flinch slightly as he sat down. She looked like she wanted to shout at him before huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine then, tell me why Sun invited you?" Jaune just shrugged looking to Sun.

"That's for Sun to explain." Blake turned her glare on Sun who flinches before fixing her own glare at Jaune. She sighed after a few seconds before looking back to Blake.

"Well you see Jaune here is a really opened minded kind of guy and he just happens to be the only person I know and trust here in Vale. So, I feel he'll be able to help us out with your problem." Sun smiled at Blake holding her arms out as if presenting Jaune to her. He just looked at her with a blank stare before turning back to Blake with a shrug. Sun just chuckled nervously when Blake turned her stare back on her again. "Right well Jaune you should know Blake here is a Faunus."

"Sun!" Blake shouted making Sun flinch before turning to Jaune who just stared at her in surprise.

"But she doesn't seem to have any Faunas traits. She doesn't have a tail and unless she has some ears hidden under her bow I don't see her being... a … Ohhhhh." Jaune just looked at the bow in slight wonder while Blake slide back in her seat like she was about to run away. Jaune realized she was doing that because he leaned closer to her. "Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to get into your space like that." Blake didn't move back to her original spot when Jaune pushed himself away but did seem to relax just a little. Still Jaune had wondered why Sun was so interested in helping Blake but know she was a Faunus explained everything. Sun had always tried to help other Faunus when they needed it. While many people disliked that about Sun, Jaune found it endearing but he was pulled from his thought when Blake spoke up drawing his attention.

"You don't care that I hid my heritage?" Jaune tilt his head to the side turning back to Sun who just shrugged at him. He looked back to Blake through his peripherals. She just stared at him waiting for his answer.

"Well I don't really care, hide whatever you want, it's not like I spent enough time around you to really learn about your life. Even if I did know you better why would I care about you hiding being a Faunus. People have a right to their own secrets, who am I to say otherwise." Blake seemed to be surprised by this as her eyes widened slightly before turning away from him with a contemplative stare before letting out a tired sigh.

"I guess I can accept that." Blake moved the chair back to its old spot looking to Sun and Jaune studying them closely. "Well then let me tell you my story." Jaune nodded and watched as Blake went on to tell them about how she grew up participating in Faunus right protests and even being a White Fang member. Jaune had never expected such a thing even if Blake was a Faunus. He knew Faunus have it tough in life because of racist bigots but Jaune grew up were Faunus were treated better than most places so he never knew anyone who fought for Faunus rights. Blake went on to claim how the White Fang started to change when they got valiant. She claimed of all the crimes the White Fang committed. It was a lot to take in for such a short story but it got its point across. "... So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills for violence; instead I would dedicate my life to being a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow."

Blake looked up as the bow on her head wiggled showing she did indeed have ears underneath it. Jaune just leaned forward resting on his elbows as he looked to Blake. "So, did you tell Ruby and the others this? Is that why you ran away?" Blake lowered her gaze down to her tea cup.

"I didn't actually explain any of this to them before I ran away. But they know I had a connection to the White Fang. There is no way they wouldn't after I ran away yesterday." Jaune sighed absently turning to Sun for some help but she didn't seem to know what to say so she just shrugged. He just ran a hand through his hair slowly before leaning back in his seat.

"Well, I guess you aren't going back to Beacon just yet then?" Jaune already knew the answer but he just hoped he was wrong only for Blake to nod her head. He frowned but didn't push the subject before tossing an arm over the back of his chair. "Well then what do you plan to do next then. I can only assume it has something to do with the White Fang."

Blake nodded again but didn't say anything as she stood up dropping some lien next to her tea cup before turning to walk away. Sun was right on her heels and Jaune just paused in his seat wondering if he should follow before letting out a groan of frustration. 'Damn it, I only just dealt with being the target for abduction. Why am I now throwing myself into some terrorist conspiracy?' Pushing himself to his feet he followed Sun and Blake. They walked on out of the café down the road for a while; Blake had a contemplative look the entire time. After several minutes of silence Sun seemed to have been fed up with it as she sighed and spoke up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Blake paused on the sidewalk looking back to Sun and Jaune. She looked away seeming to think more on what she was planning to say before finally speaking up. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Jaune shared a look with Sun as Blake said this, both frowning before looking back to her.

"What if they did?" Sun waved a hand before her as Jaune crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see what she had to say. "The only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there… Right?" Jaune couldn't argue with that logic and it seemed neither could Blake. She turned looking down to the ground.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some of the crew talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust from Atlas." Jaune's eyes narrowed as he looked to Sun who flinched.

"Why were you eavesdropping on the crew?" Sun just chuckled nervously but didn't answer making his eyes narrow more. Before he could put more pressure on her Blake spoke up.

"How huge?" Sun smiled at Blake glad to be out of Jaune's stare as she held her arms over head.

"Huge Schnee freighter." Blake nodded at this and began to walk down the street again. Jaune turned back to Sun who seemed proud of herself for sharing her information with Blake.

"Sun you never answered my question." She flinched looking back to Jaune before chuckling nervously.

"We better get going before Blake leaves us behind!" Sun said quickly chasing after Blake leaving Jaune alone as he just looked up to the sky before holding his hands open as if expecting some godly being to answer his question. When nothing happened he dropped his arms with a huff and went after Sun and Blake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Why the hell am I doing this?!' Jaune thought in frustration as he lay on his stomach atop the rooftop of a warehouse next to Blake looking over the docks. They had been laid up on the warehouse for several hours now and the Sun had long since left. He had no idea what the point was behind them sitting on the roof for so long. They had been there for hours and nothing happened, so there was no more reason to stay. But when Jaune voiced this opinion Blake refused to listen. That frustrated him and he was close to leaving but he couldn't leave Blake all alone or Sun. Actually, thinking about Sun, he looked around them to see the monkey Faunus wasn't around. He turned looking to the end of the roof to see Sun making her way over her arms full of fruit.

"Hey I figured you guys would be hungry so here's an apple." Sun used her tail to set two apples down next to Jaune and Blake. Both of them shared a look before turning back to Sun.

"Did you steal these?" Sun flinched when the two of them asked the same question in unison as she turned away scratching the back of her head with her tail.

"Maybe?" Jaune just let his head fall onto the roof while Blake glared lightly.

"Can you not go more than a few hours without committing a crime?" Sun smirked lightly when Blake said this.

"Oh right this coming from a former terrorist." Blake narrowed her eyes more as what Jaune could only assume was a small hiss slipped from her lips.

"I'm sorry Blake but Sun here is just a kleptomaniac and she can't control herself." Sun turned glaring at Jaune dropping all her fruit while Blake rolled her eyes turning back to watch the docks. Sun mounted Jaune and the two of them began to wrestle along the roof rolling on top of the other again and again. Blake turned to tell them to be quite only for them all to freeze as an airship zoomed over head. Jaune and Sun quickly untangled themselves pushing up to the edge of the roof right next to Blake just as the airships opened up to reveal men and women dressed in white a black clothing with Grimm masks and a red beast head with three slashes on the back. Some of the men had exo armor on while others didn't and the women had nothing all of them jumping from the airship landing on the docks amongst containers.

"No."

Jaune and Sun turned to Blake who just lowered her head sadly. Sun pat Blake's shoulder lightly while Jaune just turned to watch the docks. He didn't listen to Blake as she spoke to Sun to focus on the White Fang members as they went about opening shipping containers looking inside for the ones that had dust. 'Great, now I really want to get out of here.' Jaune thought before reaching up grabbing Blake's shoulder.

"Let's go. You saw the White Fang now you no longer have to stay. We need to…" Jaune didn't get to finish as the sound of someone shouting drew his attention.

"Come on you stupid animals we are on a strict time schedule and we aren't the most inconspicuous thieves if you haven't noticed." He turned with Blake to see a woman with orange hair dressed up very flashily with a bowler cap. Jaune narrowed his eyes for a second. 'Wait I saw her at the police station when Charlie first tried to kidnap me.' He wasn't all too sure what was going on but Blake spoke up drawing his attention.

"Roma Torchwick!" Blake spat the words surprising Jaune as a question came to mind.

"What the hell kind of name is Roma?" Blake shot him a glare for thinking of such a stupid question at such a dire time. He flinched but she didn't say anything about the question.

"She is a criminal, Ruby said she fought her once." Jaune was shocked at what Blake said before remembering Ruby mentioning she fought a criminal, which was why she was able to get into Beacon two years early. But Jaune could think about that stuff later.

"That's great and all but why is she with the White Fang, I thought they hated humans?" Blake's eyes narrowed as she glared down at Roma. Jaune didn't like that one bit as Blake reached behind her grabbing her weapon.

"That's what I'm going to ask." Jaune's eyes widened and he reached out to try and grab Blake to keep her from doing something stupid but he wasn't fast enough as she jumped from the roof. Jaune cursed in frustration as Sun stared in shock.

"Sun go after her try to stop her, I'll get off the roof the same way I came up don't let Blake do anything stupid!" Jaune ordered making Sun flinch before nodding and jumping from the roof after Blake onto shipping containers quickly following after her. Jaune turned and ran to the side of the roof where a fire escape was located and began to slide down the latter before he got close enough to the ground to jump without worry. He hit the ground with a thump and ran to the corner of the building turning just in time to see Blake get behind the well dressed criminal holding her weapon to her throat.

"Nobody move!" Jaune cursed shooting a glare at Blake even if she couldn't see it. He watched as several of the women White Fang members circled Blake. "Sisters of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Jaune scowled turning to look down the containers to see one of the White Fang men standing with a rifle aimed at Blake. He cursed, not caring to listen to what Blake and Roma were now saying as he slowly made his way behind the man. He unclipped his sword from his belt keeping it in its scabbard seeing as the man before him didn't have an exo suit to protect him. He took his sword in both hands and smacks the man in the back of the head dropping him to the floor with ease. Just as he did this two more airships came around circling over Blake and Roma. He cursed before an explosion rang out. He turned just in time to see Blake go flying away from Roma.

"Blake!" Jaune moved to help her only to hear gun fire go off as he quickly extended his shield blocking the fire while Roma began using her cane like a gun firing off flares at Blake. He cursed but he couldn't get close with the White Fang in his way. He jumped back behind a container as the Fang members closed in on him firing their weapons. Several of the woman ran his way, hard light swords in hand. He looked over the rim of his shield just in time to see Blake get to cover while Sun came flying down onto Roma. He wanted to help but he couldn't at the moment as he dove backwards dodging the two female Fang who slashed at him. He landed on his shoulder tucking it in rolling backwards across the ground grabbing his swords handle just as he came into a crouch. He lifts his shield blocking a slash coming from his left tilting his sword over his shoulder blocking an over the head strike from the right. The swords hit him with a loud clang as gasps rang out from the two women Fang members.

"A man?!" The woman's shock was enough for Jaune to push himself to his feet knocking their weapons away as her threw a punch with his shield arm slamming it into the face of the woman on his left before slashing at the feet of the second woman knocking her to the ground. Both women yelped in shock before hitting the ground with heavy thumps. Jaune made to run past them only for the other Fang members to come around the container, rifles at the ready. He cursed but didn't stop his charge holding his shield up in front of him as gun fire peppered the face of the shield and his shins. He felt his balance being thrown off but luckily he came to the line of rifle men crashing into them with a dive slamming his shield into the poor man who couldn't dive out of the way.

He hit the ground with a roll turning using the flat of his blade as it slapped one of the men in the face sending him spinning away. Jaune kept his shield to his left hunching forward while gun fire peppered the shield again. He spun slashing out cutting the rifle in two making the man scream in shock before he slammed his shield into his face. He spun around to deal with the other men only to see a bright flare flying his way. It crashed into his face with a deafening explosion that sent him flying back into a shipping container.

"Well would you look at that." Jaune's ears were ringing but he could still hear if muffled as he pushed himself to his feet glaring at Roma as behind her Sun was busy fighting White Fang members. Roma ducked when a screaming man came flying from behind her. She cursed turning back to Sun firing a flare off at her which she blocked with ease with her crazy looking staff. Jaune saw Blake jump over Sun charging towards Roma who just cursed. Jaune was about to go help only for a sword to come flying towards his face. He quickly fell to his knees sliding across the ground as several White Fang members coming at him. This time they were all women who didn't look to happy to see him.

"What do you think one man can do against us?!" One of the women Fang shouted only for Jaune to smirk as she closed in on him. He pushed himself to his feet and slashed out parrying her strike before stepping into her guard slamming his shield into her gut making her buckle over it before she was sent flying back into one more of the Fang. He just smiled rotating his sword in hand as the women stared in surprise.

"Sorry to break it to you but this one man happens to be a Huntsman." Jaune could see the shock on the woman's faces even if they were wearing masks. 'Good they're shocked if I can play this bluff the right way I should be able to get out of this ok.' Jaune thought lifting his shield before him ready to fight. "Why don't you come and see what I can do."

End

 **AN/ hurray I made a new chapter for you happy little reader people to enjoy!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just add a Y**

 **Chapter 26 Confrontation**

Jaune jumped back dodging a slash before cutting outwards only for his sword to be parried by one of the White Fang soldiers before him. She quickly came up punching him in the gut only for him to turn slamming his shield into the side of her body, lifting her up and throwing her to the side. Three more women came at him charging with swords at the ready. 'God damn they just keep coming!' Jaune thought in frustration. He really wished that the situation he was different. He had thought that when he told them he was the first Huntsman that it would give them pause, but no that just pissed them off. Really, he shouldn't be surprised but right now he didn't have time to deal with the girls seeing as Blake and Sun were dealing with Roma right now.

Jaune brought his shield up blocking two hard light blades from the two women before him. The swords clanged loudly as he pushed back making the two women stumble. He stepped forward slashing out only for his blade to be parried by a third woman who quickly came up kicking him in the leg. He cursed but held his ground as the woman winced as her kick stopped in its tracks. He turned slamming his pommel into the side of the woman's head. The woman yelped getting knocked to the side. Jaune turned watching four more women come at him. He grits his teeth and turned bringing his shield up and charged. He blocked one sword on his left with his shield and slashed out at the other three.

The two girls on his right jumped back dodging his strike while the one in the center just blocked his blade. The two girls that dodged moved back in to slash. Jaune moved to try and block with his sword only to feel as the girl who blocked him grab the blade stopping him. He cursed and quickly ducked down falling to a knee dodging the two girl's swords. He quickly turned and tackled into the girls slamming into their stomachs lifting the women up as they screamed. Just as Jaune lifted the girls up, wrapping his arms around them, he saw several of the White Fang men turn around a dust container with rifles at the ready. The men took aim didn't hesitate to open fire. Jaune cursed knowing that the men weren't going to care if they caught the woman in the cross fire.

He pulled the woman together with his shield at their back protecting them from the fire. The bullets pelt his shield as the girls screamed before Jaune spun throwing them back behind a container. He bit back a scream as bullets slammed into his back. A round came in and hit him straight in the back of the leg forcing him to take a knee. He growled in frustration before spinning on his knee ignoring the pain of grinding his knee into stone as he brought his shield up blocking bullets. He quickly shot forward charging the men just as they began to scatter. One man though stood his ground and drew a sword and slashed out.

Jaune slid under the strike before spinning around and punching the man in the elbow with his shield. Jaune regretted that instantly as he heard a sickening crack watching the man's arm bend the wrong way. He felt his stomach turn upside down at the sight as the man began to scream in agony. Before Jaune could even react the sound of someone else screaming drew his attention or more accurately he was just trying not to focus on what he just did. He turned just in time to see a container fall from a crane separating Blake and Sun. Blake dove back but Sun was force to dive towards Roma. Jaune's eyes widened in shock when Roma aimed her cane gun at Sun. He shot forward charging Roma only for the sound of someone shouting to draw his attention again.

He didn't stop his charge but he did look up to see Ruby, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere as she stood atop one of the warehouses. He didn't pay much attention to her though as he charged Roma who shouted at her before taking aim with her cane gun firing. Jaune cursed only tackling into Roma after she fired her weapon. She yelped as Jaune lifted her up and threw her onto the ground. He went to pin her arms down only for her to easily spin them over as she straddled him pushing the handle of her cane into his neck. He gasped for air as Roma clicked her tongue at him while waggling a finger.

"Come on now, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to mount me right here and now." She reached past him grabbing her hat just before a green laser could vaporize it. Her eyes widened as did Jaune's while they turned to see a ginger haired girl with swords flying around her shooting lasers. "Well, you kids just keep getting weirder and weirder. First you, the boy with aura, now some crazy girl shooting lasers." Jaune couldn't argue with Roma as an airship flew overhead dropping a rope latter for her to grab. She smiled before looking down to Jaune and pushing her cane into his neck. "Well I might need you for a little while here."

He wanted to ask what she was talking about but he got his answer as she hooked her cane around his neck and lifted him to his feet, locking his right arm behind his back. She grabbed hold of the rope latter dropped to her and made Jaune step on with her. He tried to struggle but failed when Roma tugged his arm back harder. "Come on don't resist, I'm certain you don't mind being held by such a lovely lady." Roma made the effort of squeezing up against Jaune. Really all that did was bend his arm back more.

"Yeah, loving this!" He growled as he was lifted with the rope just as the girl with the laser swords took down one of the airships trying to get away. The two were shocked as Roma cursed before hiding behind Jaune, using him like a shield. He realized instantly that this was the only reason she grabbed him as the girl took aim before stopping when Ruby, Sun and Blake stopped her from vaporizing him along with Roma. He would have to thank them for that later. Roma propped her head on his shoulder and hummed happily.

"Well isn't that great, I was right to think the girls wouldn't want you dead just yet. I guess you might really be useful in the future. Here's your reward for being such a good shield." Roma turned giving Jaune a kiss on the cheek as he tried to pull away before she smirked devilishly at him and then kicked him off the rope ladder. He screamed like a little girl before bouncing on top of a dust container and falling straight onto the cold stone ground with a groan. He heard as Blake, Sun and Ruby shouted out to him while he tried to lift himself from the ground. That was a bad idea when he felt his chest burn making him fall back to the ground in more pain. He groaned as he held side of his ribs.

"Oh, I'm going to feel this in the morning." Jaune rolled over onto his back looking up into the sky watching Roma fly away in the distance. He just sighed only to wince when that hurt his ribs.

"Jaune!" Sun came sliding up beside him looking down worriedly at him about to touch him only to stop. "A-are you ok?"

Blake and Ruby ran up to him as well with the ginger girl behind them. He just waved at Sun offhandedly listening to the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm good, just sore." He rubbed his side again when talking hurt him. Sun bit her lip watching Jaune slowly sit up as he turned to Ruby and Blake. He saw that Blake looked fine but Ruby had some soot on her. He could only assume she was hit by Roma's attack. That made him feel bad for not stopping her in time but he knew her aura had protected her. He looked back to Sun who was still looking at him concerned before he reached up and put his hand on her head before shoving her away. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm ok. I just need to sleep in a tub of ice."

Sun looked at Jaune with one last concerned glance before nodding and standing up dusting herself off. "Yeah, it looks like you're ok." She gave him a hand and helped him to his feet. "Next time don't try and tackle a crazy criminal just to get taken hostage and thrown from an airship."

Jaune chuckled and held back a wince at the pain he felt. "In all honesty, I wasn't actually in the airship yet, I was just dropped from a high place." Sun rolled her eyes at him before they turned to Ruby and Blake.

"You two ok?" Ruby and Blake nodded at him.

"Yes, I wasn't hurt that bad in my fight." Jaune nodded at Blake still giving her a once over to make sure. He turned to Ruby who just looked at her skirt and cloak looking at the burned parts and the soot on her.

"I got hit with Torchwick's attack, but other than that I'm good."

"And I am fine as well!"

Jaune and Ruby jumped slightly turning to the bubbly orange haired girl next to them. She had short curly hair with a green bow in the back dressed in an overalls skirt with a puffy shirt underneath. Really, she looked adorable, but Jaune had seen her shooting lasers so he was slightly afraid of her.

"Oh, right Jaune this is Penny." Ruby said quickly as Penny waved at him. He just nodded at her waving back before turning to Ruby feeling it would be better to change the subject to something he's been wondering for a while.

"How did you two find us?" Jaune looked over Ruby not sure how she was able to find them so quickly. Ruby went on to explain how she and Penny saw and heard the explosion from Roma's cane blasts. He was surprised by this but figured anyone with two braincells would know that something was happening with the explosions Roma was shooting off. It was his turn then explain why Blake, Sun and he were all at the docks and how this all happened. Ruby had been shocked by the information but Jaune wasn't sure why Ruby had looked a little hurt at the news. When the police arrived, they began to collect the unconscious and wounded White Fang members who hadn't been able to escape. The police began to ask what had happened and why they were there. Jaune and Sun happened to react quickly making up a lie about how they just saw the White Fang ships when they were passing by. Explaining how they were Huntresses, and one Huntsman in training, they couldn't just sit by and do nothing while the White Fang pillaged the dust from the docks.

Luckily several of the police officers recognized Jaune and vouched for him along with calling Olivia to help. After that the police had everyone sit up waiting for Olivia to get there while the rest of team RWBY came down. While they were waiting though Ruby had pulled Jaune to the side away from Blake and Sun.

"Hey Jaune, can I ask you something?" Jaune nodded as he leaned back against a barrel to sit on. "Why didn't you call me when you found out what Blake was going to do?"

He was surprised by the question looking up to Ruby as she stared at him slightly hurt. He wasn't sure what was going on but he figured he should just answer her. "I didn't think about it, I mean things we're happening so quickly I didn't think about calling you."

He turned away scratching his chin not comfortable under the hurt stare Ruby was giving him. Really, he didn't understand why Ruby seemed so hurt by the prospect of him not calling her. He understood that she was Blake's teammate and leader but she was a 15-year-old girl. Why would he ever think of calling her when he was in a situation that involved crazy terrorists who could have killed her. If anything, he would have called Olivia, which he regrets not doing now seeing as what happened. Hell, he would have called Pyrrha before calling Ruby. He didn't want to say that though seeing as that would only make Ruby upset with him.

"Well couldn't you have at least thought of contacting me, or Yang even." Jaune winced at that, knowing full well how upset Yang was about Blake running off. He should've called but still the idea slipped his mind and when Sun first messaged him she said don't tell anyone, so he didn't. He was in a bad situation but he couldn't help it so he just lowered his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should've called someone after I found Blake, it's just with all the information she shared and how everything was happening I wasn't thinking." Ruby nodded at his answer and turned back just as Penny walked up to them.

"Is everything alright Ruby?" Ruby turned around nodding at Penny.

"Yeah everything's ok, I just needed to talk with Jaune." Ruby turned back to him with a small smile.

"We cleared things up right?"

Jaune nodded at her before turning to Penny. "I never properly introduced myself, I'm Jaune Arc and as you may have seen I happen to have aura." Jaune reached a hand out for Penny to shake and she paused looking to his hand then back to him before a wide smile spread across her face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jaune Arc, I am Penny. I never thought I would get to meet the man with aura, this is a great pleasure." Penny took his hand with both of hers in a vice like grip and began to shake violently. Jaune winced both from the tight grip and the pain in his side that flared up as Penny shook his body. After a few seconds, she let go, her smile never leaving her face. Jaune just rubbed his side with a grimace before nodding at Penny.

"Well I'm glad you're so happy to meet me. Though your enthusiasm could be toned down just a little." Jaune rubbed his side as Penny's eye widened slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you might still be hurting from that fall of yours. Please forgive me I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, it was an accident, no harm done." Jaune gave Penny a slightly forced smile as he rubbed his side. It seemed to be enough to convince her as she smiled back at him.

"That is good..." Penny paused as his smile fell before she did a complete 180 as she brought her hands up pushing her index fingers together nervously. "Um Jaune would you be willing to be my friend?"

Jaune was surprised by this sudden question turning to Ruby who looked just as surprised but also worried. Jaune wasn't sure what that was about but he turned to Penny and saw her nervous stare, and how she shifted her feet he couldn't bring himself to say no as he gave Penny a polite smile.

"Sure, I'll be your friend, it's the least I can do after you cleared up the White Fang." Penny's eyes sparkled with joy before jumping forward about to pull Jaune into a hug only to stop when she saw him flinch.

"Right I shouldn't do that, I might hurt you more." He sighed but smiled again.

"Yeah, thanks for that, but yeah we can be friends." Jaune said again watching Penny throw a fist up with a small whoop as she did a small spin of joy before smiling happily at Jaune.

"Yeah, I finally made my first boyfriend!" Jaune and Ruby both froze with wide eyes as they looked up to Penny who just smiled happily.

"Uh, Penny, did you just say boyfriend?" Penny turned to Ruby who just stared in surprise as she got a nod. "Do you know what that means?" Penny tilt her head to the side in slight confusion before smiling.

"Of course, I do Ruby. A boyfriend is a friend who happens to be a boy, and that is Jaune." Penny said happily making a smile spread across Jaune and Ruby's faces before they started to laugh. Jaune had to control his laughter more than Ruby though so he didn't hurt his side but laughed none the less.

"Penny, promise me you won't tell anyone else that ok. Some people might get the wrong idea when you say it like that." Penny seemed confused but nodded saying she would be sure not to confuse people. Jaune wasn't sure how he felt about that but he couldn't help but think Penny was adorable. It reminded him of his younger sister Lily.

"Ruby, Blake!" The two leaders turned to see Yang and Weiss running up towards Sun and Blake. Yang was looking around before spotting Ruby as she waved.

"Yang, Weiss!" Ruby quickly sprinted off towards the girls leaving Jaune with Penny who just smiled.

"Well it looks like Ruby's friends are going to be all right now that they're back together." Penny turned to Jaune with a smile only for it to fall when she saw the slight frown on Jaune's face.

"As nice as that sounds Penny friends don't always make up. It might take a little time before everything with Ruby and her team is ok. But you're right, it is nice to see them all together again." Jaune turned back to Penny and pat her on the head. He began to walk away towards the group only to pause when he heard Penny's footsteps moving away from him. He turned around just in time to see her heading towards a fancy car. He wasn't too sure what that was about but considering Penny was entering the vehicle he could only assume that was her family or guardians. Still he didn't like how sad Penny looked when she stepped into the vehicle. He wanted to go and stop them but didn't when a vehicle pulled up to team RWBY with Olivia walking out. He knew he was going to have some explaining to do when he saw her, and in that moment of destruction the vehicle Penny went to drove off.

He just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Oh well, Penny can take care of herself.' Jaune thought moving back towards team RWBY to go talk with Olivia.

End

 **AN/ yep I am writing again so cheer for me you happy little reader people! Look at that short battle full of crazy little things, and Jaune now got into even more trouble catching Roma's eye. Yes I have fun with the genderbent characters. Really I have nothing to say other than this is fun to write and I am so happy people seem to love this story.**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you think about the story so far.**

 **Aso follow and fav if you wish. You know if it's your thing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just Add a Y**

 **Chapter 27 Cause and Effect**

Jaune stood in silent awkwardness with Sun and Blake as Olivia stared them down. After Olivia showed up and called him and the girls to talk the adrenalin high of their battle had completely faded. He could tell that he wasn't the only one feeling a little nervous under Olivia's stare. He looks off to the side were the rest of team RWBY was watching them worriedly. Jaune couldn't blame them for worrying. The stare that Olivia had fixed on him, Sun and Blake was pretty terrifying. She didn't look pleased at all with them. He had thought only his mother could send such a scary look his way.

"What were you three thinking?" Jaune couldn't help wincing at the sharpness in Olivia's tone. She was certainly upset with them, and he couldn't blame her. He knew she was lax with rules and regulations, but it seems even she had a point where she couldn't turn a blind eye. Jaune took a deep breath and answered Olivia.

"I'm sorry, this time around it seems none of us were thinking." Olivia fixed her gaze onto him. It wasn't the look of someone angry, but he could see that she was upset.

"You don't say?" She held a hand out pointing to the cluster of police cars and officers, along with the White Fang members who were all being sent off. "You attacked known terrorists and criminal. That isn't even the worst of it, the worst is the fact that you attacked them even though you were severely outnumbered. Could you be more reckless? What were you hoping to achieve with this?"

Jaune just lowered his gaze to the ground at the questions. It wasn't his place to answer them, not this time. He shot a small glance to Blake to see if she would speak up. She was the one who got Jaune and Sun involved in this. Well, more she got Sun involved and Sun got him involved. You know, a domino effect. The real problem though wasn't the fact that the three of them had been at the docks and just happened to see the White Fang in action and ended up being seen leading to the fight. No, the situation they were in was because Blake had let her emotions get the better of her when she saw the White Fang working with Roma Torchwick.

Everything happened because of Blake's actions and while Jaune didn't think he could truly be angry with her, he couldn't agree with her choice of actions. Jaune knew that Blake hadn't been thinking when she acted. It was all impulse and that had ended badly. She could have been killed, the same could be said for him and Sun. He wasn't angry with Blake's choice to take-action but he was upset over the fact she didn't think things through. He just hoped she would take responsibility for what she did and answer Olivia's questions.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Jaune looked to Olivia to see she wasn't happy with their silence. He passed a glance back to Blake only to see her turn away. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he turned back to Olivia.

"I doubt we could be more reckless than we were tonight. As for what we were trying to achieve, I don't know." Olivia locked eyes with Jaune seeming surprised that he was the one who spoke up. She did shoot a glance Blake's way letting him know that she already had an idea of who was behind everything. 'She must know of Blake's connection to the White Fang. I shouldn't be surprised.' Jaune thought before looking up into the night sky watching as the shattered moon poked out from behind the clouds overhead. "Apologies won't change anything, we did what we did and we will accept the consequences."

Jaune looked back to Olivia who seemed both impressed with his words and saddened. She looked over Sun and Blake before turning back to him.

"Saying that is admirable but don't think just because you say you will accept the consequences will make me more inclined to be lenient." Jaune nodded. Behind him he could make out Sun cursing softly, letting out a grumble about how she didn't want to have detention when she was on break. Jaune chose to ignore her and passed a glance to Blake who just nodded in agreement with Olivia. "Good, we will begin this conversation in the morning back at Beacon. For now, you three and the rest of team RWBY will be let go so you can rest for the night."

The three thanked her for that as they all were feeling the strain from their little night raid. They were tired and sore, mostly Jaune was having been dropped from an airship. Sun and Blake were probably more tired than anything. Olivia turned away to head and talk with the police while Jaune and the girls felt some relief only for Olivia to turn back to address Blake.

"Oh and Ms. Belladonna be sure to thank Mr. Arc for taking responsibility for you." Jaune couldn't help wincing at the sharpness to Olivia's words watching Blake flinch in shock. Olivia was probably being emotional with that remark. To tell someone to thank their escape goat was pretty messed up. 'Great, she's most likely more pissed with me then she is with Blake.'

"Wait, does she know something about Blake?" Jaune turned to Sun and nodded.

"Yeah, seems she does. I can't be surprised seeing as she has a lot of connections so for her to know about Blake's past would be par for the course with her." Jaune turned to Blake who looked shocked before she cursed and turned away from him.

"If she knew about my past then why did she pretend to know nothing?" Jaune shared a look with Sun. The two of them didn't have an answer for Blake, at least not an answer she would like. He could guess that Olivia wanted Blake to stand up and have the courage to admit her connection to the White Fang. It wasn't that farfetched an idea when you think about it.

"Well whatever her reason was trying to figure it out now is stupid. She gave us till tomorrow to deal with the consequences of this whole ordeal. No need to stress ourselves out over her words, I bet she's just upset with us for, you know, taking on a terrorist group." Sun waved a hand around at the scene around them just like Olivia had. Jaune nodded in agreement before stretching his arms over his head.

"You have a point, we should just do as Olivia says and get back to Beacon for sleep." Jaune paused as he turned back to Blake. "I don't know if I should ask this, but are you and your team back together. it's none of my business but..."

"We're fine." Blake quickly interrupted him. He couldn't help being surprise at how quickly she spoke up even if he was glad to hear that they were fine, if he believed her.

"Ok, if you say so." He looked back to his childhood friend again seeing she was thinking the same thing. He turned back to Blake though as she cleared her throat.

"Jaune can I have a word with you privately?" Jaune tilt his head to the side questionably but nodded none the less. He waved Sun off to wait for him. She looked at him with a slightly upset look. She began to grumble about how she was now the third wheel even though she had invited Jaune to help. He couldn't help chuckling at her as he and Blake walked off to the side.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blake paused for a second before taking a deep breath.

"I want to thank you for what you have done, especially taking responsibility for all of this even though it was my fault." She didn't look Jaune in the eyes as she kept her gaze on the ground seemingly nervous. Jaune couldn't help the frown that spread across his face at her words.

"Don't thank me for this Blake." She flinched at his words, turning to him in surprise having not expected him to sound so upset. "You shouldn't thank me for taking the blame from you. That's as good as saying I'm glad you're my escape goat."

Her eyes widened before biting her lip as she turned away realizing her slip of tongue. He didn't want to sound so cruel. But he got his point across, the fact Blake had thanked him was a mistake on her part. Seriously, she was probably so shocked by Olivia's words and the realization that she knew about her past that she hadn't actually thought about what her words really meant. Jaune was pulled from his thoughts when Blake finally spoke up.

"I am sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to..." Blake stopped as Jaune clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't say anymore, I understand, alright." Blake just lowered her gaze and nodded solemnly. He couldn't help feeling bad for her with how upset she looked. "Look Blake, tomorrow we can talk more about this. Right now, we're tired and considering everything that happened we're more than a little drained, both physically, mentally and definitely emotionally."

Blake just nodded at him in agreement. The night had been difficult for them. He was certain that Blake was in a lot of shock with what she learned about the White Fang and Roma Torchwick. Something else Jaune thought Blake was also shocked about what Olivia knowing about her past. He was certain that she had probably guessed that Olivia knew about her past, but just wasn't sure if her guess was right. So, the realization of it all being true had to of been a shocked to her. Jaune turned to see the rest of team RWBY making their way over to them. He figured it was time to get back to Beacon now. He turned to Blake with a smile.

"Hey, looks like your team's ready to go." Jaune threw a thumb over his shoulder to the other girls. "Best not keep them waiting." He turned and began to make his way back towards Sun who was leaning against a shipping container. She pushed herself off the container fixing a devious smile on him.

"So, does that little chat mean you just got yourself a girlfriend?" Jaune rolled his eyes as Sun waggled her brows at him.

"Very funny, come on Sun let's get on back to Beacon." Sun groaned at Jaune's lack of a reactions but went along with what he said as they moved off to get out of the docks and catch an airship back to Beacon. It took them 20 minutes to get to the airships and in that whole-time Sun couldn't help but go on about how crazy their night was. Jaune couldn't help but agree with her. The night was crazy, they ended up fighting against terrorists and a criminal mastermind as Sun put it.

"Man, I'm pretty surprised with how quickly things escalated. I mean yeah, I figured Blake would be upset when she saw the White Fang. But I didn't think her reaction would be so dramatic!" Sun threw her hands in the air before leaning up against Jaune as the airship made its way towards Beacon. "Seriously trying to take a wanted felon hostage for information is crazy. I'm sure if we weren't there to at least distract the White Fang grunts and fight with her she'd have died."

Jaune nodded in agreement before pushing Sun off him only for her to glare at him and flip over falling into his lap. He glared at her as she stuck her tongue at him but he didn't push her away.

"You're right when you say she would have died, but let's not forget that you and I almost died as well." Sun winced at his words but nodded in agreement as she turned leaned up some bringing her face closer to his as she pushed a finger into his nose.

"You know, as true as your words may be, can't you look at the bright side of things." Jaune swatted her hand away as she jumped up out of her seat and landed before him arms spread wide. "I mean come on, did you not see what we did. We were some badass crime fighting gals… and you."

Sun added the last part with a smirk making Jaune glare at her again before he kicked her feet out from under him as she fell forward when the airship hit a small bump of turbulence. Jaune's hands shot out instantly catching Sun as she fell into his lap. The two of them yelped in pain as their foreheads cracked together. Both grabbed their heads in pain just as the pilot's voice came up through the intercom apologizing for the bounce and telling the passengers to stay seated. The only passengers on the ship were Sun and Jaune so Jaune couldn't help but wish the pilot warned them sooner than he had. He groaned as he looked to Sun who was now straddling him, her face a little too close for comfort. She seemed to realize that as well as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"You know I feel like you're nothing but bad luck Sun." She scoffed at his words leaning back but not getting off him as another bump of turbulence shook the ship.

"Please, haven't you heard that a monkey's paw is good luck." Sun held her hand up shaking at him like it meant something only for him to roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah, and I heard monkey's also like to fling shit." Sun glared at him as she slammed her fist into his chest again and again calling him an asshole only getting a laugh out of him before she started to laugh herself.

"Goddamn it. Why are you such a smart ass?" Sun hit him one more time but with no real force. He just smiled as he leaned his head back looking to the airships ceiling.

"Just how I am." He paused as his smile fell before looking back to Sun. "I guess we should talk a little seriously for a bit, but I want to know, are you going to keep helping Blake?" Sun didn't seem surprised by his question as she gave a small smile before leaning forward onto him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I will. She seems to have a lot of problems. And you know me I'll always help a Faunus in need." Jaune just sighed turning from Sun to look out the window over his shoulder.

"Yeah you are, I guess that means I'll have to keep a close eye on the two of you. I'd rather not lose my friends because they did something stupid." Sun just laughed as her tail came up over her shoulder and tickled Jaune's cheek.

"Isn't that sweet, Mr. I-want-to-help is rearing his head again." Jaune smacked her tail away as she leaned back smiling at him. "Last time I saw you like this, it was back before I moved to head to Vacuo for combat school and I ended up getting caught by the town sheriff when I tried sneaking into your house to play a prank on you."

Jaune laughed at the memory remembering how he woke up to the sound of shouting and the town sheriff trying to pull Sun out of a tree as she chucked a punch of shaving cream pies at him.

"Yeah, you really pissed the sheriff off when you hit him square in the face with one of your pies. He was so angry that he almost tried picking a fight with my mom when she came out to stop him." The two of them laughed at the memory of the horror the sheriff had been in when he realized he told Jaune's mother to go fuck herself. It was a terrifying memory for all who were present as shivers went down Jaune and Sun's spins at the exact time when they remembered the death stare his mother had sent the poor man.

"Yeah, your mom is one scary lady. I say that having met some scary ladies." Jaune chuckled at Sun's words but didn't disagree. Jaune's mom was probably the only living person on Remnant who could literally scare and Ursa to death with a single stare. He's seen her do it.

"That she is, but we kind of got off topic." Sun seemed to frown at Jaune for wanting to keep talking seriously but she didn't have a chance to say anything as the pilot announced they were landing. "Well I think we should get ready to head back to disembark, I know I'll have a hell of a lot of explaining to do for my team... and Sun if you really are going to keep helping Blake make sure you tell me alright, I really don't want either of you to get hurt."

Sun smiled at him just as the airship came to a stop and she jumped out of his lap landing before him giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry your dorky little head Jaune, you know me if there's some sort of crazy scheming going on you're always going to be my first call. At least after I call Neptunia that is." Jaune just laughed at her words flipping her off for a second before standing and giving her a hug. She yelped in surprise before reciprocating the hug. The two then left the airship and made their way through Beacon back to the dorms to call it a night. At least after Jaune explained everything to his without a doubt worried team.

End

 **AN/ yep I got a chapter done for you happy little reader people hurray! Now with that out of the way I should say something to you guys but I kind of have a dead brain for what to say to my surprisingly amazing little happy reader fan people. So all I will say is thank you for reading, and also the normal stuff you read after this.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what your happy little reader people brains think of the chapter.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	28. Chapter 28

Just Add a Y

Chapter 28 start of a new season

Jaune stretched his arms over his head letting his shoulders crack. He felt tired even though it was the middle of the day. 'Detention sucks the life out of you.' Looking to Sun he saw she was stretching like him.

"Man, that Port dude can sure talk." Jaune couldn't help chuckling as Sun went on about how boring it was to listen to Port's tales and how she couldn't believe that the man fought a Goliath, even a young Goliath with his bare hands. Jaune had to agree but even though he had been stuck in detention with Sun, he had been more focused on what happened the night prior when he got back from the docks with Sun. Rin and Pyrrha had yelled his ear off for being so stupid. They were beyond angry with him when they explained how stupid he was for not calling them. He was lucky Beatrice wasn't with them but he knew she would be upset as well, just not to the same extent. Pyrrha had been hurt and Rin was worried about him for not even calling them. She brought up how foolish it was for him to go out and put himself into such a dangerous situation when he only just been attacked by mercenaries.

That seemed to make Pyrrha even more upset when Rin reminded her of that fact. The two of them were so angry with him he worried they just might threaten to chain him up for his own safety. It wouldn't be the first time that threat was made, hell his mother and sisters threatened to lock him in the basement to keep him safe when they first heard he might be targeted by the other kingdoms. He was not ok with that. He was lucky that at the time Olivia had stopped his sisters and mother from doing that. His luck was the same again last night seeing as Nora had been the one to make that suggestion to his horror, but Sun ended up saving him from that fate.

Sun rescued him in the end though not without sacrificing herself in the process. She quickly told his team that he didn't call them because she told him not to. She explained that she didn't know if anything bad would happen and stopped Jaune, thinking if he called them he would just waste their time. That didn't sit well with his team and they all shouted at Sun. They yelled at her about not thinking of the risk and deciding she could put Jaune in such danger. They told her that if she had cared to even think of the danger she would have realized how stupid it was to keep Jaune from contacting them. He quickly tried to defend Sun but she didn't let him as she simply took all the heat perfectly fine being the one in trouble.

It sucked and Jaune hated how Sun was so ok with being under fire like that. Still after his team calmed down for the night everything ended with his team forcing Sun to sleep on the floor, which she didn't care about, but it still made Jaune sad that she was being treated like that. He wanted to tell his team it wasn't her fault, he wanted to help Sun but she wouldn't let him. He knew why she did this, because she did the same thing with his sisters and mother when the two of them got into trouble back in Eden. Sun never let him take the blame for anything, she always tried protecting him from the backlash of their 'adventures' as they use to call them. Still Jaune wanted to clear things up between Sun and his team.

"Hey Sun, about what happened with my team last night. I..." Jaune began to speak only to stop when Sun jumped in front of him pointing at his face.

"Stop right there! I know what you're going to say and I won't have any of it!" Sun spun around smacking him in the face with her tail. "You're being stupid. I don't want you to try and convince your team that it wasn't my fault for what happened last night, because they're right, I am at fault. Your team was right, I should've thought about the risks when I called you. Just because you forgot to call your team doesn't put you at fault. I'm to blame for not thinking of at least asking you to call your team or for some help. So, let your team be angry. They have every right, so..."

He stopped Sun when he grabbed her tail pulling her back towards him. She yelped in pain, turning to glare at him only for him to plant a hand onto her head making her look down.

"Sun, I don't care what you believe is your fault and what isn't. I'm going to tell my team to try and understand what happened. I'll tell them it wasn't your fault and I want you to know, that if I had to do the chance to do things differently, I wouldn't a thing, understand?" Sun just kept her gaze on the ground for a second before letting out a sigh.

"I get it, you know I don't know if I should be upset with you or thank you for being so understanding. It makes my sacrifice to keep you from being under fire with your team seem worthless, but hey it's not like I wanted to be the heroine or anything." Jaune rolled his eyes at Sun's joke before patting her on the back. The two of them walked around for a few minutes just chatting before he split from her deciding to go and talk with Olivia like he was supposed to in the morning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop, Jaune slowly walked out of it to see Olivia sitting behind her desk working on some paperwork. She looked up to him for a second but went back to her work over greeting him. He frowned as he entered. 'Great she's upset with me.' He pulled up a seat before her desk and sat down.

"So, I take it you're still pissed about everything that happened last night?" He knew he didn't have to ask, but he didn't know what else to say to start the conversation. Olivia didn't stop working as her pen scribbled away.

"Of course, I am. I told you to be careful, it wasn't more than a few weeks ago that you were attacked by mercenaries who wanted to kidnap and experiment on you." She set her pen down and fixed a glare at Jaune. "Did you really think getting involved with the White Fang was smart. Now that they have proof of your existence that means they will be just as likely to try and kidnap you like the other kingdoms!"

Jaune couldn't help wincing at her outburst. She was right, letting the White Fang see him was stupid. It meant even more people would be after him. He wanted to argue with her that it would be ok, but he knew that wasn't the point. The point was that he had gone out of his way to put himself in danger. He did the exact opposite of what she had told him to do. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to keep me safe but you know as well as I do that I couldn't just sit there and do nothing?"

Olivia sighed at him as she leaned back into her seat.

"Jaune that isn't the only reason I'm mad at you." He had been waiting for this. "Last night I understand why you did what you did, but what I don't understand is why you took the blame for Ms. Belladonna's mistake."

"I wish I had an answer for that question, Olive." He leaned back in his seat looking up to the cogs moving in the ceiling. "In truth, I didn't want to say anything. I wanted Blake to admit that she had been the one to instigate the fight with the White Fang, I wanted her to say something. Instead she just seemed to cower behind me and Sun. I think because she was afraid of saying something I couldn't help speaking out. I was being an idiot, but Blake had been the bigger fool last night."

Jaune new his words were harsh and he shouldn't be saying such things, even to Olivia, but he couldn't help it. After everything that happened, after he took the blame it just seemed like the only thing he could say. He understood why Blake had done what she did and why she tried to hide it from Olivia. People who say they want to know the truth are the same people most afraid of it. Blake was that kind of person. She wanted to know the truth of what the White Fang where doing, but when it came to the truth of who, she was terrified of what people would think. It was sad.

"Last night she was being foolish, but you know as well as I do about why she didn't speak up." He nodded at her as he scratched his head.

"So, I need to ask, are you going to tell my mother about what happened last night?" Olivia didn't seem surprised by the question, in truth she almost seemed pleased that he asked that.

"Well now, I was actually just thinking about calling her." Jaune almost paled as a devious smile formed on Olivia's face. "I know how much your mother worries about you and I can't imagine how shocked she would be when she learns of what happened. I fear for my own life seeing as I told your mother I would keep you safe. But considering these events I can't imagine how she could trust me, or what she would do when she comes to take you away."

Olivia simply put on a worried face as she laid her head in her hand. She seemed to be distraught but Jaune knew she was only trying to get him to help her in some way. What he was worried about was what she wanted. He knew he would have to do something for her. "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled at him leaning forward onto her desk smiling at him. "I'll have to think about that, but let's just say you'll owe me a favor keeping this from your mother. We both know how she will react to hearing about what happened. So, I think it would be best you call her for me and admit to what happened but let's leave out the dangerous stuff."

He wanted to argue but he understood exactly why she wanted him to call. It would cause a lot of problems for Olivia if she called his mother telling her that she wasn't able to keep her word about keeping him safe. He didn't want to call his mom, she was going to really be upset. He just sighed and lowered his head. "Alright, I'll call her but does this count as the favor?"

Judging from the smile on Olivia's face, this didn't count. He didn't know whether to hate his luck or just be glad this was the only thing she was asking of him right now. However, he was worried about her favor she would ask of him. If anything, she wanted him to protect her if he could call it that. Still he didn't like the idea of calling his mom about what happened.

"You don't need to worry too much, if you choose your words carefully and explain things to your mother you just might save yourself from the explosion we know is coming. I wish you luck."

Jaune frowned at Olivia who waved him off to go and make his call.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down on a bench leaning back and rubbed a hand down his face. Man, his day sucked. First his detention with Peter which was hell, then his little talk with Olivia which left him with his current predicament. 'Damn it, once I call mom she's going to explode with questions.' He thought as he pulled his scroll out from his pocket and looked at it. His index finger lightly tapping the side as he looked at his faded reflection in the glass. He flicked the screen on and looked at his contact information before sighing and dropping his scroll into his lap. He didn't have the courage to call his mother. What kind of man did that make him to be afraid of his mom. A smart one or a foolish one. Really, he thought it was the former seeing as he knew just what his mother was capable of.

"You look pretty distraught." Jaune turned to see Carla walking up towards him with a smile. She was dressed in some casual clothes. She had on a form fitting sweater top with skinny jeans. He liked the look. "What's the matter?" She sat down next to him on the bench next to him as she glances down at his scroll.

"I have to give my mother a call, I take it you heard about what happened last night." She nodded at him.

"Are you talking about the incident at the docks with the White Fang?" He nodded. "So then, the rumors about you being there were true."

This realization seemed to be upsetting to Carla who frowned. The two sat in silence for several seconds before Carla took a deep breath, then punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Carla glared at him before huffing in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who, knows maybe I'm just angry at you being such an idiot. Maybe I hit you because I was bored, you never know." Jaune wanted to ask what she meant but figured it didn't matter seeing as she must have been just as angry as his team was for what he did. It sucked but he guessed it was his fault. He was about to speak up only for Carla to snatch his scroll from his lap and begin to make a call.

"Hey what are you doing?" He tried to stop her but she just pushed him back by his face. He tried grabbing his scroll but he couldn't as Carla kept it out of his reach. "Who are you calling?!"

Jaune got his answer when Carla's call went through and she greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello, Mrs. Arc, my name is Carla Winchester. I'm a good friend with your son, I'm calling you because he didn't have enough courage to call you himself." Jaune jumped up taking Carla to the ground but she pushed him back moving the scroll out of his reach. She was listening intently to his mother who seemed to be asking her questions. Carla answered most of them with short, yes or no answers before she kicked Jaune in the gut making him yelp. "Yes, he is trying to steal the scroll right now, I think he has something very important he wants to tell you."

He paled at her words before she smiled and slowly handed him the scroll. He reached up and took the scroll tentatively before gulping as he brought it up to his ear. "Hello, how are you mom?"

"I'm doing good, I like your friend Carla. She's a good girl. She didn't share anything, but she certainly answered some important questions." Jaune wanted to hang himself when he heard that. "I mean yes and no questions are very useful, especially when they tell me that you share a room with three girls. She also told me that she called because you seemed to have gotten into some sort of trouble."

Jaune glared down at Carla who just smirked from under him. "Yes, I happened to get involved in something dangerous last night." He heard his mother hum on the other side of the scroll before he continued. "I figured I should tell you what happened myself over waiting for Olivia to tell you. You know, I didn't felt like making her my messenger."

Jaune's mother scoffed at his words. "Please, you're calling because Olivia asked you to. She probably told you to call to keep me from coming down there and beating her senseless for not keeping you out of trouble."

He winced but didn't argue with her. She knew full well what was going on and he wasn't surprised. He just sighed and sat back down on the bench as Carla watched him. He went on to explain what happened, telling her how things escalated and why he was there. His mother didn't seem surprised when he told her about Sun being why he was involved. After he finished his tale he passed a glance over to Carla who was watching him carefully before his attention went back to his call as his mother spoke up.

"I see, so I take it you did everything without Olivia knowing. Of course, you would, I can't believe you would put yourself into such a situation. Wait, never mind. I can, you always do the stupidest things when you think it's going to help someone." His mother sighed in frustration before continuing. "You did the same crap here; do you remember when some of the kids egged Sun's house because she was a Faunus. The next day she had you help her drop stink bombs in said kids houses. You ended up breaking your arm after falling off one of the kids chimneys for crying out loud! So of course, you're going to help a friend in need! It's your weakness."

Jaune just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair slowly. "So, are you angry?" His mother didn't answer for a second before saying no. "Is that so? Do you want me to come home?"

Carla seemed to react to that as she looked at him worriedly. His mother seemed to laugh at the question. "Please, if I wanted you to leave I would have told you to wait for me to pick you up. I want you to stay at Beacon." She paused for a second. "You know, I want you to hand the scroll to that Carla girl."

Jaune seemed surprised but he did as she told him and gave the scroll to Carla. She took it slowly and answered. She turned away from Jaune and kept talking to his mom quietly so he didn't hear. The conversation seemed important judging from how intently Carla spoke to her. When the call was over Carla handed Jaune back his scroll.

"Everything alright?" Carla simply shrugged at him before smiling.

"I'm pretty good, I like your mom. You're lucky to have someone like her looking out for you. Also, she wanted me to call you an idiot one last time." Jaune couldn't help sighing at the last remarking knowing full well that she was telling the truth. He was surprised that things went as well as they had.

"Thanks Carla, look I'm going to head back to my room. I guess I should thank you for calling my mom for me." Carla just smiled at him before patting his shoulder.

"Your welcome, so I will see you later." As Carla walked away Jaune couldn't help noticing a slight skip in her step. He wondered just what his mom said to her before figuring it didn't matter seeing as she was happy.

End

 **AN/ well looks like I took my sweet ass time getting back to this. I apologize for the wait, but hey I am a human being who takes his time to do stuff. Now cheer you happy little reader people! I give you a chapter!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the chapter so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just Add a Y**

 **Chapter 29**

Jaune stretched his arms over head, slowly walking through Beacon's courtyard on his way towards the mess hall. It's been about 3 weeks since the incident at the docks and he'd finished his detention his second week into the break. During that time, he'd been with his team who'd been doing their best to get along with Sun. They came to understand Sun just a little, but he could tell that both Rin and Pyrrha weren't really giving it their all to be friends with Sun. She didn't mind, but Jaune did, even if he could understand his team's reasoning. Really though he thought they were being stubborn about being Sun's friend.

Still everything wasn't all bad. Nora was able to force his two reluctant teammates to hang out with Sun. Other than his team's little drama, he did check in on team RWBY, Blake specifically. Things seemed to have being going well for her and her team. During the times he talked with her though were a different story. He could tell something was eating her up. He asked her what was wrong several times, but each time she brushed off his question and ditched him.

Jaune didn't like how Blake kept dodging the question, but he couldn't really do anything about it seeing as he didn't know what she was going through. The other things Jaune did during the break was pretty much what every kid did during a break and that was screw around and relax. He basically spent his days in the dorms lounge hanging out with Sun, his team and team CRDL when they weren't busy running around town. Jaune asked Carla a few times why she and her team kept going into town but she just joked that her team loved shopping.

Obviously, that was a fat lie, but he didn't push for more information. He did wonder what she was up to. The break was enjoyable overall, save for the detention he had to deal with. But luckily the previous Friday was the last day of his detention. Now it was the last day before the break was over and it seemed that students from the other 4 Huntress Academies were already starting to transfer students over for the Vytal festival. He passed a glance around the courtyard and saw a small amount of different academy uniforms.

White uniforms, black uniforms, even a bunch of people walk about without uniforms. It was interesting to see all the different types of students roaming around Beacon. While many of the things bothered him, he couldn't help thinking about his last time he talked with his mother a few days ago. They chatted about random things before his mother got serious and told him to be careful around the transfer students. Her warning made sense seeing as she still thought that the other kingdoms were out to capture him.

He didn't think anything was going to happen, but he knew to trust his mother's words. He would have to keep an eye out for anything out of place. 'Man, why do I have to let mom's paranoia affect me?' Jaune thought as he made his way into the mess hall and went right towards his team. Nora waved at him, before tossing a grape across the mess hall towards Yang. Jaune looked over the tables in the hall to see them plastered with large assortments of food, like it was some sort of special all you can eat day.

"Hey, guys. What's with all the food?" He asked taking a seat next to Pyrrha before grabbing a plate of mash potato's.

"The platters set out are for the transfer students who are arriving today. It's Beacon's way of saying, well welcome to Beacon." Jaune nodded, before looking around the room to see only a handful of transfer students.

"Well, I guess we should just enjoy this feast while it lasts." The moment Jaune said that he watched Nora toss an apple over his head. He followed the apple through the air to see it smack into Yang's head. He winced and turned giving Nora a frown. "Really? An apple?"

Nora simply giggled sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head in slight frustration. "Come on Jaune, why not toss something as well. Yang is reallllly good at catching them. Well, she was before she let the apple hit her."

"Please Nora, don't throw anything else." Rin chimed in as she tried to pull a pie away from the hand of the ready red head, only for Nora to quickly smack the pie up into the air. The moment the pie began to fly, everything slowed for everyone as they followed it through the air. The pie flipped face down before hitting the table behind Jaune where team RWBY sat. The cream on top of the pie exploded out plastering all over the girls. He paled as they all turned towards him and his team. He turned around to see Nora pointing a finger directly at him.

"Why?" That was the only thing he could say before all hell broke loose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune couldn't hold back his laughter as he wiped the colorful array of food from his face while his team, and team RWBY, did the same. He looked around as the mess hall was slowly restored from its tattered state it had been in thanks to the world's most over the top, and cartoonish, food fight he had ever been a part of. It was probably the stupidest thing they did all year, but it'd been fun. Well up till Ruby threw him and his team into the far wall with all the food in the hall. He had to give her credit, her cape had looked pretty bad ass, flapping in the wind like it did at the end.

He stood up and quickly removed his blazer, flapping it in front of him to get some of the soda out of it. "I have to say, that was awesome." Jaune turned to see Sun walking up to him with a man next to her. "But next time try not to get innocent by standards dragged into the mess as well."

A smile formed on his face at the sight of the man, even covered in all kinds of food and drink, Jaune could recognize the want a be cool guy before him anywhere. The man had short blue hair in an undercut, a pair of gold tinted goggles on his head, a red jacket with a wide upturned collar over of a dress shirt with a black tie. He had on gray jeans with black padded straps on his thighs and black boots held in place with straps around his ankles. "Come on Neptune, you and I both know you're far from innocent. I've seen your scroll net search history."

Neptune glared at him before smiling as the two of them began to laugh at his joke. "Very funny man. But let's not forget I've seen your search history too."

Neptune shot back as he and Jaune shook hands and began to squeeze. The two just stared each other down for several seconds before Neptune winced and tapped Jaune on the arm. "Alright, alright I give."

Jaune laughed as Neptune pulled his arm back waving his hand in pain. "Could of warned you, I'm stronger than I used to be."

Neptune shot him a glare before smiling. "Yeah, I heard. In all honesty, I'm kind of offended seeing as you never told me you unlocked your aura!" Neptune threw his hands in the aim splattering food in Jaune's face. "I mean, come on. You unlock your aura and instead of telling your best friend you keep it a secret and run off to Beacon academy. An academy full of nothing but hot girls, might I add! You should of told me, i won't have jumped on an airship to come here earlier!"

Neptune shouted only for a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Leave Jaune alone! It isn't his job to tell you everything about his life!"

Jaune looked down to see a girl a head shorted than him with light blue hair. The left side was cut shorter while the right and back side was much longer reaching down to shoulder length. She had a pair of goggles on just like Neptune's. She was dressed in a white dress shirt that had the first two buttons opened showing some cleavage. On top of that she had on a light red jacket copying Neptune's look some. She also had on skinny jeans with black boots. She looked like Neptune had been turned into a girl, which wasn't entirely wrong.

"Sup Neptunia. You been keeping your idiot twin here out of trouble?" Neptunia turned to Jaune with a smile.

"Come on, you know I can't keep him from doing anything, ever. Remember the first time you two met. He jumped into the town well because he dropped his scroll into it." Jaune couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him as he nodded.

"Yeah that was an interesting day, I also remember dropping the bucket on his head when we tried pulling him out." Neptunia laughed, only for Neptune to shout behind her. "Either way, it's good to see you again Nep, I take it Sun here filled you in on everything?"

Jaune asked getting a smile from Neptunia as she nodded. "Yep, so before we get on with the reunion why don't you introduce your team. They've been waiting patiently behind you for a while now."

Jaune spun around realizing he had completely forgotten about his team. He felt bad when he saw the waiting looks of his team. "Right, well let's get the introductions out of the way." He went on to introduce his teammates quickly before Nora spoke up.

"Hey Jaune, how do you know Neptunia and her brother? Also, why are their names so similar?" Neptune was the one to speak as he stepped up pushing Jaune back.

"First question, me and Jaune met back when we were kids. This was a few weeks after he met Sun, who was going to introduce me and Nep to him." Neptune paused as Jaune chimed in from behind him.

"He actually jumped into a well all on his own." Neptune quick drove his elbow into Jaune's gut making him double over in pain. Neptunia came up to him checking on him as she glared at her brother. Neptune just cleared his throat and smiled back and Nora.

"Sorry, but now the second question, our mom didn't live in a city where she could check how her baby is doing with a sonogram. Didn't help that the doctor we had wasn't that good." Neptune frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Our doctor didn't know that my mom had twins, so instead of telling her that the reason she was getting bigger than normal was because of twins, she said it was because she was fat. My mom also didn't know if it was a boy or girl when she decided on a name she went for mine and Nep's. So, when she had twins pop out, you can guess why she used two similar names for her kids."

Nora seemed satisfied with the answer. "That's weird, but I guess it makes sense. Most villages don't have the brightest doctors. But you know, what if your mom really was getting fat?"

The moment Nora said this Rin grabbed her pulling her away from Neptune. "I am sorry for her. She didn't mean anything by it." Neptune just laughed, waving off the remark as Jaune came up behind him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Don't worry, I actually said the same thing when I first met them." Jaune smiled at Neptune. "I also went a step further and called his mother unoriginal. Neptune here slugged me in the throat for that one."

Neptunia nodded behind him. "He's right, I remember how freaked out I was back when I saw Jaune choking for air. I was so afraid Tune here killed him when he passed out." Neptunia said with a bright smile as Jaune nodded beside her, mumbling about how he thought he was going to die as well. Neptune quickly smacked Neptunia in the arm.

"Hey, I told you not to call me Tune!" Neptune shouted only for his sister to begin smacking him back as the two began to fight. Jaune laughed, watching from the side. Pyrrha came up to him watching the twins as they fought.

"So, it seems you have quite a few friends coming to visit you, doesn't it." Jaune nodded at her words before looking to Sun.

"So, mind telling me why Neptune's here?" He asked only for Sun to shrug at him.

"Not really sure, all I know is the moment I called Nep, I heard Neptune go crazy. Shouting about how it's unfair you get to be surrounded by women." Sun's brow furrowed in thought. "You know, I don't understand why he's surprised by that, you've always been surrounded by women, I mean you grew up with 8 of them after all."

Jaune agreed with Sun's words only for the sound of someone clearing their throat to draw his attention. He turned to see Olivia standing patiently to the side. "While I am happy to see my students getting along with the transfers, I must bring this reunion to an end."

"What? Why? Are we in trouble again?" Jaune asked as his shoulders sagged slightly. Olivia just laughed, waving off his question.

"Oh no, that isn't it at all." Olivia smiled for a second before frowning. "I'm sorry Jaune, but it seems there is someone who would like to meet you. I'd rather not take you from your team and friends, but this is quiet important."

Jaune seemed surprised but pushed it aside as he nodded. "Right, well then no reason to waste any more time here. Let's go and meet this person."

With that, the student and headmistress made their way to Olivia's office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for them to reach her tower as they slowly began ascent to the top. "Hey Olive, do you mind telling me about who I'm meeting?"

Olivia let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You will be meeting with the Headmaster of Atlas Academy. He will be arriving soon so I can tell you a little about him." Olivia frowned. "His name is James Ironwood. He is also one of the very few men to reach the military rank of General. Especially in Atlas."

Jaune couldn't help himself when his mouth fell open in shock at her words. 'A General from Atlas!' He quickly shook his head, clicking his mouth shut. He couldn't be shocked now, not with the fact that he's the only man in history with aura. But the real reason he had to control his shock was because he felt like his mother's words might be coming true. 'This isn't good! What if the general only wants to meet me so he can try and get me to leave Beacon for Atlas!' He brought a hand up covering his mouth as turning to the side looking to the ground worriedly.

He really didn't like the current turn of events. Things were going just the way his mother said. He only hoped the other academies weren't sending their students after him as well. The idea of them coming after him was a frightening thing. He was so caught up in his worries he practically jumped out of his skin when Olivia grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down Jaune." Her calm voice reached his ears as he turned to her. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word that so long as you are a part of Beacon academy I shall do everything in my power and beyond to keep you safe."

Jaune took a deep breath as he nodded. "Right, sorry it's just this is a lot to take in. I still can't believe the four kingdoms care so much about me now."

Olivia just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder just as the elevator began to slow. "Don't worry Jaune, everything will be alright."

He smiled as the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors dinged open. Now all he had to do was wait for the good general to arrive. Judging by all the giant Atlas airships he saw making their way towards the air docks, he wasn't going to wait that long. 'Oh, man that's a scary sight.' He knew that his life was only going to get even more crazy from now on.

End

 **AN/ well looks like I took my sweet ass time getting back to this. I apologize for the wait, but hey I am a human being who takes his time to do stuff. Now cheer you happy little reader people! I give you a chapter!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the chapter so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Just Add a Y**

 **Chapter 30**

Jaune stood behind Olivia's desk, watching as the dial on the elevator slowly counted down as the elevator ascended. He couldn't help fidgeting nervously as he waited for the elevator to arrive. It's been 10 minutes since Olivia brought him to her office so he could meet with one General James Ironwood. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, unable to stand still. Olivia had tried calming him down, but it didn't help. He just figured once things got started, he would be able to focus more over being a nervous wreck. The elevator dinged to a stop. Jaune stood a little straighter as the doors opened revealing the General in all his glory. He had to admit, the good General was much taller than he thought he was going to be.

The General was tall, with broad shoulders, dressed in a very formal Military uniform. Jaune couldn't help being stuck in awe at the man. But there was another person standing right behind the General that drew his attention. That was a young woman around his age, right next to him. The girl had short formal styled black hair that was grey at the tips. She was dressed in the same uniform as the General, if only a woman's variant of it. The girl looked like the Generals daughter, but Jaune wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

"James, it's good to see you. But I must ask, was it appropriate for you to bring your fleet with you?" Olivia spoke as the General approached, arms spread wide.

"Come now Olivia, you know I only brought them to better help protect the city. After all, the White Fang have become restless and seem to want to stir up trouble whenever they have the chance. I'm certain your guest knows what I'm talking about." James said waving a hand to Jaune, making him flinch. He straightened up just slightly more as the General walked up to Olivia's desk. "You can understand why I wanted my fleet to be here."

Jaune glanced down to Olivia to see her flex her hands into fists several times. He could guess what she was thinking, the same thing went through his mind. The General only brought his fleet to show off his power. Jaune didn't know why, but he did want to believe the General when he said it was to deal with the White Fang. Still, with the matter at hand, he wanted to get his meeting with the General out of the way and go back to hanging out with his team. He figured he would have to take the initiative to do that though. "Um, sir? I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I ask why I was told to meet with you? I doubt this is about the White Fang."

Jaune said, drawing the General's attention back onto him, making him nervous again. James simply smiled and reached a hand up straightening his tie. "Apologies, I guess I got carried away talking about my fleet. Introductions won't be needed, seeing as you know me and I certainly know you, Mr. Arc."

James reached a hand out for him to shake. He took it, holding back a wince at how strong the General's grip was. He nodded in understanding and cleared his throat before talking again. "Well, then I must say I'm flattered someone as influential as you know who I am."

Jaune said, hoping he could play this off without looking like a wet noddle before the General. The man seemed to like his words as he smiled and clapped Jaune on the shoulder. "Well I'm glad you feel that way. Now, I hope there weren't any misconceptions to why I wanted to meet you. There are two reasons I wanted to meet you. The first reason is very simple, I'm a man, so to hear of a young man with Aura, well how could I not want to meet you. Every man in history has dreamed of having Aura, so this is truly an honor for me."

Jaune was taken back by the General's words. It made him want to smile in pride that he was honored to meet him. When he passed a glance to Olivia though he remembered her warning about the General trying to get on his good side. He held back his smile and nodded at the General. "I'm glad you feel that way. I know I said it before, but to meet someone as influential as you is an honor as well."

The General nodded before taking a step back and waving a hand at the young woman who had been waiting patiently behind him. "The second reason I wanted to meet you, was because I wanted someone to show my daughter around the academy. I thought seeing as I was already going to meet you for my own personal reasons, I figured you wouldn't mind being my daughters guide."

There were many reasons why he was shocked at the sudden news, but mostly because his mind went to one thing, one very bad thing. The General was using his own daughter to try and curry favor with him to join Atlas Academy. That made Jaune sick and angry, but he held that back, simply crossing his arms behind his back to hide his balled-up fists.

"I see, well it would be rude of me to refuse. Though I'm afraid I'll have to. While I'd love to show her around, I have plans to train with my team. Can't put off training now, can I?" Jaune said, shaking his shock off and waiting for the General's reply, but he wasn't the one to speak up.

"I see, if that's the case why not let me train with you." Jamess daughter stepped forward, speaking in a polite, but militaristic manner. "I apologize for the late introduction, but my name is Jasmin Ironwood. I am a Staff Sargent of Atlas Academy. I do hope you don't mind me joining you, my father wasn't the only one looking forward to meeting you."

Jasmin said politely, leaving Jaune at a loss for words. He wanted to say something, anything, to argue a point to keep her from joining him. But there was nothing he could say, and there was nothing he could do. He turned to Olivia for help, just to see her frown, before he saw the corners of her lips turn up. "I think it would be wonderful to let her train with you Jaune. This may help you greatly in the future, and if you two meet during the tournament you can at least have a good idea of her abilities. Even if that would work both ways."

Olivia said, surprising Jaune, but he could tell there was more to what she was saying. She was aiming for something with this and he had to figure it out. He couldn't help groaning internally. 'Well shit, she's scheming something and wants me to figure it out all on my own!' Jaune thought in frustration, before taking a deep breath and putting on a smile for Jasmin.

"Well then, it's decided. Shall we get going, Ms. Ironwood?" Jaune waved a hand to the elevator for Jasmin to follow.

Jasmin smiled and let Jaune lead her out of the office. He passed a glance to Olivia just as they entered the elevator to see her waving goodbye. The General just nodded his way before passing a glance to his daughter. That really didn't sit well him, but he couldn't do anything about it. 'Great, now I just need to get my team to go along with this training. I probably should've made a better lie that didn't have the gaping hole of my team not knowing about it.' Jaune thought only to hear the sound of Jasmin clearing her throat. He turned to see her slowly running a hand through her hair.

"I must thank you for giving me an excuse to leave my father's side. While I respect and love him, it does become tiring to watch him play politics." Jasmin smiled at Jaune's surprised look. "Don't seem so shocked, I am still a teenager. Just because I'm part of Atlas academy doesn't change that, nor does my father. That and I felt clearing up your misinterpretation of my father."

Jaune turned to Jasmin, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jasmin simply laughed at his question. "Anyone can see you think my father is using me to get in your good graces, or maybe you think my father wants me to seduce you." Jaune almost balked at Jasmin's words before clicking his mouth shut, turning away with a frown. Apparently, she found his reaction to be rather amusing. "My father knew Olivia might not truly understand why he wanted to meet you, and would attempt to put odd ideas in your head. Truthfully my father's original intentions were indeed to try and get you to join Atlas. But after you were almost kidnapped and the attack on the docks, he realized trying to get you to come now would only end in failure or some sort of retaliation. Instead he felt he should build a type of trust between the two of you."

"What sort of trust did he have in mind?" Jaune asked just as Jasmin smiled.

"My father believes you hold the key to unlocking Aura for every man to come. He thinks if he can see and study how your Aura works, men can finally have Aura like women. I on the other hand believe he's reaching for a fantasy, but he is my father, so I want to support him. When he asked me to talk with you I felt sick. It felt like I had to trick you, but instead he told me to explain everything to you so you can see his side of the story. My father isn't a bad man, and he doesn't want to do things in an underhanded kind of way, but he wants to help people. Not just men, but woman too, and I know full well he will do everything in his power to do that. He's the main reason Atlas has made so many leaps in technology, and why men are becoming a much more prominent part of the military with the new power armors and hard-light weapons. Even Atlas Academy is starting to accept male students to participate in the military. It was all thanks to my father."

Jasmin said, a fond smile on her face, leaving Jaune at a loss for words. He couldn't help feeling awestruck by how much respect Jasmin had for her father. It almost felt the same way Jaune respected his own dad. He may not be all to use to men being looked down on, seeing as it wasn't something that was brought up in his village. It wasn't big enough for people to care what gender you were, but he knew full well men weren't treated great. Most of the people in the four kingdoms thought men were the bottom of the totem pole. He sighed at that thought before looking back to Jasmin.

"You know, it may be rude of me to say this, but you seem to speak very highly of your father. It's rather odd honestly, seeing as most women tend not to care much for their father figures. You seem different, why do you show such respect for him?" Jaune asked leaning back against the wall of the elevator just as Jasmin smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask that question. The answer is rather simple. I don't know my mother. She died shortly after giving birth to me, so I never got to meet her. Father raised me all on his own. He explained a lot of things to me." Jasmin frowned before continuing. "My father made sure I understood how the world worked, but I didn't want to accept it. So, instead of acting like everyone else, I decided I would help my father and treat men as equals. That is why I respect my father, and that is why I want to help him gain your trust."

Jaune scratches his head, feeling as though he may have stepped over the line for what he said. 'Great, I had to go and say such a cruel thing'.

"I'm sorry I said what I did. I shouldn't have said such a thing. I was confused by the way you acted. Please accept my apologies." Jasmin held a hand waving his apology off.

"Don't worry, most people tend to be shocked by how much I respect my father. I've gotten used to it. What about you, I've rarely met a man so willing to take second fiddle to a woman. Even the men who serve under me still insult and disrespect me behind my back when they don't think I'm listening." Jaune winced at her remark as he scratched the back of his head.

"I grew in a family with 7 sisters, I'm very much used to being rather subservient. Truth be told I've always been protected by my sister." Memories of the times his sisters saved him from a bully brought a fond smile to him. "It's funny, but as I kid my dream was to be a Huntsman. To think that would actually come true."

As the young Huntsman finished the elevator dinged, signaling that they have arrived. Jasmin laughed slightly at him before stepping out of the elevator. "Well, I can see why you wanted to join Beacon then. Had you joined Atlas you would be a soldier, not a Huntsman. Still, I do hope you begin to trust both me and my father. After all, we only want what's best for the people."

As they made their way out of the elevator, the Atlas student caught the knight by his sleeve. He turned back to her before he thought on her request. "In my honest opinion..." Jaune paused before frowning. "I'm sorry, I can't trust him."

Jasmin was taken back by his words. "W-what? Why?" The poor girl was completely thrown through a loop by his words. Jaune couldn't help smiling at having thrown her off she was to stutter like that.

"Because, I don't know your father and I trust Olivia. I want to trust your father, but the fact he decided to use you, even if for good reasons, isn't right." He watched as Jasmin just lowered her head.

"I see. I suppose you're, but at the very least can you try to trust him? My father truly is a good man, he wants to help people." Jaune just shook his head. "Why? Please explain why you can't come to trust him. My father asking me to gain your trust isn't a good excuse!"

Her patience grew thin as she got in his face, screaming for an explanation. He took a deep breath and turned away from her. "You already said it yourself. Your father originally came here to try and take me to Atlas. Just because he says he came to gain my trust doesn't mean his previous intentions have changed. Why else would he want me to trust him?" Jasmin's glare intensified before huffing and turning away from him.

"So, what? I told you he isn't a bad person!" She snapped only for Jaune to shake his head again.

"I understand that, but how can I trust a man who has anterior motives?" Jasmin attempted to rebut his statement, only for her words to fail. She turned around visibly shaking in anger at his words before she took a deep breath and turned to him a displeased look on her face.

"Fine, do what you want. I'll simply have to ask for you to show me around another time. I'd rather not keep you from your team, and if I joined now I would only sour the mood with how I am." Jaune watched as Jasmin began to walk away before she stopped just ahead of him. She spun back around and stormed up to him pointing an accusing finger at him. "I am going to make you trust my father, I don't care what it takes! Do you understand, I will not let this simply be forgotten!"

Jasmin shouted before storming off, leaving Jaune at a loss for words. He stared at the shrinking form of Jasmin before letting out a relieved sigh. 'I can't believe she actually let me go.' He leaned back against a nearby wall, sighing in relief that the conflict was over. He hated what he just did, but he had his reasons. Had he blatantly lied to her and said he would trust Ironwood he would have left himself at the mercy of the General. He didn't want that and he wanted to trust Olivia. She worried what the General may do so he had to worry himself. Still he felt bad for antagonizing Jasmin like he did. It wasn't right but it had to be done. Still he didn't know what to say about her declaration. He didn't know whether he should be impressed by her respect for her father, or scared of what she may do to make him gain her trust.

But that was a problem for another time. For now, he just needed to get back to his team. He wanted to catch up with Neptunia and her brother anyways.

End

 **AN/Look who is back you happy little reader people! It is me, I am back how do you feel!? Well that doesn't matter right now all that matters is the chapters! Now cheer you happy little reader people! I give you a chapter!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the chapter so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just Add a Y**

 **Chapter 31**

Jaune sat on the rooftop of the dorms, letting the cool breeze wash over him. After his meeting with Ironwood and his daughter he went back to hang out with his team, Neptune and his sister. The day passed by fast with little more happening other than Neptune trying to tell embarrassing stories about Jaune's past. He shot back at his old friend and the two ended up fighting, something that was very common for them back when they were kids. Other than that, Jaune, Neptune and Neptunia all got caught up together as Jaune gave a summary of how he unlocked his Aura. Neptune already knew having talked with Sun but Neptunia didn't. Her reaction was obviously the same as every other person he told. Though she was more emotional with how happy she was he survived.

He could understand her worry and fear, seeing as the two of them were always close. She was specifically close with his sisters. To be exact it was his younger sister Lily and his twin Jeanne. The three of them got along well and always hung out back when Neptunia and her family lived in Arcadia. So, after Neptunia's little explosion of emotion, things calmed down. They chatted, Sun and Neptunia explained how their team worked and what it was like in Haven. They talked about their teammates who were arriving in a week. It turned out Sun's team was split up because when she came to Vale she didn't tell them. Seems her teammates split up to search all over Anima to try and find her. It seemed that her teammates were some trustworthy people from the sound of it.

After a while Sun and Neptunia left to a dorm room provided to them. Neptune followed soon after but had to catch a bullhead back into the city to the apartment he was renting. After everything was said and done Jaune and his team went back to their room and called it a night. Well, his team did anyways. The young man decided he needed some fresh air. Which is why he found himself sitting on the roof of the dorms watching the stars. He'd hoped after talking with Sun and Neptunia he would forget, or at least stop thinking about what happened with General Ironwood's daughter. Sadly, that didn't happen. Ever since his talk with Jasmin there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind. It kept asking if he made the right choice in not trusting Jasmin and her father.

He knew what his mother and Olivia said not to trust the other kingdoms, and after Olivia warned him specifically not to trust General Ironwood had made him paranoid. He worried that he might be at risk for being abducted again, but he also thought if he could get the other kingdom's like Atlas on his side, he might be safer. Yet, here he was, thinking about all the bad things that could happen if he trusted Ironwood. The idea of becoming a military experiment didn't sound appealing. Jaune fell back onto the roof as he stared up to the sky. 'Why am I thinking about this crap!? I should be enjoying the time I have with my team, my friends.' He clapped both hands over his face as he groaned in frustration.

He shouldn't keep this stuff to himself. The thought of telling his team came to mind, but he scrapped that idea figuring it would be better not to worry them. He had Olivia to talk to but she would tell him not to over think things and trust her. That sounded nice, if only he didn't have doubts about everything else! He really needed to talk with someone. His hand fell over his face before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He swiped his fingers over the screen and pulled up his call logs. He turned on the face call mode and dialed the most recent number on the log. There was the sound of the number being dialed, then a soft ringing as he waited for someone to pick up. After three rings, the screen flickered to life and a woman appeared.

The woman had light platinum blonde hair, with bright azure blue eyes and lovely features. The woman's hair was tied back into a messy bun while several over her bangs fell around her face framing her features. The woman smiled as she saw spoke.

"Well now this is a surprise. I'm normally the one who has to call you Jaune." The woman said getting a smile out of Jaune.

"Yeah, sorry about that mom, but you know me. I'm easily distracted." The son joked, making his mother laugh before she tilts her head to the side, resting it on her off hand.

"You certainly are. Now, why did you call? Is everything alright, you aren't in some sort of trouble again, are you?" Jaune shrugged at the question not entirely sure how to answer the questions. He figured he would explain everything to her and hope to the gods that she would understand. He went on about the short meeting with the good General and the talk he had with the general's daughter. He told his mother everything in detail, even explaining how he thought of the possibility of trusting them. After he was done, his mother just sat silently on the other end tapping her index finger against her bottom lip.

"I see, that certainly is a lot to take in." She spoke before taking a deep breath. "Jaune, I want you to be safe. I don't care about anything else except for your safety. I don't trust Atlas, and I certainly don't trust the Vytal Council. I've heard of General Ironwood's feat's and he's certainly something else, but you mustn't trust him!"

Jaune flinched in surprise at his mother's words and steely gaze she shot him. The look in her eyes told him not to question her. It made him worried that his mother distrusted the General, but he didn't want to go against her, so he simply nodded.

"I understand. I won't trust him." He wasn't sure how he should react before his mother sighed and brushed some of her bangs behind her left ear.

"I'm sorry if I sound cruel Jaune, but you need to understand. The General for all the good he's done isn't someone you should just trust on a whim. Everything about the man screams of someone who doesn't care about the means that must be taken to achieve victory. He's the perfect example of 'the ends justifying the means'." Jaune wanted to know how his mother knew all this but he wouldn't push her for answers. The worry in her voice was more than enough for him to believe her.

"I'll keep that in mind if I meet him again. The same for his daughter." His mother nodded and gave him a solemn smile.

"Good. I don't know much about Ironwood's daughter, but maybe with her you can try to trust her. Just don't aim for it." His mother paused for a moment to ponder something. "You know, maybe you should ask you friend Carla to help you. She seemed like a nice girl."

Jaune laughed at his mother for bringing up Carla at a time like this.

"Mom, how do you know that she was a nice girl? All you did was ask her a few questions. Those were the only words she shared with you." Jaune said only for his mother to smirk.

"That's exactly why I know. She's someone you can trust, so stick with her. Got it?" The mother looked off to the side and winced. "I need to go, some idiot just got himself stuck hanging from the town watch tower. I'll call you again, unless you decide to call first."

Jaune bid his mother goodbye and hung up the call. He felt happy after the short interaction. Talking with his mother about what was going on had helped immensely. It let him air his worries, and even got him some good advice. Though he wondered why his mom liked Carla so much.

"Your mom sounded pretty chipper, didn't she?" Jaune yelped in shock, quickly pushing himself into a seated position on the roof. Looking around for where the voice came from he turned towards the edge of the rooftop to see Carla climbing up over the ledge. He stared at the red-headed girl as she pushed herself to her feet and patted down her clothes. She was dressed in little more than a pair of short shorts with a long-sleeved sweater.

"C-C-Carla? Where did you come from?" The new arrival gave him with an unimpressed stare, cocking her hip to the side and resting her off hand on it before throwing a thumb back over her shoulder.

"I came from over the ledge. My dorm's right below us." She said before walking up towards him and sitting down beside him. He stared at her for several more seconds before scratching the top of his head.

"Right. Does that mean you heard everything me and my mom were talking about?" He asked only for her to nod back. He groaned as his face fell into his hands. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, but I'm not. Next time you want to have a private call you should be absolutely certain you're alone." Carla patted Jaune on the back as he groaned some more before he turned to her with a slight frown.

"So, now what?" Carla looked up to the sky as she leaned back on her arms. She stayed like that for several seconds, seemingly thinking about what she was going to say.

"I guess you should listen to your mother. She's a smart woman." Jaune chuckled at the matter of fact way Carla spoke before he fell back onto the roof.

"Right, then that means I need to trust you like she told me to. I guess there could be worse people to trust." He quipped only for Carla to smack him in the arm before leaning over him with a smile.

"You're a dork, but I guess you can trust me. Next time you need someone to talk to, come to me. I'll lend an ear. If you didn't notice I happen to be a really good listener." Carla joked getting a laugh out of Jaune as he slowly stood up patting down his pants and back.

"I guess I will." Jaune's smile slowly faded as he looked at his friend worriedly. "Carla, even if I want to trust you I don't want to put my friends in danger. Not you, not anyone. I..." Jaune began only for Carla to stand up putting a finger over his lips as she glared at him.

"Don't be an idiot! Me, your team, your friends! We are all Huntresses, so if you don't want us in danger than you might as well tell us to drop out of Beacon! Because so long as we are Huntresses we will always be in danger! Be it the Grimm, bandits, or even the other Kingdoms!" Carla shouted stepping forward getting right in Jaune's face. "Don't act like you're protecting us! We don't need it. I told you, listen to your mother. Trust me, alright?"

Jaune stared in shock at Carla, her face little more than a few inches from him as their chests were pushed together. Her eyes were brimming with determination and Jaune couldn't help the blush that formed on his face from the proximity the two shared. Everything she said was true, so he just had to listen as he nodded.

"Right, I'll trust you. But that doesn't mean I won't worry."

"I never said you couldn't worry. Thank you. Now, go away. I need sleep and you being up here on the roof is disrupting my peace and quiet!" Carla said before grabbing Jaune by the collar and threw him towards the door of the roof. He stumbled to the door before turning back to Carla who had her back to him arms crossed over her chest. He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't think of anything. He was about to leave, but just as he was turning around he noticed that the tips of Carla's ears were a bright red. He wondered why they were but figured it didn't matter right now.

"Good night Carla. Thank you." He turned and left the roof top feeling much better than he had, when he first arrived there. Now he could really call it a day and get a good night's rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days went by in a flash. He spent most of his time hanging out with his team and Neptune. He made sure that when he and Neptune hung out that it was just the two of them so Jaune could finally have a real guy to talk with. The two-bantered back and forth, talking about the stupidest of things, watching idiotic videos, most of which ended with some guy with an accent talking about dicks. The two played video games and every now and again Neptune would talk about all the beautiful girls around. Jaune couldn't help doing the same but made sure not to let Neptune talk about team RWBY, CRDL or his teammates. Neptune was ok with that, though he did often point out how lucky Jaune was for being in a room with such beauties as his team.

After Jaune slugged Neptune he agreed with him and the two shared a laugh. Other than hanging out with Neptune, Jaune made sure to get team CRDL to hang out with his team more. He even talked with Carla more. Things were going well just as the break came to an end. When all was said and done the second semester came and classes started back up. The only difference was now there was going to be a dance to welcome all the transfer students for the Vytal Festival. There's also going to be the first years first two missions. From what Beatrice told Jaune, this year there was going to be an extra Grimm extermination mission to make up for the one the first years missed during the first semester. After the dance there would be a mission where the first years shadowed a Huntress. It all sounded exciting and caused the Huntsmen-in-training to become anxious.

After the first week back with classes, Jaune's enthusiasm faded as he remembers how boring some were. He felt his head droop a little as Peter went on about another one of his tall tales. Jaune knew the story was meant to test the students and hide some of his less than savory memories of past events, but other stories like the current one was little more than Peter inflating his own ego. He was busy going on about how he wrestled with a young Beringel in a pit of mud. Port said the Beringel was named Mutant because of how ugly it was and went on about how the mud pit he and the beast fought in was more than a pit, comparing it to an operating table with him being the surgeon. Jaune finally tuned out Peter and let his head fall onto his desk. 10 long minutes later the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

Jaune stood packing up his note book only for Peter to call out to him.

"Jaune my boy!" Peter shouted. "Please stay a little longer I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Jaune cocked a brow questionably but nodded before waving his team off. Pyrrha nodded along with Rin. Only Nora was the one to complain about him having to stay, saying she wanted to try and beat him at Mortal Battel X. He told her they would play when he was done, and she cheered before giving him a hug and ran off. The girl's energy always made him laugh.

"So, who did you want me to meet Prof?" The response to the boy's question came in the form of a familiar voice from the door.

"Sorry we're late Professor! Coco had us run an errand for her before we came down." Jaune turned to see Velvet standing in the doorway, panting slightly. He smiled at the sight of her as he waved.

"Hey Velvet, it's been a while." It'd been some time since he last saw the brunette, let alone spoken to her. Halfway through the first semester Velvet and other second and third year students were given missions and tasks to take care of outside of school, so he hadn't talked or seen her since that all happened. She gave him a smile and wave before someone entered the room behind her.

The new arrival was a lovely girl with dark tanned skin and shoulder length burnt orange hair. She was dressed in a sleeveless black crop top with an orange sleeveless zip up coat and black jeans. The girls stomach, arms, and face were lined with countless light scars.

Jaune would have thought the scars would detract from a girl looks, but something about the scars made the girl seem all the more attractive to him. Something he wouldn't normally think, let alone say out loud. But he'd been spending a lot of time with Neptune, so such thoughts were expected.

"That's fine, Ms. Scarlatina. Thank you for bringing Ms. Alistair with you." Peter said as the two girls walked up to him. "Jaune, I'd like for you to me Fox Alistair. She's the person I told you about during the first semester. The one who figured out the secret to my stories."

The student turned to Fox in surprise as she nodded to him. He nodded back before looking to Peter.

"That's interesting and all, but why did you want me to meet her?" The boy scratched his cheek as Peter laughed at the question before smacking him on the back.

"I'm introducing you because your team will be paired with Team CFVY next week for your first mission. I felt introducing you to half of the team now would help you get along with them better when the mission came around. I heard there would also be some transfer students tagging along as well, but I don't know who just yet. For now, I'd like you to introduce your team to the rest of team CFVY so you all can get along." The professor's proposal surprised the young man. He hadn't expected his team to be thrown into a mission so early into the second semester, but he didn't think it would be a problem now that he knew he would be teamed up with Velvet's team.

He turned back to the two second years and smiled.

"I guess that means my team will be in your care next week. I hope we can get along." He extended a hand for Fox to shake only for her shrug and turn away. He wasn't sure what to take from that kind of reaction, but Velvet quickly spoke up.

"Don't mind Fox, she isn't really one for words, or anything for that matter. She's lazy outside of combat, but she isn't bad. Why don't you call your team and tell them about the mission? You can introduce them to the rest of my team tomorrow. Right now, the others are busy with their own personal business so today isn't the best time for a meet up." Jaune nodded at Velvet before she ran off to follow Fox. All the while telling how rude it was to just turn her back on Jaune. He didn't mind that much and judging from the smirk he saw on Fox's face she did it just to rile Velvet up. He could tell just from that smirk that Fox was just like one of his sisters.

He just shook his head and left Peter's class and prepared to give the news to his team. Although he wondered which schools transfer students would tag along with them.

End

 **AN/Look who is back you happy little reader people! It is me, I am back how do you feel!? Well that doesn't matter right now all that matters are the chapters! Now cheer you happy little reader people! I give you a chapter!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the chapter so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just Add a Y**

 **Chapter 32**

Jaune stretched his arms over head as he walked towards the air docks with his team. There was a tingle of excitement in the air around them as they prepared for their first Grimm extermination mission. They originally where supposed to go on this extermination during the first semester, but with everything that happened to him in Vale, Olivia and Glynda had decided to cancel the exterminations for the student's safety. Beatrice had explained that the Headmistress worried that whoever was targeting Jaune would send soldiers after the teams sent out on their quests to find him. The concern was valid, but Jaune hadn't realized how excited he would be to have the chance to go on his first quest with his team.

He never thought he would look forward to fighting Grimm. Something about fighting mercenaries and the White Fang made him miss the mindless beasts. It was odd, maybe he just didn't want to hurt any more people. He didn't know but he was glad his teams mission, or quest, was to kill Grimm. He chuckled to himself as he found it funny that the students referred to this mission as a quest. It seemed to be the traditional name for missions back when the kingdoms where starting out, but it didn't stop him from smiling at how cheesy it was. Now while Jaune and his team did know about the quest for the past week now, thanks to Peter being kind enough to tell him about it early.

While he was thankful for the advanced notice, it did cause him to wonder why Peter had gone out of his way to introduce Jaune to Velvet's teammate, Fox. It wasn't something too important to him, but it did make him wonder what Peter had been thinking. Maybe there was more to the meeting, but he couldn't help feeling like he was over thinking the situation. He figured it didn't matter much now as he looked to the air docks to see Velvet and her team talking with a pilot. Nora was the first to speak as she bounded towards the second-year team.

"Team JNPR reporting for duty!" She cheered, giving a curt salute with a wide, toothy smile. Coco turned to red-head as the pilot left for the cockpit of the airship. The rest of team CFVY put some luggage into the ship while their leader addressed the first-year team.

"Well, it's good to see you _girls_ are punctual. We'll be taking off in 10. I was worried we might have to wait for you." Coco gave a teasing grin as Jaune shook his head at her for emphasizing girls.

"No need to worry. We're here and ready to go. But we might still have to wait for the second team to jo..." Before Jaune could finish someone spoke up from behind the bullhead.

"That won't be a problem. We're already here." Jaune and his team all turned to see Jasmin Ironwood step around the airship. "We've been waiting with team CFVY for some time now actually."

Jasmin walked up towards the two team leaders. Jaune was caught off guard at seeing her. He wanted to ask how why she was here, but it seemed pointless now. It was surprising to see that her team was the third group for their mission. Coco smiled before turning to Jaune.

"Yep! Little miss soldier here showed up just when my team did, ready to prepare the Bullhead for us. That was about an hour ago. She even helped us get one of the better pilots for this mission." The fashionista clapped the young soldier on her shoulder with a toothy grin. "Her team's pretty colorful, but Jasmin is damn useful to have around."

Jasmin nodded at the praise before waving a hand to the Bullhead.

"While I thank you for the kind words, we should board the ship now. You can explain our mission to us as we leave." The third leader passed a glance to Jaune and his team. "And we can get introductions out of the way."

She gave his team a polite nod, which they reciprocated. The six jumped onto the decently sized Bullhead as Jaune was greeted with the sight of Jasmin's team and the rest of team CFVY. He already knew Coco, Velvet and Fox, but he didn't know their fourth member. The final member of CVFY was sitting cross-legged next to the entrance of the ships cockpit.

She was a lovely young lightly tanned woman who looked to be taller than the rest of her team. If he had to guess she looked to be just as, if not a few inches taller, than himself. She had short black hair with bangs that parted over her left eye being swept back over her ear while the rest fell framing her face on the right.

She was dressed in a long form fitting pale green like robe with a sleeveless tank top underneath. Around her waist holding the robes closed was a sleek blown clothe with a thin belt hanging on her left. She had slightly baggy looking brown pants that tucked into knee high boots that had shin guards built in. Along her right arm was a 5 layered sode shoulder guard that looked like it could be used as a shield, thanks to its size. She also had bicep length sleeves that looped around her mild fingers, with two wrist cuffs

Coco walked up towards the girl as the rest of her teammates boarded the airship from the opposite side with Jasmin's team. Two things that stood out was that Penny was there as well as a young man. Both where surprising to Jaune, but he was drawn to Penny, who seemed oddly quiet compared to the girl he met at the docks. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Coco spoke up stopping him.

"Alright, team JNPR doesn't really need to be introduced to me or my team, but I guess some of you don't know our partners. The red head's Fox, and this sleeping gal is Yatsuhashi. Just call her Yatsu for short." Coco said off handedly as Yatsu opened her eyes with a sigh.

"Greetings." She said politely as she nodded to Jaune and his team. They nodded before turning to Jasmin's team. Jasmin gave an introduction to his team before waving a hand at her teammates. The first one was a young tan girl dressed in a bland white button up shirt with a blue combat skirt and matching blue beret. She had fingerless elbow length gloves with a high-tech watch on her left wrist.

"This is Ciel Soleil. She's my second." Jasmin said proudly as Ciel gave a polite nod. "Next to her is Penny Polendina, her partner. And finally, the fourth member of my team, one of Atlas' military Academies stars, Jerome Cable."

Jerome stepped forward and gave a curt bow in greeting. He was dressed in a form fitting black and gray combat suit that had string laced up the sides of his stomach. He had light brown combat pants tucked into black military boots. Over of all this was a much bulkier power suit to the ones Jaune's seen. The chest piece covered Jerome's upper chest and back, leading to the two shoulder guards, while the thin support braces rand down to gloved hands. His legs had the same as his arms only starting around his black belt, leading to his shin guards. He had short brown hair with a faded streak that was parted to his right. Around the back and sides of his head looked to be a high-tech looking half ring that glowed light blue.

Compared to the mercenaries he ran into, this Jerome fellow's power armor looked far more useful and intimidating. Jaune and his team each took their seats on the Bullhead or grabbed a hand grip from overhead. With the introductions out of the way Coco finally felt like telling them what their mission was as the airship took off.

"Alright you, green horns! You're going on a Grimm extermination mission." She said giving a pleased but cruel smile. "It's pretty self-explanatory, but seeing as you're tagging with the best second year team at Beacon you might be wondering why."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, you're tagging along because this mission happens to be special. From what the reports say the Grimm around a village that took root just at the edge of Forever Fall have been causing some problems for the people there. Report says people are being attacked on the roads into town and some have even gone missing at night. No one knows what's happening." Coco glanced over Jaune and the others. her smile fading and a frown forming on her lips. "We're to investigate and kill all Grimm we encounter. If you find anything related to the missing people than you're to report it immediately. If I find out you found something and decided to keep it to yourself than I'll flay you alive when we get back. We're to find evidence and clear the area of any packs we find so the village can move out. Nothing more, am I understood?!"

Everyone nodded getting a satisfied smile from the fashionista before she told them to get ready. She informed them that they should be arriving at their destination in 30 minutes. Jaune wanted more info and ask for a map of the area, but his scroll went off before he could ask. Looking to the notification he noticed it updated with the information he wanted. Once he had that he felt better about the situation and took to looking over the maps with his team. While he did this he couldn't help wanting to go and talk to Penny, seeing her still acting strange, or stranger than she had when he last saw her. He pocketed his scroll and turned to face Penny only for Jasmin and Jerome to move to his side.

"Jaune, I'd like to speak with you and Coco to strategize." Jasmin sudden appearance surprised the boy. He looked over her shoulder to Penny before nodding. Penny could wait, he was on a mission. She thanked him as she made her way across the ship to the third leader. Jerome stood back, taking a place next to Jaune before speaking.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you." The young soldier said surprising Jaune.

"Um, right. It's nice to meet you too." He held out his hand for the soldier to shake, which he did with a spark of glee in his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you misunderstand. I truly mean it when I say it's an honor to meet you. For me to meet the first man in history to have Aura." Jerome paused to clear his throat and straightened up. The knight had to admit, to see a soldier break down into a fan boy was kind of funny. It was also amazing. He knew people saw him as special, but every girl at Beacon was used to him and no one in Vale knew who he was, so he never got to meet someone who would treat him like a celebrity. Yet here Jerome was, and it was a pleasant. Jerome began to speak again after collecting himself. "Truth be told when I heard there was a man with Aura, I was skeptical. From what the General says and meeting you, I'm beyond honored."

Jaune smiled before placing his hand on Jerome's shoulder.

"Thanks for that. I hope I can meet your expectations." Jerome gave him a short nod before moving off to take a seat next to Penny and Ciel. He turned back to Coco and Jasmin, who were set looking over the maps on their scrolls. He stepped up to listen to the two.

"-This section is where the most Grimm have been spotted. The fields and forest around are vast, but there's a large clearing next to the main road. My team and I will take this spot. It has the most Grimm, so it's smart to leave it to us second years." Jasmine nodded in agreement before looking up to the boy.

"Did you get the gist of the plan, or will we have to go over it again?" Jasmin asked in a regal voice, now acting like her military rank initialed. Jaune pulled out his scroll to see the area highlighted for Grimm activity.

"The fields outside the village to the south along the main road have been getting lots of Grimm activity. There's a large field that was originally intended for farming, but couldn't be protected properly so the village abandoned it, preferring to make farm land within the villages wall. Said original village is right next to the main road and has the largest consternation of Grimm activity. The field's large and easy to move through, but thanks to its size that means more Grimm can flood in. Meaning that's where the brunt of activity is and will be when we start fighting." Jaune tapped said field on his map running his finger along the screen to make a box around the area. He went on to do the same on three more areas.

"There're three other area's around the village with Grimm activity. These areas have less activity than the field but are more than likely where the Grimm have taken refuge. Two of the area's put together aren't even half the size of the fields, so it should be easily policed with one team. The second area makes up the same size as the other two together. But the distance between these areas mean we need to split our teams. The two smaller sectors are little more than a mile or more from each other. The area between is nothing but flat lands with trees surrounding it. It would be easy for one team to clear both areas. Coco said she would take the brunt of the Grimm in the main field, so my team will either be thrown into the two smaller fields north of the village or the third field to west. Did I get it all right?"

Jaune asked tossing his scroll back into his pocket getting a satisfied nod from Coco and a curt nod from Jasmin.

"Your team will get the third field. My team will take the two smaller ones." The other first year commander gave him a nod. "We'll each clear our areas and investigate for signs of the missing people. This shouldn't take us more than a day. If we do find anything, document it and report to Coco, she'll then forward that information back to Beacon where they'll pick a Huntress to come and finish up the investigation."

Once Jasmin was done she dismissed Jaune to fill his team in on the plan while she and Coco did the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune leaned out of the Bullheads bay doors, watching the land below as they passed over a moderately sized village. There couldn't have been more than 50 buildings, all of wood or plaster construction surrounded by 30-foot-tall stone walls with guards posted on its two main gates. From above he could see all around the village. It wasn't giant by any regards, but it was larger than most villages. He turned to look out over the surrounding forest, easily seeing the fields where the Grimm were reported. He could even see some small Grimm movement, if the black dots in the fields were any indication. He couldn't see through the tops of the trees, but he had to guess the Grimm were all there.

There was no indication how many Grimm where in the area, but figured he'd find out soon enough. The Bullhead circled the village as the leaders watched for their areas. Once they picked a place to drop off, the pilot moved to the designated areas. Jaune's team area was the closet so they were the first to depart. The airship came to hover about 20 feet off the ground as his team jumped out. Pyrrha, Rin and Nora jumped straight into the clearing, while Jaune felt safer jumping into a tree nearby. He broke through the branches and caught a thicker on in his offhand, stopping himself from hitting the ground as Nora pointed at him.

"Jaune! Why didn't you land next to us? We could of all struck cool poses!" Nora shouted as he shrugged before falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"Sorry, but I still don't like falling 20 feet into solid dirt. Forgive me for wanting a safer landing." He said as Nora groaned in frustration. He ignored her watching as the airship took off to the next area. He glanced around the small clearing he and his team found themselves in. "Alright, lets head farther into the forest. We should run into Grimm soon so be ready. Once we find them, we will follow any and all tracks back to their little cave. Be sure to watch for any signs of the missing people as well."

Jaune ordered getting a solute from Nora and nods from the rest. They all drew their weapons and prepared for combat.

End

 **AN/Look who is back you happy little reader people! It is me, I am back how do you feel!? Well that doesn't matter right now all that matters is the chapters! Now cheer you happy little reader people! I give you a chapter! Quick little thing, so i originally planned this to happen back during volume one. you know when i ended up doing the kidnap arc. i couldn't put it in then, so i saved it for now. so i hope that explains things.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the chapter so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	33. Chapter 33

Just add a Y

Chapter 33

The sound of gun fire rang out as Jaune ran through the brush of Forever Fall. He fell into a slide, going under an uprooted tree just as a Beowolf lunged at him from the side. He spun his body as he slid, coming to a sprinter start facing the way he came. His right hand shot to his hip and took hold of his sword. He slashed out just as the beast tried to lift itself over the downed tree. He turned to his left grabbing his sheath with his off hand before throwing his arm and sheath up beside him.

The shield blocked several large stones from crashing into him. He clicked his tongue in frustration. He looked over the edge of his shield and saw several Beowolves with stones in their clawed hands.

He shifted his feet before pushing himself off, charging towards the beasts. The few that did have stones reeled their arms backs ready to lob them his way. Just as their arms came back, the sound of gun fire rang out and the stones in their hands exploded, along with their hands. Jaune smiled and kept to his charge while the beasts were distracted with trying to find who shot them.

He closed in on them and let loose, slashing from one beast to the next only cutting twice at one every now and again. The final Grimm tried to push him back, but didn't make it more than a step as a single well-placed shot ripped through its head. Jaune came to a halt, panting ever so slightly. He sheathed his sword and collapsed his shield before Looking at the forest around him. From what he could see there didn't seem to be any more Grimm around him.

"Pyrrha! Was that the last of them for this area?!" He shouted and waited for a reply. It came a few seconds later when his partner jumped down from the trees.

"Yes. We've finally cleared this section." She said happily before plucking some leaves from her hair and dusting off her skirt. "While your plan to have me snipe from the trees was smart, I would've rather been by your side in the skirmish. After all, I'm far better at close quarters combat than sniping."

Jaune simply chuckled at her concern before waving off her remark.

"This may be a mission, but I figured I could use it as training. I need to get better to keep up with you and everyone else. Count it as good practice for your marksmanship if it helps. I feel like this is a win-win situation." The leader stretched his arms over head before taking his Scroll out. His partner came up beside him, mumbling to herself about her marksmanship not needing improvement. The remark made him a little happy. Considering what he saw today, she was telling the truth.

He turned to his Scroll and pulled open the map of the area they were in. The map showed his team's area around the village, which was now divided into 5 smaller areas. 4 of the 5 areas were green with one staying red, only to flash green a second later. He smiled before checking the other areas where teams CFVY and Jasmin's team where located. Team CFVY's and Jasmin's area where green, which didn't come as a surprise.

He knew how strong Coco and her team were from the rumors and stories. And given how strong Jasmin's teammate Penny is they should be around the same level. Pyrrha looked over the map before smiling as she clapped her hands.

"Well, it looks like we've finished our mission." Her leader nodded in agreement, though he seemed focused on something else. She stopped her cheer and glanced at him worriedly. "What's wrong? The mission's over, with very little effort might I add. We should be happy. Why do you seem concerned?"

He didn't respond, choosing to take a deep breath and glance up to the sky.

"We didn't see any signs of the missing villagers." Pyrrha paused at his comment and turned away from him with a sad expression. "Let's hope the others found something. If not, this would all be pointless."

With their job complete the two head towards the rally point he set up with Rin and Nora for when they finished clearing their sections. The walk to the rally was filled with silence as the partners couldn't help feeling down. Jaune regretted bringing up the missing villagers, but he knew he had to. If he didn't bring it up now, then Coco or Jasmin would do so later. It'd wouldn't have been any better, especially if they discovered any bodies. To tell the truth, that would've upset anyone. It still didn't make him feel any better. To make one of his friends sad was a pretty cruel thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked along side Rin, examining a strip of torn clothe in his hands. After Pyrrha and he grouped back up with the remainder of their team, Rin had presented them with the clothe. The first and only sign of the missing villagers. She said she found it just outside of their extermination area. She remarked about their being a river and a long straight passing right through the forest, heading towards the mountains.

Jaune had looked over his map to see that there was a village just before the mountains. He and Rin came up with the same theory that the information about the missing villagers was false. It was more likely that the villagers had left the village and moved to the one closer to the mountain. While the theory was sound, and the revelation had been enough to cheer the champion up, all this did was leave Jaune with a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knew how reasonable it was, and couldn't see any fault in the theory. Yet, he couldn't fight back the strange sensation that things weren't as they seemed. Also, why would a group of villagers pass through a dense forest full of Grimm just to get to a path that they could have easily reached another way?

Then there's the clothe Rin found. It was little more than a torn strip of someone's shirt, but that left a question. Why would someone be moving from one village to another at a pace that would tear their clothes like this? No one did that when they moved unless they were running from something. Jaune shook his head, dispelling the thoughts.

'I'm over thinking things. I have no proof someone was running through the forest. Rin did find a straight, so if anything, the person was running, and the shirt got caught by a branch. There had to be a reasonable explanation. He had to look at the upside. They found signs of the missing people and even came up with a possible answer as to what was going on. He just hoped it was enough for Coco and her team. And Jasmin too he supposed.

"Look who finally showed up!" Jaune was pulled from his thoughts as he looked up to see the village gates just past the tree line before him and his team. Leaning against one of the trees was Coco smiling at them. "You girls sure took your time. Here I thought you'd be faster."

Coco teased only for Jaune to shrug her remarks off.

"Had we rushed things we would've missed Grimm, and that'd be dangerous." Coco to frown at his lack of a reaction to her teasing before she started smiling again

"Good. Well we best go tell the village leader." She paused as she turned around. "Oh, just so you know, the village leader fancies the title of mayor apparently, so address her the right way, ok?"

He wondered why it was so important for him to know that, but agreed none the less. He shrugged the thought off and figured he'd find out later. For now, he felt he should have Rin explain how she found the torn clothe and the theory they came up with. Coco listened attentively as they made their way out of the forest and into the village.

While Rin explained things to Coco, Jaune took to looking around the village. The village had no name, which wasn't surprising seeing as it was a more nomadic. Still on the gates there was a sign that read "Turn". The name wasn't very creative, but most villages didn't have colorful names like his own home village of Eden. Compared to his village and the two he had to pass through when he came to Vale, Turn was strange.

He wasn't sure why but something about the air seemed to make him feel off. He glanced up towards the guards at the gate. It was 4 women each dressed in some sort of armored garb that showed the villages insignia. There were two more standing at the bottom of the wall who opened and closed the gates. Jaune turned away from the wall to look down the few small streets around him and at the buildings.

On the street were about 10 stands with different types of foods and apparel. Out of all the stalls, only 3 of them were being run by men, and those three were the smallest. The buildings behind them were houses, with 4 large Inn's at the end. Right past the Inn's was a single large building which was most likely where the Mayor was. Why a Nomadic village like this would've built such a large structure was a little strange. He knew of nomadic villages that tried to settle down, but when they did they wouldn't build them like this.

Nomadic villages always like buildings of plaster and wood, so they could be torn down quickly, and the internal structure would be salvaged and re-used. But the building before him was far too big for that to work. Still, it was impressive.

'Well I guess once we enter we can give our report and leave. We could also ask about the missing villagers.' Jaune hoped the villagers weren't missing and had simply moved. Though that did leave the burning question. If the villagers weren't missing, why would they report it as so?

He'd make sure to ask the mayor what was going on. Coco took the lead when they reached the steps of the building. She told her team they should hang back and look around the village as they waited for them to finish talking with the mayor. Jaune did the same, while Jasmin simply put Ceil with Penny to wait at the steps. What was surprising was that she asked Jerome to tag along.

Jaune figured it had to do with her remark about Jerome being some sort of star, or maybe it was a play to show off she treated her teammates, men and women, the same. He only came to that conclusion when he saw her watching him. 'She wants to see my reaction. She isn't very good at hiding her intentions, is she?' He thought before turning away and followed Coco into the building.

When they entered they were surprised to see how lavish the inside was. While the outside was little more than a simple plastered building, the inside was set with smooth oak floors and ceilings with rich leather furniture. Jaune had to admit, he didn't expect it to be so extravagant, especially for a village like this. He was pulled from his awe when a voice came from behind an oak reception desk. Behind it was an older man with grey hair and a bushy mustache. The man was dressed in some dress shirt and slacks with a black tie. Everyone could tell the man was some sort of secretary.

"Greetings. I take it you're the team sent by Atlas and Vale?"

"We are, but we aren't one team." The older man seemed surprised as he looked over Jaune and the others before nodding. "We're here to report that the mission's finished. Is the Mayor in?"

The secretary nodded and waved them to a door to his left. Inside was a large room with rows of books covering the walls and several paintings of famous woman from history. In the center of the room were several couches, with a large desk past them. Behind said desk was a lovely, if older woman, with long brown hair tied back into a bun. The woman had a pair of red rimmed glasses with a lavender silk dress shirt and black slacks. She looked up from her desk to smile at the sight of Coco and stood.

"Greetings, you must be the Huntress I called for. I am the Mayor of this fine village. I'm Sarah Right, you may call me Mayor Right." The Mayor said getting a nod from Coco before she introduced herself along with everyone else. The Mayor seemed like a very polite person, but Jaune couldn't help noticing how her lips curved down into a slight frown when Coco introduce him and Jerome. She hid it quickly though, so he wasn't sure if he really saw it.

As Coco went on to explain how the mission was completed, he couldn't help noticing how the Mayor refused to even acknowledge him or Jerome the entire time. When Coco finished explaining how the Grimm were dealt with, she finally brought up the subject that mattered the most.

"After each team reunited at the town wall, the second team from Beacon, team JNPR, reported some evidence that may point to where the missing people have gone." Coco said only for the Mayor's eyes to widen in surprise for a second before she cleared he throat.

"W-wait, missing people? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking." The group stared at the older woman, confused at her statement.

"The missing people that were mentioned in the report. The ones you asked us to look for or find evidence to their whereabouts." As Jaune spoke the woman turned to him and glare.

"Be silent you pig! I'm talking with the Huntress, not you!" The Mayor snapped, every bit of her pleasant appearance disappearing as a deep scowl formed on her features. Jaune couldn't help reeling back in surprise, having not expected the outburst. The Mayor took a deep breath before turning back to Coco, trying her best to put back on her polite appearance again. She didn't do a very good job though as her face was set in a frown. "Forgive the outburst. But are the pig's words, true?"

Coco was the one to frown this time as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, JAUNE's words are true." She said making sure to emphasize his name, only making the Mayor's frown worse. She didn't react to it before patting down her shirt.

"I see. Well I'm sorry to say there are no missing people. How such information was added to the report I'm afraid I do not know as I personally wrote it." She said before looking at her nails. "I'm sorry to say but what ever evidence you found is false!"

Jaune scowled at the woman. He had heard of how some woman treat men, but he'd never actually experienced it before. He was ready to snap at her only for Jerome to throw a hand up stopping him. He turned to the young soldier to see him standing at attention, his face in the same stoic expression. Jaune frowned but stepped back as Jerome lowered his arm. He turned back to the Mayor as Coco spoke up.

"If that is true, then our job is done. We'll report the findings back to Beacon. If someone had indeed been out in the forest like the evidence shows, then they could be hurt, or worse, dead. I'm afraid we can't leave without confirming whether it's true or not." The Mayor looked at her sharply, almost like she wanted to tell her it was pointless before nodding in conceit. "Good, with that said our job is done. We'll take a bullhead back to Vale. You can make a request to the Council to send some Huntresses your way to help with your villages relocation."

"I'm sorry, but that won't be happening." Sarah said as she turned back to looking at her nails. "See, the airships won't be back for another 2 days. And my village is no longer under threat of Grimm. Why would we need to move?"

Again, the group was surprised by the Mayor's announcement. The older woman looked back up to them with a less than apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to say but you'll have to wait till the airships return. I do hope you enjoy your stay in Turn." The others were left speechless as Jaune grit his teeth in frustration. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he finally noticed that the strange sensation he had when he entered the village. He didn't want to be here any more than he had to be.

'I don't like this place anymore.' He thought before the Mayor waved them out of her office. As they walked back into the main room the secretary at the front turned to them only to look back down to his desk when the Mayor stepped into the doorway.

"Oh, I mustn't forget. Don't go spreading pointless rumors about missing people. There's no need for you to needlessly worry the villagers." Jaune wanted to call the woman all sorts of names at her snide remark, but held back. Before he could his attention was drawn to something that seemed odd. The secretary's reaction at the mention of missing people seemed strange. His eyes flickered to Jaune and the others but never came up from his desk even when the Mayor slammed the door to her office. Jaune couldn't help feeling like the good old secretary might know something. He would have to ask him some questions, over the next 2 days.

 **End**

 **An/ Hurray, i did a chapter. i hope you people enjoy.**

 **Please do leave a review so i know what your happy little reader people brains think.**

 **also fav and follow if you wish.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Just add a Y**

 **Chapter 34**

Jaune sat down on the windowsill of the apartment room provided to him. The room wasn't too big, only a small single bed and a small table in one corner just across from the bathroom. He could only assume he was granted a single room on a recommendation by the mayor, though he doubted it had anything to do with their meeting. He turned to look around the room to see the table was seated with Coco and Jasmin, the senior grumbling angrily about the mayor. Jasmin was the complete opposite with her hands crossed before her face, a frown plastered on her lips. The boy could understand what the two were feeling as he looked out the window. The meeting with the mayor had been a surprise, to say the least. He hadn't expected to meet someone so anti-man. While he's met more than a few women who dislike men, he has never actually met someone like the mayor. He kind of wish he never met her, to begin with. He could've gone his whole life without encountering such a cruel person.

He didn't have time to dwell on the mayor. He had far more important things to think about, specifically the odd secretary he saw. If he had more info on the mayor and the village that'd be great, but the discrepancies in the mission were more concerning. The mission had mentioned missing people, but the mayor knew nothing about it. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as people walked about outside as the sun was setting. As he watched the people passing by he wondered if anyone would be willing to talk about the missing people. Hopefully, the citizens would tell him that no one was missing, and the report had been wrong.

He really hoped that was the case, as did his team when he told them what happened with the mayor and her claims about no one missing. He made no effort to mention the secretary seeing as all he had was a gut feeling which wouldn't be enough worry his team or the others. Jaune shook his head, deciding he should just leave those thoughts for tomorrow when he had time to think about them. He dropped his hand from his face ready to kick Jasmin and Coco out of his room, so he could get ready to grab his dinner and go to bed. But just as he was about to turn from the window he noticed some of the town guard walking through the streets. He watched for a minute as the guards waved people off the street and into the buildings before the street become completely empty save for the guards.

He turned back to his fellow leaders to ask them to look at the sight only for a knock to come from the door. He looked at the girls who were staring at the door before glancing his way.

"You want one of us to get it?" Coco asked only for Jaune to wave her remark off.

"No, I got it. It's probably Pyrrha or Rin anyways." The senior an opportunity and joked about him having a secret rendezvous with one of his teammates. He ignored her and opened the door. He really did expect to see Pyrrha or Rin, not one of the towns guard's woman. "Um, hello."

He greeted awkwardly as the guard looked around his room to see Jasmin and Coco before looking back to him

"Good evening, I was told to come to tell you and the huntresses that the town is still following its Grimm alert protocol. Which means all patrons of the Inn's or villagers are to be kept indoors after sundown. If you are caught outside after sundown, you will be punished." The guard gave Jaune a pointed stare as she explained the curfew. He just huffed and nodded.

"Thank you for telling us. But if people are to stay in, does that mean the bar downstairs is closed?" The guard shakes her head in response.

"No, the bar is still open. If that is all I will inform the rest of your party." With that, the guard made her way down the hall to the other rooms. Jaune turned back to other confused occupants.

"Why would they still be on alert after we took care of the Grimm?"

"Just because we killed the Grimm doesn't mean the villagers will feel any less concerned. They could doubt that we cleared the forest in full or if we missed a few. The Mayor could keep the alert up for several days after the Grimm have been eliminated just to keep an eye out." Coco seemed to understand what Jasmin was saying but Jaune couldn't help the odd feeling.

"Wouldn't that just make the people more worried and attract Grimm again?" Jasmin to sigh tiredly at his question.

"Not really. If you think about it, people would feel safer if they think people will continue to be on alert even after the threat is gone. The people would also be grateful if the guards are on alert and can act quickly for a second threat that might appear." Coco explained the situation as she took her beret off and slapping it on the table. "Still, I've done plenty of missions for Beacon now and this is the first time any town has thought it was a good idea to stay on alert. It feels like they're trying to tell us that they don't trust that we got the job done!"

Jasmin hummed in agreement. The Huntsman in training could kind of understand what she was saying, but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had with the situation. He didn't really know what to do, but he felt it would be best not to voice his concerns just yet. It'd cause senseless concern to Coco and Jasmin if he mentioned his stupid gut feeling, especially if he was wrong.

"For now, we should just abide by their rules. No reason to get on their bad side any more than we already have." Jaune leaned against the door. "It'd be best to treat this as a vacation with restrictions."

Coco huffed at him as she walked by into the hallway.

"Fine, but I'm gonna complain about everything. So, get ready." Jaune just shrugged her remark off not really caring if she complained. He looks to Jasmin who had moved to the window of his room.

"What are you looking at?"

She turned to look at him before nodding to the street below as the town guards move from house to house locking them up. He had to admit the action seemed extreme and judging from the look on the girl's face she thought the same.

"I understand being careful, but this is extreme. I have never heard a town doing something so extreme as to lock its citizens inside. Especially when there's a threat of Grimm." The Atlesian student crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to watch the guards. Jaune watched the scene over her shoulder. There was just way too much to make him feel uneasy about what was happening, but no matter what if he started throwing random theories around it'd do nothing but causing unneeded worry. "Tell me what you think about the situation. I know something's been on your mind since we left the mayor."

Jaune flinched in surprise at Jasmin's words before turning away. He didn't want to respond to her question. It didn't help with how observant she was. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry to say, but the only thing I'm concerned about was how the mayor acted and her dismissal of our efforts. That and her blatant sexism. That was the first time I ever met someone like that." Jaune said hoping he sounded believable because even he didn't believe himself. Even if what he was saying was true it wasn't the full truth. He tried not to look at Jasmin hoping she didn't notice his blatantly obvious nervous look. But after a second of silence, she spoke.

"I understand that the dismissal of us wasn't good, but that isn't the answer I wanted." Jaune frowned and lowered his head. "I won't push for an answer right now, but I want you to share your thoughts on this whole situation tomorrow. We can't have secrets, especially when things are like they are."

She said making Jaune nod before walking out of the room. He just sighed and rubbed a hand down his face with an exasperated groan. 'My luck sucks! If I can't make up something by tomorrow I will have to tell Jasmin about my crackpot theory!' He thought tiredly before falling onto the bed. He didn't feel like getting dinner now. He just wanted to call it a night and be done with the mess that was his day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune groaned as he turned over in his bed, his stomach growling. He lifted his face from his pillow and snatched his scroll from the floor. He clicked it on and instantly regretted it as he blinded himself. With a hiss, he forced himself to look at the time on his scroll to see it was half past midnight. He dropped his scroll and sat up. 'Well this suck. I shouldn't have skipped dinner.' He thought sadly getting up out of his bed and moving to the window of his room. He couldn't go back to sleep just yet after that rude awakening his scroll gave him. He should really turn the things brightness down. He just shook his head and leaned on the window ceil as he stared out at the shattered moon as it rose through the night sky.

He couldn't help forgetting how bad his day had been when seeing how peaceful the village was at night, painted in a white glow from the moon. It looked so calm he could almost forget about the town guard locking people inside their own homes and the crazy mayor. He realized where his thoughts were taking him as he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Great, even when I am trying to have a peaceful night, I ruin it with stupid thoughts.' He thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to think of something different. He slowly let the breath out, as he looked back up at the shattered moon. He needed to focus on something, so he would focus on the night sky and the sound of the wind outside.

But once he began to focus on the sounds around him, he heard something odd. Over the sound of wind and crickets, he could make out a soft humming sound. It wasn't humming per say, more that distant sound of singing that could only be called a hum. 'Wait, is someone singing.' He thought as he looked out to the walls of the village to see if he could make out any guards on watch. He obviously was too far away to really make out anything, but he was just looking for any lights to see any sign of the guards. But there was nothing. He was about to strain his ears to hear more, only for the singing to get louder. It wasn't the hum anymore, but a soft singing. It was serene in sound almost like a lullaby in sound. Jaune couldn't help being enthralled by the song. He wanted to know where it was coming from. He found himself moving before he could even think about acting.

He found himself steadily walking out of his room and down to the dinner part of the Inn about to reach the door only to stumble as he stubbed his toe on one of the chairs. He yelped in pain and fell over before glaring at the offending piece of furniture. He huffed and lifted himself to his feet before a thought hit him. 'Why am I trying to find the person singing.' He cupped his chin in thought as he raised his head and listened to the singing some more. He couldn't deny how enthralling it was, but he didn't need to find the singer right that moment. It was late, and he could just ask one of the townsfolks about it in the morning. They had to know who the singer was, except when he thought about going back to bed, he felt a piercing pain in his head. He gripped it as the piercing got worse when he took a step towards the stairs.

He didn't know what was going on before the pain got so bad he couldn't stand. He fell to his hands and knees as the singing got louder before he noticed something odd. He looked around the dinner and found a thick black fog had formed inside. He felt like this had happened to him before like he had been in a situation like this only for the feeling to fade as the singing slowly stopped. He watched the fog subside and the pain in his head left him. But he didn't move stuck on all fours panting as he tried to figure out what just happened. After a minute he finally pushed himself to his feet and went back up to his room. When he did, he caught ear of something thumping against the floor. He looked down the hallway, to where the sound came from. He was certain it came from Jasmin's room, but when nothing else happened he went into his room.

He sat on the end of his bed and tried to figure out what just happened. First, there was the song, which he couldn't get out of his head. It had been beautiful but why he wanted to find the singer so bad was odd. Stranger yet was the black fog and pain he was in. he knows something like that has happened to him before, but he couldn't place just why he believed that. 'That fog was way to familiar for me to not know about it. I am certain I have been in a fog like that before. But why can't I remember anything about it.' He thought as he brought a hand to his face staring between his fingers at the floor. The more he thought about the strange singing and his odd reaction to it, the more he started wondering if it was something to do with the town. He was really going to half to talk with the mayor's secretary now.

When morning came he was going to have to leave right away. Granted that meant he would have to leave before Jasmin got up. He didn't want her to catch him, so she could question him. He just sighed and realized just what he was thinking. He couldn't just leave like that. It would be rude, and he didn't want to be mean to Jasmin. But he didn't have much choice in the mater now. If he ended up having Jasmin tagging along with him to talk with that secretary she might scare him off, if the way the mayor acted was anything to go from. The poor secretary might not want to talk with a woman considering how his boss was. It sounded stupid, but Jaune knew plenty of guys who didn't like dealing with any type of woman if they happen to of had bad experiences with another. Jaune just shook his head and fell back onto his bed with a tired sigh. 'Well shit, there I go thinking stupid things again. I need to focus on what's important. I need to ask the secretary about the missing people in the request, and the strange singing just now. Great, I am going to have one heck of a day tomorrow aren't I.' He thought before turning onto his side to try and fall asleep. He was going to have a long day ahead of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune's morning turned into a pretty hectic one as he woke up and went through his routine in super speed. Granted he didn't get to Ruby levels of speed he was certain had anyone seen him running around his room in such a frenzy they would have thought him crazy. He had to slow down a little when he went to the diner below grabbing a quick breakfast, before sprinting out of the dinner throwing lien onto the table when he saw Jasmin and her team coming down the stairs. He thanks a waitress he passed before sprinting out towards the town hall to try and meet the secretary. As he ran down the road he realized he made a bit of a mistake running off like that, but he had more pressing matters. He Just felt bad for trying to keep his friends from worrying about his crazy theories. Also, he didn't want to share the weird experience he went through that night.

Still, it didn't matter right now, he had to talk with the secretary. So, when he got to the double doors of the town hall he had to take a minute to compose himself. 'Alright, I don't want to run into the mayor. I am here for the secretary and him alone.' He thought taking a deep breath before pushing his way in. just like his last time entering the town hall, he couldn't help feeling that the oak interior was odd. Luckily for him, the secretary's desk was right in front of him, so he had no need to look for the man. He just needed to ask him about the request and be done with it. With each step closer to the front desk, Jaune couldn't help feeling uneasy. He doubted if his gut feeling was right. Because if he was wrong he was bothering the poor old man for no other reason than to satiate his curiosity. But he kept on as he stopped in front of the desk.

The secretary raised his head from the paperwork he was signing a small smile on his face.

"Can I help you, young man?" Jaune couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the pleasant greeting.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could spare a minute of your time and talk about the Grimm extermination request that was sent to Beacon," Jaune said feeling bad when he saw the smile leave the old mans face and scared look he made towards the mayor's office. Jaune was glad the door was closed. He leaned forward getting closer to the old man to whisper. "I won't take much of your time, but I need to know something about the request. Please, can you help?"

The old man began to fidget as he seemed to try the grab anything on his desk, obviously looking for some sort of excuse to refuse. Jaune felt bad for what he was doing, he was very much worried the old man would have a heart attack.

"S-sir, I-I-I…" The old man tried to speak but Jaune just raised a hand stopping him.

"I, don't want to be a bother. Please though, tell me why the request mentioned missing people. And why the mayor said that was wrong." Jaune said as the old man just lowered his head and brought his hands together gripping them tightly. Jaune could tell that the man still trying to hold back so he did the only other thing he could. "If you can't tell me about the request, then tell me who was singing last night."

The moment the word singing left Jaune's mouth the old man jumped. It was a startling sight, to see a man who had to be in his early 60's jumping straight to his feet in a split second. What was even more startling being the way the man grabbed at Jaune's collar pulling him into his face. The old man looked like he saw a ghost as his voice quivered out.

"Y-you, heard the song. You remember, the song." Jaune couldn't understand what was happening, and he was about to ask what the old man meant by him remembering the song, but he couldn't as the old man grabbed his face a grip so tight he shouldn't have been able to have with his frail-looking hands. "The song calls for us. It is so enthralling that all who hear it seek to find the songstress. If you remember the song, then you fought the call. You must fight the call again, and take the songstress' voice. If you do, we will be free."

The old man said letting Jaune go as he stumbled back shocked by his reaction. He had no idea what he was going on about, he wanted to ask more, but he couldn't as the mayor's office door swung open and the mayor stepped out a pack of paper in hand.

"Bert, these papers were filed wrong! You ne…" The mayor began only to stop when she saw Jaune and the haggard looking secretary Bert. She glanced between the two before glaring at Jaune. "Why are you back here you pig?!"

Jaune wanted to glare at the woman for calling him a pig, but he couldn't bring himself to do that as he was more focused on thinking about the secretary, Bert's, words. He figured giving a complacent response would be best, so he could get out of the building quickly.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I spoke out of turn, and I reacted badly. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness." He said about to lower his head only for the mayor to stomped up to him and shove him back towards the door.

"Forgiveness?! Please, a pig isn't deserving of forgiveness!" She snapped before pointing to the door. "Get out of here! You don't deserve forgiveness; just be glad I don't have you arrested simply for bothering me!"

Jaune really had no idea what was with the woman's insane reactions to him, but he wasn't going to push his luck. The Mayor was kicking him out, so he didn't have to ask to leave. So, with a quick turn, he ran out of the building, even if he wanted to punch the woman in the face for how she was acting. Really, he felt like she was overacting. Her reactions were so explosive they didn't really match with how he heard sexist people act. He didn't know if the mayor truly hated men, or if she was overacting to hide something. Especially with how she reacted when she saw how he was talking to Bert. Something was up, and Bert's own ravings about the song left Jaune with more questions than answers. But Jaune learned one thing from this event. He was certain that now people were missing, and they were missing because they answered the call that is the song. Now all Jaune had to do was figure out what the hell that meant.

 **End**

 **An/Well this took forever to come out and I guess I should say sorry but meh. The chapter is out and your reading needs can be satisfied! Well, something can happen and you little reader people can feel whatever you want for this. Either way here is the chapter and always.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what your happy little reader peoples brains think.**

 **Also, follow and fav if you wish.**


End file.
